A Second Chance
by MoonExpressions
Summary: After 15 years, Ryoma returns to Japan with his 2 kids to care for his mother after his father's death. Although it brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there.Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?
1. Have You Ever Been In Love?

**(Read this, it's actually important)**

A/N: This is, if you read my profile just the first chapter and sample for which 2 stories will be released.

If you haven't already known, Here's a briefing here.

**Currently 2 of my stories are finishing up! **

**Somewhere In-Between**

**If It Makes You happy **

**So that means it gives room to 2 NEW stories.**

**The special in this? **

**WELL, I'm happy to inform all of you that YOU, the readers will get to choose from my pending stories WHICH 2 you want to read. Although all the stories to choose from will be released one day, you all get to choose which ones get to be created 1st.**

**SO, This will be decided through a poll on my Profile here. The first chapter of each choice will be released to give everyone a taste of how each story will flow as well. With the summary and the first chapter you shall all choose ****2 Stories ONLY!**

**POLL ENDS JANUARY 28TH!!! VOTE FAST!!!**

**I will also judge on how many reviews each story gets as well so if you can't vote, leave your vote as a review and I'll count it )**

A/N: Okay… a little about this story is the fact that the events that went on with Ryoma is all in the past so it'll spend some time in the past and some time in the present. This story is not going to focus mainly on Ryoma and his love all the time, it'll be split between his kids' troubles in Japan as well. The main concept is already the title and of course the minor one is "family", so read on and tell me how you feel in a review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A Second Chance**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:**_**After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter I: Have You Ever Been in Love?**

_**LA, USA**_

_**Wednesday**_

"It's unfortunate that you have to leave us!" The grey-haired man said shaking Ryoma's hand regretfully.

"I know…but my mother wishes to stay in Japan and there is no one to care or stay with her now." Ryoma said regretfully.

"You'll be a big loss to the company but I do hope you settle well over there."

"I'm sure my children and I will," Ryoma said with a nod.

The man nodded back and smiled at Ryoma. "Your wife would've been proud of how well you manage."

Ryoma nodded slowly this time. "Yes...she would be…"

No matter how much he loved his deceased wife, he could never stomach her brutal death… At the time of her death Four years ago, he had thought he wouldn't be able to go on raising his two kids…but here he was! Four years later with the two kids.

Leaving the office, he double-checked everything to make sure that they'd have everything by Friday. Time was cutting close and he wanted to finalize everything to make the transition as smooth as possible.

Getting into his car, he thought about Kanna's unhappy face. It seemed as if she didn't want to go at all…she hadn't spoke more than a few words to him for the pass 3 weeks since he made it clear that they were going to Japan. At least Ryota seemed okay with it…but dealing with two adolescents could be so tiresome some days.

XxX

"KANNA!!!"

"I'm sorry!" Kanna yelled walking out the front door depressed. Sitting heavily on the bench in front of their house, she half listened to Kate complaints about the mess she created while sulking over her failed chocolates. Frustrated with her poor cooking skills, Kanna drew her knees up to her face on the bench and screamed.

"Kanna?"

Jerking her head up, she saw her father standing before her with unreadable golden eyes and raised brow.

"Father…" Kanna greeted reluctantly.

"Why is smoke coming out of the house?" Ryoma asked sitting next to his daughter.

"Because I can't cook!" Kanna said with a pout burying her head back into her knees and arms.

"What were you trying to make?" Ryoma asked placing a hand on top of his daughter's jet black hair.

"Chocolate…" Kanna mumbled miserably.

"Chocolate? Kanna, I could buy you that!" Ryoma said bluntly.

Suddenly Kanna looked at Ryoma with a glare worthy of an Echizen. "I Know that! But I wanted to make it…so it'd be special…but no matter how many Home Ec classes I take, no matter if the recipe is in front of me, it never turns out right!" Kanna vented angrily.

"Kanna…" Ryoma said with a sigh, ruffling his daughter soft hair. "Why are you attempting to make one?"

"It's not fair!" Kanna said glaring at her father now, "You gave Aniki all the talents and left me with none! He's a guy and he can cook!"

"Your mother couldn't cook either Kanna," Ryoma pointed out with a smirk.

"But…IT'S NOT FAIR! Aniki is good at everything! He models with elegance and presence, Good in every school subject, excels in athletics and has looks amazingly 'handsome' according to every girl in school!" Kanna complained.

"He may be all that, but you inherited things that he can't be as well," Ryoma said with a sigh. "He can't play the piano as well as you nor paint and draw like you can. You may not be good at certain sports-"

"ALL father, ALL SPORTS…" Kanna said bitterly, "I'm exceptional at best in certain sports!"

"Well you can't have both," Ryoma clarified. "You should appreciate the talents your mother gave you."

"But what did you give me Father?" Kanna asked with a slight frown. "You gave Ryota your looks, your charisma, your tennis skills… but what about me?"

"Your eyes," Ryoma said lifting his daughter's chin so they were eye-to-eye. "I gave you your eyes."

"And?" Kanna asked insistently.

"Your temper when you have one," Ryoma said with a smirk.

Kanna smiled brightly, "That's rare though!"

"Aa… because you're more like you mother, considerate and thoughtful." Ryoma finished with a small smile. "Now Kanna, tell me why you attempted to make chocolates…"

Ryoma watched his daughter's golden eyes darken in despair as she leaned against Ryoma.

"Otou-san…did you…well…have you ever been in love?" Kanna asked softly.

Ryoma lifted a brow slightly…it was when his kids switched over to Japanese that made him uncomfortable the most. When they switch over, that definitely meant they were troubled and wanted to know things better left untold.

"I was… your mother."

"But she wasn't your first! Okaa-san told me so!" Kanna insisted.

"That's right…she wasn't my first love…" Ryoma said carefully.

"Then who was it?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a guy?" Ryoma finally answered after a long moment in between.

"Guy?" Kanna asked whipping her head to face her father. "You actually liked a guy like that?"

Ryoma nodded, "Aa…I loved him like that."

"Ryoma!"

Both looked up to see Kate at the door.

"I heard already Kate, thanks for cleaning up!" Ryoma said with a smile standing up to greet her.

"No problem Ryoma," Kate said with a smile. "I know it's been hard since Lina died."

Ryoma nodded, "Now I have to readjust my kids once more when we get out of here on Friday."

Kate nodded, "What happens to this house?"

"I already sold it last week… Matt told me he'd clear up the rest for me while I concentrate on heading back to Japan." Ryoma said with a small smile. But these last four years would've been so much more hectic without you."

"No problem! Lina was such a great neighbor…it was unfortunate how she died…" Kate said with a small, sad smile.

"Yeah…" Ryoma said before turning back to Kanna. "I'll take a quick shower and we'll figure out how to make those chocolates okay?"

"Okay!" Kanna said brightly and went inside.

"She's a beautiful daughter," Kate said softly

"Aa…she resembles her mother a lot…" Ryoma answered.

"Hi Kate! Hey Dad,"

"Ryota!" Kate said with a smile wrapping an arm around the 13 year old boy that was already her height at Five foot-Six.

"How was practice?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay," Ryota said bluntly. He started on his way inside when he heard his father voice.

"Take a quick shower; we're going to make chocolates tonight."

"Chocolate?" Ryota questioned

"Aa…Kanna-"

Ryota cut his father short with a groan when he took a sniff of the house. " Kanna already tried didn't she?"

Both Ryoma and Kate nodded with similar smiles.

"Mada mada!" Ryota muttered entering the house.

"Then I better be off as well Ryoma… just call or knock if you need anything!" Kate said cheerfully as she headed across the street to her own house.

"Thank you!" Ryoma called out one last time before heading inside. He had to figure out why Kanna was suddenly like this!

He ignored the smell as he entered and walked into his bedroom. He wasn't a poor man nor was Lina when they married. She had been a successful model with a fortune she inherited from her American mother and the talent to play instruments so beautifully from her Japanese father. From the years she worked and he played tennis, they had acquired a good amount set aside for both their children.

'_The children will grow up happy here Anata(Dear 0r honey)'_

Ryoma smiled at his big empty king-size bed. Lina had been so sure that they would live here forever… now…now he was taking their kids and leaving.

"Gomen Aisai (Beloved wife), it seems I'm truly leaving this place now…" Ryoma whispered to a picture hanging on the wall of his wife. Tearing his eyes away, he headed into the bathroom for his shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: That ends this chapter of just introducing. If I write the second chapter soon, a lot more will be explained and of course they'll be in Japan! Hopefully you'll all look forward to Kanna and Ryota adjusting to Japanese schools and of course, Ryoma's 'meeting' with his old friends and flame D

Review please!!!!


	2. Readjusting

A/N: Okay people! We have a dilemma! The votes are in and I counted them, the reviews, the poll, the PM's etc and the results are Fated and A Second Chance TIED at **27** votes each XP

So we will have a **re-vote** on those 2 stories so that by the next mass update we will have a clear story of which will continue. I forgive you all this time and willingly bring you another chapter from both stories to further your knowledge on the background of the stories and make your **FINAL** vote towards which you truly want! So I encourage all of you to vote anyway possible. As for reviews of votes I get, I'm only counting the anonymous people's votes that don't have an account to vote so if you have an account please take the poll or indicate in your review that you're voting in your review instead! Thank you!

Now I have some questions I'd appreciate all of you answer in a review for this story or any of my other updated stories if possible.

This input from you will influence my future format and stories so please do tell me your thoughts or else it may not be to your liking later!

**Quick Questions People:**

Should I start writing old storylines again? Some people asked me through PM's to try writing like everyone else again for a bit and leave my weird original storylines…I don't know…what do you guys want to see? Something like everyone else with my twists or something new that practically no one in the PoT fandom thinks about but me?

Does anyone think I'm rushing my fics too much or is it at a speed you all like? Sometimes I feel as if I'm rushing it but you know I listen to all your opinions so do say so if you think it's going all too fast or too slow! I'll gauge all your opinions and find a middle where I can work. BUT that require that you answer!

Does anyone bother reading the A/N? BE HONEST, because if you guys don't, I don't know where to leave my little thoughts unless you're willing to check my profile! Which leads into my next question!

Are you willing to check my profile for update dates, polls, and other such stuff? Because if everyone is willing then to find out my next mass release or to have a opinion on my polls will be located there from now on.

Should I only write 1-2 stories at a time instead of 5 or 6? Some people have mentioned that they have to reorganize their brains for each update they read from me because they sometimes confuse characters and storyline. What do you all think?

Does Mass release sound better or individual release? This question is an attempt to ask people what the feel more comfortable with. I started Mass releases because I could release all at the same time and read over all my reviews from all of you at the same time through all my stories so it was a nice little bunch to go through for an hour or so. BUT I can always readjust back to individual releases if it makes everyone feel better!

Does everyone like the chapter previews at the end of the chapter or can you go without it? I'm just curious since I added that recently to some of my stories to test out if everyone would kind of like to know what to expect…but I don't know…your opinion counts!

(Leave your reply in your review as well or e-mail it to me… I might take a hiatus to rethink my stories depending on everyone's answer.)

**ALSO** I didn't realize that the chapter is so long! I cut down on some of the longer scene and tried to readjust here and there but it's still long! XP

Well at least review since I did elaborate a bit much! I do plan to draw this story out with detail and show a lot with it so this story will take a while…it won't be quick liked 'Waiting For you' or 'Part of Me'.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated:**M

**Summary:**_**After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter II: Readjusting **

**_LA, USA_**

_**Wednesday Night**_

"Perfect!" Ryota said lazily pulling out the chocolate from where they had left it to cool.

"Sugoi! (Amazing)" Kanna said looking at how perfect it was. "Dad look how perfect it is!"

"Aa…" Ryoma said as he loaded the dishwasher. It had taken a while but those chocolates were finally done!

"Well, I'm off to bed!" Ryota said with a lazy stretch, "my friends want to hang out tomorrow with me, that okay dad?"

"Aa… just bring your cell phone in case of emergencies and be in before 10pm." Ryoma rattled off collapsing on the sofa.

"I know!" Ryota said," You don't have to remind me so much!"

"I can't help it!" Ryoma said with a smirk, "Your mother just has it engrained in me to tell."

"Che!" Ryota muttered before heading to his bedroom. "Oyasumi! (Good night!)"

"Oyasumi!" Kanna and Ryoma chorused back.

"Aniki's really tired huh?" Kanna asked sitting next to her dad.

"Aa…" Ryoma merely muttered as he allowed Kanna to burrow herself into his arms.

"Is being a model so tiresome?" Kanna asked leaning her head against her father's chest.

"It was when you're mother had me do it with her," Ryoma said with a small smile. "Want to try it?"

"Try what?" Kanna asked.

"Modeling like your brother," Ryoma said unconsciously brushing his daughter's hair.

Kanna shook her head against her father's chest. "No, we're moving anyways and I don't have aniki's presence in pictures."

"Well you never know… In Japan they have scouters that may ask you,"

"No, I'm not gorgeous or cute so they won't like me!" Kanna said stubbornly.

"Did I mention I gave you that stubbornness as well?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"Mou!" Kanna yelled looking at her dad with a pout, "Don't you ever give me a good trait?"

"Sorry Kanna, but even your mother said I had no good traits to pass personality-wise." Ryoma said with a grin.

" You're right! It's a good thing I didn't get your cockiness or your blunt replies…or-"

"All right!" Ryoma said, "You're starting to sound more and more like your mother!"

Kanna laughed, "I love you Dad…"

"Aa…so Kanna…are you going to tell me who those chocolates are for?"

"My first crush…" Kanna mumbled turning red.

"Crush?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

Kanna nodded quickly. "I just wanted a chance to confess before we leave…so I won't have any regrets!"

Ryoma merely nodded. " Aa…you should do everything you can so there are no regrets."

"Otou-san…"

Ryoma wanted to groan… It seemed Kanna had switched over again… that meant she wanted to dig!

"OTOU-SAN!" Kanna stressed louder this time.

"Nani (what)" Ryoma finally said.

"So you're first love was a guy…why did you guys break up?" Kanna asked.

"So I can have Ryota and you," Ryoma said standing up with his daughter, "Time for bed!"

"Chotto! (Wait a minute!)" Kanna said crossly, "I told you my part now tell yours!"

"Yadda Kanna!" Ryoma said heading to his bedroom. "Daddy's tired"

"Uso (Liar)" Kanna said blocking her father's path, "You only use Daddy when you're trying to get out of something!"

"Kanna…" Ryoma said rubbing his forehead slightly. "Can we leave it as it is?"

"Yadda!" Kanna said stubbornly, "You're going to tell me why you came here and married mom instead of staying with that guy!"

"Aren't you shocked that your Dad might like guys?" Ryoma asked.

"Not at all… Mom and you told me not to judge people by what they prefer to do so why should I judge who you love and still love."

"How do you know I still love him?"

"Because if you didn't you would be able to talk about it!"

Ryoma opened his mouth but no words came out. She stumped him and she knew it with that victory glint in her golden eyes.

"Kanna…"

"Iie Out-san… I want to know."

"Nande? (why)" Ryoma demanded.

"Because I want to know why it's so memorable you can't let him go yet?" Kanna said bluntly.

"Mo iiyo (Forget it)," Ryoma said softly. "It's all in the past now Kanna… things happened and we split, that's all."

"What kind of things?" Kanna asked following her father towards his bedroom.

"He forgot me…" Ryoma said as he entered his room. "Get to bed okay…"

"Aa..." Kanna said and let her father go. His normal unreadable eyes were anguished-filled at the moment. She hadn't seen that since her mother's accident…she was so used to her father's unreadable eyes that she forgot he could feel anguish as well.

'It's still a tender topic after so many years huh…it must've been a bad break then…' Kanna thought as she headed to her own room. Shutting the door softly behind her when she entered her room, Kanna sat on her bed as she removed her slippers and slipped under the covers.

"Oyasumi Okaa-san…" Kanna murmured to the picture on her nightstand. She burrowed her head into her soft pillow and prayed that her chocolates would be well received and she'd have a good start in Japan.

"Onegaishimasu Kami-sama! (Please help God)" Kanna whispered before shutting her eyes.

XxX

**_LA, USA_**

_**Thursday Morning**_

"Kanna!" Ryota yelled for the 3rd time, "I'm seriously leaving you to walk by yourself!"

"I'm ready!" Kanna said sliding out of her room with everything flying behind her.

"What are you…"Ryota asked with widen eyes. It was rare to see Kanna with her hair and makeup done.

"What?" Kanna said ignoring Ryota's stare, "I'm trying to look good for out last day at our school!"

"Okay…" Ryota breathed out as he slung his backpack on one shoulder. "I'm definitely going to enjoy this day before we have to wear uniforms!"

"I think the uniforms are cute! Dad looked good in it!" Kanna said walking next to her brother.

"Che!" Ryota said, "I don't even know why he wants to send us to his middle school!"

"Because it's close to where we're going to live!" Kanna pointed out as she fixed her sweater and pulled at her skirt.

"What are you doing now?" Ryota asked pushing a hand through his black hair.

"I'm trying to fix my outfit," Kanna said brushing the creases aside.

"Who are you confessing to?" Ryota asked after he slight sigh.

"Why do you think that?" Kanna asked with widen eyes.

"Twin intuition," Ryota said teasingly.

"Shut Up Ryota! Seriously! Why do you think that?"

"Because homemade chocolate and dressing up are huge signs lil sis!"

"Baka…" Kanna said with a pout. "I'm only an hour younger!"

"Nantodemo (Whatever)" Ryota said, "Hurry up!"

XxX

"You like me?" Jason said looking surprised as Kanna nodded watching him eat the chocolates her father and Ryota had helped her make.

"I'm sorry Kanna… but I already have someone I like." Jason said regretfully pushing a hand through his brown hair.

"Oh…" Kanna said softly. Her world was slowly collapsing but she wasn't going to cry…no…she wasn't going to! After all, she had finished her mission to confess…whether good or bad!

"It was nice of you to bring me chocolates though; honestly I like you a lot more than you're show-off brother. Once you two leave, everyone will realize how good I am at sports again." Jason said stuffing one hand in his pocket with a lop-sided smile.

Kanna's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him, "My brother does not show-off!"

"Of course he does!" Jason said with a smile, "He's only doing it for attention!"

Kanna blinked a couple times to make sure SHE was talking to the right boy because THIS boy was FRIENDS with Ryota…right?

"Take that back!" Kanna said with disbelieving eyes, "My brother is naturally good at sports!"

"Yet he models to get girls all over him? Kanna, you have no idea how your brother thinks!" Jason laughed.

"You have no idea how he thinks! He models as a JOB! He started modeling because my MOTHER wanted him to!" Kanna said raising her voice, "What the hell did I see in you?"

"Hey Kanna… no need to get all hyped about my remarks geez… you act as if I'm the bad guy." Jason said with annoyed expression. Obviously he didn't like the fact that Kanna was raising her voice and people passing by were starting to get curious about what the two were arguing about.

"You are at the moment! I never knew you judged my brother that way!" Kanna said stepping away from him.

"Kanna a lot of people see the same thing I do-" Jason tried to explain with a small smile.

"Who? Other guys because you guys aren't worth half of him?" Kanna asked cockily.

Jason frowned deeply now, "I thought you were cool Kanna… looks like you're just as bad-tempered and cocky as that brother of yours."

"Ha has a NAME!" Kanna said loudly, "I always thought you were a nice guy…now I see how you truly are!"

"No need to get bitchy Kanna… are you naturally this hot-headed? I never knew that!" Jason said looking around at the people passing by.

"I'm not bitchy; I'm only like this when you insult people close to me..." Kanna said finishing off in Japanese "Dakara…Kutabare! (Therefore, go to hell)".

Kanna turned away more angry than sad. She had truly thought he was someone who was considerate and liked her brother. After all, he did hang out with Ryota! Stalking down the hall and around the corner, Kanna felt like she should've backhanded Jason as well now….

"Kanna… I take it didn't go well?" Julie said with a slight frown as she saw Kanna sour mood.

"No it didn't! he's a bastard!" Kanna said angrily. It took a while for the anger to fade and then Kanna started feeling bad that she was in such a bad mood on her last day.

"I'm sorry Julie," Kanna said with a sigh.

"It's okay… it's rare to see you so mad! Did he reject you?" Julie asked with a frown.

Kanna nodded, "Rejected me and insulted my brother!"

"I didn't think Jason would do such a thing!" Julie said with widened eyes, "After all they do hang out and play on the same teams!"

"That's what I thought too… but looks are deceiving!" Kanna said bitterly. At the moment she was to angry to cry off her bad first crush…she just wanted to go home and sulk now.

XxX

**_LA, USA_**

_**Thursday Night**_

"How was your last day at school?" Ryoma asked his children as they packed pictures and things around the living room.

"Meh…" Ryota replied.

"Horrible!" Kanna said bitterly wrapping her mother's figurines from the china cabinet in tissue paper.

"Why?" Ryoma asked walking towards his daughter, "Were the chocolates bad?"

"Come to think of it, we didn't taste them," Ryota second stuffing pictures in the boxes.

"It's not that…the guy just turned out to be an ass!" Kanna said.

"You deserve better then, " Ryota and Ryoma said immediately.

"Mou! If mom was here she'd at least comfort me!" Kanna said with a pout to both boys.

"Not good at that!" Ryota said turning back to packing things.

"Can you see me doing that Kanna?" Ryoma asked his daughter truthfully.

"…no…" Kanna said with a sweatdrop.

"There you go sweetie…your dad's not built for THAT kind of comfort, but if you need him to be beaten then that can be arranged." Ryoma said easily.

"Che!" Kanna said turning back to her own work as well.

"Oi… she does have some of you in her dad!" Ryota said with a smirk.

"Aa," Ryoma agreed with his own smirk.

"Uresai! (Shut Up)" Kanna shouted.

**Later**

"You two going to miss this place?" Ryoma asked his kids as they lay on floor of the living room.

"Aa…" both said without hesitation.

"We've lived here for as long as I can remember." Ryota said.

"Your mother and I bought this house with our money after we got married," Ryoma said with a small smile. "She told me she wanted both of you to grow up happy here…"

"We did…" Kanna said sitting up to stretch…we had thirteen wonderful years in this house!"

Ryoma nodded as he sat up as well. "Yes…thirteen good years…"

"Kate's going to miss us…"Kanna said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah she will," Ryota said with a smile.

"Well… she was after all, like a mother too you two babies!" Ryoma said dragging the last of the boxes towards the front door.

"We're not babies anymore!" Ryota complained.

"Uh huh…" Ryoma merely said. "We have a total of four huge boxes and eight smaller ones!"

"Whoa! So much for packing lightly!" Ryota said"So who bought our furniture?"

"Matt will take care of everything else left in the house, as long as we got what we need and want." Ryoma said straightening. "Let's get some sleep we fly tomorrow morning!"

XxX

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

_**Tokyo International Airport**_

_**Saturday Afternoon**_

"Finally!" Ryota said stretching his aching limbs. "Twelve hours in a non-stop flight is killer!"

"You can say that again!" Kanna said looking around her.

"Stop complaining!" Ryoma said, "I got us first class seats and you two don't even count as child anymore so it cost a lot."  
"But we could afford it." Ryota said with a yawn.

"He even yawns beautifully!" Kanna uttered under her breath. Sometimes she envied Ryota.

"Sugoi! Look at that boy! I wonder if he's a host member?"

"Nah…he looks a bit young!"

"That must be his girlfriend next to him…she's stunning as well!"

"We have no chance!"

Kanna was surprised that these girls could say so freely what they felt for Ryota in front of her.

'Duh Kanna!' She mentally smacked herself. They were in Japan now; none of those girls knew they could understand them. She wondered what Ryota would think if he had heard those girls.

"Kanna, Ryota Ike!" Ryoma said waving his kids towards an elder woman. They recognized her as their grandmother from pictures.

"Obaa-san!" they both greeted accordingly. Although they had ever seen their grandparents face-to-face since their mother's funeral, they still loved their grandmother dearly.

"Children!" Rinko said hugging the both of them. "Goodness Ryota looks like his father!"

" He acts like him too," Kanna informed her grandmother.

"I should think so!" Rinko said with a smile. "Come along and grab your things at the baggage department! Let's take a taxi and go home afterwards!"

"Hai!" Kanna said happily. She was determined to make the next half of her thirteen-year-old life the best!

XxX

_**Echizen Household**_

_**Saturday Afternoon**_

"Why do I get your small room yet Kanna gets Nanako's old one?" Ryota complained.

"Because you are my son. " Ryoma clarified before he headed downstairs, "I have to call Matt about the rest of our things he's sending."

"Because I'm your son?" Ryota murmured, "What kind of lame excuse is that! I don't even have a bathroom in my room!"

"You're right Kanna," Rinko said as they walked downstairs together. " Your brother is no different than his father at that age…he complained about the small room as well."

"Why didn't you give him the guest room dad's sleeping in now then?" Kanna asked.

"Your grandfather preferred he was in that room so he could get his attention for tennis practice."

"Tennis?" Ryota asked coming down after them, "Dad mentioned we have a tennis court in the back…"

"Yes it's still there," Rinko said with a small smile, "even in your grandfather's old age, he played."

"Sugoi!" Ryota said as he ventured towards the back.

Rinko chuckled lightly; she could see her son in Ryota.

"Okaa-san?"

"Hm?" Rinko answered turning to face Ryoma.

"Where's Ryota?" Ryoma asked after spotting Kanna.

"What is it?" Ryota asked popping back inside.

"I need Kanna and you to come with me right now, we have to get you two registered if you want to go to school on Monday." Ryoma said pulling on a jacket.

"Hai!" Kanna said cheerfully. If she was right, school should be almost ending right now and she really wanted to know a little bit before she attended on Monday.

"I'm ready," Ryota said walking back downstairs with his stylish jacket. Kanna felt a bit jealous that he had a superior fashion sense from years of modeling while she picked up styles from everywhere.

"Kanna?"

"Hm?" Kanna turned to answer her father.

"Ready?" Ryoma asked looking at his daughter. Kanna sighed and grabbed her old jacket. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked sensing her mood immediately.

"Nothing…I just realized I didn't bring any of my updated clothes…." Kanna said with a small pout.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Ryoma asked looking as his daughter in a pair of black slacks and lacy tank top.

"I don't look right standing next to you two!" Kanna said with a sigh.

"Baka!" Ryota said wrapping an arm around her, "You're fine the way you're dressed. We're just registering and getting a good look at school, no one to impress!"

"But…"

"Wakatta (I understand)" Ryoma said with a sigh and grabbed his daughter's hand. " Would it make you feel better if we stopped by the store?"

Kanna eyes lit up and she nodded, "Un…"

Ryoma nodded and pulled her to get her tennis shoes on. " Then we'll stop by there."

"Oi…Otou-san… I need a new pair of shoes as well," Ryota said seeing this as an opportunity to get what he wanted as well.

"Aa…" Ryoma merely said as he walked out the door first. "Ittekimasu! (I'm leaving)"

"Itterashai! (Come back soon)" Rinko called out to all 3 of them. She adored all of them…and no matter what Kanna thought, she was a beautiful girl…she just had yet to realize her style and confidence.

'With the right confidence she can be a very good model.' Rinko thought with a smile.

XxX

"I need a outfit put together for my daughter…" Ryoma told the sales clerk flashing a platinum credit card.

"Aa…" The sales associate said leading Kanna away.

Kanna was a bit nervous as she watched the sales associate study her and started to fidget a bit.

"You're very beautiful," the sales associate said after a while, " You just need to learn how to bring it out a bit."

"You think? I don't have my dad and brother's commanding presence…" Kanna said with a small smile.

"Nonsense! All you need is a bit of confidence in your looks! All of you look stunning!" the sales clerk said with a wide smile. "I think I have a outfit for you!"

Kanna merely nodded and let the woman do her job only momentarily glancing to where other sale associated were flirting with his father and brother.

XxX

"There…."

Kanna looked at her reflection and saw her mother… The sales associate had chosen knee high boots, a black skirt that ended mid-thigh and a shirt that draped her shoulders. The gold-chained necklaces enhanced the look along with the stylish gray jacket that traced what little curve she had.

"My hair…" Kanna said in wonderment as she realized the sales associate also did her hair.

"I thought you'd look good like that…It'd be nice if you had a touch of makeup to brighten your face a little but overall, your parents blessed you with a lot of look already."

"Thank you," Kanna said turning slowly to savor the beautiful outfit she was in…finally she could fit in with Ryota and her father.

"Otou-san!" Kanna said walking over to her father.

"Kirei (Pretty)" Her father said with a half-smile. Kanna wanted to laugh, her father seemed very uneasy being preyed upon by the girls of the shop.

"Ready?" her father asked.

Kanna nodded and noted that Ryota had a new gray scarf draped around his shoulder.

"Did dad buy it for you?" Kanna asked.

"Aa…you look good." Ryota said after a glance.

Kanna smiled and hugged her brother, " You think?"

"Hai…get off," Ryota said pushing her off as their father went to pay.

Kanna merely smiled once more and with a confidence she didn't usually have, she walked out of the shop with her bag of old clothes with her head held high.

"Looks like she feels a lot better," Ryota muttered to his father as they trailed her closely.

"Aa…girls…"Ryoma muttered. Sometimes he had no idea how to deal with them.

XxX

_**Seishun Gakuen middle school  
**_

"Ryoma!"

"You're still alive?"

"Baka!" Ryuzaki Sumire said hitting him across the head. Although her hair had started to gray and more lines were showing on her face, she still was very attached to Seigaku to retire just yet…after all, the new coach was coming and then she'd oversee the rest of this year only before retiring completely.

"Itai (Ouch)" Ryoma uttered as he moved away.

"Eh…. What is this…" Ryuzaki-sensei asked looking at Kanna and Ryota who stood behind their father.

"My children…" Ryoma said.

"Will they be attending here?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Aa…" Ryoma said almost regretfully.

"That's good, our tennis teams could use some aces," Ryuzaki-sensei said with a widening smile.

"Eto…I'm not a tennis player," Kanna said cutting through Ryuzaki-sensei's dreams.

"You aren't?" Ryuzaki-sensei a bit surprised.

Kanna shook her head regretfully, " Ryota is though…along with many other sports…"

"Kanna is more like my wife," Ryoma cleared up. " She's better at music and art."

"Oh…well that's good as well!" Ryuzaki-sensei said. Stepping aside, she ushered them onto the school ground since she was merely assigned to watch the gate as the students were leaving school now.

"Sugoi! Look at those 3 with Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"I wonder who they are?"

"He's cute!"

"She's pretty!"

The comments went on and on as they passed a few students heading into the building.

"Miss Japan Ryoma?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked as they walked towards the principal's room.

"In a way…" Ryoma merely said following her.

"I notice you don't wear you're cap anymore…" Ryuzaki-sensei noted.

"No I don't anymore…I gave it to my son like my father gave it to me." Ryoma replied. "I gave it up when I quit professional tennis."

"Oh…I'm sorry your career had to end like that-"

"Don't mention it," Ryoma said cutting in. "Thank you for walking us here."

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded and allowed Ryoma to lead his kids once more into the office. It seemed Ryoma wasn't quite ready to talk of the events that happened 5 years ago yet.

XxX

Kanna eyes lit up as the principal led them through the school. Her father had said they would go order the uniforms after a tour of the school so Kanna was pretty happy.

"Minato-chan" The principal called out to a girl painting in the art room.

"Hai Noshibuya-san?"

Kanna watched as a pretty girl with shoulder-length black/brown hair approached them in the green uniform with a pink bow.

"This is Echizen Kanna…she will be transferring here from the states on Monday and I hope you'll help guide her since she's interested in joining the art club."

"I will Nishibuya-san…Yorushiku, My name is Minato Sae, a 3rd year student this year."

"I'm Echizen Kanna, I'll be a 2nd year student this year so please guide me" Kanna said with a bow back to her senpai.

"This is her twin brother, Echizen Ryota." Nishibuya-san introduced as well.

"Yorushiku…" Minato said with a bow. She blinked a couple times as she looked at him intently. It wasn't rare to have a boy transfer but it was rare for a good-looking boy to transfer…dear god he looked like a model!

"Aa…" Ryota answered with his own slight bow. He really wanted to see the sport teams…his father had told him that intra-rankings in the tennis team and the track team was happening right now and he wanted to see!

"Patience Ryota…" Ryoma muttered although he himself wanted to see the condition's of the tennis team now to.

"I know…." Ryota muttered back. He had let his sister choose where to go first and she, of course chose the music and art section first.

"Going on," Nishibuya-san said leading them out a side door, " Let's go see the track team and tennis team…. after all that is your interest isn't it Ryota-kun?"

"Aa…" Ryota answered before focusing his eyes on the tennis practice that they were walking towards.

Ryoma sighed…yes…he truly missed Japan but he also wanted the forget…

XxX

"What do you think?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked Ryoma and Ryota as they watched the practice.

"Pretty good…" Ryoma said finally.

"But…" Ryota added with a sigh.

"Mada mada dane" They both chorused.

Ryuzaki-sensei laughed. " You haven't changed Ryoma!"

"They have irritating weaknesses that I can see," Ryoma added with a sigh.

"Oh, do you see some flaws in their plays."

"Aa… they have lots of holes in their thinking as well," Ryota added watching the 2 regulars play.

"Holes? I thought attacking was good at that moment too." Ryuzaki-sensei said studying Ryota's face.

"It may have seen like that but judging from how they've been jumping and playing, I can see that if attacked like that, I, as the opponent would've lobbed it high enough that he wouldn't have been able to reach."

"Oh…you think you can?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked amused now.

"I can," Ryota said confidently.

" He has your lack of fear," Ryuzaki-sensei said to Ryoma.

"Aa…that kid right there…he looks so familiar…" Ryoma said staring at a 2nd year in the blue sweat outfit.

"Oh…maybe because that is Momoshiro's son, Tetsuya."

"Momoshiro?" Ryoma questioned.

"Aa… Tetsuya is a 2nd year like your children. Momoshiro also has a older son in Seigaku High now and a daughter who's barely 3." Ryuzaki-sensei said. " You've been gone quite a long time Ryoma."

"I can see…how are the others?"

"Now why do you think I would know?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked. "The best way to know is if you call them yourself right?"

"….Aa…" Ryoma finally responded before he started to move away. " We had better get going if I want to order their uniforms for Monday."

"Aa… It's be nice if you stop by Kawamura's sushi shop for a while though…just to say hi."

"Aa," Ryoma merely said before ushering his kids to go with him. Although he hadn't wanted to, it seemed inevitable that Ryuzaki-sensei would eventually tell everyone he was back if he didn't say so himself.

XxX

"Thank you Echizen-san…you're children's uniform will be ready by Sunday evening."

"Then I'll be here to pick it up." Ryoma said with a slight bow. For the both of his kids, measuring and fitting them had taken an hour!

"I'm hungry dad!" Kanna said pulling on his jacket.

It was then that it struck Ryoma of what Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"_It's be nice if you stop by Kawamura's sushi shop for a while though…just to say hi."_

Ryoma sighed softly. It was now or never so might as well get it over with! He led his kids down the block and turned the corner.

"How about sushi?"

"Yeah!" Ryota and Kanna exclaimed. They both loved the idea and they were so close to the shop anyways. Walking towards the direction of the shop, Ryoma stopped when they reached the door. It had changed on the outside but he was sure it wouldn't have changed too much on the inside…

Moving the curtain back and opening the door, he peeked in first to see a couple customers and Kawamura chatting happily with a man.

"WELCOME!" Kawamura yelled out and looked up with a smile, " Please take a seat!"

It took a while as Ryoma settled to note that Kawamura didn't recognize him…taking a short breath he focused his attention on Kawamura and spoke.

"You haven't changed at all Kawamura-senpai…" Ryoma said, as he made sure his two kids were well settled next to him.

"Eh…you are…" Kawamura stared at Ryoma for a bit before it hit him.

'Che!" Ryoma muttered with a smirk

"Ech…Echizen!" Kawamura finally said.

Ryoma nodded and graced Kawamura with a slight smile before Kawamura started offering all kinds of sushi towards his kids and him. After such a nice welcoming, Ryoma was thinking maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to see people he knew.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma turned around and he bit back a groan as he noted that the family eating there happened to be Horio and his family.

'Oh no….'

* * *

A/N: That ends this chapter! The next will definitely cover more senpai's thanks to Horio and the kids first day at school. Follow Ryoma's search for a job, Kanna's blooming to becoming more confident, and Ryota's encounter with fangirls. 


	3. Starting Anew

A/N: Okay people

A/N: All right! You guys win… just one small chapter to satisfy your desire to see the family adjusting in. But until one of my other story wraps up, this one may not be updated for a while. Review anyways and thank you for reading!

* * *

MusicTiempoCyn- Yeah... most one-shots are like that now but I'm all for plot in this one XD The kids play a major part in changes so they will be a major part of the story

Pax Silva- But is sounds just like Ryoma huh? XD

BlueFreesia- Thank you for loving this fic, I think it has potential to grow although it deals with the kids as well.

ThrillPair- I am writing more now :D

MARYLOVER- Fuji gets his appearance…soon! XD

munkyaround- They get reunion in this chapter so all your questions will be answered. I had hoped I didn't OOC Ryoma when I made him be a dad.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Fuji will have his own life and story so no worries about him being with another regular.

Selyn- I'm sure that's what everyone is waiting for, reunion of everyone.

NailBunnyDeadBunny- well he did reproduce and it won't be good for Ryoma's kids XD

digiMist- hopefully you'll like where I'm going to take this story! XD

Seer Vixion- Hehe surprised you like it? I'm surprised I wrote it since its not everyday Ryoma plays dad.

* * *

**A Second Chance** Rated: M

**Summary: **_**After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?**_

* * *

**Chapter III: Starting Anew**

**Recap**

"Echizen!"

Ryoma turned around and he bit back a groan as he noted that the family eating there happened to be Horio and his family.

'Oh no….'

Tokyo, Japan Saturday Night

"Since when did you get back? Join us over here!" Horio said enthusiastically.

"I don't want to-"

"You won't be bothering us Ryoma-sama!"

"Osakada?" Ryoma questioned looking at the woman next to Horio who was beaming brightly.

"That's me!" She said thrilled that Ryoma had recalled who she was.

"You two-" Ryoma started.

"Are married!" Horio said, "She was finally captivated by my years of experience in-"

"Come sit with us Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka interrupted her husband.

"If you insist…" Ryoma said with a sigh. He ushered his children to the table with his old classmates and took a seat across from Horio while Ryota and Kanna sat across from Tomoka and a boy. Overall, both hadn't changed much from their high school days at all. Tomoka still seem to yell more than talk and call him –sama while Horio still bragged way beyond his years and talked way too much for Ryoma's liking.

"Is that your son?" Ryoma asked trying not to cringe at the same time since he looked a lot like both parents and he wasn't going to be surprised if his voice and actions were just as annoying.

"Of course! " Horio said proudly, " This is my son Heero, he's thirteen!"

"…" Ryoma didn't answer. His worst fear became a truth when Horio had said that. Not only would his son have to suffer the constant sidetracks he did, Kanna would also suffer.

"Echizen! How old are your kids? Where's your wife?" Horio asked. He was as annoying as ever. "I'll have Kachiro know that your back! He's managing a tennis center now and the senpai-tachi's will also want to-"

"Kanna and Ryota are thirteen." Ryoma announced, interrupting Horio's endless talk.

"Really Ryoma-sama? Twins? That's wonderful! Where's your wife? Are you all on vacation? Do you live here? Where do you-"

"My wife is dead," Ryoma again stated bluntly. Really! Who had ever thought to let these to reproduce…then again, Heero hadn't said one word yet.

"Oh! Ryoma-sama…." Tomoka started but was thankfully stopped when Kawamura came by with fresh plates of sushi for Ryoma and his kids.

"It's good to see you back Echizen!" Kawamura said with a smile. "Are you on vacation?"

"No," Ryoma said with a small smile to Kawamura, "We are here to stay… my kids start school on Monday at Seishun Gakuen."

"Seigaku? My Heero goes there as well!" Horio boasted, " He has five years of experience in tennis and has become a promising 2nd year for a regulars spot!"

"Oh?" Ryota spoke for the first time with a smirk, " Then I hope to test my skills with yours." Ryota finished cockily while staring at the boy across from him.

"Perhaps you should start with smaller fishes before trying me." Heero said with an amazingly normal voice compared to both his parents. "My five years of experience gives me a good advantage."

"Eh? Is that what you think…"Ryota said with a spreading smile. " I'll look forward to those five years of experience on Monday then…."

"The tennis club isn't accepting anymore people…recruiting was done in April, at the start of the school year."

"That was only a few weeks ago." Ryota pointed out, "It's not even May yet." A chance but I doubt it."

"Ne Echizen… has your son won anything?" Horio asked with smile. "Recently my son was just accepted into the junior division in a local tennis tournament."

"My son won a junior championship in LA and is a regular at his old school." Ryoma said bluntly. "He's more than adequate at tennis."

"My son is in line for being a regular!" Horio said with a grin.

"Well I hope he's better than you at that age." Ryoma said with a sigh bluntly.

"I wasn't that bad!" Horio defended. " I was just toning down my skills to match everyone's!"

Ryoma didn't say anything as he continued eating. "It tastes good Kawamura-senpai."

"I hope so." Kawamura said with a smile before returning behind the counter to make more for other customers.

To Ryoma, everyone had only matured appearance-wise; their personality was still the same as it had been years ago. It was a good thing…. in the case of Kawamura-senpai.

"Have you contacted anyone yet Echizen?" Kawamura called out from where he was busy rolling some new sushi.

"I haven't been back long enough to call anyone." Ryoma admitted. " I flew in today and my kids and I are still adjusting."

"I was about to say, I could have everyone gather since it's a Saturday night but we should let you rest." Kawamura said with a grin as he glanced at Ryoma. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe…" Ryoma nodded a bit to Kawamura. Adverting his gaze back to his food and kids he could tell there was a bit of tension between Heero and Ryota from the tennis talk but Kanna had been awfully quiet. From the corner of his eye he could see her head bowed a bit as she ate quietly.

'We should get going' Ryoma thought as he looked at the food. There was a lot but he'd do take out since he knew he wouldn't be eating much either with Horio droning on about tennis and Tomoka interrupting every other second to remind Ryoma she was there as well.

"Kawamura-senpai… I had almost forgotten we still have to unpack and my mother hasn't had dinner yet so we have to go. Could you pack these up for us?" Ryoma asked toning down the cockiness and bluntness to an almost apologetic voice. He had grown and matured over the fifteen years he was gone…Lina had insisted he learn a bit of respect and manner and he had done it for her.

Sure," Kawamura agreed taking out a bento set and came around to pack the ones they haven't eaten and a few fresher ones.

"It was good to see you!" Kawamura said with timid smile.

"Aa…" Ryoma nodded, "It was good seeing you as well…I hope the other senpai-tachi's are doing well too."

"Oh yes…Fuji…Fuji's back." Kawamura said after a while.

"Is he…." Ryoma said after sinking in the meaning of the sentence.

"Aa…" Kawamura said. "He came back a long time ago…but recently he got a divorce and separated from his wife…. she was really pretty too."

"Oh…well we'll head out first," Ryoma said to Kawamura with a slight bow before he turned to Tomoka and Horio. " Ja… see you two around."

Without another second, Ryoma led his kids out of the sushi restaurant and towards home. They walked in silence as it seemed Ryota wasn't up to talking and Ryoma was deep in thought. The only one who fidgeted over the silence was Kanna but she wasn't sure how to break the silence…it seemed her father was hung up on 'Fuji' from his and the sushi guy's conversation and Ryota seemed to be thinking about other things in silence as well. Kanna swallowed a bit as she tried not to think about the silence and look around…but all she saw was tired people walking home as quick as possible, a couple rowdy high-schoolers breaking their curfew and a few people just standing around. Turning her head she felt a jolt of jealously as she caught sight of Ryota. He walked so maturely with his head held high. Even the distant eyes were perfectly matched; he seemed to have walked out of a high-class magazine rather than a regular junior high student walking home with a plain Jane sister and awesome dad. Her father may not look like he stepped from a high-class magazine but he definitely had his own aura that caught the eyes of many people. From the cut of his jaw to the way he walked, her father commanded attention and that was what he usually got…whether he wanted it or not. Kanna felt misplaced between the two of them…misplace din the beautiful clothes her father got her,

'No confidence!' Kanna screamed mentally at herself. She knew she had none…she worried about the smallest things…her head was always swimming with each possibility. Not wanting to sulk anymore in her own short-comings, Kanna turned to her father and walked beside him.

"Well dad…" Kanna started to break the silence as they walked home from the sushi bar. "You were popular…"

"Che!" Ryoma merely said, "not at all Kanna…I just happen to know them from way back…"

"How long does 'way back' refer to?" Ryota asked while looking at the buildings and businesses of Tokyo nights. It seemed he was coming around from his thoughts as well.

"We went to junior high together and forward." Ryoma said bluntly. We happened to be on the same tennis team as well."

"Is that one of the regulars who went with you to nationals?" Kanna asked.

"Aa… Kawamura-senpai quit after junior high though." Ryoma said with a small smile. He could tell his daughter wanted to distract him from thoughts as she enthusiastically asked more questions. Kanna had a knack for knowing the mood as Lina did. Although she was unaware of how well she can break the ice, Ryoma was sure Kanna would gradually know one day. Sometimes he didn't understand why his daughter thought she needed to be perfect but he was never too good on figuring out why Lina asked him if she looked fat in a dress and got angry when he said she looked fine.

'Girls…' Ryoma thought with a slight smile at his daughter. She looked so lively now with Ryota teasing her and just like her mother, she had a slight dimple when she smiled. Kanna looked her best when she was relaxed. Adverting his gaze to his son, Ryoma noted that his son was in the middle of a growth spurt…one he himself didn't have until his 3rd year as a junior high student. Already Ryota was almost 5'7", his baby fat was almost completely gone from his face and his body was far from not being toned. He was starting to look manlier…his little boy was almost gone…

xXx

_**Sunday afternoon**_

Kanna ate her grapes happily as she watched her brother practice his tennis skills. Their father had promised to have a match with him after he got back from an interview with a local company and Ryota was practicing. Not because his father had said so but because Ryoga always challenged himself to do the best he could.

"Ryota… take a break." Rinko called out to Ryota as she settled next to Kanna with a water bottle for Ryota.

"But dad's going to be back soon." Ryota said walking over to his sister and grandmother.

"Being worn out won't help you either young man. " Rinko chided as she handed him the water bottle and took a few grapes as well.

"Ne Obaa-san… were you good at Tennis?"

"I was adequate." Rinko said with a smile, " I used to play with your dad when he was younger."

"I suppose that means you were better than Kanna!" Ryota said with a smirk while ruffling Kanna's hair cutely.

"Stop it!" Kanna complained as he pushed her brother's hand out of her hair. Kanna watched as her brother took another gulp of his water and sat down next to her.

"Ryota…" Kanna said with a sigh. " Will you practice with me?"

"Yadda, your movements are too slow, I'd have to dumb down my play!"

Kanna pouted and poked her brother's Fila hat off. " You're going to make a mean husband."

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm decent…although who knows how many guys you can kill with your cooking skills." Ryota said with a grin as he stood up.

They heard the phone ring inside, Rinko signaled Ryota to go in and pick it up. Ryota set his racquet down and went running inside, only stopping long enough to slip out of his tennis shoes.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ryota?"

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry I can't play a game with you today but we'll play tomorrow when you get back from school."

"Okay." Ryota said. He wasn't too disappointed…after all his dad needed a job, he wasn't one to live off his mother's money or the money he had made as a professional tennis player for the six to seven years he was one.

"Did our luggage from Max make it?"

"They did?" Ryota said glancing at the boxes stacked up in the living room. The power of money could get anything shipped in a day.

" Good, I'll be home late since the boss is contemplating a position in the company for me…I need your sister and you to pick up your uniforms as well. I'm sure you have enough money on your card to get your sister and you there…I trust you to make sure it fits as well."

"Aa…" Ryota said feeling important. His dad trusted him to go get the uniforms…he felt so grown up!

"Then I'll see you all tonight and tell your grandma I'm bringing home dinner."

"Okay, bye."

Ryota didn't bothering hearing his dad say bye…it was the Echizen way as his mother had playfully dubbed Ryota and Ryoma's bad behavior or being blunt and hanging up before the other persona said their goodbyes.

Slipping on easier shoes, he jogged back to the temple in the back and spotted his sister.

"Kanna! Dad called and told us to go pick up our uniforms…he also mentioned he's bringing dinner home grandma."

"Okay!" They both said as Kanna jogged over to get ready while Ryota went back in to take a quick shower.

Thirty minutes later, Kanna had finally found her old white tennis skirt that cut off at mid thigh and a black tank top.

"Obaa-san… do I have no fashion sense or what?" Kanna asked with a smile.

"Nonsense… " Rinko chided, "Here, put this on."

With a bit of looking, Kanna finally had an outfit. Her grandmother had given her a wide neck white sweater to go over the black tank top and gave her thigh high black stockings.

"To top it off." Rinko said with a smile as she pulled out a cute hat out of a bag to set on Kanna's head.

"That's a beautiful hat grandma!" Kanna gasped looking at her reflection.

"I bought it for you before you came to Japan." Rinko admitted. " Your mother loved hats like these when she was alive…she used to use a straightener and frame her face with her hair while wearing a hat.

"Like in her pretty pictures?" Kanna asked.

"Aa..." Rinko said with a smile. Now go put on those boots your dad got you yesterday and your outfit will be complete."

"It better be…" Ryota said coming downstairs dressed in faded jeans slung around his hips and a loose long-sleeved shirt underneath a fitting black jacket. " Because I will leave you behind." Ryota finished slinging his scarf around his neck and brushing his hair into place.

"You just look good in everything huh?" Kanna said with a sigh as she sat down to put on her boots.

"I can't help it…" Ryota merely said. " Your style not too bad either."

"I had helped!" Kanna said with a smile.

" Let's go!" Ryota said as he headed out. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai!" Rinko called to the two as Kanna all but dragged her brother to the gate and out.

xXx

"Waah…" Kanna said finally noticing things she hadn't seen yesterday because she had been tired and ashamed of what she wore next to her father and brother.

"Ryota… look at that!" Kanna said with a smile wrapping an arm through her brother's again as they walked towards the bus stop to go home. They had spent only thirty minutes at the shop because the fitting had been done right yesterday.

"Whatever…" Ryota said with a sigh as he allowed himself to be dragged and carried all the bags.

"Tourists?" A guy with a camera asked in broken English approaching the two of them.

"No, we live here…" Ryota answered in perfect Japanese finally realizing that although many people awed them from afar, they were afraid to approach because Kanna and he had been speaking in English the whole time.

"Oh… could I get a picture of your girlfriend and you?" The guy asked relieved that they were Japanese as well.

"She's my sister." Ryota announced.

"Oh… you too are stunning! Models?" The guy asked

"Used to be," Ryota said with a smile, " when we lived in America."

"Oh… smile!" The guy said centering them in the photo.

Ryota, used to the camera, posed exactly how he knew he would look good in while directing Kanna gently to accompany him.

"ohhh… you two are very good!" The guy praised.

After he took a few more poses he turned to leave and it wasn't even a second later when modeling scouters flooded the both of them asking that they join.

"We'll think about it," Ryota said professionally and took the business card offered while dragging Kanna away.

"That was…" Kanna said, " I've never been in such a chaotic circle…"

"That's because you never went into modeling… you should you know…being 5'5" is not bad and you have mom's body build to boot."

"I'll think about it Echizen-san!" Kanna teased treating her brother like another scouter.

Ryota merely smiled at his sister and ruffled her hair, hat in all. " Let's go home!"

"Un!" Kanna agreed. Kanna was very excited to be the center of attention but Ryota, who was used to this saw the girls and guys that trailed them. He was aware of the increase as well when he had corrected the picture guy that they were siblings and not dating.

'As long at they keep their distance I won't hurt them…' Ryota thought silently as he watched the guys eyeing Kanna.

* * *

A/N: well, it wasn't too long but next chapter will be the official reunion and introduction on Ryoma's senpai-tachi's! We'll also see the trio, Sakuno, Tomoka, Arai, and the twins first day of school!


	4. Reunion

A/N: There's only another release on this story that's suppose to be on HOLD because I'm happily celebrating my 3rd anniversary. After this, if it's lucky, it'll be rotated through random updates with my four main stories of the moment.

NOTE: I'll be referring the kids by their first name instead of their last name to not cause confusion between their parents and themselves. OC's will be left using their last names though.

**Happy 3****rd**** anniversary to me on fanfic this year! I can't believe it has already been that long but it has. At this time Last year, I was writing 'The Risks We Take' and now I'm loaded with ideas and new stories.**

**I'm very happy to have come so far with the Thrill crowd and am extremely happy I'm not letting the Thrill fandom die at all even if the manga had finished. The only slight problem from here on out for a few months is that fact that I might be getting a job and becoming bogged with my life outside writing so release dates may not always go the way I pre-planned. If it gets to be too bad though, I'll just ask that everyone check out the story randomly and I may just have updated. :)**

**Besides that problem, I'm having lots of troubles with my muses at the moment. They've decided to abandon me :( Yep, they've given up on me recently so it would really help to have extra encouragement from all you reviewers. Other than that, I'm very appreciative towards the reviewers who take time out of their day to read and review and offer critique, thoughts, or encouragement to me. It helps me connect with everyone and it definitely does wonders to encourage me to sit and write so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Enjoy the releases and leave reviews! I'm currently carrying out a bet with a good friend that I can get over a hundred reviews for this newest update by the 30****th**** of this month. So all my trust is in you reviewers this as well as every other time!**

* * *

abhorsen3- You'll see just how protective he can be in this chapter.

MARYLOVER- The story will have it all! Humor, romance, drama etc…. There's a reason he mentioned Fuji so keep on that. Interesting that you caught that though….in this case 'A Second Chance' can mean anything for all the people right now.

munkyaround- I really just toned him down with responsibility but I'd never destroy his original cocky, blunt attitude.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Yes, Ryota is pretty protective…to a degree, as you will discover in this chapter. Yes, during those long years, Fuji got married as well…although I'm sure everyone and you will want me to fill in the blanks of why this setting even came to be huh? XD

Selyn- Kanna and Ryota will be guiding everyone through the story through their eyes so I hope they become familiar to everyone.

catmum56- I wanted him to be more responsible so I put him in a situation XD The real reunion will be in this chapter though I DO NOT guarantee anything else.

digiMist- maybe no Arai since that'd be a repeat of Ryoma's entrance…but something else will happen.

* * *

**A Second Chance** Rated: M

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter IV: Old Feelings Die Hard**

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Monday Night**

"Hn…" Ryota said with a slight scowl as he watched his dad slide on his own shoes, "what do we look like dad? Grade-schoolers? There's no need to walk us to school."

"It's your first day Ryota." Ryoma stated, "Are you going to let me be a good dad at least today?"

"You are a good dad…what does that have to do with walking Kanna and me to school?" Ryota asked leaning against the wall as he watched his grandma hand Kanna her lunch money and Kanna FINALLY came over to put on her shoes.

"It's normal for the first day!" Ryoma said ruffling his son's hair through the familiar Fila cap Ryota wore. " Ready to show them what you got?"

"Aa…" Ryota said with a smirk, " which reminds me you owe me a game since you didn't come home yesterday on time."

"I will play with you after school." Ryoma promised with a slight smirk, " Don't cry if I win though."

"I'll make you cry." Ryota said with his own challenging smile.

"I'm ready!" Kanna interrupted her father and brother's conversation.

"About time!" Ryota said with a sigh watching his sister slip on her shoes. "Thank god we have uniforms or else you'd have taken another hour preparing your clothes!"

"I didn't take that long!" Kanna said with a frown.

"Sure you don't…" Ryota muttered swinging his tennis bag onto his shoulder before grabbing his book bag.

"Let's go you two." Ryoma said pushing both his kids out the front door. " I'll be back mom."

"Itterashai!" Rinko called after them as the door shut. She shook her head slightly at the fuss they made. Life was bearable now that Ryoma was back with the kids to brighten her days.

"Anata… you'd have loved them as well…" Rinko said fondly to a picture of her husband before she continued to put away the dishes.

xXx

_**Seishun Gakuen.**_

"Ne!" Kikumaru said with a slight yawn, " Are you sure O-chibi's going to be here?"

"Well Kawamura wouldn't lie… and Horio even said that Echizen came back." Momoshiro said looking at the sea of students walking to school or arriving through transportation.

"Dad!" Tetsuya complained. " Can I go in now? You can show me your old buddy later!"

"Oi Oi Tetsuya!" Momoshiro started with a smile while gripping his son by the nape of his neck a little tightly. " It's not like your late or anything."

"No one sends their children to school at this age!" Tetsuya complained.

(A/N: In Japan, parents stop sending their kids to school very early in age, so to be dropped off or to be walked to school is not normal.)

"I wouldn't have sent you and Aki if I didn't find out my old buddy was back… you know he's famous!" Momoshiro said with a grin.

"How come Aki gets to go into his school then?" Tetsuya complained.

"Because he's In high school and had a project to take care of… you on the other hand can wait with me…you'll be surprised to see my old buddy!"

"You knowing famous people is as bogus as the time you told Aki and me that you knew that professional tennis player." Tetsuya complained with a frown.

"I do know him!" Momoshiro said with a frown.

"uwhaa… O-chibi!!" Kikumaru said interrupting the father and son's argument. Kikumaru broke out into a run and glomped two people at once in happiness.

"O-chibi!! O-chibi's back!!" Kikumaru said happily tightening his grip on both men he had.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Momoshiro said jogging over. "Why did you grab both of them?"

Kikumaru merely smile widely and continued to squeeze, " I didn't know which one was o-chibi…but I'm sure I got him under one arm!"

Momoshiro merely let out a nervous laugh as he started to pry Kikumaru's arms off of the two victims who were trying their best to breathe. "You should finish up your hug now…"

Kikumaru agreed and let them both go.

"Are you okay? Otou-san? Aniki?" Kanna asked sitting down to check her brother and father who was still heaving for air.

"Wahhh!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro said looking at Kanna now. " Echizen has such a cute daughter!!"

"Get away you pervs!" Ryoma managed to breathe out as he straightened himself and helped his son up. Hauling his daughter behind him, He stood in front of his kids like a defensive father.

"Ec-E-Echi-Echizen….." Tetsuya stuttered out looking at the first Japanese-American to win and keep the Grand Slam for six years straight.

"Tetsuya… this is Echizen Ryoma… a old classmate and friend!" Momoshiro introduced.

"Mada mada…" Ryota muttered looking at his dusty uniform. "Friends of yours dad?"

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a small sigh. "I suppose it's good to see the both of you…Momo-senpai…Kikumaru-senpai."

"He's your kouhai?" Tetsuya asked his father.

"Of Course!" Momoshiro said with a grin, " He's the same kouhai who ate me out of my money and was cocky as hell!"

"At least I have the skills to back it up and you always offered." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Why you cheeky little bastard!" Momoshiro said with a grin.

"Che!" Ryoma merely said before ignoring his senpai's and pushing his kids towards the gate. " Have a good day."

"Echizen!" Momoshiro said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. " We are having reunion tonight at Kawamura's! Bring the kids ne?"

"Yadda…" Ryoma said with a frown.

"We'll have it at your house if you don't agree…" Kikumaru threatened with a smile.

"Fine…" Ryoma said quickly. He had no wish to host a party on a Monday night.

"Eh… Tetsuya… go show you're new friends around!" Momoshiro told his son who was still frozen in place. He couldn't believe he had just met Samurai Junior….

"Ha-Hai!" Tetsuya said and went running in after the two…. he couldn't wait to tell the buchou during afternoon practice who may be coming into the club.

"There they go… so we should go to nya!" Kikumaru said dragging Ryoma off, " we need to catch up… but first we have to go pick up Kaidoh and Inui!"

"Why were you two here anyways?" Ryoma asked with a sigh. His senpai's had not changed much than the last time he saw them. Kikumaru-senpai, although having matured physically was very much a kid still at heart and Momoshiro-senpai was still a clueless, grinning idiot in Ryoma's eyes.

"Kawamura mentioned it last night when we had dinner at his place." Momoshiro said, " and I happened to see Kikumaru-senpai dropping off Oishi-senpai here so we waited together."

"Why would you be…" Ryoma stopped and looked back at the school… Oishi-senpai had been studying to get his teaching degree fifteen years ago…so that meant…

"Oishi works here as the Chemistry teacher." Kikumaru said with a smile. " Now let's go!"

xXx

"So you two are?" Tetsuya asked walking next to Kanna and Ryota.

"Echizen Kanna…this is my aniki Ryota." Kanna said with a smile. "It seems you father was acquainted with ours."

"I didn't think he was…" Tetsuya admitted. " Should I show you both the way to the office?"

"No need." Ryota said bluntly. "We remember the way there."

"Oh…"

"Please walk with us and tell us more." Kanna encouraged. She knew he felt uncomfortable after Ryota had bluntly told him off but Kanna was determined to make a lot of friends here. It was a bit lonely back at home with her few friends so she hoped to be more open.

"What would you like to know?" Tetsuya asked enthusiastic now that the female Echizen was a bit more sociable.

"Don't mind Ryota… he's a bit quiet and reserved at first but he's actually pretty cocky and talkative then I am." Kanna said with a bright smile.

"You have a pretty smile…." Tetsuya mumbled out.

"Oh…Thank you…" Kanna said with a small smile. No one had outright complimented her smile before…she was used to the usual, 'You look like your mother,' or 'you're beautiful.'

Encouraging him to talk, Kanna was so absorbed in his animated talking that only Ryota realized the pair of eyes on them as they headed to the main office.

The uniform didn't hide his height nor looks as he half-walked and half-waited for his sister and the boy following the both of them. Being a model, he was used people looking at him and putting him seemingly on center-stage. Ignoring the pointed stares he stopped at the office's door and turned to see Kanna openly laughing and the boy wearing a crooked grin. Suppressing a frown, he waited for them to catch up.

"I almost forgot, I'm Momoshiro Tetsuya…2nd year class 2-B" Tetsuya introduced himself enthusiastically.

"Thank you for walking us here and I do hope to see you around Momoshiro-kun." Kanna said with a serene smile making her golden eyes alight with happiness.

"You should really smile more Kanna-san-"

"Kannako or Kanna-chan is fine." Kanna said correcting Tetsuya. " Maybe we'll have the same class."

"Aa…well it depends on how well you do in school…" Tetsuya said with a small laugh. "I'm in class 2-B after all."

"Are you implying that my sister isn't smart?" Ryota asked staring at the boy with a blank look.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that.' Kanna chided Ryota.

"Che! You're as easy as mom sometimes." Ryota said opening the principal's office door. "Ike…"

"Aa…see you around Momoshiro-kun."

"Tetsu is fine." Tetsuya said with a smile.

"Tetsu-kun it is then." Kanna said with another smile and waved a bye as she entered the room to join her brother.

"Tetsuya-kun!"

"Hmm? Ah… Heero…" Tetsuya greeted. Although Horio Heero's parents were annoying, he was much more bearable since he rarely talked too much like his dad and too loud like his mother.

"Was that Echizen?" Heero asked.

"Aa…"

"You know how there is only three spots open and that first year, you and me are the top in running for those regular positions.

"Yeah…"Tetsuya said not getting the drift of this conversation.

"Do you see yourself being threatened by him?" Heero asked looking at Tetsuya.

"Why do you ask that … I'd suppose he would pose a challenge since his father is THE Echizen." Tetsuya said.

"Psh!" Heero said with a smile. "It doesn't matter who your dad is, it matters on how many years of experience you have… and as Fukubuchou said, I have a good deal of experience."

"Okay…" Tetsuya merely said with a small laugh, " well I got to get to class!"

"We have the same class Tetsuya…."

"Yeah…" Tetsuya said with a suppressed sigh. It looks like he wasn't going to escape this talk with Heero-Kun.

xXx

"Well it's nice to meet you two…." Hajime-sensei said, " I'll be your homeroom t and English teacher from today on."

Ryota and Kanna bowed their respects and followed their teacher.

"Come in…" Hajime-sensei invited as she stepped into the classroom where the class was running to their assigned seats to greet the teacher.

"Minna! (Everyone)" Hajime-sensei said before the class leader could ask the class to greet the teacher. " I'd like to introduce Echizen Ryota and Kanna to you all. They have recently loved here from America so please be nice and listen to them introduce themselves a little."

Stepping to the side, Kanna stepped up a bit and bowed to the class with a timid smile. "Watashi wa Echizen Kanna, Dozo yoroshiku (My name is Echizen Kanna, nice to meet all of you.) "

Everyone clapped a bit before turning his or her attention to Ryota.

"Ryota desu. (I'm Ryota)" Ryota merely said.

"He's so cool…" A few girls squealed in delight at his good looks and bluntness.

"Baka! He's not as cool as Renji-san!" others chided.

"Well then," Hajime–sensei said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind me using your names?"

"Not at all." Kanna said with a small smile.

"Then Kanna and Ryota shall sit in the back corner." Hajime-sensei said pointing to the three empty desks towards the back. "When we rotate based on grades, they'll have a better seat."

"Grades sensei?" A couple of students groaned.

"Yes, so do your best!" Hajime-sensei said. " I hope everyone remembered today was the big test!"

A long groan from the class answered the teacher as she merely smiled back. " Get you materials ready for a comprehension test…Ryota and Kanna don't have to take this one."

"It's okay…" Ryota said, " I'm bored so if you don't give me one I'll fall asleep faster."

A couple of girls giggled at his honesty and Hajime-sensei even smiled. " Okay… but I hope it's not too hard Ryota-kun."

"Not at all… it's my best subject." Ryota said taking a seat from the girl in front of him.

"Kanna-chan?" Hajime-sensei questioned holding up the test. " Would you like to try?"

"Aa..." Kanna said with a nod.

"You have an hour to finish…your hours starts as soon as I finish passing out the papers." Hajime-sensei said as she continued going down the row to pass out the test.

It hadn't even been thirty minutes later when Hajime-sensei noted that Ryota was sleeping.

"Ryota-kun?" Hajime-sensei said walking over to his desk. " Ryota-kun…. Echizen-kun?"

"So noisy…" Ryota said sleepily as he buried his head deeper.

"Sensei… I'm sorry…" Kanna said with an embarrassed look before she reached over and poked her brother hard on the head. " Ryota!"

"What?" Ryota said snapping his furious golden eyes open before stretching so beautifully. Kanna was a bit jealous he looked so good waking up…dammit… he even tilted his head at the right angel if you wanted to snap a nice picture.

"Ryota-kun… are you finished?" Hajime-sensei asked with a smile.

"Aa… it was quite easy…" Ryota said handing the paper to the teacher.

"Uso!(Lies) This isn't easy!" Mutters of people said.

"Anyone else who finishes may raise the paper up in the air for me." Hajime sensei said as she saw only two other papers rise after she had said so.

"Please sit quietly and wait for the rest of your classmates then," Hajime-sensei said collecting Kanna and another boy's paper that they had held up for her.

Kanna merely nodded as she bent her head to glare at Ryota who was starting to fall asleep again.

"Ryota-no-baka!" Kanna muttered before she started to entertain herself looking at the students… it was then she noted that the other boy who finished early was looking at her as well… in a way that made her want to blush. Adverting her gaze, she couldn't help but notice that he had black/brown hair with dark eyes that seemed to stare a lot deeper than it should.

'Just focus on…yourself!' Kanna decided and started to think about how she needed to be a bit more open if she wanted friends.

xXx

"All right, scores will be up tomorrow morning so please sit in that order your scores are placed in and please study for the oral tomorrow as well. I'll be asking you all a series of questions in English."

Another groan went through before she clapped her hands to get attention.

" all right, time for math so take your fifteen minute break and Ichirou-sensei will be coming in!" Hajime-sensei said. " Have a nice day!"

"Hai!" the class echoed and soon everyone turned to one another and started talking…it seemed they were still a bit shy of Ryota and Kanna since no one had approached them yet.

"Kanna-chan!"

Kanna turned and saw a breathless Tetsuya standing with a silly grin on his face by the door.

"Tetsu-kun!" Kanna face suddenly brightened.

"You're really smart to end up with the highest class huh?"

"Is that why it's so empty?" Kanna asked noting how many seats were empty in the class when they entered.

"Nah!" Tetsuya said with a smile, "The Student Council had a meeting with nearby schools for the spring festival so they'll be here after lunch for afternoon classes.

"Oh…"

"Tetsuya-kun… I'll come see you during afternoon practice?" a few girls called out.

"Hai!" Tetsuya said with a smile, " Come see tomorrow for rankings as well!"

"Hai!" The girls said between giggles. Kanna merely smiled a bit nervously…she felt so out of place sometimes.

"You'll come as well won't you Kanna-chan?" Tetsuya asked.

"Of course she'll go!" Ryota said with a frown. "She'll be there to cheer me on."

"That's right…" Tetsuya said with a small smile. "You'll show up for afternoon practice right?"

"Hn…" Ryota merely said.

"Ano…."

"Eh?" Tetsuya turned around to see a couple girls he knew. " Yeah?"

"You know them?" The girls asked pointing to Ryota and Kanna.

"Aa…" Tetsuya said blinking innocently.

"Could we have a picture?" The girls asked Ryota a bit shyly and hesitatingly.

Ryota almost frowned until he caught Kanna's glare to 'Be nice'

"Why not?" Ryota said after a while. "Which pose would you like?"

"Pose?" The girls asked lost now, " Usually people just pose."

"Not everyone models Ryota!" Kanna hissed at Ryota.

"Aren't you cute?" Ryota merely said to Kanna before standing and giving his " heart-stopping stare" as her old friends dubbed it look at the girls cell phones. Hearing a couple squeals Kanna merely shook her head in amazement as she stuck out her tongue at Ryota.

A smirk graced her brother's lips and Kanna hated to admit it, but it looked good on him.

'Egotistic, cocky, blunt bastard.' Kanna thought as she rolled her eyes slightly when Ryota purposely started provocative poses towards her. 'Disgusting…'

"Kanna-chan?"

"Hm?" Kanna asked whipping around to face a couple of guys and Tetsuya. " I have to get back to class but can I have a picture with you?" Tetsuya asked pulling out his own cell phone.

"Aa…" Kanna said with a brilliant smile. Letting his arm slip around her shoulder, Kanna looked into the camera and playfully poked Tetsuya's cheek as she smiled a bit softer.

'Don't try to hard Kanna…Mommy gave you a great smile already… just be natural and your best looks will come out.'

'Mama…' Kanna thought as the camera flashed.

"Ano…" another guy said. " Could I get a picture too?"

"Un…" Kanna said and she turned to look at Tetsuya who was waving goodbye. as he rushed out the door backwards.

"Ja!" Kanna said with a smile before focusing her attention on the camera.

xXx

**Lunch**

"Finally!" Ryota said. He had hated sitting through world history, math, science and English. "What's next?"

"Music, Art and PE." Kanna said from memory as she unpacked their bentos that their grandma had made them.

"Great…" Ryota groaned, "I hate singing and drawing… that's your forte!"

"But you're decent at it so it's much better than sports and me…sports and me is like oil and water…we don't mix!" Kanna said with a sigh as she handed Ryota a pair of chopsticks.

"Hn… maybe your right on that count.." Ryota said with a sigh.

"Are you going to eat by yourself or shall I feed you Ryota-sama?" Kanna said sarcastically.

"Touched today aren't we?" Ryota asked switching to French.

Kanna merely stuck out her tongue at him as she started to eat some pickled vegetables.

"Echizen-san…"

Both looked up and Kanna recognized the guy as the one who was staring at her when they had finished their test that morning.

"Me?" Kanna asked swallowing her food."

"Aa… can I be honest with you?" He asked.

"Sure…" Kanna said standing to stand next to him. Whatever it was seemed quite important from the look on his face and why was the whole cafeteria staring?

"I'd like to date you…" He said simply with a charming smile.

"Me?" Kanna asked wide-eyed.

"Aa…" He said with one of Ryota's 'model' smiles at her. " So…"

Kanna didn't have time to react as he swooped his head downwards and claimed a kiss from her. She finally felt herself react when his tongue touched her tongue and not another second passed before the boy, who she didn't even know the name of went flying into the table across from her. Next thing she knew, she was shoved behind Ryota as her brother advanced towards the boy.

"What the heck did you think you were doing?" Ryota asked with VERY pissed expression. His golden eyes were not a happy shade as Kanna often teased her father when he got angry.

"What are you doing kicking me like that?" The boy asked with his own pissed expression as he dusted the footprint Ryota left on his thigh off.

"You kiss my sister again and I'll personally send you to hell." Ryota promised.

"**You think you so hot?"** The boy asked in English to Ryota.

"**I know I'm hot and like I said, you'll wish you never met me if you try THAT again."** Ryota promised in clear English.

It seemed the boy was beaten as he turned to leave and Kanna sat down next to her brother only to see Tetsuya across from her.

"Tetsu-kun…" Kanna said snapping out of her stupor. She was still shocked her first kiss was taken by a guy whose name she didn't even know.

"Ryota… you were awesome!" Tetsuya said, "Where did you learn to kick like that?"

"Stunt training when I did a bit of acting for my old agency…" Ryota muttered out taking a piece of meat from his bento.

"Wow! I can't believe you beat up Mitsurugi-kun, the king of players though… he's quite popular among the girls of the school… even among the female upper classmates." Tetsuya said. "Try to stay near us in case his fang girls attack you Kanna-chan."

"But I didn't do anything…" Kanna said with widened eyes.

"A girl's mind is complicated…" Tetsuya merely said.

Kanna frowned but she nodded in slight understanding. "Let's eat…eh? Tetsu-kun… where's your bento?"

"Oh… my mom didn't have time to make me one so…" Tetsuya held up some sweet bread but Kanna has already stuffed a piece of sushi into Tetsuya's mouth.

"Help me eat mine then." Kanna said and bent down to eat again.

"Baka… you'll create rumors if you feed him…"Ryota muttered to her.

Kanna reddened as she realized the extent of her actions as well. 'Why?' Kanna thought wildly.

xXx

**Music**

"I hope you two know how to play recorders at least?" the teacher asked. "Today we're in a dilemma since my assistant, the piano player is sick and I haven't found a piano player yet since our orchestra and music students are at a district competition right now."

"We can…" Kanna confirmed. "We can also play the piano if you're in need of someone to accompany you."

"Would you?" The music teacher asked, " My hands have become stiff with arthritis and we can't song today if no one can play these notes…plus I doubt anyone brought their recorders. I told them they didn't have to bring it today."

"Don't worry…" Kanna said looking at the notes, "I'll…"

"I'll play it," Ryota interrupted.

"But Ryo-"

"You know how I feel about singing…" Ryota said with a stare at his sister.

"Fine…" Kanna said with a pout and went to her seat in the front as the teacher started to direct them.

"Echizen-kun knows how to play the piano? He's so cool!" A couple of girls whispered behind Kanna.

"Ne Kanna-chan?"

Kanna turned around with a small smile, " what is it?" she asked looking at the girls.

"Can your brother really play?"

"Aa…" Kanna said with a smile, "I'm sure you'll all like to see his performance as well."

The girls let out another squeal before the teacher straightened them up.

"Let's start!" The teacher said waving to Ryota to start playing.

Instantly Kanna felt the familiar ease when her brother played the piano… it was the same soothing way her mother played in the evenings when they were all relaxing… Looking at the lyrics she counted the beats, as she got ready to sing.

"Masshiroi kumo no" Kanna sang out… to her dismay she was singing only with some guys as the teacher and girls were captivated watching Ryota play the piano. He must've sensed that not everyone was singing because he stopped playing and looked at everyone.

"Am I playing I wrong?" Ryota asked bluntly looking at the teacher.

" No…. not at all…" The teacher stuttered out. She was amazed he had so much stage presence and could move people by how he played and looked. " Let's start once more from the top _Girls_!"

"Kanna-chan… you're brother is so-"

"I'm joining his fan club!" Another said gripping Kanna on the shoulders in happiness. " He's just super hot!"

"Ryota has a fan club?" Kanna asked amazed.

"Since this afternoon when he looked so cool kicking Mitsurugi-kun…." Another girl whispered, "That's why Mitsurugi-kun isn't here…"

"Is the student council meeting over?" Kanna asked. "It seems at least five members of our class is missing."

"It'll probably take the whole day to work out the festival… this is the first years Hyoutei, Yamabuki, St Rudolph and Seigaku is cooperating as a group of school in Tokyo showing unity." Another girl whispered.

"Are you girls quite done?' The teacher asked, "I'm sure Echizen-kun is quite tired of playing the beginning over and over again."

"I'm sorry…" Kanna and a few others echoed. Ryota merely glared playfully at Kanna and started to play from the beginning once more. Kanna got ready to sing as she felt a lot happier now…it seems the girls were finally talking more to her now!

xXx

Ryota relaxed a bit more. It seemed Kanna was opening more…she was his sister so he knew she was always a bit more reserved unless people approached her first. Concentrating on the notes, he noted that most of the girls was staring at him but he didn't care, as long as they didn't bother him overly much.

'When is PE?' Ryota wondered silently as he felt like he needed to work off some of his energy. 'It's probably because the teachers rotate through the class and dad made me train way too much to be able to sit through things like this…'

Seriously…he felt like he wanted to sleep at the moment.

xXx

**Art**

Kanna was flocked with girls as they admired her artwork and asked her questions about Ryota.

"Is it true he kicked Mitsurugi-kun for kissing you?" A girl finally asked.

"He did…" Kanna admitted, "My mother used to say he inherited that from my dad… they can't help but protect things."

The girls sighed softly as they stared at Ryoga who was trying to draw a still life.

"He's so protective…"

"But won't that cause trouble for Kanna-chan and Ryota-kun?" Another girl asked.

"The Mitsurugi fan club is very big and the upper classmates might not like it…" another girl said. " You should watch your back."

"….Aa…" Kanna merely said as she looked back at her drawing. She had no idea why she should when it was he that kissed her!

xXx

Ryota kept an eye on his sister as he drew…his attention and thoughts were thinking of so many different things right now. He was wondering where his father was, if the tennis club was worth joining, what was brining his sister's mood down, the jerk that kissed his sister, how boring this day was, if the still life was turning out right and how much he wanted to fall asleep… this was more boring than music!

xXx

**At a café**

"We missed you!" Momoshiro said patting Ryoma on the back roughly. " Just wait till you see Tezuka-senpai and the others… we've all settled down as well! Bring your wife and kids tonight as well to get acquainted!"

"Momo-senpai…my wife died, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Momoshiro said hitting his head slightly. " how could I have forgotten that horrible attack when they-"

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma interrupted him. "I…I'd like to not remember how my wife died."

"O-chibi…Momoshiro is just being…. himself!" Kikumaru said putting Momoshiro in a headlock.

"It's okay…" Ryoma said softly as he stared out the window. "I'm not in denial now… it just…I…I just rather remember the better moments."

"Fsshhh, of course!" Kaidoh said glaring at Momoshiro, " Don't listen to the stuff that baka spits out."

" Who are you calling-" Momoshiro started.

"Would you like to try my new juice?" Inui asked Momoshiro. It seemed the best course to shut him up about something Echizen didn't want to remember. 'Where is Oishi when you need him?' Inui thought silently as Momoshiro refused. ' Or Tezuka…even Fuji would do…'

Ryoma, although appreciating that they cared to even feel some sympathy for him, felt annoyed that they were overdoing this a bit.

'I hate this kind of attention!' Ryoma thought silently as he looked out the café window wondering how the day went for his kids.

xXx

**PE**

Kanna never felt so weak in all her life as they played dodge ball. She knew she was going to be hit out first and for the first time ever; she wished she were playing basketball like the boys were instead. Kanna closed her eyes and ducked as one ball wiz zed pass her head and hit the girl to her side.

'Why me….' Kanna thought as she dodged another ball in desperation.

xXx

Ryota felt the rush of adrenaline as he made a fast break pass the three point guards and did a shot a winning shot from the corner court.

"You should join the basketball team!" the PE teacher complimented. "They could use your strategy and skills."

"Maybe…" Ryota merely said as his teammates congratulated him and he merely took it. This was why he liked PE; the workout was great.

"Let's go Echizen!" A teammate called out.

"Aa…" Ryota said jogging over to where he was suppose to be guarding.

xXx

After school

"I heard that's the girl…'

'So that's her…she's kind of pretty…'

'I wonder if Mitsurugi-san is okay?'

Kanna ignored the talk around her as she followed an enthusiastic Tetsuya and quiet Ryota to the tennis court. Minato-senpai had told her that the art club only meets on Wednesday and Thursday's so she was free to watch Ryota and Tetsuya today and tomorrow.

"Change into regular clothes here." Tetsuya appointed to Ryota as they reached the clubroom. " Kanna-chan, you have to wait here."

"Of course!" Kanna said with a smile, " I don't think I want to be known as a peeper on my first day here!"

"We'll be right out." Ryota said before he followed Tetsuya inside.

"

"We'll be right out." Ryota said before he followed Tetsuya inside.

"You're here too?"

Kanna turned to see Horio Heero standing there with his arms crossed.

"I am… I'm waiting to see Ryota and Tetsuya play today." Kanna said with a small smile.

"Really… today the buchou will overlook everyone to see who can be in the ranking tournaments tomorrow… I doubt your brother will make it since he joined a week late."

"I'm sure he will… in terms of skills, my brother is a six time junior championship winner and he has led his school to 3 state championship tournaments where they placed 3rd place twice and 1st place once." Kanna said proudly.

"Skills and experience count the most here, your brother's ribbons and titles mean nothing here." Heero merely said and walked off. " You'll see that my years of experience will awe you… I can do split-steps, flat serves, slice serves and all the works."

"I'm not that good at tennis but I can do those too!" Kanna said with a slight frown. She knew her father and brother were egotistic when it came to tennis but this guy had so much confidence.

'Hopefully you can talk the talk and walk the walk like my dad and brother…'

xXx

"So you're the new one?"

"Ah…Fuji-senpai!"

"Ryota… this is Fuji-senpai, the Fukubuchou." Tetsuya introduced

"Fuji Yuu, Nice to meet you," Fuji said with a smile.

"Echizen Ryota, Likewise," Ryota replied.

"I suppose you are the one Tetsuya says I should expect something from you?" Yuu said with a small smile.

"Maybe…" Ryota said, " I might join the tennis team…but other sports interest me as well…"

"Well that's strange since your father was a very big tennis player." Yuu said with a raised brow now.

"For people who don't know him," Ryota said with a sigh. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well… the buchou isn't here yet so first years are doing swings and the 2nd and 3rd years are having practice matches. The regulars and I will be looking for 2 new regulars and another as a reserve player."

"Oh…" Ryota merely said. " Who do I play?"

"Me…" Yuu said with a smile. " I'd like to experience you first."

"I suppose this is an honor?" Ryota said with a small smirk.

"You could see it as such…" Yuu said stepping onto the nearest empty court. " Which?"

"Smooth," Ryota said as he handed Kanna his Ponta he had been holding.

"Where's mine?" Kanna asked.

"Just hold mine." Ryota ordered as he headed to where Yuu was ready to decide the outcome.

After it landed on smooth, Ryota "graciously" asked that Yuu go first since he was a senpai and Fukubuchou.

"Looks like he's a bit too cocky." A guy said next to Tetsuya and Kanna.

"Oh… Kanna-chan… this is one of the regulars, Hirazono-senpai…he's a 3rd year." Tetsuya introduced the brown-haired, green-eyed boy.

"Nice to meet you…" Kanna said with a smile.

"Your brother any good?" Hirazono asked with his eyes on the beginning match, " After all, Fuji is a very good tennis player."

"My brother is very good thank you." Kanna stressed.

"Is that so…. we'll just have to see huh?" another guy said coming up to where the three stood.

"Muroshiki-senpai!" Tetsuya greeted. " He's another regular… Hirazono-senpai's doubles partner actually."

"Yo!" Muroshiki said before turning to Yuu who was serving. "Looks like he's going to get it huh Eiri?" Muroshiki asked Hirazono.

"Aa…it seems Fuji's going to do _that_ Sho." Hirazono said observing Fuji's form as he started to serve.

"What?' Kanna asked looking at the boy's form too. " You mean he's going to serve a twist at my brother?"

"You know?" Muroshiki said looking at Kanna a bit shocked.

"After watching years of my dad and brother perform it, it's nothing now…" Kanna said with a small smile. " And if I'm right, Ryota has read the move as well."

"Too slow!" Ryota called out as he bent his knees slightly and hit the twisted serve back.

"Not bad…" Yuu called out returning the shot.

"I can say the same for you as well." Ryota called out faking a lob and bounced the ball over the net for a drop shot. "Love-15 ne Fuji-senpai?"

"I shouldn't underestimate you huh…."Yuu said with a grin as he took out another ball and started to serve once more. "I wonder…how well you do with my next serve…."

Ryota smiled as he noted it was a cut serve and a serve his father had used on him before. Actually…his father had used the serve constantly until Ryota could counter it.

Getting ready to hit it, Ryota concentrated on the crucial point of this serve…the bounce.

"That ball will disappear…" Yuu warned with a smile.

"I know," Ryota said returning the serve like it was nothing, " and it'll reappear as a point for me."

True to Ryota's words, the ball bounced and rolled to Yuu's feet. Yuu covered the shock on his face quickly with a small scowl. The serve had never been returned before… even the buchou hadn't been able to return the serve the first time.

"I admit you're very good…" Yuu said.

"It seems buchou might agree as well." Muroshiki said as interrupted their game. "Buchou is back."

As they heard many people greeting the buchou, Kanna and Ryota merely stood looking at the boy who was advancing. The black/brown hair and dark eyes were VERY familiar to the twins now.

"You can't be on these courts," The boy said approaching with assertion to tug Kanna off the courts.

Sadly he found himself pushed roughly back as Ryota covered Kanna and gave the boy a defiant, angry look.

"Stop touching my sister you perv… I'll do worse then kick you if any part of you touch her again." Ryota said ignoring Tetsuya who was holding him back from grasping the buchou's shirt and Kanna protesting about his behavior.

"What are you talking about?" The boy said with a frown as he straightened his jersey and turned hardened eyes at Ryota. "Girls aren't allowed inside the boys tennis courts."

"Don't try to play innocent with me Mitsurugi." Ryota said clenching his fist that the jerk was just going to forget about what happened at lunch.

"He's not!' Tetsuya protested pushing Ryota back a bit from the buchou. " This is Mitsurugi Ren, The twin brother to the guy you kicked this morning."

"What?" Ryota asked with a raised brow.

"Yes…"Tetsuya said with a small smile, " This is NOT the one who attacked Kanna earlier."

"Who attacked who?" The boy spoke with a frown apparent on his face.

"It's really nothing buchou, it's just that your brother thought it was okay to kiss Kanna-chan here and well…you look like Renji so Ryota naturally assumed you were him."

"I see…" The boy said and turned to bow to Ryota. "I'm sorry for my brother misconduct…as his older twin brother and student council president, I shall punish him accordingly."

"A…" Ryota merely said, " Sorry I mistook you as well…"

"Mitsurugi Ren," The boy said extending his hand to start anew.

"Echizen Ryota." Ryota said grasping the guy hand.

(A/N: I'm going to have to refer to The Mitsurugi's by their first name as well to cause less confusion between Renji and Ren. But other people may still refer to them by their last name such as the other regulars who refer to Yuu as "Fuji" whereas I write Yuu when he's talking.)

"Are you a new recruit?" Ren asked.

"He transferred in today," Yuu answered for him. "He's THE Echizen Ryoma's son."

Ren's brow merely lifted before he eyes Ryota once more. " I see…"

"I can't believe he broke through Fuji's disappearing serve," Hirazono said with a smile. " On the first try…"

"I've had practice…"Ryota interrupted. He, like his father hated too much attention over nothing.

"How could you have had practice when-"

"My father tested it on me many times…" Ryota interrupted.

"I see…" Ren said before turning to walk away, "resume practice and dismiss everyone a bit early today since rankings are tomorrow."

"Aa…" Yuu said and ordered everyone to get back to what they were doing.

"Shall we continue?" Ryota asked Yuu with a challenging smile.

"Of course," Yuu agreed. "I'm not one to let you humiliate me… I can crush you."

"Then come…" Ryota said with smile.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"In other words, we have to go no matter what…" Ryota summed up his father grumbling.

"Yeah," Ryoma said pulling on a light jacket.

"Dad… having your senpai as a chemistry teacher and going to school with your other senpai's kids are…" Kanna started trying to find the right words.

"Disturbing," Ryota finished for her bluntly, "They get annoying."

"It's not that bad!" Kanna said with a sigh.

"Oh but it's bound to get just that much more complicated when we get introduced to the latter." Ryota predicted. "Then they'll know you and you'll know them and they'll expect you to say hi."

"Well people who don't become popular overnight like me need acquaintances." Kanna said combing her hair as she looked at her outfit for the reunion.

"Is it my fault I gained an annoying fan club?" Ryota asked with a frown.

"Yes it is your fault for making a scene." Kanna said with an identical frown to his.

"Didn't I tell you two to tone down your scenes and try to blend in?" Ryoma asked sitting on the couch to await his two kids.

"I did tone it down." Ryota confirmed, " you know how much I hate scenes as well but this bastard just had to kiss Kanna."

"Who did what?" Ryoma asked suddenly very attentive to his son's story now.

"I said-"

"I'M READY!" Kanna interrupted, "We're leaving grandma!"

"Have a nice time then…" Rinko called from where she was busy watching TV.

"HAI!" Kanna said as she ushered her father and brother out the front door.

xXx

**Kawamura Sushi**

"Echizen!" Momoshiro said good-naturedly. "Come sit over here! This is my family!"

Ryoma's eyes connected with An, who he just knew was his wife, then an older boy, the boy he saw this morning and a little girl.

"This is An, my wife, my oldest son Aki, Tetsuya who you all already met and my little girl Ami." Momoshiro introduced.

"Hello," An greeted keeping her daughter in sight at the same time.

"Nice to meet you," Ryoma said with a slight bow, " My kids, Kanna and Ryota."

"Well aren't you pretty?" An said looking at Kanna.

"Me?" Kanna said with a small smile.

"Of course," An said, " you have very beautiful eyes."

"One of my dad's better gifts to me," Kanna admitted.

"Oh don't worry dear, guys don't give much…" An teased.

"Stop hogging them all to yourself!" Kikumaru said glomping Ryoma with one arm while missing Ryota with the other. "Come here-"

"Yadda," Ryota said putting space and people in-between them.

" Ryoma-kun… you really are back!" Sakuno said from where she was setting the table with sushi.

"Hn…. Who are you?" Ryoma asked wondering who she was.

"Echizen! That's Ryuzaki!"

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma repeated.

"You're still so forgetful Ryoma-kun…"

"You think?" Ryoma asked with a slight grin. " What are you doing here?"

" Sakuno-chan goes out with Kawamura o-chibi!" Kikumaru said.

"Echizen!"

"Oishi-senpai…" Ryoma greeted as Oishi walked out of the bathroom.

"Konban wa Oishi-sensei," Kanna greeted while Ryota merely nodded his greeting to their Chemistry teacher.

"Aa… Kanna-chan, Ryota-kun." Oishi greeted warmly.

"Eh…you!" Ryota interrupted seeing a brown-haired boy with a serious expression pass by.

"Senpai…." He greeted with a bow.

"It seems you've met Tezuka's son Kazuki." Oishi said with a smile to Ryota.

"It would seem so." Ryota said. This was just great; his tennis rivals were his dad's friends. Ryota suppressed the groan as Kazuki's parents stepped up to greet his father and it seemed Kanna had been pulled off by Tetsuya to get to know Aki.

"Well it seems we're only missing Fuji…" Momoshiro said watching Inui and Kaidoh walk in through the door.

"Missing me?"

"Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro said with a smile, " You brought Yuu and Chihiro-san with you as well? Look whose back!"

Ryota didn't need his father to tell him there was something between Fuji and him… he could already tell by his father's expression, by the way he stiffened and….

"Hn… you too?" Ryota said aloud as Yuu walked in with a woman behind him.

"Ryota…how nice to see you again so soon." Yuu greeted with a smile.

"Heh…" Ryota merely replied as he looked at his dad… it seemed he had somewhat recovered.

"Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma greeted, " It's nice to see you again."

"Aa…" Fuji replied not tearing his eyes off of Ryoma. "It's been too long…"

"Has it?"

" Un…" Fuji said.

It seemed this was a reunion everyone was going to remember since Ryota and many other people saw Fuji grasp his father's hands in his…. quite…. lovingly?

* * *

A/N: This may not be updated in a long, long time but when it does, it'll start to focus more on the two main again and less on the kids. Review please!


	5. I Know

A/N:So yes I'm back and YES! This story has a new chapter! Isn't everyone glad I didn't leave everyone wondering for the rest of their lives what happened with their meeting?

XD

Well get on with the story and don't forget to review so I know this story is loved enough to be continued. I know people will notice that my chapters are becoming short again but isn't that better than me disappearing for a long time?

It'll be often that I have shorter chapters now because I have to juggle work, family life, and writing now.

* * *

abhorsen3- It was quite mean I agree… but doesn't that leave you wanting more :D

Well the wonders of their relationship will alight in this chapter. Ryota was very protective but isn't it adorable that he cares? Having older brothers can be a headache as well but Kanna still adores him…despite him being a cocky, bastard.

lilgurlanima- What will happen next is of course, in this chapter!

Tsuki no Akebono- I'm sorry I had to make you wait so long! But here it finally is! :)

DragonDame57- LOL… I think if I was to put incest in the story they're would be lots of controversy xD

Instead, I do have an idea of what where I might be twisting the relationships though.

DesperateLoveKoi- I know how many people are waiting for this story to progress and I'm going to have to apologize for the wait but life happens. XP

NDebN- :D I'm glad I can even entertain you with my stories :)

I myself felt the story was a bit slow this chapter because nothing really happened so I will try to keep a brisk pace after this. The setting and characters have been set so all that's left is my usual twists and craziness. XD

Dreamless.Tears- Well I'm glad you got your wish and reviewed :)

This fic will be rotated through so don't worry too much about not getting to enjoy it.

MARYLOVER- Yes… I'm guilty of not being able to write one-shots XD Plus I thought why not give the next generation time to shine yet focus on my favorite paring :)

Hehe… you seem to be the only one who likes the playboy twin kissing Kanna XD

Everyone else seems to like her with Tetsuya (momo's son)

But REALLY, I haven't decided who she should be with yet.

Of course I'm always up to my old tricks dropping everything unexpectedly in… but Chihiro will be explained here.

munkyaround- Well there will be major development between the two of them after this and the kids will also get developed throughout the fic. I've also realized I had a couple typos so I'm a Grrr…. Mood at that time but o well…life goes on.

PheonixShadow- Well before they can be together, the past hast to slowly come out first. Thankfully…although very late, my muses have returned and Ryoma's coldness and the BIG secrets get revealed are all set to be revealed .

my moonless darkz- Yes…it seems he has a son to come back to haunt Ryota with but he's more subtle than his parents…hopefully. I wonderfully won the bet and am so very thankful to all of you who took the time to give me wonderful and encouraging reviews to make that goal and my muses return ASAP!

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- Hmm… I don't entirely know if I'm answering your statement right or not but the fic and future chapters will evenly distribute the main characters, canon and children throughout.

xxsisz4evaxx- Knowing me, of course there is! XD

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Sadly Tezuka won't have a pairing with a canon character in this story. He's with an OC and that is how Kazuki exists. Fuji's situation is fully explained in this chapter so no big worries. You are actually the first person to ask for a Tetsuya and Kanna pairing. At this moment, I'm not sure who to pair who up with so that's still left in the open and when I feel like she should get somewhere with a guy I'll ask for everyone's opinion. :)

Skryrssb- Not all of them have kids but some do. I decided Sakuno needed a nice understanding guy to go with her. I don't hate her after all…well maybe I attempted to show some evilness in my other story in her but she will have her original personality in here that Konomi-sensei gave her. Yes…like 'The Risks We Take' I'm going to be focusing on the next generation quite a bit as well since it will be the children that will be affected by whatever I'm going to make take place and they will control the flow of how things turn out.

Yep…. Kanna's first kiss is now gone but the poor boy had to suffer a kick and threat from Ryota afterwards so Kanna will have to watch out for that. Ryota is pretty observant but as you will see, he can be too much like his father.

digiMist- It's disturbing as Ryota quoted but hey, at least they all know each other.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter V: ****I know**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Monday Night**_

**Recap-**

"Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma greeted, " It's nice to see you again."

"Aa…" Fuji replied not tearing his eyes off of Ryoma. "It's been too long…"

"Has it?"

" Un…" Fuji said.

It seemed this was a reunion everyone was going to remember since Ryota and many other people saw Fuji grasp his father's hands in his…. quite…. lovingly?

"I'm… happy to see you…" Fuji said with a relieved sort of smile.

"Aa…" Ryoma merely said jerking his hand back as if he had been scalded.

"Since everyone's here, let's get seated!" Oishi said with a smile leading Kikumaru towards the big table they had set up for the grown-ups.

Ryota was of course uncomfortable since it seemed his fathers friend's kids all knew each other… which left him out since Kanna was busily talking to a guy and Tetsuya.

"Sit with me Ryota-kun." Yuu offered from where he sat behind his mother.

Ryota seriously debated telling Yuu 'No' but his father had heard the offer and gave him a look to 'try' to get along. Ryota merely sighed and nodded heading obediently over to his senpai's side.

"I get the feeling you don't like me much Ryota-kun."

"Drop the –kun and maybe I'll like you more." Ryota said bluntly taking his time settling next to Yuu.

"I see… so Ryota doesn't like to be called anything else besides Ryota huh?" Yuu said.

"Ryota would prefer Fuji-senpai refer to him as Echizen instead of calling him Ryota anything." Ryota informed Yuu in third person.

"But that makes us sound just like acquaintances." Yuu said with a slight frown.

"We ARE acquaintances." Ryota clarified taking a sip of his tea that Yuu had so graciously poured him.

"But I want to be closer." Yuu insisted.

Ryota merely stared at his senpai in confusion. What was this coming to be?

XxX

Kanna laughed with Aki, Tetsuya's older brother, when he told her about Tetsuya's fear of the attic for so many years because of a prank he had pulled on Tetsuya.

"That's not funny!" Tetsuya said landing a light punch on his brother's upper arm.

"Of course it was otoutou (little brother)… you had the cutest expressions as you crawled, pleading into my bed each night."

"Really?" Kanna laughed as she looked at Tetsuya's flustered expression to Aki's smug look.

"Would I lie?" Aki asked glancing at her.

"I have to introduce my brother to you as well!" Kanna said after a while. " I just remembered you haven't met him… I'll have him come sit with us!"

"Beware!" Tetsuya said as soon as Kanna got up to go get Ryota.

"Of what? The monster in the attic?" Aki teased.

"Of her brother. Ryota's quite blunt and open about his opinions." Tetsuya confined. "He kicked buchou's brother when he stole a kiss at Kanna…as if it wasn't a common happening."

"The world sure has changed if a girl first kiss is stolen and its okay otoutou." Aki said with a sigh. "Wouldn't you be mad as well if some guy stole Ami's first kiss?"

"YES!" Tetsuya defended as his three year old sister was brought into the talk.

"Then there you go hypocrite!" Aki teased. "He just doesn't want a creep to attack his baby sister."

"Hn…" Tetsuya grumbled out… it wasn't his fault he got his father's carefree, yet slow attitude.

XxX

"Ryota!" Kanna said sitting beside him.

"What?" Ryota answered looking at Kanna with his best bored expression. In reality he was quite happy that she had saved him from the ever questioning Fuji-senpai.

"You have to come over here and meet Aki-senpai!" Kanna said with a wide smile. "He's amazing."

"How so…" Ryota said as he stood to go with his sister. "I'll decide that for myself… Excuse us Fuji-senpai…"

"Yes! Excuse us!" Kanna called over her shoulder to Yuu who merely smiled.

"it seems he eluded me Kazuki-kun…" Yuu said watching Ryota sit next to Aki.

"Your interest scares people." Tezuka Kazuki merely said from across the table as he sipped on his tea. He was well aware of his senpai's antics to dig within a person's life… he had known him for way too long.

"That's rude to assume Kazuki-kun." Yuu said with a slight frown. "I merely wanted to know more than he was telling."

"I don't think asking him about his personal information is going to produce results." Kazuki muttered out as he focused on his food once more. The best thing to do was to stay out of it.

XxX

"…So I'm proudly teaching chemistry at Seigaku now." Oishi explained to Ryoma.

"That's right o-chibi… and I work at the pet shop! Do you want a pet?"

"Yadda Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma said with a blank look. " I'm too busy to deal with anything at the moment…"

"But you used to have Karupin…" Kawamura said setting down another set of sushi with Sakuno.

"But now I no longer may have time…" Ryoma merely said trying to end the discussion of his life as soon as possible.

"What are you doing with life Inui-senpai?" Ryoma asked picking one of his random senpai's who seemed more interested in observing him than asking questions.

"I've bee an athletic advisor for a couple years." Inui answered pushing back his glasses as he flipped to a new page in his notebook. "Echizen… why did you suddenly quit tennis after that incident?"

"I'd rather not say Inui-senpai…." Ryoma answered quite coldly. "What about you Kaidoh-senpai?"

"Sore spot?" Inui mumbled to himself as he wrote that down.

"Just working a normal job." Kaidoh hissed out a bit softly.

"I see… buc-…and you Tezuka-senpai?" Ryoma asked stuffing a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"I'm a lawyer…" Tezuka merely said not once changing his stoic face.

"I'm sorry he's quite blunt Echizen-san…" Tezuka's wife, Azumi said. "He's quite busy being a lawyer; he doesn't even have time to help me run my tea house."

"That sounds like my senpai all right." Ryoma said with a half smirk to Tezuka's wife

"Sadly…" she said with a sigh.

"And you Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked not meeting Fuji's gaze at all… even though they sat next to each other. He had to ask since everyone else offered their profession or he had asked.

"I'm an architect and Chihiro is my interior designer." Fuji said with a slight smile. Honestly he was happy to be included in the discussion now… even if Ryoma was only saying so to be nice.

"You must be happy Chihiro-san to be able to work so closely together." Ryoma commented although he never looked up from his plat of food.

"I guess you could say it's a plus to know you're brother-in-law is your boss…" Chihiro said with a small laugh.

"Eh?" Ryoma said looking up with surprise at Fuji and Chihiro. "You mean… then…" His gaze slowly went to Yuu who had turned from the other table to see the commotion.

Chihiro seeing the look in Ryoma's eyes guessed exactly what he was thinking and laughed shaking her head softly. "You're misunderstanding Echizen-san…. Yuu is Yuuta and my child… Syuu-chan is just my brother-in-law and Yuu's uncle!"

"Oh…" Ryoma said assessing the situation he had put himself in. He couldn't look at Fuji again since he knew Fuji had guessed that he also assumed it was his family since his hands shifted and touched Ryoma's lightly to reassure Chihiro's story.

Ryoma shifted his hand away and turned to talk to Tezuka's wife instead.

XxX

"Aki-senpai! This is my brother Ryota."

"Nice to meet you Ryota…" Aki said with a light smile.

"Same…" Ryota merely said looking at Aki a bit critically.

"Something you don't like about me?" Aki asked.

"Don't take it personal… I'm just observing." Ryota said bluntly taking a seat next to Kanna across from the brothers.

"I see…" Aki said with a slight nod, "You're the type who'd rather stay mysterious and out of the limelight huh?"

"Bingo…" Ryota said picking up a piece of sushi off the tray with his chopsticks.

"Gomen… my brother's manners are-"

"It's okay…" Aki said with alight laugh. "I like attitude."

"Eh?" Kanna said with widened eyes at Aki.

"He means it doesn't bother him… it just interests him." Tetsuya translated as he continued eating his fill and talking to Kanna between chews."

"Oh…" Kanna said although her gaze was directed back at her father and the man who sat next to him. From just the awkwardness and sight research she had done with her grandmother's help yesterday helped her see that the person her father was talking about was right next to him.

'I wonder what really happened…' Kanna thought as she placed a sushi in her mouth without looking.

"WAHHH!" Kanna exclaimed as the spiciness affected her taste buds completely. Her eyes scanned the table for water or tea as she tried to contain the burning in her mouth.

"Baka…" Ryota said handing her a cup of tea with a bored expression. "You should of looked before you ate the sushi with wasabi."

"They shouldn't have such things…." Kanna moaned out as the spiciness refused to leave her mouth.

"I agree!" Kikumaru said from the other table with a nod. "Those sushis are evil! Fuji used to feed me them!"

"Would you like more?" Fuji suggested to Kikumaru.

"No…" Kikumaru said backing away from Fuji, even though Fuji was sitting diagonal from him on the far side.

"Pity…" Fuji said as he bent his head to continue eating his sushi once more. He wasn't in the mood anyways…. Ryoma was acting distant and he understood that it was because he was married but could he really forget what they meant to each other?

'You did…' Fuji accused himself softly.

"Fuji?"

"Hm?" Fuji asked facing Chihiro.

"You don't look so good… are you okay?"

"Fine…" Fuji said with a smile to his sister-in-law.

"Perhaps you should leave a bit earlier… after all you had a ten hour day…"

"I'm fine." Fuji said once more.

"Baka… you should go." Ryoma said not looking at him.

It didn't matter…Fuji knew as if engrained in his body that Ryoma's line was equivalent to anyone's worried face and concerned words.

"I'll be okay…" Fuji said facing Ryoma. "You've been well?" Fuji asked Ryoma trying to break the ice between them.

"Aa…" Ryoma merely said… still avoiding eye contact with Fuji…

"Ryoma… there are things I've said in the past without knowing…I'm sorry…" Fuji said thinking to make it right from the first step…. He had honestly not meant to hurt Ryoma so many years ago…

"There's no need to apologize." Ryoma said facing Fuji for the first time since they sat down to eat. "What's gone is gone…I've moved on."

"I…"

"Let's not bring it up anymore…" Ryoma said turning away once more. "Minna…. It seems I have to leave first."

"Eh? You're the reason we're here and you're leaving first?" Kikumaru asked with a pout.

"Sorry… but I have an interview tomorrow." Ryoma said bluntly ushering his kids from where they sat as well.

"But-"

"There will be other times." Ryoma said with a slight smile to his senpais. "Continue to enjoy yourselves."

"Matte (wait) Echizen." Momoshiro said standing to block his way. "Do you need a job.

"Obviously Momo-senpai." Ryoma said bluntly.

"Why don't you work for me… I'm in need of a tennis instructor."

"What?"

"True…" An backed her husband up. "Takeshi owns a recreational center and the tennis coach recently quit so he and I have been trying to find a replacement for the tennis lessons…since your and ex-professional it should be easy right?"

"Do it o-chibi!" Kikumaru said excitedly. "Then we'll be close!"

"I'll give you a call tomorrow about that." Ryoma promised as he pushed his kids towards the front of the shop.

"I'll wait for that… here's my number!" Momoshiro said handing a card to Ryoma before he was pushed away by Kikumaru who attacked Ryoma for the night. The others rose to say their goodbyes as well… during that time Kanna slipped to where Fuji stood towards the back and drew his attention by touching his hand.

"Oh… hi…" Fuji said with a soft smile to Kanna.

"I believe we'll meet formally some other time as well so I just wanted to say you should try to smile more…I know about my father and you…"

"WHAT?" Fuji asked with widened eyes.

He didn't get more as Kanna scurried back to her father's side and out the door with her brother.

"What did she say to you uncle?" Yuu asked watching them leave as well.

"Something…shocking I would say…" Fuji murmured out as he watched them disappear behind the corner. Could it be Ryoma hadn't completely blocked him out?

* * *

A/N: Well that completes this chapter and over the next few days… some other chapters will be releasing as well… I had to spread it all out due to my busy schedule so enjoy!


	6. Complications

A/N: It's been a long time! I'm so happy to be back from a very long Hiatus and am very sorry for it since many have convinced me I left behind lots of hopeful people so here I am! Back and writing for all of you! Don't worry, the Thrill community just has a lot of drifting writers who are indefinitely on hiatus or just gone.

I really hope **Lady Androgene, Unreal phantom, Sweet Obsidian Rain, Playgirl Eugene, InnoncentXSorrow, Firey Chronicles, Ishka, UtSuKuShIiMoOn (yes dear cousin, YOU!) **and many others will release some Thrill as well soon because it'd be boring only to read my own work and nothing new from fellow Thrillers. We must keep the thrill alive or else pillar pair will take over D:

Anyways review and enjoy this Back to School Release… if I'm on schedule then Halloween should have a mass update!

NOW go read and review and make me happy after such a long Hiatus!!

* * *

lilgurlanima- In the same way he always does… forcefully XD

Tsuki no Akebono- Only for now

TeNsHi No ToIkI- They aren't the only ones… there's still the golden pair and who knows what else or who else may pop up later :D

Heart- I know it's dragging right now but that's the only way at it right now. The characters are just settling In and my snail pace will definitely make a worthy jump this chapter.

Kyarus- Thanks for thinking so because it will be similar with the whole couple seen from the kids generation instead of just them. As for the idea… that is a very possible working that's sitting on my desk… the only problem with that story is the fact that it has no solid story line that ( in my opinion) will interest and set the story away from others as my stories usually do. Until I find the right combination, it probably will continue sitting there. XP

MARYLOVER- Yes… he has a potential chance now. Yes… you were the only one who felt they're could be something. As time moves on in this story though, they're will be a lot of arrogance, jealously and so forth between many characters so watch for that. Right now I feel everyone at the moment is very under-developed and hasn't even started growing towards their real attitude yet… except for may Ryota. XD

I see your one who doesn't mind torturing Ryota huh? XD

Kanna has a lot of growth to look forward to… maybe I'll start with self-confidence :D

munkyaround- Hmmm… we'll see… as of right now, she's like the only girl I'm writing about and she's also going to play a big part in the story so she just seems that way… but it'll cool down after a while since there's a lot more characters now. They'll have their talk… sooner than everyone may think too XP

As to whether Kanna will be pro/con for Thrill is yet to be decided as Ryota as well.

Seer Vixion- This chapter will actually say so.

Lapis Rane- Actually it'd probably only me that would write Ryoma and Fuji when referring to them. But if another character besides Fuji is referring to Ryoma, it'll be Echizen…. Yes Fuji's special, he refers to Ryoma intimately XD

Same with Ryoma referring to Fuji… if he's talking about Fuji (unless he's mad or doesn't want to acknowledge Fuji personally) he'll refer to him as Syuusuke.

XP I know I have a lot of stories… they just have been packing into a nice little stack.

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- Yep… so he'll definitely make a move now XD

xxsisz4evaxx- It was to put everyone on the edge really about Chihiro and Syuusuke… my natural twists to make everyone misunderstand… But the brain dead that you suffered was partly my fault for not updating regularly to keep everyone refreshed in the happenings of my stories.

Skryrssb- Yeah… my weird updating schedule is bothering me a bit too but I did want to continue so it wasn't left at a cliffhanger. I can possibly confirm that they're story will actually be revealed very soon…maybe even 2 or three chapters back in the past actually XP

* * *

**A Second Chance**

Rated: M

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter VI: Complications**

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

**_Monday Night_**

"Ara…. How was it?" Rinko asked when she saw all three of them file in.

"Bothersome…" Father and son muttered without another thought while Kanna sat by her grandmother and animatedly talked about her experience despite her father and brother's dead response.

"Did you know a lot of them?" Rinko asked.

"I only knew a few but they all seem nice right Ryota?" Kanna asked looking at her brother who was lounging on the sofa casually.

"You're a terrible judge of character," he merely muttered.

"What?" Kanna said with a frown.

"That wasn't nice Ryota…" Rinko chided softly. "Right Ryoma?"

"Hn… it was his honest opinion." Ryoma merely said staring off into the night sky. " Besides… Ryota mainly right."

"Ryoma… what a rude thing to say about your friends." Rinko said with a frown similar to Kanna's now.

"It's the truth!" Both father and son said bluntly.

"Well anyways." Kanna said re-focusing on her grandmother. "I had a wonderful time and knowing some people will greatly help me at school right Oba-san?"

"Of course, successful people know a lot of people…" Rinko agreed. " Why don't Ryota and you run off to bed since you two have to be up tomorrow for school."

"Che! I'm going to hate tomorrow!" Ryota merely said as he pushed himself off the sofa and headed out with a brief goodnight to his father and grandmother.

"Ryoma… do you think they'll adjust well here?" Rinko asked watching her grandchildren climb up the stairs.

"Saa…" Ryoma merely said as he turned to face his mother. "We had better get to bed as well… I have an interview in the morning."

"Of course…" Rinko said with a smile and stood to follow her son while shutting off the lights. He didn't need to tell her for her to know that something was on his mind.

'Could it be…' Rinko thought as she followed her son upstairs. 'That incident from before?'

xXx

_**Seishun Gakuen**_

_**Tuesday Morning**_

_**2**__**nd**__** day of school**_

"Ohayo Ryota-sama!" A few girls greeted as Ryota and Kanna passed the front gate. Kanna could hear Ryota muttering a few words of annoyance but otherwise she was focused on the fact that people were staring, pointing, and whispering about them.

'Mou! Only the second day and we've been singled out!' Kanna thought sadly. She kept her face void of her disappointment and focused on trying to reach the school building with Ryota.

"Ohayo Ryota, Kanna-chan!" Tetsuya greeted pulling up beside the two on his bike. Hopping off to walk beside then, Tetsuya smiled at Kanna and attempted a smile towards Ryota as well.

"Ohayo Tetsuya-kun!" Kanna said immediately brightened that someone had talked to them without formalities as if they were a world apart from every one else.

"It was too bad you left early yesterday," Tetsuya said with a playful frown, "Aki and I ate Ryota and your portion as well!"

Kanna merely laughed and playfully pushed him towards the school teasing him about eating too much late at night.

"I can't help it… my dad has a healthy appetite and I just happened to inherit it!" Tetsuya said with a small grin. "I'm gonna go park my bike so see you in your class!"

"Okay!" Kanna said happily and turned to see Minato Sae waiting for her notice.

"Senpai… how long were you standing there?"

"I just got here." Sae said with a small smile. "I just wanted to get you used to me if no one else in the club."

"That's awfully nice of you." Kanna said with a small bow.

"No problem," Minato said with a smile.

"Sae-chan!"

Kanna turned to see a 3rd year running over with a smile.

"Sho-kun!" Sae said with a smile. " Kanna-chan… this is my boyfriend Muroshiki Sho, Sho, Echizen Kanna, my kouhai in the art club."

"Hn… what a small world!"

All three of their attention landed on Ryota who was obviously waiting for Kanna so they coud head to class together.

"I see… the brat of a brother you have is still cocky." Muroshiki said with a smirk to Ryota.

"You know them already?" Sae asked.

" How can I not know the little runt who beat our Fukubuchou and his little sister who defended her brother's skill so definitely yesterday after school." Muroshiki said to his girlfriend although his eyes were sizing Ryota up. " You did very well with one of our best singles players…."

"Domo…" Ryota merely said with his usual bored tone and irritated look. "Let's go Kanna."

"Hai hai…" Kanna said with a minor frown at her brother's lack of manners for their upperclassmen's. " Excuse us Muroshiki-senpai and Minato-senpai… it seems my brother's in a foul mood."

"Oi…How is it that you knew how to counter Yuu's moves?" Muroshiki asked after Tetsuya, Kanna and Ryota got to the doors entering the school.

"Che… they were predictable…. either way… he was pretty good." Ryota said turning to walk in the building only to bounce back from contact of a solid chest.

"Why thank you Ryota-kun." Yuu said steadying Ryota with a gentle smile.

"Hn… watch where you're going." Ryota said pushing past Yuu and into the building to change into his indoor shoes.

"Wah! Ryota…. That's a lot of letters!" Kanna exclaimed watching her brother empty gifts and letters out of his shoes annoyingly.

"Hn… Fuji-senpai!" Ryota said glancing towards Yuu who seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Yes Ryota-kun?"

"Two things…."

"Two?" Yuu questioned.

"Aa… One being that I don't care to read your wonderfully noticeable letter." Ryota said indicating the top letter to his pile of letters that he piled back into his spot.

"What makes you think that's mine?" Yuu asked with a widening smile.

"Intuition," Ryota said slinging his book bag over hi shoulder casually again. He started forward towards the hall.

"What's number two?' Yuu asked as he hung behind knowing he had to go down a different hall to his own classes.

"I prefer that you call me Echizen." Ryota stated rather than asked.

"But that'll make you sound so unfamiliar to me." Yuu stated.

"Exactly the way I want to stay Fuji-senpai." Ryota merely stated as he waved for Kanna and Tetsuya to follow suit.

"Saa…" Yuu whispered as a grin crossed his lips.

"Sometimes I think your uncle is more of your father Yuu." Muroshiki said as he split with Sae to walk over to where Yuu stood watching the other three head to class.

"Why do you say that?" Yuu asked following Muroshiki towards the 3rd years hall.

"Because I've never heard your dad say 'saa' or smile like you do." Muroshiki said with a small smile. " That's more like your Uncle Syuu right?"

"Saa…" Yuu merely said and walked away with a slight smile playing on his lips. "Intuition huh…"

Muroshiki merely shook his head in wonder and rushed to his own class. The bell had just rung for everyone to get into class and he should be focused on that rather than Yuu. He had always found it weird that Yuu would relinquish the position and buchou to a 2nd year student.

'_There's always a first for everything right?' _

That's what Yuu had said then and even now… he didn't disagree with Yuu. Ren was very capable… so capable that god was even the student body president….that's right….Mitsurugi Ren was not human, he was a god. No one, in Muroshiki's view, could survive his workload if they were human.

xXx

_**2**__**nd**__** Year Hall**_

_**English**_

Tetsuya walked Kanna and Ryota all the way to their classroom and even opened the door for the both of them.

" Thank you," Kanna said with a smile while Ryota just breezed in.

"Ryota you-" Kanna started.

"Domo," Ryota merely said as he went towards his seat.

"Buchou… ohayo…" Tetsuya greeted after noting that Ren was already seated in front of his brother in the first row.

"Aa…"Ren merely said while his eyes fell on Ryota who walked in plainly ignoring all the girls who took time to say good morning to him.

Kanna had noted the pointed look and nudged her brother for his attention.

"What is it now?" Ryota asked glancing at Kanna.

"Aren't you going to greet your buchou?"

"Aren't you going to greet your student body president?" Ryota shot back.

"Who's that?" Kanna asked a bit lost while a smirk touched Ryota's lips in amusement.

"The same boy who is my 'buchou' Kanna-chan."

"Eh? Seriously?" Kanna said with widened eyes. Had she not been paying attention when that happened?

"Yo Kanna"

Kanna turned and felt a tremor run through her body as she realized whom just said that. Renji's lazy smile and eyes seemed so focused on her that she almost didn't sense the aura behind her.

"Kan-na…"

That mutter brought her back to life and whirling to face her brother's wrathful face.

"Gomen Ryota… did-did you say something…" Kanna asked.

"I said stop staring at that perv!"

"But he said-"

"You don't have to greet perverts, they are exceptions." Ryota argued.

Kanna didn't say more as the kids ran in saying Hajime-sensei was coming… she had no more time to think about it as the teacher looked over the students and was satisfied that today all twenty-four of her students were attending.

"How was the meeting yesterday?" Hajime-sensei addressed the few that were gone yesterday to plan the spring festival.

"It went well, we finally have a budget and place after a lot of debating with Hyoutei." Ren answered efficiently and smoothly.

"Just Hyoutei?" Hajime-sensei said with a smile.

"Unfortunately yes… they wanted it to be more extravagant since it is our private schools that are putting in effort for this but I brought up the fact that we are also cooperating with local public schools for this festival as well to show unity and they cannot afford the high costs."

"So how is this resolved?"

"We shall have the festival at Tokyo Crystal grounds instead of Tokyo dream castle.

"EH? We could've had it there! Why not?" some people complained.

Ren didn't even blink as he said one word. "budget,"

"Isn't the grounds still costly?" Hajime-sensei asked with a smile.

"It is but it's within the private schools that are paying for the place budget." Ren continued. " This year, as it'll be announced later, Seigaku is in charge of getting all the stalls in."

"And mighty Hyoutei?" Renji asked from behind his brother.

"They will take care of entertainment and I have no power over that budget." Ren said with a small sigh. "The public schools have all volunteered they're time to help as members and other things."

"In other words, they're acting as extras?" Renji asked.

"They are working they're best as well and we want our first spring festival to be a success." Ren said not bothering to turn and face his brother.

"You're a very capable president." Hajime-sensei said with a approving nod to Ren then set about organizing her papers she had brought in.

"Today we'll be pairing up for a English project I want you all to complete by the end of the month. We will be-"

"SENSEI!" A girl said raising her hand with enthusiasm. " May we choose our own partners."

"Of course," Hajime-sensei said with a small smile, which eventually faded when all the girls started claiming Ren, Renji and Ryota. She never thought she'd have so much trouble with three students all beginning with the letter R.

"Girls!" Hajime-sensei said above their arguing. "I think to create less chaos we shall draw numbers. There's twenty four of you so they're will be twelve couples."

A few grumbles went up in class but Hajime-sensei ignored those and started writing and tearing pieces of paper into a bag, then from row one, she walked and shook the bag each time a student reach in to grab a number. By the time she reach Ryota, who was the last person, he was just beginning to fall asleep in boredom.

"Echizen…"

"Hn…" Ryota merely said as he grasped the last piece and the teacher announced for everyone to find their partner with the same number as them and sit next to them for the day.

A lot of girls and guys groaned as they found they're partners and moved to sit with them. Kanna on the other hand stared hard at her number seven and wondered who had the same number as her.

"Ryota…"

"Which?" Ryota said looking at her number. "Hn…"

"What number do you have?" Ren asked coming over to where they sat.

"Seven," Kanna said

"That's mine as well, would you-"

"She'd prefer to stay right here." Ryota interrupted with a slight frown at whom his sister was paired up with.

"I'll get my things then." Ren merely said after resting a brief look at Ryota.

"Ryota, what's yr number?" Kanna asked.

"Twelve." Ryota mumbled.

"What bad luck is this…."

Ryota frown deepened as he noted who sat where Kanna originally sat before she moved a seat up to sit beside Ren.

"I'm not happy about this either." Renji said with a sigh as Ryota glanced over to make sure he had the right number. " Don't worry, I checked a million times before I got my ass here."

"Hn…" Ryota muttered out as Hajime-sensei allowed them to talk to their partners to discuss the basis of their project.

In front of them, Kanna felt the intense auras of hate and irritation behind her while trying to think of a topic with Ren instead.

"Echizen-san…"

"Kanna is fine Mitsurugi-san." Kanna said with a nervous smile.

" Then I should allow you to,"

"No need." Kanna said with a shake of her head. "I don't want people to think the wrong thing."

"At least call me Mitsurugi only then." Ren said with a brief smile.

Kanna nodded and shifted uncomfortable again.

"Something wrong?" Ren asked

"Just… I was wondering if my brother and yours was okay…" Kanna said uncertainly.

"You can feel the tension as well.' Ren asked

"Un…" Kanna nodded. " It's also my fault they-"

"Renji was to blame for attacking you so suddenly." Ren said instead. ' Why don't we four work together so we can keep a eye on them?"

"Aa!" Kanna agreed with a relieved smile.

"You look better like that." Ren said as he turned his desk around to face Ryota and Renji.

"What do you want?" Renji asked his brother while his eyes were focused on Kanna turning her own desk around to face him.

"We thought we'd work together on this even If our subjects are different." Ren said easily to his brother. "Kanna-chan and I may want to do ours on a movie and you two?"

"Book." Ryota said without hesitating.

"Why something so boring?"

"Everything will be boring anyways bur if we find a book that we've both read then it'll be easier." Ryota said with a glare to Renji.

"Do I look like I read?" Renji asked.

"Are you saying you don't know how to read?" Ryota shot back.

"Aniki!" Kanna said with a gasp.

"Do you have a better idea Renji?" Ren asked to calm them all down.

"No," Renji said with a frown. " But why should I do as he says?"

"Because we wouldn't get anywhere if I left it to you." Ryota merely said before ordering him to list some books he's read and understood.

"You want to come over to watch the movie tomorrow then?" Ren asked.

"S-:

"We will be there tomorrow after school." Ryota concluded before Kanna could.

"Both?" Ren asked.

"Aa… I'll be working with your brother of course."

"Why at my house and not yours?" Renji asked as if annoyed that Ryota was the one giving orders only.

"Because it'll be more convenient for my sister and I to go to your house this week… if you want to use ours, then we'll have it at our house next week"

"Sounds fair." Ren said before Renji could protest and make it any harder. It seemed they were going to have to get along… one way or another.

xXx

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**Momoshiro's sports club**_

"You'll be teaching younger kids around the age of 8-18… same age group as our children right?" Momoshiro said with a smile to Ryoma who was testing equipment.

"That's fine," Ryoma said as they approached a group of sixteen-year-olds.

"Boys! This is your new instructor Echizen-sensei."

"Ohayo…" They all echoed as Ryoma wondered they weren't in school.

"They go to a school where hours are different then usual." Momoshiro explained as if reading Ryoma's thoughts.

"I see…" Ryoma merely said.

"I won't have time to teach them from now on so if you can fix their form and get them to play a few light games before their two hours is up then I'll have more time to run other errands." Momoshiro said watching the group practice their swings.

"Hn…leave them to me." Ryoma said as he picked up a racquet and walked towards the group. It had been years since he trained anyone but his son… but he was sure he still had a bit in him.

xXx

"Thanks for the guidance Echizen-sensei."

"Un…" Ryoma said the group left. They were amazed at his skills and wanted to learn quickly but their form was still in developing.

'They're form is as bad as Momo-senpai….' Ryoma thought with a smirk.

"Brat! Is that you?"

Ryoma shifted his hat up to see Atobe and Oshitari standing in front of him with business suits on.

"Can you play in that monkey-king?' Ryoma merely said.

"I can't believe I never noticed you here before!" Atobe said cutting out Ryoma's rudeness. "Didn't you quit professional tennis a few years back due to that accident at the US Open?" Atobe asked before he noted the shift of mood on Ryoma's face.

"Don't you have anything better to do than hang around here monkey-king?" Ryoma asked instead.

"Not today… so why don't you teach me a few things brat?" Atobe said noting that Ryoma was wearing a shirt that set him apart as an instructor.

"Yadda, I'm off duty." Ryoma said walking off.

"You!" Atobe started.

"Excuse me…. Can you fix my grip?" A younger boy asked Ryoma as he walked by.

"Sure…" Ryoma said softening just a bit for the kid and fixing the grip tape on the boy's racquet.

"I thought he was off duty!" Atobe complained to Oshitari who merely sighed.

"I believe he didn't want to talk to you only Atobe…" Oshitari said with a sigh.

"Yuushi… I believe sometimes you should just stay quiet." Atobe said with a frown.

Oshitari didn't speak again as he walked away with Atobe wondering quite the same thing the narcissist was wondering. What was an ex-pro doing here and not living off his money?

Ryoma on the other hand was fixing the boy's form as he reminisced raising his kids to play as well. Ryota had been a natural but little Kanna was a challenge… a challenge he had enjoyed teaching just as he had enjoyed teaching Lina to play tennis.

"Echizen…"

Ryoma smile left his face as he realized who was standing next to Momoshiro.

"Fuji wanted to talk to you." Momoshiro said before taking the kid to finish Ryoma's task.

Honestly Ryoma hadn't wanted to talk… not after yesterday's talk. He hadn't liked how Fuji had seemed so devoted to him as if the incident years back hadn't had happened… not that Fuji was entirely to blame for his hot-headedness but he hadn't like that Fuji was indifferent to the time and he definitely didn't like the subliminal messages Fuji had sent him all night.

"Ryoma…"

"Fuji-senpai… I don't think we need to talk about anything at all… for all it matters, everything is buried and in the past." Ryoma started bluntly as usual. "I think it's best we leave things as they are since we've both moved on already."

"But Ryoma… I haven't explained-"

"It's okay… I forgive you… it wasn't just your fault anyways… it was all by circumstances so let's not blame each other…I also think it's be best if I became just Echizen to you as well."

"I don't want that! Then it'd be like never had anything for each other!"

"Wouldn't it be better that way?" Ryoma asked without looking at him. " I don't want to hear anymore… the time to understand was years ago but now it's different… I'm trying to move forward with my children… you should marry Kamui and settle down if you haven't already."

"I-" Fuji started but stopped. Ryoma knew he was standing there without looking up at Fuji… but what he didn't expect was Fuji to just turn and walk away without saying anything more. The Syuusuke he remembered never caved in so easily…

'But that was the one you knew Ryoma…times has changed…'

"Echizen…"

"Momo-senpai…" Ryoma acknowledged.

"I know you don't want those painful memories back in your life but burying them won't help either…Fuji went through his own painful time and I'm not trying to get you to feel sorry for him but I believe he deserves a chance to talk right?"

xXx

_**2**__**nd**__** Year Hall**_

_**Passing Time**_

Kanna felt a blush rise and settle on her face as the girls walking with her teased her about liking Tetsuya.

"It's not like that!" Kanna protested weakly although she knew herself she probably was harboring thoughts of Tetsuya like that.

"Then how is it?" A girl asked, " You definitely like Tetsuya and he definitely likes you or else he wouldn't come to our class everyday!"

"Mou!" Kanna said trying to push her blush off as she quickened her pace back to the classroom. In such a hurry, she failed to note that someone had grabbed her hand until she was jerked straight back into the culprits arms.

"Mi-Misturugi-san…." Kanna said removing herself from his arms immediately while scanning the area for her brother. She had no doubt he'd have a mouthful to say and he usually didn't like to say much.

"Kanna-chan…" Renji started as he cornered her till she was sandwiched between the wall and himself.

"What…" Kanna asked pressing herself against the wall in fear while wondering why so many people and even the girls she was walking with had all stopped to stare but none bothered to help.

"You'll definitely be mine!" Renji said leaning in to kiss Kanna only to find her slipping under his arms with a small scream as she scrambled behind a few bystanders.

"You'll never have me! I'll never willingly be yours!" Kanna shouted although she had grasped the person in front of her tightly and was shaking from anger and fear.

"Well it's obvious that you're approaching this relationship in the wrong angel Renji-kun…" Yuu said as he placed a hand on Kanna's shaking one, which still clung, to his uniform in fear.

"You think?" Renji asked with a smirk. ' I think this is the only way if I want to push past her bulldog!"

"Come Kanna-chan… I'll escort you to your classroom." Yuu said gently to Kanna who nodded and rapidly apologized for attacking him.

"It's nothing." Yuu merely said with a smile and led the way past everyone else who was interested in the scene.

Kanna willingly followed but suddenly she was torn as she heard the murmurs of the people near her.

'She's sure sly getting Mitsurugi-kun to fall for her so quick!'

'I heard she already strung on Momoshiro Tetsuya from Class 2-C as well!"

'What's so good about a plain Jane like that anyways!'

'We have to get rid of her before she takes Ren-kun as well… I heard she had her eyes on him!'

'What if she runs after Fuji-senpai since he just helped her? It seems he knows her'

Kanna swallowed hard as she tried to ignore all the gossip but she couldn't help but worry after this incident… she hadn't asked for this at all!

"Don't listen… just keep going."

"Eh?" Kanna asked looking at Yuu who smiled at her as he squeezed her hand that he was holding warmly.

"Kanna!"

Kanna had never been more torn to see her brother. It was obvious someone had told him about what happened since he didn't look happy at all.

"Ryota… Fuji-senpai…"

"Are you stalking me or something? I see you everywhere I go!" Ryota said instead with a frown to Yuu.

"Of course not… your sister just used me as a shield and I protected her." Yuu explained.

"It's true…" Kanna said to her brother.

Ryota merely nodded and nudged Kanna into the classroom while he kept a suspicious eye on Yuu.

"What?" Yuu asked innocently.

"Domo… for saving my sister." Ryota said before turning away.

"If you were truly thankful you'd give me something else.'" Yuu countered.

"What?" Ryota asked halfway through the classroom door already.

"I'll come back for it." Yuu merely said with a mysterious smile and turned away back to the third year's hall.

Ryota frown merely deepened at that as he pondered what Fuji-senpai could possibly want from him…

xXx

_**Fuji's office.**_

" Cheer up brother-in-law!" Chihiro said handing him the new stack of designs he had to approve. "After all, he's forgiven you…."

"But-" Fuji said softly swallowing the load of words back.

"But what?" Chihiro asked with a small frown. " Why-"

She stopped as she noted who stood by the door and greeted him with a small nod. As she walked out she stopped to call out to Fuji.

"Perhaps the talk should come now Syuu-kun?"

"Huh?" Fuji asked looking up to see the person he had wanted to see right in front of him. He stood in shock, as he couldn't find the words for anything… even as Chihiro shut the door behind her and Ryoma had walked forward.

"Ryoma…"

"I…I'm ready to listen I guess…" Ryoma merely said gruffly as he shifted his gaze out to the window before catching sight of the tears that spilled from Fuji's eyes even though he didn't say anything.

"Oi!" Ryoma started only to have Fuji cry harder.

Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

A/n: End of chapter but just the beginning of a lot of second chances for different people and Thrill. We finally get a peek into the past as Syuusuke and Ryoma walks us through it next chapter. Get ready for that and please review before moving on to the next release!


	7. Breaking My Shell

A/N: Sorry for the late release but life happened and that comes before this so here it is a but late but please read and review as usual. Hopefully another few stories on Veteren's day will be released. After that I will go on to edit the first chapter of Gene and my collab story. Yep, I'm running full-time writing schedules between school, work and other activities in my life so please bare with it and review for me!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

lilgurlanima- The results? Are in this chapter of course :D

TeNsHi No ToIkI- There history is to be revealed.

Yuujirou- I'm sorry your confused with characters already XP I realized lately that my stories have so many characters, many people can't keep up with me. :D But because you mentioned that, I have made a character list at the end of the chapter just like 'Fated'

Playgirl Eugene- I wanted to build something a bit different for Ryoma here and making him more responsible as a single parent was the concept. I didn't want him to lose his original personality yet I wanted to show that he's matured so I hope this will turn out right. XP Ryota is his father's split image down to the bone… but that's why he's a fun character to play with.

Yuu, on the other hand isn't Syuusuke's son but inherited the smiles from the family. We'll consider Yuuta to be the odd one out of the family. XD

There is no official pairing yet since I'm having too much fun playing with all of them right now but Ren, Renji, Yuu, and Tetsuro are all potential partners for the twins…and you never know, I may throw in a couple more characters just to make it more interesting. Don't you worry though, Ryoma and Syuusuke's past is to be revealed a bit here and Atobe will definitely be popping back into the story.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

The Lamest Fad- I'm going to guess that Pillar pair of perfect pair is your thing then right? LOL

I'm glad my story could make you cross the border and broaden your horizons on other pairings ^^ I really do appreciate the reviw and pelase, continue to read :D

MARYLOVER- Yes I left a crying Fuji. A weak Fuji is rare but this is more based on hurt and guilt now :P

They'll have fun with the twins all right and I'm not pairing anyone yet… interest has been shown but it doesn't have to necessarily carry through.

Atobe will be in and out of the story, since his presence is just so commanding and brings out the ego in Ryoma.

The second chances refer more directly to the family but others will have some as well.

munkyaround- yeah, she just haven't discovered the damages she can do since she's not as outspoken and confident like Ryota.

ThrillPair- Well Kanna hasher own approach to situations and yes, it seems Yuu is interested in the little prince… in which way I cannot say just yet :X

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- He'll feel better soon… just a bit emotional at the moment though.

digiMist- It was a stunner to see Fuji break down first huh? Well everything is pending on this chapter to be explained.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

Rated: M

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter VII: Breaking My Shell**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Tuesday**_

"_I know you don't want those painful memories back in your life but burying them won't help either…Fuji went through his own painful time and I'm not trying to get you to feel sorry for him but I believe he deserves a chance to talk right?"_

Momoshiro's words from earlier flowed back into Ryoma's mind as his arms encircled Syuusuke, as a mother would comfort her child. It seemed like the most natural thing to do at the moment as his mind searched frantically for a way to comfort him. He hated situations like this, where someone who usually did one thing starts to do another… like this!

Syuusuke falling apart on him wasn't normal… Syuusuke smiling was normal, Syuusuke teasing him was normal but this was abnormal! The tears that seeped into his shirt and touched his skin with warmth seemed to thud against his chest as if someone was jabbing him with a knife repeatedly.

He pressed his head against Fuji's trying to convey some sort of comfort as he desperately tried to calm Syuusuke down enough to let his shirt, which Syuusuke had clenched into little fistfuls, down in one piece. It seemed he hadn't been the only insecure one… after all, Fuji himself must have went through an ordeal if the thought of just being able to talk about it could move him to tears.

"I'm sorry…" Syuusuke uttered finally after long moments of just being held in Ryoma's arms and silence.

" I believe you told me that before.." Ryoma said softly as he adverted his gaze. He wasn't quite sure how to take the apology at all. Really, the first time Fuji told him sorry, he had been mad and angry that everything, all his pain and suffering could just be erased with those simple words…. But that was wrong… Ryoma had failed to see his insecurities as well.

"But you never believed me… I want to say it and know it was accepted." Fuji protested with blue pain-filled eyes that connected with Ryoma's startled one. Was his brush off so painful to Fuji yesterday?

'_Anata…you're so blunt but sometimes your actions and tone hurts!'_

Ryoma jerked out of his own world as Fuji grasped his shirt tighter as if realizing that his attention had left.

"I'm sorry if it sounded that way…" Ryoma said truthfully as he bit his lower lip in confusion if he was getting his real thoughts out at all. " But I really am over the past… things happened and-"

Fuji pressed himself deeper into Ryoma's embrace, knocking them both into the nearby sofa in his office. Surprised by the sudden action, Ryoma jerked away from him and realized that must not have been wise as a slight pain of rejection he knew all too well flashed quickly across Fuji's expression.

"I…" Ryoma started to protest but Fuji had turned back to him with a slight chuckle and smile instead.

"I'm sorry… I must've scared you a bit…"

Ryoma didn't know what to say. At the tip of his tongue, he almost told Fuji that his smile wavered and the small tear that escaped his eye didn't g unnoticed. As if by instinct, Ryoma's body reacted on its own and before he knew it, he had hauled Fuji to hi s side and pressed a small kiss to Fuji's forehead.

The silence was a bit uncomfortable… especially since Ryoma just realized what he did and Fuji seemed to think this was going to be okay again. Ryoma almost wanted to slap himself for encouraging Fuji when he had already made up his mind while walking to Fuji's office that bad or good he was going to stay friends with Fuji and nothing more.

Ryoma didn't know how much faith he had lit in Fuji. Fuji was a bit shocked that Ryoma had so boldly done that after rejecting his advances but he didn't care. As long as he had Ryoma right? He could go back to the way it was… the way it should've been.

"It's been so long…but fifteen years ago has always been just yesterday to me…" Fuji said pulling out of Ryoma's loose embrace. He didn't need Ryoma to tell him that he was regretting having done so in the first place. He knew Ryoma like he knew himself… all his reactions, the slight turn of his head in confusion; the blunt words that got to point…h e knew him.

"It shouldn't be-"

"But it is." Fuji said interjecting through Ryoma. "I remember ever detail down to what we wore when we first agreed to be together… how our casual tennis matches turned to dates…"

**15 years earlier**

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Go away Fuji-senpai," Ryoma merely said as he walked away from the smiling university student.

A chuckle sounded behind him and a shiver shot up his spine as a warm breath trailed his neck slightly.

"That's quite mean of you to leave me behind like that after all this time." Fuji chided as he expertly slid an arm around Ryoma's waist.

"Baka! People are going to see!"

"Still not going to admit our relationship?" Fuji asked with a raised brow although a playful smile tugged at his lips.

"What relationship?" Ryoma said with a frown as he stepped out of Fuji's arms.

"Aw…. And you were so cute to me yesterday when I was between your legs and-"

Ryoma dark scowl was centered on Fuji as Ryoma's hand firmly stayed on Fuji mouth despite the blue eyes that opened and twinkled in merriment at yesterday's 'tennis' date.

"You say unnecessary things!" Ryoma hissed out as his eyes searched for anyone who may have heard the earlier excerpt.

"Our best moments are never unnecessary Ryoma…" Fuji uttered as he cornered Ryoma expertly behind a large tree and began his attack.

It had taken fifteen tennis dates, three stalkings and constant confessions to have the golden-eyed prodigy under him moaning in pleasure and gasping. It had taken him a good distance to get from Todai to Seigaku High to show Ryoma exactly how serious he was about 'them'. So now that they were finally together, Fuji was going to enjoy his victory any way possible for the rest of their lives.

That's exactly how they passed their days, always knowing that tomorrow would come, their relationship would continue and life would go on as it always had…. But that's where they were wrong…

It only took one incident, one hour, and one fight to break everything they had always thought was going to be. It had been autumn of Ryoma's 2nd year in high school and Fuji's 1st in Todai. He had taken the time to meet Ryoma after his tennis match at a small stadium near Shibuya. Ryoma was in a rush to leave so he had agreed to wait on top of the bleachers as Ryoma went to make excuses to his coach and grab his things.

"I'll be right back," Ryoma said reaching to grip Fuji's hand tightly with love.

"I'll be here," Fuji promised as he bit back the urge to kiss Ryoma. After all, they were in the middle of a sizeable crowd and Ryoma would defiantly attempt to kill him if he made a scene. Allowing Ryoma to go down the bleachers, Fuji watched as he approached his coach and the team and he walked through a hall and out of sight. He sighed as he contemplated using the money in his pocket to call his sister to pick up his school bag and things. He had carelessly forgot about his wallet and everything in his locker at school when he rushed here to see Ryoma. Ignoring the laughter and angry rants behind him, Fuji stood and started to head up the bleachers when a person was shoved harshly onto him and both went flying down the steep bleachers.

Back to the present

"All I can still remember is the first hit at the back of my head then darkness and I felt my body heavily tumble the rest of the way down…" Fuji said re-accounting what he could recall emotionlessly. Yet Ryoma knew better, the shaking fist that Fuji gripped on his pants and the distant eyes showed the fear and helpless the Fuji of fifteen years ago had felt. Placing a hand over his, Ryoma managed a small smirk as he opened his mouth to say something.

"That was the last time I saw you for almost two years…." Ryoma said softly.

Fuji merely nodded as he withdrew his hand from Ryoma with a small smile. "I-"

"I searched for you," Ryoma continued, " Your family and I searched for you for those two years for any record of you… we knew… you couldn't just have disappeared without a trace… but…"

"It's my f-"

"It isn't!" Ryoma denied in half anger and protest. "It made me realize how much I took you for granted… and even now… I won't regret the lesson learned."

"But I regret hurting you so much…" Fuji said with a wavering smile. "I betrayed you so willingly… Kamui was-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Ryoma insisted.

"I wished it didn't turn out the way it did everyday though…" Fuji said trying to hide the crack in his voice towards the end of his sentence. "But what could I do… by the time I realized everything and guilt had done its damage… you were already gone…"

Ryoma was speechless… what was he suppose to say during such a situation?

xXx

_**Seishun Gakuen**_

_**Tuesday Morning**_

_**2**__**nd**__** day of school**_

_**Gym**_

"Kakoii!( cool)" girls squealed as each fought to get a better look at the one-on-one basketball match between the males in gym… with more emphasizes with the reigning champion, Renji. He had defeated seven opponents and was still killing.

"Ike Ryota-sama!!!!" Girls called out as Ryota took his turn against Renji.

"Gomen minna(sorry everyone), but this match is mine!" Renji said confidently with a charming smile that had girls squealing and gasping for breath. "If I win, you're mine!" Renji said pointing at Kanna cockily.

"Eh?" Kanna said dumbfounded at how she got added to the game. " Your crazy!"

"Only for you Kan-na-chan!" Renji said with a heart-stopping wink.

"Mou! Your so lucky Kanna-chan!" Her new friends said with small pouts. "He's so into you."

"Baka!" Kanna said trying to erase the slight blush on her face, " He's in love with anything that refuses him!"

"If that's true, I'd refuse him any day," a perky brown-haired girl said dramatically.

Kanna merely concentrated back on the match, "Show him his place Ryota!" Kanna uttered underneath her breath as she watched the match.

"Hn…. Mada mada dane." Ryota merely said as he got into the position to guard.

"Isn't it a bit to early to say that?" Renji asked with a smile.

"It's never to early," Ryota merely said. " Are you going to stand there all day or make a move?"

"Well then…" Renji said bouncing the ball once before charging forward towards Ryota. He feinted to the right and continued on but the deafening sounds of the spectators were so loud, he momentarily forgot that he was running towards the basket with no ball. Turning his head, he noted that Ryota was bouncing the ball to his net slowly and took the chance that the beginner wasn't going to make it before he reached him.

'The match is mine!' Renji thought as he reached out to steal the ball only to see the ball disappear between Ryota's leg and into his other hand as he took a shot.

"Baka, a beginner shouldn't be trying for three pointers… especially past the free throw line." Renji said with a small laugh.

"Whoever said I was a beginner?" Ryota stated with a cocky smirk as the crowd was stunned silent by the clean shot through the basket without even touching the rim… like a professional.

"Ryota played basketball in elementary." Kanna said smugly to Renji. "He's no beginner…"

"Then the slow dribbling away from me…"

"I had to give you time to catch up right." Ryota said before turning away.

"You're pretty good Echizen…"

Ryota turned to see Ren pick up the ball as he headed towards his brother and Ryota.

"Domo…" Ryota merely said with a smile.

"But a bit too cocky and egotistic." Ren stated, turning towards the basket to shoot the ball one-handed.

"Wahhhhhh!" The girls cooed as the ball sailed into the net as smoothly as Ryota's had.

"You think…" Ryota said staring at the man who could supposedly be his buchou if he joined the tennis team.

"How serious would you be if I was to hand you a regular's spot in the tennis team?" Ren asked looking straight at Ryota.

"Depends if you can all amuse me enough." Ryota admitted freely. "I look for challenge."

"Kanna-chan, your brother isn't scared of anyone huh?" A girl whispered to her as they all listened in on the conversation.

"No he isn't…" Kanna confirmed. It was bothersome at times but it had its uses as well.

"Tsk…. It's hard to believe she's his sister when she couldn't even play basketball when it was the girls turn huh?"

"I know… she didn't even know what to do!"

"There's NO WAY they're siblings!"

Kanna almost protested but the looks of the girls made her hesitate. She wasn't looking for enemies… she didn't need that.

"All right kids! Gather up!" The teacher said ushering the boys and girls towards the center of the gym. " Since we spent so much time learning how to play basketball, we are going to have a friendly boy and girl basketball match with class 2-b next week. I hope that'll encourage you all to play to the best of your abilities!"

"I don't want her in my team… we'll definitely lose!"

"Don't worry Kanna…" Some other girls said ignoring the comments of their classmates. " I'm sure you'll improve before next week… your brother could give you some pointers!"

"You think…" Kanna mussed out as she looked towards Ryota who was currently surrounded by other boys and a few girls.

"I could give you some tips."

"Eh… Mitsurugi-san…"

"No need for such a high address." Ren said shifting his dark eyes to look straight as her. "Just Ren is fine."

"Ren-kun?" Kanna asked and noted the small nod of approval from him. She had do idea why he volunteered but she was thankful.

"It really isn't that hard if you aim-"

Despite Kanna's resolve not to make enemies… little did she know she had already made so many…

xXx

_**Seishun Gakuen**_

_**Tuesday Morning**_

_**2**__**nd**__** day of school**_

_**After school**_

Kanna rushed out of the girl's bathroom and around the corner to head back to class to grab her stuff and meet Ryota in the front. She glanced at a nearby watch and cringed when she saw the time. Ryota was going to be very angry that she had taken longer than ten minutes.

"Mou! If I didn't stop to talk to those girls!" Kanna muttered as she slid the door to the classroom open and rushed inside to grab her stuff. Waving goodbye to some of the girls still hanging out in the classroom, Kanna ran back out of the classroom and towards the front only to run into a hard chest.

"Gomen!" Kanna said as hands steadied her. Obviously the impact wasn't enough to send the person flying…

"Just the person I was looking for…"

"Eh?" Kanna said glancing up to see Renji smirking down at her. "You-"

"Come on," Renji said lifting Kanna bridal style as he ran the opposite way from the front and towards the back entrance.

"What are you doing!" Kanna screeched out as her hands shot out to grasp Renji's neck to steady herself at his breakneck pace. He was taking her the opposite way of where she needed to be! "Help me!" Kanna yelled to the people standing around in the hallway watching the scene.

"Kidnapping you," Renji whispered against Kanna's forehead as he kicked open the door and ran across the parking lot towards a car that was waiting with its doors open. He ignored the people staring and continued on his way without bothering to pay attention to the crowd following them out the door now to see what was happening.

"Baka! I'm not going with you!" Kanna said trying her hardest to push out of his grasp now. She figured the idiots behind them were just going to watch by now and NOT going to help he rout of this mess. Where was Ryota when she needed him!

"But you are-" Renji said with a light chuckle as he shifted her in his arms to open the car door while restraining her form running away.

"Renji-sama…" The driver started.

"Just drive!" Renji said depositing Kanna in the back seat roughly as he stepped in and shut the door.

"You-"

"Your struggles are only cute sweetheart." Renji said with a lazy smile now. "You will be mine."

"I already told you-"

"No one says no to me." Renji stated tracing a finger down her cheek although defiant, golden eyes stared angrily back at him. " Only I can say no to them."

"You conceited, spoiled-"

"I am and so much more!" Renji said pulling her against him roughly. "But you're going to love every inch of that once I'm done with you!"

Kanna reached out to slap him only to feel his fingers wrapped around her wrist to stop her.

"Ryota will kill you!"

"We'll see about that…" Renji said pressing a full-fledged kiss against her lips. Taking advantage of his power over her, He pinned her against the seat and brushed her hair back a bit as he pressed a softer kiss on her forehead.

"Mika…."

Kanna's eyes widened as she finally landed that slap she needed to give him. It was one thing to kidnap her and try to molest her… but to mistake her for a different girl was too much!

'You stupid player!' Kanna thought as she scooted far from him and attempted to open the door although the car was moving.

"Are you crazy?" Renji asked jerking her back to his side.

"Are you?" Kanna shouted back as angry tears formed behind her golden eyes slightly.

He didn't answer her, he merely held her tight to keep her from pulling stupid stunts as he entered his own thoughts.

Kanna closed her eyes tight and wished he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Come on," Renji merely said as he opened the car door as soon as it pulled to a stop outside a nice looking company.

"I'm not-"

"I'll carry you if you refuse," Renji said stepping out of the car.

Kanna gave him a glare as she stepped out of the car and stepped on Renji's foot extra hard before walking towards a couple of shops. She was sure one of them would allow her to call her father-

"Where are you going?" Renji asked walking to grab her wrist with a slight limp from the stomp she gave him. " You could've fractured my toes!"

"Good!" Kanna said with angered eyes, " Now let me go before I charge you for kidnapping, molestation and-"

Renji cursed and carried her towards the building.

"Stop it you beast!" Kanna screeched as he paid her no heed and ducked into the building with her in tow.

"Renji!" A few girls squealed out as they approached him. "The boss says due to the models accident, you could choose one of us to model beside you and-"

"There's no need!" Renji said with a smile. " I brought my own model!"

"Wait a second!" Kanna said but he merely pulled her down the wide hallway and through two doors before he stopped and poked a woman on the shoulder. Kanna eyes widened a bit as the black haired women turned around with piercing blue eyes that her squared glasses couldn't hide. A smile graced her frowning face as soon as she saw who it was.

"There you are Renji dear…. Are you ready for the photoshoot? Your partner?"

"Right here," Renji said with a smile. "I want her so please do something with her?"

"But the professional models are-"

"Her or no one else Ayaka-san." Renji said as he walked away. "Get her ready and on the set in fifteen minutes."

"I will!" The lady called out before facing Kanna to critique her appearance.

Self-concious at being exaimened to that depth, Kanna backed up and thought of running for her life right now. It wasn't everyday she got kidnapped, molested, and forced into things everyday.

"Come with my dear, my name's Ayaka; yours?" The lady asked leading her to a different room.

"Kanna… but I think this is a mistake, you see-"

"Don't worry… the magic in you… I'll show it!" Ayaka merely said as she shut the door behind them and pulled Kanna's school bag off her shoulders.

"Strip,"

"What?" Kanna asked with widened eyes.

"You heard me," Ayaka said with a small smile as she came towards Kanna with surprising speed. "Trust me."

xXx

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back at school**_

"Echizen…"

Ryota turned to see Ren walking towards him.

"What is it?" Ryota asked.

"Tomorrow we'll start having inter-rankings,"

"I'll be there," Ryota merely said, " Anything else?"

"I hope Kanna and you can come over tomorrow as well so we can get on with the project."

"That's fine by me because I also want to fin-"

"Ren! Ren!"

Both turned to see a boy running towards the both of them at full speed before he came to a halt and slowed his breathing down. " Renji…"

"What about Renji.." Ren said with a frown. Whenever he heard Renji used in a sentence it could only be bad…  
"Your brother… he kidnapped a girl and just drove off with her!"

"Kidnapped?" Ren repeated as his frown deepened.

The words of kidnap and Renji set off alarm bells in Ryota's head as he suddenly realized that Kanna should've been here by now!

"That girl!" Ryota said pulling the kid to face him now. "What did she look like?"

"She was… you r sister…" The kid said gulping down his fear at the 'kill' look in Ryota's eyes.

"That bastard!" Ryota cursed out loud as he started to leave only to be stopped by Ren's hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry Renji's caused trouble for you… if you can hold on for a few minutes, my ride will be here and we can go to Renji's photoshoot."

"Despite your offer, which I have no choice but to take, it still won't stop me from kicking your brother's ass!"

Ren merely nodded and led Ryoma to where he usually waited for his ride.

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

"Thanks for telling me," Ryoma said after a while. " Although it's been so long… I'm glad we could work out some differences."

"Then… am I asking too much if I tell you I still love you?" Fuji asked getting straight to the point.

"You-"

"I wan to try again with you…" Fuji said placing a hand on Ryoma's softly.

"We can't…" Ryoma said pulling his hand back. "It's been too long… I have kids you have a wife-"

"I've been divorced for about four years now." Fuji said grasping Ryoma's hand again. "I don't care if you have kids."

"I-" Ryoma paused as he looked at Fuji's hopeful expression… he wasn't going to lie and said he no longer felt anything for the man in front of him… but this… this was too much at once!

"I don't know Syuusuke… I don't know if I can go back down that path…" Ryoma said honestly.

"It's your kids huh?" Fuji said looking at Ryoma deeply… just like he used to.

"My children are all that I have at the moment… I can't decide yet." Ryoma stated quite bluntly. "But maybe… perhaps if they come to like you and the… feelings between us hasn't faded then-"

"we could try again?" Fuji asked

Ryoma nodded. "Maybe if we-"

"How about I come over for dinner tomorrow… I haven't seen your mother in a long time as well…I always felt she knew what was between us."

"Baka! You made sure she knew what was between us!" Ryoma chided with a deep scowl in thought of how many times Syuusuke had stayed over hinting way beyond hints that they were more than friends.

Fuji let out a small laugh as he pressed a kiss to Ryoma's forehead. " Is dinner okay though?"

Ryoma nodded, more dazed at the soft kiss on his forehead than the context of the question.

"I wonder…" Fuji said leaning towards Ryoma slightly.

All thoughts ceased as Fuji's lips touched Ryoma's. The light kiss took a turn as Ryoma deepened the kiss. It hit Ryoma that the feelings were still indeed there and if he wasn't careful… it'd definitely put him in the same position as sixteen years ago.

xXx

_**Satohashi modeling agency **_

_**Studio three**_

"Don't tell me this is too hard!" Renji laughed as he hugged Kanna from behind as the photographer ordered.

"Baka, I've never modeled before!" Kanna protested feeling strangely comfortable with Renji at the moment.

Ayaka had promised her magic and magic was what she had. Her hair had been pulled to the side and curled to frame one side of her face. They were modeling jeans so her shirt was a bit short to showcase how well the jean hugged the body.

"Kanna relax a bit…" The photographer called out. " Your too stiff."

"So bad at this…" Renji teased.

"You!" Kanna reached up to slap his face but he caught her hand and pressed it to his chest while capturing her gaze with a seductive one. Kanna immediately stilled and a blush rose on her cheek as his dark eyes mesmerized her.

"Perfect! Renji, you're good at getting the models to follow your lead!" The photographer praised.

"I am a genius at this right?" Renji said with a smile.

"You are," The photographer agreed. " Let's take five."

'Hai!, thanks for the work!" Everyone said as they bowed to each other and started to rest.

"Good job for a first time Kan-na…" Renji whispered pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You baka!" Kanna said placing a hand over where his lips skimmed and pouted.

"How cute," Renji said with a smile.

"Any more last words before I kill you Mitsurugi?

Both turned to see an angry Ryota stalking over with a calm Ren trailing behind him.

"Aniki!" Kanna said hoping to gain his attention. Sadly his attention and glares were all for Renji.

"So the brat arrives!" Renji said with a smile at Ryota's killer look.

"You little-"

"If you're so tough, why don't you compete with me at modeling?" Renji said with a smile cocking his head towards the photoshoot. "I'll even give you a handicap this time."

"Are you crazy?" Kanna said pushing Renji to get his attention. "Don't you know Ryota was a popular model?!"

"You're a sore loser just because I beat you in basketball Mitsurugi!" Ryota said with a deadly tone to match his glare.

"Are you afraid?" Renji said with a laugh. " Afraid you'll lose big time to me huh?"

"You," Ryota said to the lounging photographer at the side watching the fight. "Let me join the agency and I swear, in one month's time I'll beat this bastard's highest record."

"Ryota!" Kanna protested. She hated it when her brother and father never backed out of challenges like this!

"Stay out of it." Ryota merely said and watched as the guy smiled. " Are you sure about that kid? Renji's highest record is being on the cover of J-hype. It's a magazine that usually only features high school kids and potential people who can become idols."

"Che! I don't care what good it's for, I know I can beat it." Ryota said confidently.

"I'm here, Nakamuta-san! Hi hi Ayaka-san!"

The occupants of the room turned to see a brown-haired girl with brown eyes and a doll-like face come into the studio.

"Sakura-chan!" Ayaka greeted.

"Fine!" The photographer said with a smile. He ran a hand over his goatee slightly as he approached Ryota. "If you can model the uniform alteration style with Hachimoto Sakura right now and pass then I'll let you join and challenge Renji."

"I accept,' Ryota said turning his head to Sakura. " Nice to meet you."

"Aa…" Sakura merely said looking slightly puzzled by the announcement from Nakamuta and the 'challenge'.

"I warn you though… Hachimoto's charisma and charm will probably overshadow you like many others."

"Che… or will I overshadow her?" Ryota asked following Ayaka who ushered him towards a room to change.

"You… you just asked for it Mitsurugi Renji!" Kanna said with a sigh. " Ryota is a well-seasoned model!"

"Kanna-chan… He obviously wasn't too big if we didn't hear of him here so I think I have a well advantage over him since I know how to showcase my best looks." Renji said with a smile. " Shouldn't you be dressing as well Sakura-senpai?"

"I should…" Sakura said with a smile. "Is that you're latest girlfriend?"

"She's in the process of becoming here." Renji grinned.

"Renji… Kanna… look at your photos." Nakamuta called from across the room. He had connected everything onto the computer screen and now they should see.

Everyone was quiet as they viewed the picture… no one spoke until a comment from the back broke the spell.

"She's good… with a bit of training she can be very good." Ren commented looking at the pictures with them.

"That's true," Nakamuta said with a smile to Kanna. "What do you think about that? Interested in becoming a model?"

Kanna didn't answer. She never knew she could look so glamorous… The shots clearly showed her best features…. Even looking "attracted" and "playful" towards Renji were wins….

"Nakamuta-san… are you sure we should pair a new person to Sakura so soon?" Ayaka asked with a worried expression. " This photoshoot is for J-Hype's uniform alteration page and we can't afford to make a mess up."

"We can always pair Renji with Sakura if the kid fails."

"There will be no need for that." Ryota said exiting the dressing room dressed in the uniform that had been altered for showcase. "I will dominate it completely."

"This is for…" Kanna asked.

"It's for J-Hype's uniform alteration page which showcases nifty ways to alternate your uniform while staying within school rules. They also showcase the season's uniform style." Ren explained.

"Is that so Ren-kun?" Kanna said tripping over Ren's name slightly since she almost forgot that he didn't want to be so formally addressed.

"Aa…"

'And the pretty girl that walked in earlier…"

"She's Hachimoto Sakura, 3rd year at Hyoutei Gakuen. She quire popular for her doll-like beauty and charisma, She's the only other model of this agency to make it on the cover of J-hype." Ren explained.

"I see…" Kanna said as both Sakura and Ryota stepped onto the shoot. She only hope Ryota was as confident as he claimed to be.

* * *

A/N: Because it was requested, here's a quick character list of those who already appeared and small bio of who they are.

**Atobe Keigo**- Heir to the Atobe empire and pops in and out to bother Ryoma.

**Ayaka**- A hair/make-up artist that works with Renji

**Echizen Kanna**- Ryoma's insecure daughter

**Echizen Rinko**- Ryoma's mother

**Echizen Ryoma**- Main character, part-time tennis instructor, living through his own scars

**Echizen Ryota**- Ryoma's cocky son

**Fuji Chihiro**- Syuusuke sister-in-law and interior decorator

**Fuji Syuusuke**- Main character, architect, trying to fix wrongs

**Fuji Yuu**- 3rd year, fukubuchou of Seigaku tennis team and Yuuta's son

**Fuji Yuuta-** Regular salaryman who still can't appreciate his smiling brother's presence

**Hachimoto Sakura**- 3rd year Hyoutei student and model

**Hajime Chii-** Ryota and Kanna's homeroom and English teacher

**Hanasato Gin**- 3rd year all rounder, generally he's quiet and doesn't say much

**H****irazono Eiri-** 3rd year doubles player. He's generally nice and thoughtful

**Horio Heero**- 2nd year student in the tennis club aiming to be a regular and dislikes Ryota

**Horio Satoshi-** The most annoying of the Ichinen trio who happened to reproduce

**Horio Tomoka**- Loud and annoying mother to Heero

**Ichirou Kamui-** A doctor from Fuji's past

**Inui Sadaharu**- Athletic advisor stationed around Tokyo

**Kaidoh Kaoru**- Athlete

**Kawamura Takashi**- Owns Kawamura sushi shop and is going to marry Sakuno

**Kikumaru Eiji**- works at a pt shop and bothers Ryoma periodically

**Minato Sae-** 3rd year president of the art club and Muroshiki Sho's girlfriend

**Mitsurugi Ren**- Older twin to Renji who fixes Renji's mistakes who is also the buchou of the tennis team and Student body president.

**Mitsurugi Renji**- 2nd year smart heartbreaker and part-time model

**Muroshiki Sho**- 3rd year doubles player who has quite an imagination and very talkative.

**Momoshiro Aki**-1st year student at Seigaku high

**Momoshiro Ami**- Momo and an's three year old daughter

**Momoshiro An-** Part-time worker at her husband's sports club and full time mom

**Momoshiro Takeshi**- Owner of a local sports club and employs Ryoma

**Momoshiro Tetsuya**- 2nd year tennis player siming for a regular spot. Befriends Kanna ans is uaually cheerful.

**Oishi Syuichiroh**-Chemistry teacher at Seigaku

**Oshitari Yuushi**- Hangs around Atobe when he appear. The new Kabaji?

**Ryuzaki Sakuno**- Taka's pregnant fiancée who has grown from the blushing, stuttering student Ryoma remembers

**Ryuzaki Sumire-** Sakuno's grandma who has yet to give up her passion as a tennis coach.

**Tezuka Azumi**- Tezuka's wife who runs a restaurant/teahouse

**Tezuka Kazuki**- 1st year student in the tennis club. Generally not as stoic as his father but tends to keep to himself and doesn't say much unless he needs to.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu-** working at a local law firm as a lawyer.


	8. Differences

A/N: I'm Back! And freaking late! :D

This was originally supposed to be released for St. White's day but tests before Spring Break always suck!

BUT I promise PROMISE that for my anniversary in April I'll have a MASSIVE update!

Till then read and review these for me :D

* * *

TeNsHi No ToIkI- The details are as Fuji remembered and has nothing to do with Ryoma's PoV or the person who can fill in the blanks between that time. It's still being revealed so it's okay to be slightly confused at the moment.

Yuujirou- No problem… I figured most of you were constantly having to go back and figure out who was who so I made it easier.

tsub4ki- He'd better have the skills to back it up in this case or he would be made the fool XD I'm glad the character list comes in handy for you so you don't have to scour the chapters trying to remember who I'm talking about.

Playgirl Eugene- Most likely she'll appear later but Ryota gets his time to shine along with Kanna for the moment. I haven't decided who gets to be with whom yet since the players haven't all assembled quite to my liking yet XD Definitely more focus on Thrill in the coming chapters though.

MARYLOVER- That's exactly what I'm aiming for, he's neither a delinquent nor bad in a bad, bad way. He just steps out of boundaries at times to suit his personality and that's just his personality defining ways. I figured someone had to give Ryota a challenge as times goes on and although this story can turn in another direction at any given moment, Renji and Ryota are faced with a challenge of someone like themselves and will continued to be pushed to prove they are worthy of who they thought they were.

The main pairings have some issues going on and yes, as Ryoma has already known, it's more than JUST THEM now…there are kids involved and many people from their past still to come.

Kamui… you're definitely going to get details as both Fuji and Ryoma fill in the blanks of the past….later.

The kids weren't there to bore anybody; they were created to bring more fun into the story so that's what I hope they'll continue to be viewed as.

munkyaround- Yes… I'm afraid this story is showing signs of an expanded character list as well XP

We'll see how Ryota deals with this and more of their past will be mentioned as each chapter progresses.

xxsisz4evaxx- D: well I hope it's all fitting in back there somewhere because sometimes when i'm writing I forget which Ryoma and Fuji belong where too XP

Hana- Actually no you're not XD

- Glad to see it helping!

Ai- Well, nothing's official yet so I guess all couple ideas are still open :D

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Differences**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Tuesday Night**_

Ryoma cursed slightly as he walked home slowly. Despite what he had said earlier, he knew the problems Fuji was bringing when he told his version. A part of Ryoma wanted the abandonment to be true so that he could just push Fuji completely out of his life so he focus on his children but… the other part was still so in love with him… so in love that it was a relief to know that Fuji never left his side, despite where their lives now led.

"But Ryota and Kanna should always come before anything else!" Ryoma uttered as he turned the corner.

It had been fifteen years since the day he made his decision to leave this place and begin again. He had left with his a heavy heart at having lost the person he loved the most when the person didn't even know it himself. He had thought studying away would give him a piece of mind and an alternate out… but he had met her in LA.

Murata Lina was an orphan with a huge fortune. Her American mother and Japanese father had left everything to their talented only daughter. She was strong-willed, a bit stubborn and every bit like Kanna. She had forcefully taken it upon herself to break through his bluntness and ways. Before he knew it, he was comfortable with her and as far as he knew, being with her wouldn't hinder him in the least, it'd open up a new future. It was his chance to escape the painful past and he took it. He married her and broke ties with his past to begin a future… and that future was completed after Kanna and Ryota came along after three years of being married to Lina.

He was happy. Yes, thinking back on it, he was very happy with his family. The memories of his family could still bring a smile to his face as he remembered teaching Lina, Kanna and Ryota tennis, them cuddled in the living room at night with Lina's gentle piano playing and the kids snuggled on his sides as he relaxed, and so many other memories that were so precious to him…. That was until the US Open… that was before Lina's death…

RING RING

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ryoma glanced down at his cell phone and recognized his senpai's phone number.

"What is it Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked as soon as the phone was next to his ear.

"Echizen! I just forgot to mention that tomorrow you'll have to teach 'THAT' class and hopefully you'll be patient with them."

"What's THAT class?" Ryoma asked with a frown as he entered the front gate of his house with his key and stepped inside shutting the gate behind him.

"It's for beginners but they're all from elite families so they may have an attitude with you." Momoshiro said a bit nervously.

"Hn… little brats I can whip into shape anytime." Ryoma said bluntly. " You don't have to sound so nervous like that."

"But they-"

"They can't be any worse than my own son so I'll take care of it senpai." Ryoma said with finality before hanging up with a sigh. Really, his senpai's treated him like he was a fragile person who would break with the slightest pressure.

"Tadaima," Ryoma uttered stepping into the house.

"Ryoma…. Did you see Kanna or Ryota on your way home?" Rinko asked looking a bit worried by the door leading into the kitchen.

"They should be home by now, it's so late." Ryoma said with a sigh as he sat down to take off his shoes.

"That's the thing Ryoma, they aren't back yet and they haven't called either."

Ryoma eyes widened a bit as he stood up and looked at his mother. "Call me if they come home, I'm going out to look for them!"

"All right! Be careful dear!" Rinko called out after Ryoma as he raced out the door that he had just stepped through a few seconds before.

'Where could those two be?' Rinko wondered as she headed back into the kitchen to check on her miso soup.

xXx

Kanna tried her best to keep to herself during the ride home but she couldn't help but steal glances at the other three occupants in the limo. Ryota was currently looking out the window looking like his usual, relaxed self while Renji sulked across from her, and Ren was eyeing her brother… as if assessing his abilities. It was the usual, if not an extra dose of charisma and charm on Ryota's part. He had completely owned the photo shoot surprising not only everyone, but herself as well. It had been a long time since she had last seen her brother model and she had to admit, he was capturing.

**[Earlier]**

"All right, let's see what you got kid." The director said with a grin as Sakura-chan entered the stage and posed almost too casually on the bench that was a prop. She was challenging him already to try and fit in. Not that Ryota minded, he was used to being look down on because he rarely did more than necessary.

"Hn," Ryota merely said loudly as he walked over and tugged a strand of her hair to gain her attention as his eyes connected with hers. It was all he needed to bring a slight blush onto her face as he angled her and himself to the best pose for the photographer.

Moving to the faint clicks was Ryota in his best state. He guided the mesmerized Sakura with his movements. The slightest touch of his forehead to hers, brought awe and fluster into Sakura's looks. The slightest grin and playfulness on Ryota's face could send Sakura into her own smiles… by the third prop; everyone already knew the distance was too much. Ryota led Sakura by the nose despite how she struggled against him each time she realized she was traveling by his flow. Then, as if claiming his prize for conquering the shoot, Ryota bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's lips before hopping off the set and pulling at the tie that completed the last uniform he was wearing.

"Let me see the newest set Nakamuta-san." Ryota commanded as the pictures entered the screens. Without anyone else, Ryota commented on which he liked best and why he liked them best while coaxing comments out of Sakura and Nakamuta-san in-between his own analysis.

Kanna frowned a tiny bit as she noted that as he brother talked, he hadn't let go of Hachimoto Sakura's hand nor did her gaze stray from his face. A hint of jealousy sunk into her and she hated the feeling. Yet even she had to admit the pictures taken were really well shot and her brother was as natural to the camera and she wasn't.

"In all," Ryota's said cutting through Kanna's thoughts. " I believe Renji is mada mada in being able to influence the flow or even to bring out my Imoutou's talent."

"It's not my fault your sister refused to cooperate." Renji complained.

"Not being able to handle your partner is worse then not being able to influence them." Ryota said bluntly as he suddenly let go of Sakura and advanced towards his sister. Pulling her up to the set that Renji and she had used earlier, Ryota smirked a bit as he arranged his sister into a position.

"This was your best pose with my sister," Ryota said as he captured Kanna's hand and placed it on his chest while looking at his sister seductively. As if on instinct, Kanna relaxed and playfully glared up at Ryota mischievously instead of the blushing, stiff girl she had been in Renji and her photo.

"As you can see," Ryota said flipping his sister to face the awe-struck people. "You only need to know how to adjust to each person." Wrapping his arms around Kanna, she smiled softly and pressed herself into his warm embrace as she forgot where they were but the fact that her normal cocky brother was bluntly lecturing the people on the other side.

"It seems we underestimated you Ryota-kun." Nakamuta said with a slight smile. " I look forward to our next shoot and, hopefully, a cover on J-hype?"

"It will be," Ryota said stepping down from the shoot gracefully. "But till I'm needed again, here's my card."

"You have a card?" Renji asked looking at the card Ryota dug out of his bag to give to Nakamuta-san and Sakura who requested one.

"Why not? It saves me the trouble of having to write my number and name to everybody. ALTHOUGH," Ryota said changing his 'I-don't-care' voice into a more serious one, " I won't forgive the misuse of my number."

"Misuse?" Ayaka asked looking at the card Ryota handed to her.

"Yes, I don't want my number handed to strange people, stalkers or anything of the like. " Ryota said heading to the changing room now. "Now if you excuse me Kanna and I have to be going or else our father will NOT be happy."

"Shimatta!" Kanna said suddenly as she realized what time it was.

"We'll drop you off at home Kanna-chan." Ren said with a small nod. "There's no need to worry and I'm afraid this may be all of Renji's fault for dragging Ryota and you into this."

"It's no problem at all. " Kanna said with a small smile to Ren. "It could've been worse after all."

**[Back to the ride home]**

Overall, Ren was a lot more responsible and calm in Kanna's eyes. He was just the right type to be Student Body President and Renji…

She didn't know what to feel anymore for that man…. He was always joking, always taking everything at his pace but… when he had called out for Mika in the car… it confused her…

Well… it offended her to be called by someone else's name but that didn't REALLY bug her since they weren't dating. It was the fact that it was the first time she truly felt that he cared for something… she wanted to ask about Mika…. But she was a bit afraid as well since it was none of her business

"We're at the Echizen residence sir…" The driver announced snapping everyone out of his or her own thoughts. Gathering her own things and Ryota's, Kanna hopped out of the limo to see her father looking very pissed at Ryota who had climbed out ahead of her.

"Otou-san…."

"You two are dead!" Ryoma merely said as he ushered them inside with a frown. It seemed like he wasn't in the mood to hear excuses and Ryota didn't seem like he wanted to be giving them either.

"Fine… I'm going to be a model dad." Ryota merely said while Kanna thanked Ren for the ride and ignored Renji's presence.

"What?" Ryoma demanded after processing his son's statement through.

"You heard me dad." Ryota said as he walked into the house while Ryoma and Kanna followed him in.

"There you two are!" Rinko said with relief apparent in her tone. "Where have you two been especially NOT calling home when you both have cell phones?"

"Obaa-san, you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was abducted and Ryota came to my rescue and then his huge ego got sucked into a game of 'who's better" and then-"

"It wasn't my big ego that caused that!" Ryota defended with a slight frown. " If you weren't such easy prey, I wouldn't have had to save you!"

"Why all of a sudden?" Ryoma suddenly demanded sitting across from his son and daughter at the dinner table.

"Because Ryota's ego flared ten feet high when Renji-kun told him he was a better model then Ryota was." Kanna said with a frown. "If he could've just taken that insult."

"An Echizen never takes a insult when they can do better." Ryota said confidently. " Right dad?"

"Aa," Ryoma said with a smile before reaching over to ruffle his son's head in approval. "You do a good job of protecting your sister."

"Well it's no surprise where it comes from now," Kanna muttered as she viewed her father's encouraging behavior.

"Did you enjoy your session?" Rinko asked looking at her granddaughter's thinking face.

"My session?" Kanna questioned looking at her grandmother.

"Yes…. It seems you did because your eye alight as you tell us what you encountered." Rinko said with a small chuckle. "Maybe you want to give it a try?"

"Oh but I couldn't…. I'm horrible at it!" Kanna said with almost a sad smile.

"Well… amateurs have all got to start on square one dear, and I think you may just like being what your mom used to be."

"You think?" Kanna asked looking at her grandmother hopefully. She'd never been impulsive like her brother and father in life, but she wasn't the most graceful thing that God set on earth either.

"Won't hurt to try," Rinko said and ushered her towards her room to put her bags down and wash up for dinner.

"Wouldn't it?" Kanna asked herself as she climbed the stairs up to her room in a daze as she weighed the outcome of actually becoming a model like her brother. "Should I Ryota?" Kanna asked her brother as he appeared in the hall as well.

"Should you what?" Ryota asked sparing his twin a glance at best as he flung his school bag into his room while standing at the door.

"Join modeling." Kanna said with a smile. " Think I have it in me?"

"Only if you want to make my life harder than it is," Ryota concluded, as he started back downstairs. "It'd be a pain …"

"Hn!" Kanna uttered to her brother's disappearing form as she tossed her own bag on her desk and sat on her bed staring out the window. A slight movement from the window caught her eye as she ventured to the window and opened it to see who was at the gate.

"Tetsuya-kun?" Kanna questioned seeing the spiky black hair from where she stood.

"Heh…. OH! Kanna-chan!" Tetsuya said looking up with a small smile. "It's just that I heard rumors that Renji-kun carried you out after school and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I am," Kanna said with a bright smile. "Ryota found me."

"I see… then… if you need anything you can always ask me too you know!" Tetsuya said with a slight grin.

"Of course," Kanna said feeling a bit relieved that Tetsuya was so worried about her. "Thank you for coming out to check on me!"

"No problem!" Tetsuya said getting back on his bike.

"Would you like to come in for dinner?" Kanna offered with a small smile. "We're having good stuff!"

"Thanks but no thanks Kanna-chan! I got to get home as well since you're okay now." Tetsuya said with a wave of his hand before riding off.

Kanna didn't say anything as a small smile touched her face at Tetsuya's general concern for her.

'He even offered to be of assistance…' Kanna thought happily as she ran downstairs in happiness.

"What's got you so happy?" Ryoma asked noting his daughter's aura that seemed to shine so brightly at the moment.

"Nothing," Kanna said with a smile as she sat next to her brother and hummed an old song as she grabbed her bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"Whatever it is, she's a lot happier than earlier." Ryota mumbled as he switched topics and started talking to his father about the Seigaku tennis team.

"The team is okay I suppose, but most of their touchy attitude has got to go."

"What are you talking about?" Kanna said with a slight frown. "I think you fit perfectly in with your huge ego."

"Hn… they can't take my intensity! Besides, Fuji-senpai freaks me out," Ryota announced as Rinko came in with the rest of the meal.

"Why is that?" Rinko asked recognizing the name brought up. " I think he's a wonderful boy when he used to come by with your father."

"I wasn't talking about dad's Fuji-senpai," Ryota clarified for his grandmother. " I was talking about the one who's a year older than me and smiles creepily like a pedophile!"

"Ryota! That's not nice to describe someone like that!" Rinko chided with a slight frown.

"Yeah," Kanna agreed noting the change in look on her father's face at the mention of 'Fuji'. "He's a good senpai who took the time to protect me from Renji."

"Since when did that cocky bastard become just Renji to you," Ryota said accusingly with an apparent frown on his face. " Besides, you aren't seeing the creepiness that I do because you're innocent to the world."

"How?" Kanna asked with a small pout at the 'innocence' her brother always mentions when he didn't want to explain something.

"You'll understand someday," Ryoma merely said to his daughter as he steered the conversation back to worthy regulars in the club.

"I suppose you can say they deserve their positions but… there's also the fact that there's only two solid doubles styled players, the buchou, the Fukubuchou and a all rounder who used to be one half of the other doubles pair left as regulars. The rest are more or less the usual tennis player without anything to it."

"Anything else you're looking at?" Ryoma asked his son as his son finished the chewing and swallowing the morsel in his mouth.

"Basketball looked quite interesting but I hate the roughness of the fouls the other boys pull." Ryota said with a frown. "If there wasn't so many ways to get hurt in basketball I'd like the sport a lot more."

"I felt the same way," Ryoma said with a smirk. " That's why tennis is better, you never have to touch your opponent."

"True," Ryota said with a shrug. " I most likely will play tennis."

"Well I don't think that's going to make that other boy happy." Kanna said remembering the snidely remarks of the brown haired boy who boasted of the years of tennis he trained for a regular's position.

"What boy? The one who won't quit talking about how many years he's had compared to me?" Ryota asked looking at his sister's look.

"Yeah, that one…. What's his name…" Kanna said as her eyes traveled up to the ceiling as if that would help her remember the boy's name.

"I suppose that would be Horio," Ryoma said with a sigh. " His father was no better but I thought you wouldn't have trouble with him since he barely talked after all."

"Well he sure talks at school and glares just as much." Kanna said remembering the snide remarks of the boy who was positive he was getting a position in the line-up.

"Well he might just be if he's a good doubles player since I'm obviously a SINGLE'S player." Ryota stressed.

"You're just like dad, don't like to –"

"Depend on others," Ryoma and Ryota finished.

"Why depend on another when I work best alone?" Ryota asked with a tiny scowl.

"You work just fine with dad during the father-son tennis matches that one year when mom and we all went to the family picnic." Kanna pointed out to both "acclaimed" singles players.

"That's because we share similar styles," Ryota backed up. " And the fact that I CAN be a doubles partner if it was out of desperation. Dad on the other hand, couldn't hit a ball with someone who doesn't understand his style to save his life."

"I'm proud of the fact that I can't cooperate!" Ryoma said reaching over the table to poke his son on the forehead despite Ryota's glare and frown at his father.

"I'm sure you are," Ryota said pushing the fact on his father with a snarky smirk.

"We'll see who has the last laugh in a little bit," Ryoma said with a frown at his son's snarky behavior. Lina was right, the snarky attitude of his was going to come back and bite his ass…. As his son!

"Besides that," Ryoma said ignoring his son on purpose, " Fuji's coming over for dinner tomorrow Okaa-san."

"Your Fuji?" Rinko asked with a straight face although she wanted to smile at Ryoma's frown at her statement.

"Not mine, Just Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said pushing off his mother's bluntness.

"I see…" Rinko said as she looked back at her food. It had been many years but she was smart enough to know there was more to Fuji and her son's relationship years ago. The blushes and slight teasing Fuji had voiced during many dinners may have escaped her husband's sight and knowledge but she understood fully that her son was in a relationship with his 'senpai'. What Rinko couldn't understand was the fact that Fuji stopped coming over towards the beginning of her son's last year in high school and Ryoma began to withdraw from everything. Better yet, Rinko remembered her son shutting out everything for a couple months…. Then he took a trip with his class and the withdrawn nature changed into sadness and pain and only got worse till he left for the states.

'Really… I wonder what kind of break up those two went through…' Rinko wondered not seeing that her granddaughter was being very observant of both her and Ryoma's expression at the mention of 'Fuji'

Kanna wondered what really happened now more than ever. Her father's brief explanation of his past wasn't enough for her to draw any solid conclusions. She considered asking Ryota for help but he didn't seem so interested in their father's past.

'Perhaps Grandma knows a bit as well….' Kanna thought as she viewed her grandmother's face silently. That was definitely a face that knew something.

xXx

_**Seishun Gakuen**_

_**Wednesday Morning**_

_**3rd day of school**_

"Mou…" Kanna uttered as she walked quietly next to her brother as they headed to class. She should've known better than to think no one would talk about yesterday…. After all, she was carried out in front of a sizeable crowd and the kidnapper WAS Renji-kun."

She had come to school and experienced her first 'bullying' when her shoes were not in their place and girls pushed past her roughly. She was going to have to be strong and not depend on anyone else for a while. It was thanks to her brother's presence that they probably didn't do anything to harsh yet.

"Got a problem with my sister?" Ryota asked a group of girls who had been eyeing Kanna since they walked into the school's ground. He was honestly sick and tired of girl's petty fights! He seriously wanted to blow things a bit out of proportion when his sister's shoes weren't there and when they thought it was quite fun to push Kanna around while heading to class, he had purposely wrapped an arm around her to guide her to class to see who would have the guts to push her around.

"I got a problem with you Echizen!" A guy called out from where he stood with his guys. "What gives you the right to yell at my girl like that? What are you, in love with your sister or something?"

"What gives your _girl_ the right to stare my sister down like that?" Ryota asked bluntly with a raised brow. He wasn't intimidated and he wasn't about to start being intimidated by this boy either. "Or could it be you're just a replacement for who she truly wants? Renji"

"You son of a-" the guy said rushing forward with his men only to back up a bit as Ryota dropped his bag and lifted his arms a bit.

"Scared?" Ryota asked pushing the guy forward again as he flexed his fingers.

"I'll rearrange your pretty little-"

"Let me arrange yours!" Ryota said kicking the guy rushing at him in the stomach as he grabbed two other charging guys necks and thrashed them together.

"That's enough!"

All the men turned around to see Renji and Ren at the end of the hall. Ren stepped forward as the representing student body president and looked at all the boys.

"Hn…" Ryota merely said picking up his bag roughly as he made his way into the classroom instead of explaining the situation.

"This isn't over Echizen," The guy called after him.

"Mess with my sister and it won't be over," Ryota said talking more to everyone than just the guy… especially when his eyes connected with Renji who smirked at him. Ryota was sick and tired of him especially… it was his damn fault that Kanna wa seven caught up with his little fan club's distress.

'Girls! All so petty to their own sex!' Ryota thought as he tossed his bag beside his desk and sat down while glaring at the culprit of all their troubles walk in after Kanna.

"Rough morning?" Renji asked Kanna.

"Yeah, you're fan club is worked up." Kanna shot back turning away from Renji.

"I can stop all that if you would only come to me." Renji promised with a smile.

"That's suicide!" Kanna said pointedly. "Being close to you is exactly why I'm a target! I've been in this school for three days and since day one I've suffered all because of you!"

"You've done more than enough protecting of my sister you bastard." Ryota said angrily to Renji.

"Really… " Ren said authoritatively to both Renji and Ryota. " You two aren't making it any better for Kanna as well. I suggest you stay away from Kanna." Ren said looking at his twin. " and you cool your temper Echizen."

"Hn…" Ryota merely said turning away from all of them while Renji let out a 'che' and turned the opposite way to ignore Ryota.

Kanna felt a bit bad as Ren let out a sigh and took a seat. He was a good brother and he didn't deserve all this drama… then again, she didn't deserve this either….

"Kanna-chan!"

Kanna glanced up and saw Tetsuya walk into their classroom with a small smile.

"Tetsuya…" Kanna said with a smile as she ushered him in.

"I heard a bit about what happened this morning," Tetsuya said with a frown. "I won't let any more happen to you!"

"Thank you but-"

"You may leave supporting character!" Renji said with an apparent frown at how Tetsuya had appeared and taken all of Kanna's attention away.

"You shut up," Ryota said pointedly to Renji before turning his irritation to Tetsuya. "As for you, there's no need for you to be overly concerned since I'm perfectly capable of protecting my sister."

"Hn… how is your sister ever suppose to have a boyfriend if you're so uptight?" Renji asked with a frown at Ryota's attitude.

"You are exactly the type I hope NEVER approaches my sister." Ryota informed bluntly with a glare.

"My…my… such hatred in the morning…."

"Is there something you need Fuji?" Ren asked adverting his attention to the boy standing at the door.

"There was…" Fuji said stepping in with a smile. "The clubs have to be finalized by the end of this week and I was just wondering if we were all set in registration."

"We almost are," Ren said with a slight nod. "There are a couple students who haven't given me their form yet."

"Oh… hopefully one of those aren't you Ryota-kun…." Fuji said glancing at the boy who chose to pointedly ignore his presence.

"It's senpai's like you that makes me DON'T want to join." Ryota said not even sparing Fuji a glance.

Ryota was more than a little fed up with the crowd, he was through with the whole lot of them! It was like a conspiracy to have so many annoying people surrounding him! Fuji-senpai was plain freaky to him since he laughed, smiled; yet always observed him carefully. If there was something in particular that he wanted to know, why couldn't he just ask? Even if the chances of Ryota answering him with a decent answer were slim, he'd prefer blunt then mysterious! Mr. Student body president was irritating as well. He didn't outright challenge him but if there's one more thing he hated then mysterious people, it was the one's that remain a thorn in his side by never outright challenging him yet constantly provoked him. After that easy basket that Mitsurugi Ren made provoking him, he noted that the boy was always measuring his skills as well. He didn't even need to explain why Renji was annoying; it was almost the same annoying as his father was to him. The fact that they were similar just made Ryota despise the boy all the more… then there was happy-go-lucky Tetsuya who constantly stuck around and annoyed him…. somehow!

"I'll expect to see you later Ryota-kun… will you be coming along Kanna-chan?" Fuji asked heading back out of the classroom.

"I won't," Kanna said with a smile. "It's my first day in my art club today."

"Oh, well then, have fun." Fuji said before disappearing out the door.

"I better get going as well, see you after school Ryota?" Tetsuya said heading towards the door as well since the rest of the students in the class were heading in to get ready for class.

"Hn…" Ryota merely uttered as he stared out the window and wondered if he should get mix up even more than he was in this crowd.

"You should work him hard Ren." Renji informed his twin as he frowned at Ryota. He didn't like Ryota at all, his attitude and cockiness wasn't likeable at all.

"You should keep to yourself more." Ren merely said at his brother. "If you didn't have such an attitude to keep making him dislike you, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"I did nothing!" Renji protested against Ren's accusation.

"So claiming his sister and kidnapping her was nothing?" Ren asked with a raised brow at his brother's protest. Sometimes Renji maturity could drop levels… the last time it was this bad was when Mika was here.

Ren knew best that Renji didn't hold well with girls who didn't fall easily to his charms. Renji loved the chase, dumped them as soon as he conquered and chased another all in the same day if he could. Despite his player habits though, Renji was a decent student who got decent grades despite the many troubles he brought the family.

'_I'm not going to be Mr. Goody-two-shoes like you! I refuse to become what dad and mom wants!'_

"Sometimes your righteous nature and few words bug the hell out of me!" Renji said to Ren before turning away to occupy himself with the girls that had approached him.

Ren couldn't help it. He was who he was… and in this case. He was the levelheaded one… the one who wasn't out to neither make his reputation chaotic nor make his father shake his head in shame. It was his nature to score as well as he could in school, date girls of good standing, and be a good older brother to his brother and sister. But there were even these kinds of days where he could get tired…

"Sensei is coming!" A student said running into the classroom as everyone shuffled to his or her respective seat. The day had just begun and already, four people in the classroom were more than ready to end the day.

xXx

_**Fuji Design Inc.**_

_**President's office**_

Fuji tapped his pen for the hundredth time as he stared blankly at the designs in front of him. He was suppose to be going over the layout for their customers building but his mind was more than occupied with Ryoma.

Their talk yesterday had been satisfying, yet unsatisfying. He was smarter than to think everything was okay between the two of them, it was just beginning. Even he noted the hesitance in Ryoma when he voiced his want to get back together… who was he to fool when it had been fifteen years since they last seen each other…. And when they last saw each other, he didn't even know the man whose golden eyes reflected so much pain and sadness was the man he loved.

Fuji swallowed a sigh as he blinked back the tears…. It was his fault that Ryoma left… it was his request for Ryoma to leave him alone because he thought Kamui was the one he loved.

'But I was so wrong… by the time I realized the truth of the situation, you were already gone and happy… and I couldn't bring myself to bring you unhappiness…' Fuji thought sadly as the scenes flashed before his eyes again. It had hurt him deeply when he had gotten to Ryoma's house and tentatively buzzed the bell hoping to see Ryoma only to hear joyous news from Nanako that Ryoma had married and moved permanently to the United States a few months ago. He had, with his own heavy heart; moved on after that and married as well the year Momoshiro had happily informed them that Ryoma was a father now. Being married for ten years was living hell in his eyes as his heart longed for another while trying to make his marriage work… sadly that had failed and they officially split and gone their separate ways three years ago.

"So…. How much longer are you going to be in your little world while neglecting work?"

Fuji glanced up to see his sister-in-law's face as she set another folder on his full desk.

"I'm sorry Chihiro-san… I just-"

"I understand," Chihiro said with a small smile. "It's hard after seeing him huh?"

"Kind of…. Because even now… I'm trembling with fear that everything I want won't happen." Fuji said as light-hearted as he could.

"Syuusuke-kun… you've suffered enough." Chihiro said wrapping an arm around him in comfort. " You deserve some happiness too."

"My happiness depends on him right now…" Fuji replied hesitantly. "He can either make or break it now but…"

"But?" Chihiro said looking worriedly now at him. She hadn't seen him so down since Yuuta's death and his divorce.

"I'm scared… everything I've ever wanted always escapes me…." Fuji voiced out in a strained voice now.

Chihiro didn't know what to say to her brother-in-law now… his pain was deep… but this was the first time she saw a glimpse of how deep it may be.

xXx

_**Momoshiro's sport's club**_

Ryoma sighed as another batch of young kids left. Momoshiro said the harder class was coming now but he didn't care for a bunch or rich, snobby kids. He'd whip them all into shape! His greatest worry at the moment was dinner…

How was he going to proceed? How was he going to explain to his kids.

'I definitely can't just say I'm gay to my children!' Ryoma thought with a frown. That would only be asking for trouble. Knowing his son, Ryota would demand an explanation… and Kanna… Kanna would be easier to read since her emotions usually reflected on her face and eyes.

Even still…. This was dangerous ground. He had uprooted them from the neighborhood and friends they knew to a whole new country… then now he expected them to understand that their dad was jumping sexes due to an old love that never died?

"This is more than a small dilemma…." Ryoma uttered as he pushed a hand roughly through his hair.

"Tired?"

Ryoma glanced up to see An walking towards him with a water bottle. Accepting it, Ryoma sighed and looked up into the sky before answering her question.

"Aa… but for something other than teaching tennis."

"Your children?" An asked sitting beside him… It had been a long time since she last saw him… even then, when he was here they barely interacted with one another… yet, in such situations, she felt she could listen to his troubles despite barely knowing him.

"Something like that," Ryoma merely said.

An merely nodded and wondered if she should push it…. After all, it seemed he was truly troubling over something.

xXx

_**Echizen residence**_

Rinko smiled as she finally made all her preparations for dinner. It had been too long since she had seen Fuji and although it may seem a bit strange to be so supportive, she wanted her son to be happy again.

There were things she didn't know about her son and although she never asked and he never told, she could only assume his reason for leaving fifteen years ago had to do with Fuji. It was more in his eyes at that time when he requested to go to college back in the states when he had clearly told them towards the beginning of his third year in high school that he wanted to stay here for college and life. Nonetheless, she let him go and when he did come back to visit a year after almost no contact, he had brought Lina back. Although Nanjiroh was thrilled, she could only see the announcement for engagement as a means to escape something. It was then she wondered if he felt obligated to give up Fuji to give them grandchildren. Despite that, Rinko was just initially happy that Lina could accommodate Ryoma and live with it.

"Perhaps the missing link will be tonight…" Rinko said aloud to the empty room. She was curious… and hopefully, this curiosity wasn't going to hurt her son.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will finish up the school day, a couple more people POV's and of course, the awaited dinner! Please review and sorry for the long wait again!

Atobe Keigo- Heir to the Atobe empire and pops in and out to bother Ryoma.

Ayaka- A hair/make-up artist that works with Renji

Echizen Kanna- Ryoma's insecure daughter

Echizen Rinko- Ryoma's mother

Echizen Ryoma- Main character, part-time tennis instructor, living through his own scars

Echizen Ryota- Ryoma's cocky son

Fuji Chihiro- Syuusuke sister-in-law and interior decorator

Fuji Syuusuke- Main character, architect, trying to fix wrongs

Fuji Yuu- 3rd year, fukubuchou of Seigaku tennis team and Yuuta's son

Fuji Yuuta- Regular salaryman who still can't appreciate his smiling brother's presence

Hachimoto Sakura- 3rd year Hyoutei student and model

Hajime Chii- Ryota and Kanna's homeroom and English teacher

Hanasato Gin- 3rd year all rounder, generally he's quiet and doesn't say much

Hirazono Eiri- 3rd year doubles player. He's generally nice and thoughtful

Horio Heero- 2nd year student in the tennis club aiming to be a regular and dislikes Ryota

Horio Satoshi- The most annoying of the Ichinen trio who happened to reproduce

Horio Tomoka- Loud and annoying mother to Heero

Ichirou Kamui- A doctor from Fuji's past

Inui Sadaharu- Athletic advisor stationed around Tokyo

Kaidoh Kaoru- Athlete

Kawamura Takashi- Owns Kawamura sushi shop and is going to marry Sakuno

Kikumaru Eiji- works at a pt shop and bothers Ryoma periodically

Minato Sae- 3rd year president of the art club and Muroshiki Sho's girlfriend

Mitsurugi Ren- Older twin to Renji who fixes Renji's mistakes who is also the buchou of the tennis team and Student body president.

Mitsurugi Renji- 2nd year smart heartbreaker and part-time model

Muroshiki Sho- 3rd year doubles player who has quite an imagination and very talkative.

Momoshiro Aki-1st year student at Seigaku high

Momoshiro Ami- Momo and an's three year old daughter

Momoshiro An- Part-time worker at her husband's sports club and full time mom

Momoshiro Takeshi- Owner of a local sports club and employs Ryoma

Momoshiro Tetsuya- 2nd year tennis player siming for a regular spot. Befriends Kanna ans is uaually cheerful.

Oishi Syuichiroh-Chemistry teacher at Seigaku

Oshitari Yuushi- Hangs around Atobe when he appear. The new Kabaji?

Ryuzaki Sakuno- Taka's pregnant fiancée who has grown from the blushing, stuttering student Ryoma remembers

Ryuzaki Sumire- Sakuno's grandma who has yet to give up her passion as a tennis coach.

Tezuka Azumi- Tezuka's wife who runs a restaurant/teahouse

Tezuka Kazuki- 1st year student in the tennis club. Generally not as stoic as his father but tends to keep to himself and doesn't say much unless he needs to.

Tezuka Kunimitsu- working at a local law firm as a lawyer.


	9. Make Or Break

A/N: Time for the dinner scene! Read and review for me please!

Otherwise, a Happy birthday to my sister who has encouraged me endlessly and was my muse to the very end when all other muses abandoned me! So all hail the great muse who help to create awesome scenes, plot lines and introduce me to Thrill!

Besides that my devoted muse has offered (Because I'm so lazy) to do the plot for any two story that gathers the most votes on my profile! So vote for your favorite because the deadline is June 30th so I'll have enough time to write it in time for July 4th!

* * *

TeNsHi No ToIkI- How Fuji forgot will be explained soon and yes, Yuuta is no longer living in this story… which we'll also get into later as the story progresses.

Yuujirou- Having time to write and update is the only problem I'll continue having XP But other than that I hope you'll all never have to wait a month and a half for update again.

ketsuekilover- Was it kind of hard to follow? Is there any way I can make it easier for you to follow?

animehphantom- Will try my best but nothing's guaranteed these days XD

tsub4ki- Wouldn't that be amusing XD

Ryota's short temper would probably account for having a sister since she's a bit troublesome to the mind.

I haven't decided if Kanna will pursue that as well but it may prove interesting.

Playgirl Eugene- Well you know me, a couple things always happen and now they're at a point where it's frustrating to see each other. XD

As for adorable little Ryota; he has a lot of work cut out for him in the future chapters. I don't know if it'll be like Jun and Ryo but it may be similar depending on whom his partner could be. That and Ryo didn't have quite the same temper as Ryota has. I'm getting around to Fated though, it just takes a bit more since it's more detailed and there's a lot more characters that get more frame time than this story.

Ria Sakazaki- LOL well good luck on that and it took a lot for me to even update since it's killer fitting time to write and have a life in school, work, friends and family as well. I'm looking forward to a update soon from you though!

Moonlit Crystals- Well I wouldn't call this the most evil of my cliffhangers but it leaves you wanting more ne? :D

MARYLOVER- I considered Yuuta a character because they're will be a couple flashback concerning him and in general, it's just there so people not familiar with him can just spot it out quick.

Yuu was influenced into his personality XD

Fuji married a woman and don't worry… he may be emo now but his overall nature will overtake again.

- I seem to be very good at popping in and out of the Thrill community. XD

Sorry it took so long that you had to re-read everything XP

Hopefully that's the last time I'll take such a huge hiatus.

Yuu's , at the moment, interested in him but there's no definite move anywhere yet because all the players haven't assembled… :D

munkyaround- Knowing Ryoma he'll probably just announce it like he does with everything leaving everyone else lost XD

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter IX: Make Or Break  
**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Seigaku **_

_**After School**_

Kanna was amazed she made it alive… but that was thanks to Ryota, Ren-kun and Tetsuya-kun who stayed close to her when the friendly girls weren't around her. She had always thought those doramas she sometimes watched were exaggerated… sadly she was wrong about the bullying. It was every bit as bad if not worse than what was shown. She had found her shoes in the trashcan with tacks punctured from the bottom up, hundreds if not thousands of hate mail, subtle pushes, name-calling, sneers, and anything else you could think up.

But even they couldn't stop it when she went to the restroom. It was the worse when she was by herself and Tetsuya. Ryota had shown his temper and Ren was the Student body president so they didn't dare strike out.

"How's your day bunny?" Renji asked pressing a kiss to the side of her face.

"It couldn't get any worst until you showed up." Kanna offered before following Tetsuya out to the tennis court.

"How boring." Renji said when they neared the courts. "Why don't we go play while the sissy people battle out their frustrations with racquets and balls?"

"I happen to play tennis too you know." Kanna said with a frown. "Besides, anywhere without you is ten times better than with you."

"That's only because you're a cold girl who hasn't unlocked desire yet." Renji whispered into Kanna's ear before sauntering past the courts. "Call me if you want to find that potential sweetheart!"

"At that rate Renji-kun, you'd be the last she'd call." Yuu said walking out of the clubroom with his racquet.

"Yuu-kun!" Kanna greeted with a genuine smile.

"Kanna-chan." Yuu acknowledged back. "Tetsuya-kun… you better get changed before Mitsurugi-buchou gets here."

"Aa!" Tetsuya agreed and rushed into the clubroom where Ryota was immerging with a scowl.

"Kanna-chan, Ryota."

Kanna and Ryota glanced up to see a tall black haired guy walking over with a slight smile.

"Aki-senpai?!" Kanna said remembering where she had seen the guy before.

"Where's Tetsuya?" Aki asked stopping by Kanna to give her an affectionate rub on the head.

"He's changing." Kanna said with a smile up at him.

"Joining the club Ryota?" Aki asked looking at Ryota with another warm smile.

"I suppose so, it gets boring if I don't have anything to fit my schedule." Ryota said with a slight sigh.

"I guess you're used to being busy then?" Aki questioned Ryota.

"Of course," Ryota said with a snarky smile. "I was a model, active in most sports throughout school, played many instruments and did lots of various things in between being a good student."

"Ah, so busy is how Ryota likes to be huh?" Aki said with a warm smile to Ryota. "I like being busy too."

"You don't seem busy if you're here Aki-senpai." Ryota said with a raised brow.

"Well Ryota-kun, I happen to not have to teach tennis today so I thought I'd stop by and see how well Tetsuya was going to do in inter-ranking."

"I see," Ryota said turning away to stretch slightly. "I'm definitely going to beat out some people and become a regular."

"And if you don't?" Aki asked tilting Ryota's chin a bit to face him squarely.

"Then there's no use for me to be in the tennis club right?" Ryota said with a smile back at the older male. "Weren't you a regular before leaving Seigaku?"

"I was," Aki said stuffing his hand into his jacket slightly.

"Aki-senpai… you seem to be close to Echizen?" Yuu said with a smile to Aki.

"Only as close as you are Yuu-kun." Aki said not in the least intimidated by Yuu's mysterious smile.

"But to refer to Ryota so closely…"

"Are you jealous Yuu-kun?" Aki asked with a smile now.

"Are you challenging me Aki-senpai?" Yuu asked in slightly offensive voice.

"Depends what it's for…" Aki said light-heartedly. "Are you interested in Ryota?"

"Perhaps… are you?" Yuu asked looking directly at Aki now without a trace of a smile on his face now.

"Perhaps," Aki said using his line back on him.

"What do you two mean?" Kanna asked as she had been listening in on their conversation and it was making absolutely no sense in her head.

"Nothing Kanna-chan." Aki answered for the both of them. "Yuu-kun was just a bit apprehensive that Ryota likes me lots more than him."

"Hn…" Kanna said in thought and nodded in understanding. "It's true, he smiled and talked to you… I don't understand why he doesn't like Yuu-kun though…."

Yuu didn't say anything. Instead he forced a smile on his face for Kanna's sake and didn't bother making excuses as to why Ryota didn't like him much.

"Perhaps Aki-senpai would give me a match sometime to see who has improved more over the last year ne?" Yuu said extending the challenge as friendly as possible.

"Perhaps…if I have time Yuu-kun… after all, like Ryota, I'm very busy." Aki said just as friendly back.

Bored of their masked talk, Kanna turned away only to run straight into a chest. She felt hands steady her at the same time she reached out to grasp the chest to steady herself as well.

"You should be careful and aware of your surrounding."

Kanna glanced up into Ren's serious face and nodded her agreement. "I'm sorry Mitsurugi-kun."

"Ren works well enough, no need to be so formal Kanna-chan."

"Aa…" Kanna said and turned away to find Ryota. Something about their student body president always stopped her dead in her tracks and make her lose all thought…. Then again when she was with Renji her irritation level grew just as much.

'Must run in their bloodline….' Kanna thought.

"Kanna-chan!"

"Tetsu-kun." Kanna said fondly waiting for the smiling boy to reach her.

"Ryota is personally getting a match with Mitsurugi-buchou!" Tetsuya informed Kanna.

"Oh.. Do you think Ryota has a chance?" Kanna asked looking at Tetsuya.

"I don't know,' Tetsuya said looking her dead in the eye with a smile. "I've never seen Ryota have a full battle except for the snippet with Fuji-senpai."

"True…" Kanna said adverting her gaze as she felt blood rush to her face at how close Tetsuya was next to her. "Ryota's good though."

"I know that, it's expected from someone who was the son of the great SamJu." Tetsuya said excitedly. "But buchou can hold his own too; he's an all-rounder and can adapt quickly in any circumstance."

"So can Ryota." Kanna said adverting her gaze now to where Ryota was finishing his warm-up. "He too, is an all-rounder."

"Then I hope he does well." Tetsuya said standing with his racquet. "I have a match in court C so I'll see you after."

"Aa… good luck Tetsu-kun!" Kanna said with a small smile.

"Thanks Kanna-chan, your words are all the encouragement I need!"

xXx

**Fuji**

"You okay Syuusuke?" Chihiro asked looking at Fuji worriedly.

"I don't know… maybe just still a bit nervous since in about an hour I'll be seeing him again." Fuji said looking through his clothes.

Chihiro laughed and wrapped an arm around Fuji lovingly. "You'll do fine, Yuuta would say the same thing if he were here."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Fuji said with a small smile. "He may disapprove of Yuu's resemblances to me instead of him."

"He'd be happy that Yuu looks up to the brother he loves so much." Chihiro countered. "It couldn't be helped since you were all Yuu had… I should thank you for taking Yuu and me in after Yuuta's unexpected death… I don't know where we'd be if you hadn't been there for us." Chihiro said sadly as her eyes strayed to a picture of Yuuta on top of the mantle.

"He never meant to leave that way you know." Syuusuke said wrapping a comforting arm around his sister-in-law as well.

xXx

**After practice**

"I have to go model." Ryota said looking at Kanna, "I'll send you home then-"

"I'll do it." Tetsuya volunteered. "It'll tae you extra long if you have to send Kanna home then head to the agency.

"You-"

"Trust him!" Kanna said not wanting her brother to take the extra trouble because of her. "Tetsu-kun will protect me till I get home. I'll even call you when I get home 'kay aniki?"

Ryota didn't look convinced at all until Kanna's pleading face turned into a cross one.

"Fine," he finally blurted out with a sigh. "I hold him totally responsible though."

"Don't worry, I'll be with them as well Ryota." Aki volunteered. "You just concentrate on your modeling."

"Domo," Ryota said and rushed off with a stray look at Kanna. He could only hope she'd get home well.

xXx

**Ryota**

"Finally here?" Nakamuta said watching Ryota drop his things on the side.

"Of course, I'm serious when I take something on." Ryota said seriously. "What are we shooting today while waiting for the response on the magazine?"

"Just a couple shots of you to do a bio on you and a few of Sakura and you for an interview of newbie and seasoned model."

"Do I get interviewed as well?" Ryota asked a bit interested.

"You do," Nakamuta agreed.

"Hn…" Ryota merely said before being rushed off by Ayaka to change and put on make-up.

"Hurry Ryota, Sakura is almost complete and you're barely done.

"Hn… I could go in looking like this and still look good." Ryota stated although he willingly followed the stylist and make-up artist.

" Good afternoon Ryota-kun…"

Ryota turned to face Sakura who had just exited her dressing room dressed in a fashionable black dress. Ryota didn't hesitate to eye her and approve of what she wore or walk up to her and grab a strand of her hair to gain her attention. Surprise showed on her doll-like face before confusion of his approach slowly started covering it.

"It suits you Sakura-senpai…" Ryota stated as he dropped her strand of hair and caressed her cheek briefly to move a strand of her hair back from where it stuck. As fast as he had created the scene and mood though, he was out of there and rushing to get ready himself while stripping his black uniform jacket off to reveal a white suit shirt underneath that was loosely buttoned and showed off his upper chest.

"You always look good don't you Ryota?" Ayaka said eyeing his sense of style with approval.

"I try to… but it's not so hard." Ryota said confidently. "I do and dress how I like and nothing will change that."

xXx

**Echizen residence**

**Dinner**

"Hi Fuji-san," Kanna said with a wide smile to the person walking through the door.

"Kanna-chan." Fuji greeted back a bit stiffly. He didn't know what to expect and this was the unknown.

"It's been a while Fuji-kun!"

Fuji turned and bowed respectfully at Rinko. "It has Echizen-san."

"I look forward to knowing you more over dinner like we used to have." Rinko said referring to all the times he had stayed and had dinner with Ryoma and them in the past. "It's too bad my husband and Ryoma's cousin won't be here."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Fuji said remembering how Kikumaru had mentioned Echizen Nanjiroh's death, which caused Ryoma to return.

"Thank you… but I'd like to forget such talk." Rinko said with a small, sad smile. "It's a constant pain but I look forward to my days not fearing what lays ahead because I know he's waiting there for me."

Fuji nodded and couldn't find any other words to continue the conversation.

"Kanna set the table and get your dad from the back, would you mid helping me a bit in the kitchen Fuji-kun?"

"Not at all," Fuji said and slid into a pair of extra slippers to follow Rinko into the kitchen.

"You know," Rinko started, "I could've moved to the states to be with Ryoma and his children but I decided to stay here because of a lot of reasons." Rinko said deciding to start the conversation as she dished out the fish onto the platter.

"Oh…" Fuji muttered as he leaned against the counter not really knowing what to do since she hadn't specified anything she wanted done.

"Aa… one of the main reasons is you." Rinko said looking up at Fuji who had frozen at that sentence.

"Me?" Fuji uttered.

"Aa… something happened to my son and you and I won't lie; I'm most curious to understand what happened because after seeing you this close, I know you're feelings haven't changed for my son." Rinko said with smile as she went back to dishing out the rest of the food into other platters.

"It's complicated…and my fault." Fuji admitted with a swallow.

"I thought so… " Rinko said. "Whatever it is though, I hope Ryoma and you make some sort of peace… even now he refuses to talk about it and buries the incident."

"Well I-"

"Okaa-san!" Ryoma said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes Ryoma."

"Fuji-senpai and I are going on a walk so we'll skip dinner!" Ryoma said quickly before grabbing Fuji's hand and practically dragging him out of the kitchen towards the front door. The only thought that went through Fuji's mind was how much Ryoma had overheard when he was just about to tell his mother about their relationship.

xXx

"Ryoma…I"

"Don't say anymore.. I've told you already… there is not just you and me now… I have children who I have to consider before us… I think goodbye is best." Ryoma said with finality. He had to push away now before his feelings fully resurface and engulfed him… he couldn't allow that unhindered passion to burn again… it'd only hurt him again.

"Ryoma…" Fuji started grasping Ryoma's hand tightly. "Please-"

"I don't want to!" Ryoma whispered fiercely trying to pull his hand away.

"we have to talk about this…" Fuji insisted. "Maybe this is wrong but-"

"It is!" Ryoma said looking at Fuji with a fierce look.

"I just don't want to miss out on what could've been!" Fuji said desperately trying to cling onto whatever was left.

"What could've been ended fifteen years ago." Ryoma said sternly as he finally pulled out of Fuji's grasp only to be crushed in a desperate hug that almost broke him.

Fuji mind was on overdrive as he scrambled for a decent rationally thought. He didn't understand at all why they had to let go, why this crushing hug he was giving couldn't turn to forever, or even why Ryoma couldn't hear all his worries and love. If only Ryoma would give him the time… the time for more…

"This is enough," Ryoma whispered hoarsely as resisted Fuji's arms.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said forcefully. If he couldn't break his feelings through softly then he's do it his way…forcefully. "You were like no other I've ever met and when I knew you were the one I opened my heart to you only… I resisted for so long yet you continually pulled me in and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't mean to forget, but then again I didn't know how long love would last, I only loved with all my heart thinking it'd last forever."

"Syuusuke,"

"No… even as you're telling me to go right now I want you to listen to everything I need…want to say first." Fuji said stubbornly looking straight at Ryoma. "I know I shouldn't say I love you right now… but I don't have the strength to lie even at this time… because always, whether I was aware of it or not, my heart beats only for you."

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma said as firm as he could. "There was once when I too believed that… but my heart was destroyed fifteen years ago… I couldn't stop myself either… I too thought I'd be forever but it wasn't. So please…let me go; it took so long to get to this place… I don't want to go back."

Fuji didn't know what to say to that. His eyes burned with unshed tears but he knew Ryoma had those as well… he knew this was the end and maybe their love was meant to end this way but still, still he wanted to linger; still, he wanted to fight fate just for a second chance.

"I don't want to count your steps as you leave…" Fuji said softly breaking the unbearable silence. "I don't want to see you turn away from me."

"Then close your eyes." Ryoma said softly as he turned away to go back inside the house. "Don't see, so you can't count, don't look so you won't see."

"Even if I accept that I can't be the one Ryoma… I won't forget that you were the one… I won't ever forget again!" Fuji called after Ryoma as he started walking away… out of his life, out of his sight…

"I have no regrets loving you, only the fact that I could forget the one I love so much and hurt him so deeply."

"Just stop it Syuusuke!" Ryoma shouted covering his ears and turning back in anger now.

"I had a dream… a dream that we would be together." Fuji said softly now.

"I did too… but that was just a dream…reality…reality is all different… that dream died fifteen years ago." Ryoma stated almost sounding as if he wanted to confirm that more with himself then Fuji.

"Goodbye then… I wish you nothing but the best… I have no bitter feelings for you.' Fuji said watching Ryoma stroll faster than before towards his house. "I only regret that I can't be cruel and keep you with me… that my arms aren't strong enough to hold you against your will."

He didn't say more… he couldn't because Ryoma had ran inside and he… he could swear it was raining because his eyes were just blurring from it and it was running down his cheek rapidly. The again… maybe it was just himself who was raining upon himself.

"Everything I've always wanted has always escaped me…" Fuji uttered to himself as he walked away. "He could either make or break my happiness and I've gotten my answer…"

* * *

A/N: This was a shorter chapter but I wanted to focus more on Thrill and only drabble a bit on Kanna and Ryota. Hopefully you all enjoyed it anyways and review! See you next time!


	10. Begin Again

A/N: Finally!

After a summer of disappointment I have a tiny bit of good news!

I'm temporarily back!!!!I don't know for how long but I finally have access to the internet and a place to type now that my sister bought a laptop to replace my dead one. It's hers so technically I can't write as much as I want to so it'll have to work around her schedule as well but nonetheless better that then none at all right?

I'm finally updating those stories that you've all been waiting for and I hope everyone enjoys and will, if not a long one, take the time to leave a short review to give me a sign that someone out there is still reading and anticipating the next chapter. Happy Halloween!

* * *

Marauders Jr – Well, just assume Nanjiroh died naturally and Yuuta from an accident :)

ketsuekilover- Dun worry, you're feeling exactly the same way Fuji feels :)

DestinedCrazyCat – LOL the players aren't even all aligned yet and no one has declared their intentions yet, save for Renji XD

tsub4ki- Of course not! If it was as easy as that I might as well write 'The End' after that ultima XD

Yes, it 's a bit taxing on Ryoma to receive a request from someone who was suppose to be a past lover and stay that way as well as adjusting his two growing teenagers to life in a new country. Even I wouldn't blindly jump in so look forward to the struggle!

Syuusuke'sYuki-Chan – I don't know if Yuu and Ryota will even come to be… we're far from pairing the kids yet.

Moonlit Crystals- Well I had to stop somewhere and it seemed like the right place to stop and give people time to recollect themselves XD

MARYLOVER- Yes he will, he may need a push but Syuusuke's not one to just stay away for good.

Nemesis Crow- Bare with me a little with the kids because I'm trying to get people used to having them around in the story and the tiny bits it shows on the kids will show another side to the internal fight in Ryoma and Fuji who happen to be in the middle of the whole. There will definitely be more

munkyaround- Well Ryota's going to have to deal with his own problems as well so I don't know if he'll have much time to play protective brother to Kanna. We'll see how it all turns out.

poakkis- That's the point of a human thought right? To be able to have lots of emotions.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter X: Begin Again**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Echizen Residence**_

Ryoma's eyes snapped open as he sat up and looked around the room. The moonlight streamed gently through the crack of his curtains and sighed. The incident a few hours ago was still weighing heavily in his mind and he couldn't seem to keep the "what if's" out of his system.

He should know better now and just succumb to what life was instead of what could be but just that glimmer of hope Fuji extended and he destroyed was eating at him.

His mother hadn't questioned what had happened between them when he had come back alone but she had silently accused him of chasing Fuji off with her eyes. He was almost positive that she knew that Fuji and he had been more than close friends as he had suggested long ago. His children didn't say anything though Kanna was a bit curious as to why Syuusuke had come over for dinner but left before dinner was even served.

'_You're father said he had urgent business elsewhere although Fuji-san told me he was free.'_

DAMN!

He should've known right then that his mother was onto something… but he bided his time and conversed with Ryota about his modeling and tennis instead. Ryota didn't seem to care at all if Syuusuke stayed or not since Ryota resembled himself in more ways than one; and that included being anti-social.

Lying back on his bed he closed his eyes and tried to visualize a peaceful setting… an endless darkness; instead a voice filled his thoughts.

"_Your happiness should always be first…"_

"Lina…" Ryoma mumbled in thought… she had always been there beside him for everything. Even when he thought he had lost his way and was walking blindly she had laughingly told him that she'd gladly walk the wrong path with him if only he didn't leave her behind. She had fully trusted him and it was her confidence that made him strong when she had died. He may not have loved her with a passion as he loved Syuusuke, but she held a high position in his heart as well.

Kanna shut the door gently not to disturb her father. She had been curious as to why he had retired so early after dinner but hearing her father utter her mother's name in his dark room alone, it made her think twice about bothering him.

She didn't know much about her father's past nor her mother's but even she had been smart enough to know her father had some feelings left for Fuji-san. Heading to her room to finish her homework, she tried not to think of it too much.

_**Streets of Tokyo**_

"Ryota! Wait for me!!!" Kanna yelled as she watched her brother head out the front door without her just as he said he was going to if she didn't hurry up.

"Mou!!!!" Kanna growled out as she raced towards the door calling a goodbye to her grandma while slipping on her shoes in record speed. Hopping her way out the door in an attempt to adjust her shoe, she raced after her brother. Quite suddenly though, she felt a quick tug from behind and screamed as she whirled around backhand whoever that had grabbed her so suddenly.

"Ouch!"

"Kanna!"

Both were said at the same time as Ryota had turned and raced back to his sister's side while Tetsuya nursed a reddening cheek from the force of Kanna's backhand.

"Tetsu-kun?!" Kanna said with widened eyes now recognizing the person she had just backhanded.

"Well…" Ryota said looking at the result of Tetsuya's face. "You deserve that for grabbing a defenseless girl."

"Defenseless?" Tetsuya complained. "That backhand wasn't a defense?"

"I'm so sorry," Kanna said with a worried look. "You scared me and-"

"No need to apologize when he deserved it." Ryota concluded as he turned to head to school not even waiting for Kanna or Tetsuya.

"Where's your bike today Tetsuya?" Kanna asked looking around.

"I had a flat tire so my dad's getting it fixed." Tetsuya admitted. "I had to walk today and thought I'd try to catch your brother and you so we can walk together."

"Oh.. I'm still sorry-"

"It's fine!" Tetsuya said brightly. "At least your future husband won't have to worry if you're alone."

Kanna merely smiled as she waited for Tetsuya to sling on his bag and follow.

"Eh…. It's Fuji-senpai's Uncle!" Tetsuya said recognizing Fuji.

"Fuji-san!" Tetsuya called out to the man walking on the other side of the street.

The man looked up and smiled as he crossed the street coming towards the both of them.

"Ohayo(good morning)," Fuji said with another smile to both of them.

"Ohayo Fuji-san" Both echoed but only Kanna bowed in greeting.

"There's no need to be so formal Kanna-chan," Fuji said with a slight smile.

"Aa…" Kanna said but stared at his smile. For sure it wasn't the same smile that sat on his face at her father's reunion… there was a different aura in it today. "Are you on your way to see my father?"

"I…"

"You didn't stay for dinner last night even though you took the trouble of coming," Kanna said suddenly remembering the incident yesterday.

"Oh… I- um…"

"Otou-san said you were busy although obaa-san said that you said you weren't that night." Kanna said with a smile.

"I was a bit after all…" Fuji said with a slight lapse in his smile

Kanna merely nodded though she caught the slight slip-up. It seemed her father and Fuji-san had probably had a disagreement that night. "I hope you can come over tonight then?"

"I don't think I can…" Fuji said a bit wistfully.

"Is it because you're a bit busy or my father being stubborn?" Kanna asked curiously.

"Ah…" Fuji started and stopped. Although it had been apparent when he saw Ryota that he was a hundred percent clone of Ryoma, he had been unsure of Ryoma's daughter. Even her whisper of Ryoma and his relationship she had told him hadn't revealed who she truly was… all he could assume was that she was like her mother, a woman he had never met but was sure she'd been beautiful because Kanna was a blooming flower to anyone with eyes.

"No need to explain if you don't want to," Kanna said instead with a smile as she turned to tug on Tetsuya who had been listening in on their conversation. "We have to get to school so I'll see you around since you're avoiding my father."

"I'm not avoiding-"

"Bye!" Kanna said brightly as she waved and turned away to run after her brother who was blocks ahead by now.

Fuji stared after Kanna and wondered if her mother had been just as insightful as she was being.

'But will Ryota and she forgive me for loving their father?' Fuji thought as he looked away from their disappearing figure and towards work. He had taken a walk to clear his head of last night before going to the office… only to find himself inches away from Ryoma's house as he had always done through the thirteen years of their separation. Whether he had admitted it or not, he missed Ryoma and tended to walk by his house when he felt he needed the strength to move.

_**Seigaku**_

_**4**__**th**__** day of school**_

Kanna sighed as she concentrated on the floor while walking between Tetsuya and Ryota. She hadn't wanted to look at the sneers on the girls faces or the wanting looks on the boys. She knew of the rumors of her passing herself to multiple men but she didn't tell her father nor would she let Ryota tell him. She didn't want her father to act rashly… as Ryota had done. He had protected her using force and although it worked, she worried of what people must be saying about him.

"Look up; doing that only makes you look guilty." Ryota said not even glancing at his sister.

Kanna frowned a bit at her brother's statement but she resorted to looking up and as she stared through all the stares she smiled as she spotted Yuu-senpai.

"Yuu-senpai!" Kanna called out. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Kanna-chan," Yuu greeted good-naturedly back. "Ohayo Tetsuya, Ryota."

" Ohayo senpai!" Tetsuya said happily while Ryota walked passed Yuu as if he never saw or heard him in the first place.

"Ryota-kun, you'd better learn to be more polite to your senpai's like your sister." Yuu said following them.

"Che!" Ryota merely muttered as he continued on his way.

"I heard some jealously is going around lately early this morning." Yuu said to Kanna as he turned to look at her seriously.

"Oh?" Kanna said looking at her senpai. "Like what?"

"Like Ryota and you acting as a couple?" Yuu said holding open a magazine showcasing the photo from when they had gone to pick up their uniform and was asked if they were a couple.

"Umm Yuu-senpai, that was a mistake!" Kanna said with a half pout- half frown. "We had already told the guy we were siblings!"

"It doesn't quite look that way Kanna-chan… that and I believe the majority isn't about to believe you." Yuu said with a slight smile.

"Let them think what they want to then," Ryota said with a fierce frown. "Why should it concern anyone how good we look together?"

"Perhaps it's because other people are interested in you?" Yuu suggested.

He himself, if Yuu was being totally honest; had to admit he wanted a closer view of Ryota. His skills and charm was appealing but it wasn't like he was in love with the man!

After all, Yuu had a steady girlfriend for the last year now and he was almost positive his little side interest in Ryota wasn't going to take a turn like his Uncle. He was sensible and more than likely, after a serious match with Ryota, he'd lose interest as he always did with interesting opponents. Turning towards the third year's hall, he wondered if he was putting himself in a dangerous position by challenging Aki-senpai for a better chance at Ryota…especially if he wasn't serious at all about Ryota.

"Yuu-kun!"

Yuu glanced up and smiled at the dark-haired girl who waved and brown, doe-like eyes soften at seeing him.

"Nami-chan"

xXx

"Morning sweetheart," Renji called out as soon as Kanna and Ryota walked in.

"Good morning Mitsurugi-san," Kanna said to Ren instead and ignored Renji's existence.

"How cold," Renji said with a smirk as she brushed by with her brother and straight to her seat.

"Leave her alone," Ren sighed out to his brother before turning back to face Ryota and Kanna. "I hope it's quite all right to start on our English project at your house today Echizen."

"I have a photoshoot," Ryota said hoping to dissuade the two unworthy twins from following Kanna home.

"It's fine with me," Kanna said right after with a smile to Ren though. "You and I could finish our work while Renji-kun and Ryota can figure out another time when their schedule matches."

"Then let's." Ren said with a nod as he ignored his brother outrage at not being invited to Ryota's glare that he could feel the heat of. Ren had already decided he was going to take the hot-headed Ryota in as a regular and discipline him to be a solid singles player. After watching his practices, he had come to the conclusion that the boy was very experienced and although he hadn't been a horrible doubles player, he tended to overtake his partner a lot… quite like Ren himself.

"Kanna, I don't think-"Ryota started only to see his sister wave his caution off.

"I'll be at home with Grandma," Kanna said bluntly. "Nothing's going to happen and you know it Ryota."

"But-"

"There are no buts! Dad and you would be home soon after anyways so there's nothing to worry about! Besides, it's not the other one that's coming over."

"There's something fishy about the straight-laced one too," Ryota argued with a frown.

"Ryota, there's something always wrong with everyone else but you." Kanna huffed out before turning away.

"Che! Girls!" Ryota muttered as he turned towards the window and outside to the tennis courts below. He had noted how people were eyeing him yesterday when he played and he specifically lowered his skills to the each of his opponents limit. He, unlike his father, played everything cautious and wasn't one to show off too much.

Not many knew of whose son he was either so he was thankful that it was on the down-low with only Horio and Momoshiro knowing who his father was.

'There'd be too big of a fuss once they figure I'm a son of an ex pro." Ryota thought with a frown. They'd do what his old school did to him; pressure him to be the best since his father was an ex pro and single him out.

'Well… it's not like I'm hiding my traits either…' Ryota thought with a smirk.

_**Momoshiro's Sports Club**_

'Sorry for having to stick you with the intermediate class today," Momoshiro said leading Ryoma over to the little elementary boys and girls warming up. "An just couldn't fit it in with her schedule today and I know you'll have a little trouble since this is the class An always has trouble with but they are good at tennis."

"Because they're parents are rich enough to afford tennis tuition and tutor for them since they were five?" Ryoma asked already eyeing the brand name racquets in each kid's hands to a full tennis outfit decked for professionals.

"Er… yeah."Momoshiro agreed amazed by Ryoma's quick summarization. "We have a new student today as well and it may, depending on her standing, create problems within the group."

"Well let's all hope they are near the same amount of rich so I don't have to hear any whines and insults then." Ryoma said with a sigh. He honestly wasn't up for the task after what happened last night but he didn't want to have time to dwell on it either.

"Well, I'll leave you to introduce yourself and such like a big boy Echizen and that must be the new girl with her mother."

"She brought her mother?" Ryoma deadpanned out.

"Well… parents like to size up the instructors on their kids first day so I hope you're dress down with her won't be as bad as An on some of the other kids parents."

Before Ryoma could say more Momoshiro jogged away and Ryoma was left with nothing but his racquet and unavoidable future teaching the "upper-class" children. Walking up to the waiting girl and her mother first, he felt he might as well get it over with.

"Hello," The woman greeted good-naturedly. Her ruby eyes curved in softness as a smile found its way on her lips. Despite that, she looked quite like a doll only smiling on the outside for appearances. She wasn't too tall considering the fact that she only came up to the bridge of his nose with heels on but she had a very well proportioned body and aura.

"I'm the instructor," Ryoma said stating the obvious. "I suppose you want to give me the rundown on your daughter's allergies and such?"

Quite suddenly, the serene and distant face broke and a face of laughter shone through her perfect facade and her ruby eyes shone with laughter. "Not at all," She said with a real smile this time. "I was just a bit curious if my daughter could be placed with this class since she has a knack for this sport and is talented if I may say so myself."

"I see," Ryoma said moving his lips up in an attempt to smile a bit. "Well feel free to sit and see if I'm qualified to look after your daughter."

"Oh, that's right, Ayu… why don't you introduce yourself to…"

"Echizen-sensei if you wish." Ryoma said looking at the little girl whose dark eyes showed no emotion while looking up at him. The silence remained until a slight frown graced her petite mouth.

"They can't hit the ball, are you qualified to be an instructor?" Ayu asked bluntly staring at Ryoma without the least bit of fear or respect.

"I'm the substitute for today," Ryoma stated looking at her with no more respect than he was given. "I'm not aware of everyone's capabilities are so I'm going to have to assume intermediate means they understand the basis of the game, can hit and play a set if not superiorly."

"And if they can't?" Ayu demanded.

"Then you can play against me and we'll see who's more qualified." Ryoma said in much the same bratty tone back to her. He had no trouble sinking to her level of bratty after raising Ryota and Kanna.

"I hope you don't regret this," Ayu said with a frown.

"I won't," Ryoma said turning away from the hard-headed kid to face the rest of the class who was busy chatting about a party someone's parents was going to be giving and he wondered if these rich kids even enjoyed playing tennis.

"Let's get started," Ryoma said raising his voice above the chatter. "Today Momoshiro-sensei can't be here so I will be your substitute. I hope you all know how to hit the ball across the net without causing a fault."

"Duh! That's so beginner level!" A girl laughed out.

"There you are," He said focusing back on Ayu. "Your teammates will be able to properly serve."

"Oh my god! Mitsurugi Ayu?!" The same girl who had laughed at Ryoma was now fawning over the demanding little girl. "I had no idea you were placed with us who are so much older than you."

"What are you? Fifty or something? Just because you're twelve and I'm eight just shows how advanced I am compared to you." Ayu shot back knowing her position and class better than the girl.

This was one thing Ryoma hated beyond hate within the circle of rich people. The richer you were the better you could snub everyone lower than you.

"Your daughter has quite some pride." Ryoma said glancing at her mother who had moved forward.

"But I enrolled her after I found you'd be here Echizen-sensei."The woman said with a smile. "I wanted my daughter to be taught by the best and what better than an ex professional."

Ryoma didn't comment but look at her suspiciously. She obviously did her research if she knew exactly who he was.

"I do have some concerns I want you to help my daughter with though." She said shifting her gaze from her daughter back to Ryoma.

"I see Mitsurugi-san." Ryoma said remembering how the girl had specified their last name for him.

"Call me Asako instead Echizen-sensei," She said before jumping back into her concern. "She tends to think she's very good at tennis with no need to grow."

"I highly doubt your husband would appreciate me calling you by name and becoming too familiar as for your daughter; I've seen that habit more than once in my life." Ryoma said thinking of himself and Ryota.

"I'd like you to teach her she's just beginning not ending." Asako said with a nod towards her daughter. "She's my only daughter and the youngest so she tends to follow after her brothers."

"This is a sport they enjoy as well?" Ryoma questioned as he watched his "class" warm-up and noted her expertise in stretches and form.

"Yes… it was something I was very much into as well. I followed your entry and exit out of the professional circle Echizen-san."

"Not many people would remember what I was four years ago."

"Nonsense," Asako said with a small smile. "It only takes a bit of exposure to get you back into that spot light."

"I'd rather not," Ryoma said not missing the constant cameras in his face to multiple questions thrown at him. "But I am only a substitute-"

"Perhaps just a little lesson would be enough for her to think on it because although elementary kids can't participate in official matches to get anywhere, she has a bit of an ego that comes from her father."

"I'll do my best to show her a bit but that's all I can promise."

"That's all Ayu might need." Asako said glancing at her daughter.

Ryoma, on the other hand was glad he had something else to worry on. He wouldn't have a single moment to think about last night for sure now.

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Fuji Design Inc.**_

"I can only think it didn't go as planned." Chihiro said walking into Fuji's office.

"He did a through break yesterday." Fuji said with a strained smile. "But I guess that's better than never knowing-"

"STOP!" Chihiro said rounding the desk as she placed her folders she was bringing in down on the desk before bending slightly and hugging Fuji tightly.

"Chihiro-"

"Syuusuke… this isn't like you at all and I don't like it." Chihiro said as her eyes filled with tears as she stared out the window behind Fuji's head. "I don't want to remember the last time you forced yourself to be okay."

"But I will be okay," Fuji said placing another smile on his face.

"You are far from okay right now," Chihiro insisted. "He's hurt you but I know you! You know yourself! You can't let it end here! It's not like you to give up so easily!"

"I know but I have to respect his choice and-"

"Is there anything left to hold on to? Does he still love you?" Chihiro asked searching Fuji's eyes now. "Can you really go on knowing that he may have done it for your sake again and not his?"

"But Ryoma-"

"Syuusuke… I never wanted to think Yuu and I weakened you but I'm beginning to think Karin and the burden of Yuu and I may have taken its toll on you. You're not who I was introduced to when Yuuta introduced us. I could see then that your affection for Yuuta was real, you're playful nature that made you mysterious is fading…. All you have left is your shell Syuusuke."

Silence fell on the pair as she watched him think over everything she had just said. She didn't speak even as the smile he pasted for her sake fell from his face and his eyes dropped their guard slightly allowing her to see the worn and faded blue eyes that kept strong for his little brother's family he was unexpectedly left with, his fierce divorce and the only person he ever truly loved turning his back on him.

"You need to have your passion back Syuusuke… or this time; you'll lose him forever." Chihiro said softly letting Fuji go from her embrace.

"There was a time, I thought I lost him forever…"

"But he's back Syuusuke… will you really pass up the chance now?"

"I don't want to hurt his children," Fuji admitted.

"Then do what you would've done ten years ago Syuusuke." Chihiro said with a smile now. He was re-awakening and that was all that counted.

"What would that be?" Fuji asked quite lost on what Chihiro was asking from him.

"Syuusuke, if you can't penetrate his walls then take away his reasons. Why don't you get the kids to like and get used to having you around as well. Yuu could always help out since they are all near the same age."

"True," Fuji said with a thankful smile to his sister-in-law. "Thank you Chihiro… I think I might just give this another go."

Chihiro nodded and caressed his cheek slightly. "Syuusuke, no one knows how long you'll love a person, you just have to hold on to the belief that it'll last. "

Fuji nodded and turned back to his work. Chihiro was right, if he wasn't going to fight for what he wanted then he might as well not give Ryoma another thought.

"Maybe if I forced him-"

"Syuusuke, when one forgets who feels the most pain? Or the one who forgot or the one who remembers?" Chihiro asked.

Fuji didn't answer… but he understood what Chihiro was trying to say… forcing Ryoma would only create the bigger rift.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Satohashi Modeling Agency **_

Ryota entered the studio only to feel the need to leave all the more. He wasn't feeling in the best of moods since his sister informed him that she would be going home with Mitsurugi… then again he wasn't liking the fact that he had to be here with the annoying twin as well.

"Would you hurry so we can get this photo shoot and interview over and done with?" Renji called out to Ryota who trailed him.

"Why the rush?"

"Isn't it obvious? Why should my brother have your sister all to himself?" Renji asked pissed not even greeting Ayaka who called out a greeting to the both of them.

"Good afternoon Renji, Ryota." Sakura greeted.

"Same to you beautiful." Renji said while Ryota merely nodded.

"How long will it take?" Renji and Ryota asked Nakamuta-san at the same time.

"Somewhere you two need to be today boys?" Nakamuta asked amused at the determined look on both their faces.

"His house,"

"My house"

Both boys echoed near the same thing with glares towards each other making Nakamuta realize the incident may involve the golden eyed girl from the last time they were here all together.

"Well boys, we have a quick photo shoot with all three of you, no singles today. We'll be promoting spring uniforms again in front of a couple notable photographers and journalists as well as J-hype publicist."

"The interview will be featured within J-hype then?" Ryota asked glancing at the group of people chatting to the side of Sakura and Ayaka.

"Yes, so do your best boys, there's lots of competition from other agencies this month according to the publicist as well." Nakamuta said seriously. "We could lose center page to them."

"Not as long as you have Sakura and me Nakamuta-san." Renji said with a smirk.

"You only need me if you want center page." Ryota said at the same time.

Nakamuta let out a small breath and ushered them towards Ayaka to get ready. "With the competition you two exert, I won't need anyone else!"

It only took the boys a minimum of thirty minutes before they were ready to shoot and greet everyone with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, looking good." A man said as she passed.

"Thank you Sagawa-san." Sakura said and noted Ryota's questioning look when she turned back."He's J-hype's publicist."

"I see," Ryota said and took a seat on the other side of Sakura.

"This is the one that made Sakura and Renji look like amateur's huh?" another guy said looking over Ryota's appearance through the lens of his camera.

"You have amazing presence and ability." Another photographer said to Ryota who thanked them professionally.

"Let's start with the interview first." Sagawa-san said sitting down across from the three. "Echizen… isn't it?"

"It is," Ryota said turning his emotionless golden eyes towards the man. He was like any average reporter to Ryota, looking for a slip-up, looking for a weakness… something Ryota wasn't about to do.

"How did you come by your talent?"

"I was born with it," Ryota said bluntly.

The publicist and Ryota stared at each other silently for a few more seconds before the publicist looked away.

Echizen Ryota would be a hard one to crack for the magazine's purpose.

_**Echizen Residence**_

"Here we are," Kanna said a bit nervously as she stopped to unlock the front gate for Ren and herself.

"It's nice and secluded…" Ren commented. "It's rare to have any peace at our house with so many servants and business people going in and out every day."

"Oh, your parents sound very busy." Kanna commented as she ushered Ren in first.

"They are but they make it firm with the company that they won't work on certain days and past nine at night." Ren stated.

"Why is that?" Kanna asked searching for the other key to unlock the front door now.

"Because they prefer to spend time with us on birthdays, holidays and an hour before bed every night."

"At least you know they love all of you despite how tired they are." Kanna said with a smile as she held the door open for Ren to go in and shut it behind herself. "Obaa-san! Taidaima!"

"Okaeri Kan-- oh, who's this?" Rinko asked looking at Ren. She had just come out of the living room and was quite curious of the good-looking boy.

"This is Mitsurugi Ren, my classmate." Kanna introduced taking off her shoes and slipping into her slippers. "We're going to work on our English project in the living room."

"Nice to meet you," Ren said formally with a slight bow. He slipped into Ryota's slippers that Kanna offered while she went in search of two more pairs when Renji and Ryota get back as well.

"Of course," Rinko agreed with a smile. "You two settle down in here and I'll get you two some refreshments."

"Thank you," Kanna said as she led the way into the living room.

Ren was actually impressed at the tidiness. He had always lived in a big house and was surrounded by people but it seemed nice to just have a cozy place and close family around as well.

"Want to look around a bit?" Kanna asked since it seemed Ren was already looking around the living room.

"If you don't mind," Ren said putting his bag by the table Kanna set her stuff on.

"Not at all," Kanna said with a quick smile. "I'll just-"

"Here you two are," Rinko said interrupting as she set down two iced drinks and mini sandwiches that she had made earlier for Kanna and Ryota's snack. "Where is Ryota?"

"He has a meeting at his modeling agency but will be here soon." Kanna assured.

"Okay then, I'm going to step out and grab dinner so you two be good and I'll be back." Rinko said with a slight wave as she headed off to find her jacket and keys.

"Come on," Kanna said with another smile to Ren as she led the way to other parts of the house.

"You look better with a smile on your face." Ren commented.

"Eh?" Kanna said with a surprised look.

"I suppose the stress of my brother affects your smiles at school but it looks very good on you." Ren said again.

"I think a smile once and a while won't kill your facial tissues either." Kanna said with a small smirk. "You always look so serious Mitsurugi-san… is that part of being the oldest sibling?"

"Aa…" Ren said with a slight sigh. "I guess you could say that."

"Maa-ne (Oh, Well)" Kanna said as she pointed at a picture. "This is my full family."

Ren glanced momentarily at it and blinked a couple of times as he stared at Ryoma. "SamJu?"

"Eh? My dad?" Kanna said with a smile. "You know him then?"

"You mean SamJu is your dad?" Ren asked with a stunned look.

"Yes, doesn't Ryota resemble him?" Kanna said not getting the hype that Ren was having.

"Is he… I mean will he be home?" Ren asked looking at the picture with wonder.

"Aa… probably before your brother and Ryota," Kanna said slowly.

"Do you know I look up to your father a lot?" Ren said turning to face Kanna with a smile.

"Really?" Kanna said in surprise. "He's been inactive so long from the professional field though. Ever since mom's accident he's pushed us away from tennis but Ryota finally convinced him to take it on again after a few months and he was able to re-enter tennis but not professionally."

"It's really only been four years."

"But four years is a lot." Kanna said with a soft smile. "I'm glad he started playing again though, mom wouldn't have wanted her death to stop him from what he loved to do."

"Was she… a victim in the US Open shootout four years ago?" Ren asked and immediately regretted that as he saw the look of pain cross Kanna's face.

"Yes…. Yes she was- but let's go look in other parts of the house ne?" Kanna asked trying to regain her cheerfulness.

"Aa…" Ren said although he knew it must be a painful memory… after all, if his mother was shot down in front of him, he wouldn't know what to do.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Satohashi Modeling Agency **_

Sagawa was a bit disappointed that he couldn't dig out anything to useful from Echizen. After all, he was one of the best to be able to mentally comprehend models no matter what they tried to hide but he seemed almost too professional as if personally taught.

"Thinking a bit too hard?" Nakamuta asked as he came and stood next to the publicist.

"Yes… he's really on a different level." Sagawa said with a nod. "Even as they're all posing right now, he stands out from the other two unless he arranges himself to their skill level or raises theirs to match his."

"True… he was a rare find… I also wanted his sister to join in the fun. She has a model's face… she just needs to know how to use her facial expressions." Nakamuta said with a smile. "I think I struck gold when Renji brought him here."

"Renji?"

"Well… Renji had his sister and he had to come for her… actually Ryota-kun has a lot of pride and doesn't back down. His aim is to be on the cover of J-hype as Sakura was once featured."

"Does he know how hard that is to achieve? I mean even Sakura and Renji have never been featured separately on the cover and he wants to be?"

" Yes… that was his bet to Renji about being a better mode; to be the solo cover for J-hype in a month's time."

"Interesting… does he know that J-hype is for High schoolers?"

"He does." Nakamuta said with a smrk. "But he's determined… I had Ayaka look into his history… look at these."

Sagawa looked down and flipped through what Ayaka found only to see the kid had modeled for multiple big time companies in the USA, including GAP, YM, and multiple commercials for big products.

"He's very experienced for such a young boy… he started modeling when he was seven… so he's come a long way in six years." Sagawa commented.

"Not only that," Nakamuta said flipping to the back pages. "Read who his parents are."

"Echizen Ryoma? The SamJu?" Sagawa asked wide-eyed… Murata Lina?!"

"Yep," Nakamuta said with a smile. "Murata Lin… the famous model from the USA who modeled for Cosmopolitan, Vogue and so many more prestigious magazines?"

"That very same, who is said to have a very well known career playing violin and piano as well." Nakamuta said with a smile.

"On second thought… it wouldn't be so bad to have him on front cover and slowly uncover his true identity to girls." Sagawa said with a smile as he noticed the photo shoot end and both boys rush to the back to change. "I think I need to have another talk to Echizen…"

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Momoshiro's Sports center**_

Ayu breathed hard as she looked at Ryoma with determined eyes. Eyes Ryoma was well accustomed to since his son and he had shown those eyes growing up through tennis. She had potential; real potential he rarely saw these days.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said to her as he walked from his side of the net to hers. "But you're very good for your age; with more practice you can be professional."

"You don't have to lie and dote on me like my past instructors! They only wanted the money after knowing who I was and you do as well!" she said viciously.

Ryoma smirked and leaned down to her level until his golden eyes met with hers. "I don't have a need for money nor do I have a need to pamper you. I will treat you as I do my children; no more no less."

"Ayu…" Her mother said.

"Yes mom," Ayu said standing to walk to the side where her water bottle was being held out by her mother. "I want you to respect Echizen-san… he beat you fair and square."

"But I-"

"You're not done growing yet… just like he said."

"I don't like him… even though he looks like SamJu." Ayu said with a frown. She was an avid tennis fan as she felt that was the only way to connect to her older brother.

"Ayu… but that is SamJu." Asako said with a smile. "You asked for the best so I got you the best."

"Samju…"

"Who's SamJu?" A couple others asked standing nearby.

"He was one of the youngest tennis player to achieve the Grand Slam four times in a row." Asako said looking at Ryoma with a smile.

"What a weird name… is it Korean?" another asked.

"It's short for Samurai Junior!" Ayu corrected them with a frown. "His father took the professional tennis world by storm then left immediately without completing a Grand Slam title but left the name Samurai running in the circuit. Later Samurai Junior, his son invaded the circuit and took over till his sudden retirement four years ago."

"I'm glad you all know your history but tomorrow Momoshiro-sensei will be back and hopefully everyone will work on their form and grip again. Have a good day." Ryoma said bluntly realizing that it was past time he left and was due home.

"Thank you," Asako called out after him as the entire class bowed respectively and said their goodbyes as well.

Ryoma didn't answer… he was well aware people were going to find out who he was but he didn't want to cause too much of a scene.

"That game with the girl warmed me up well…" Ryoma uttered with a slight smile. He'd go finish up the rest of his energy on Ryota.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Satohashi Modeling Agency **_

Ryota frowned as he saw Renji rush out of the building while he was tied up with Nakamuta and Sagawa-san.

"I heard you wanted to be on the cover of J-hype…" Sagawa said with a smile.

"I do," Ryota said boldly.

"Then how about we do that for this month? As long as you won't mind talking a bit about your mother for a section on you." Sagawa pushed.

"No thanks." Ryota said immediately without even thinking twice. "That's cheating Sagawa-san. I have always used my own skills to get where I am and I refuse to use my mother's legacy just to get onto your front cover. I will use my own modeling skills to make you all put me there." Ryota said seriously. "Now if you two will excuse me I have to get home. Call me if a photo shoot comes up Nakamuta."

Both men were stunned at Ryota's assertiveness. He had turned down what many others would flaunt just to get ahead. It was rare to see Ryota's kind these day since everyone wanted to climb the easy way these days.

"He's really something ne Sagawa?" NAkamuta said with a chuckle.

"He is… it will be very intresting to see the responses we get in the magazine… if he stands out I'll contact you again." Sagawa said before walking away.

"Aa…" Nakamuta said but he knew Sagawa would be calling him; girls go for Ryota's kind.

_**Echizen Residence**_

"And that's all there is to the house." Kanna said happily as she led the way downstairs again. "Should we get started on the project?"

"Aa…" Ren said following her down when both got distracted at the doorbell.

"Hold on a second." Kanna said running to the intercom screen and switched it on to see who was at the front gate. "Ah! It's Mitsurugi-san! Maybe Ryota's back too!" Kanna said happily and opened the gate for Renji before slipping back into her shoes to open the front door.

It was the fastest Kanna had ever seen anyone make it from the gate to the door. Renji was in before Kanna could greet him and was out of his shoes and in the spare slippers Kanna left by the door earlier before she could shut the front door and ask about Ryota.

"Did he do anything to you?" Renji asked looking Kanna over.

"Ren-kun is not like you!" Kanna said angrily. "Where's Ryota?"

"He was held back," Renji said with a slow smile now. "You two aren't the only one here are you?"

"Actually we are." Kanna said walking towards Ren instead. "Want to bring your shoes and we can go to the back yard. Ryota won't be happy to know I'm all by myself with the two of you inside so I'll show you both our backyard."

"Works for me," Ren said ignoring his brother as well as he grabbed his shoes and headed back through the living room to the sliding door where Kanna was getting back into her shoes.

"Do you guys have a fountain like we do on our estate?" Renji asked following the two.

"No, we have a small Koi pond Grandma and grandpa but other than that it's just trees a huge bell tower and a tennis court."

"You guys have a tennis court?" Renji asked with a slight frown. "Talk about tennis obsession like Ren!"

"Well we can't help it if tennis runs through our blood!" Kanna said with a huge frown. She lost her frown when Ren walked past her and into the tennis court to look. She was a bit touched that he was a fan of her father… although the events of four years ago was painful, she was thankful her father had picked up tennis and taught her brother and her his favorite sport.

"Kanna…"

Kanna turned around suddenly as she felt Renji's warm breath by her ear.

"What are you…"

Kanna struggles as Renji closed the distance. He was too strong and if she screamed for Ren then-

"Oh my!"

Renji pulled away immediately and Kanna opened her eyes to see her grandmother by the door looking out at the two of them.

"Obaa-san!" Kanna whispered.

"I don't know what that's all about but your father and Ryota's home…." Rinko said more as a warning to the man on Kanna then Kanna herself. Although the boy looked similar to the one who introduced himself earlier, she could tell from the different dress and hair style that it was someone else… especially she clearly saw the other one by the tennis court.

Kanna got ready to face her brother and father… they wouldn't be pleased at all to fins that she was home alone with TWO males.

* * *

A/N: Well that ends this chapter here and stay tuned for another Thrill moment next time and we'll see how the Mitsurugi's end their first visit to the Echizen's. Till next time please do leave a review!

Atobe Keigo- Heir to the Atobe empire and pops in and out to bother Ryoma.

Ayaka- A hair/make-up artist that works with Renji

Echizen Kanna- Ryoma's insecure daughter

Echizen Rinko- Ryoma's mother

Echizen Ryoma- Main character, part-time tennis instructor, living through his own scars

Echizen Ryota- Ryoma's cocky son

Fuji Chihiro- Syuusuke sister-in-law and interior decorator

Fuji Syuusuke- Main character, architect, trying to fix wrongs

Fuji Yuu- 3rd year, fukubuchou of Seigaku tennis team and Yuuta's son

Fuji Yuuta- Regular salaryman who still can't appreciate his smiling brother's presence

Hachimoto Sakura- 3rd year Hyoutei student and model

Hajime Chii- Ryota and Kanna's homeroom and English teacher

Hanasato Gin- 3rd year all rounder, generally he's quiet and doesn't say much

Hirazono Eiri- 3rd year doubles player. He's generally nice and thoughtful

Horio Heero- 2nd year student in the tennis club aiming to be a regular and dislikes Ryota

Horio Satoshi- The most annoying of the Ichinen trio who happened to reproduce

Horio Tomoka- Loud and annoying mother to Heero

Ichirou Kamui- A doctor from Fuji's past

Inui Sadaharu- Athletic advisor stationed around Tokyo

Kaidoh Kaoru- Athlete

Kawamura Takashi- Owns Kawamura sushi shop and is going to marry Sakuno

Kikumaru Eiji- works at a pt shop and bothers Ryoma periodically

Minato Sae- 3rd year president of the art club and Muroshiki Sho's girlfriend

Mitsurugi Ren- Older twin to Renji who fixes Renji's mistakes who is also the buchou of the tennis team and Student body president.

Mitsurugi Renji- 2nd year smart heartbreaker and part-time model

Mitsurugi Ayu- eight year old sister to the twins

Mitsurugi Asako- Mother to the three.

Muroshiki Sho- 3rd year doubles player who has quite an imagination and very talkative.

Momoshiro Aki-1st year student at Seigaku high

Momoshiro Ami- Momo and an's three year old daughter

Momoshiro An- Part-time worker at her husband's sports club and full time mom

Momoshiro Takeshi- Owner of a local sports club and employs Ryoma

Momoshiro Tetsuya- 2nd year tennis player siming for a regular spot. Befriends Kanna and is uaually cheerful.

Oishi Syuichiroh-Chemistry teacher at Seigaku

Oshitari Yuushi- Hangs around Atobe when he appear. The new Kabaji?

Ryuzaki Sakuno- Taka's pregnant fiancée who has grown from the blushing, stuttering student Ryoma remembers

Ryuzaki Sumire- Sakuno's grandma who has yet to give up her passion as a tennis coach.

Tezuka Azumi- Tezuka's wife who runs a restaurant/teahouse

Tezuka Kazuki- 1st year student in the tennis club. Generally not as stoic as his father but tends to keep to himself and doesn't say much unless he needs

Tezuka Kunimitsu- working as a lawyer.


	11. Step One

A/N: It's my 5th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual!

* * *

tsub4ki- You think they were a bit like them ne? But confidence is something I wanted to try out on someone else so Ayu was the outcome. SamJu was created for the most part because it was a pain to type it all out XD

Moonlit Crystals- I will try to put him in more as I'm almost done introducing and getting everyone used to the kids. Now I will bring the Original characters and Thrill back in more often.

MARYLOVER- Yes she's in trouble once Ryota and Ryoma find out. Perhaps Renji better watch his back more after that and yes, Thrill is on its way back because The kids have been implemented into everyone's mind so get ready to see the original cast return.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter XI: Step One**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Echizen Residence**_

"Welcome home daddy…" Kanna said entering through the back to see her father settled on the couch.

"Those are?" Her father asked not looking at her but the two behind her.

Following her father's gaze to the twins; she smiled at them a bit tightly in warning before she turned back to her father.

"These are classmates of Ryota and mine daddy," Kanna informed as she sat down next to her dad.

"The Mitsurugi's are here to finish an English project with Ryota and me."

"Oh… yet you were unsupervised."Ryoma said giving both boys a good look-over.

"Which is why I rushed home," Ryota interrupted stepping into the living room.

"Well it seems you got here in record time too Echizen…" Renji commented. "Though it must've been a record run home huh?"

"Hn… don't compare me to a spoiled ass like you who needs drivers to drive you around." Ryota shot back.

"Should we get to the business at hand?" Ren interrupted though his eyes rested on Ryoma. He couldn't believe that the person he admired was actually the father of a snarky Ryota and shy Kanna. He seemed normal enough… yet this seemingly normal man had stood at the pinnacle of the tennis world but a few years ago.

"Practice dad?" Ryota asked watching his father kick his tennis racket up and catch it with his left hand.

"Just a bit… it seems I have some extra energy I haven't gotten rid of after the class." Ryoma said heading out. "Hopefully you'll all be done by dinner?"

"I hope so," Ryota muttered sitting down. "We might as well finish up and ship these two out of here."

"Ryota!" Kanna said with a frown. Really, her father and brother could be so obtuse when they didn't like anyone. "I'm sorry about the tension Mitsurugi-san…"

"I thought we agreed on being less formal Kanna-chan?" Ren reminded as he sat down to take out his own papers.

"Oh… that's right…" Kanna said shifting her gaze to her own bag… she could feel Renji's stare on her and she didn't think she wanted to meet it.

xXx

**Ryoma**

He didn't have to talk to the boys to know they were like challengers. The looks of both were ones he remembered from his tennis days. If he wasn't wrong, they seemed to view Ryota was a challenging man. Unless… they were after his Kanna…

"Hn…. They wouldn't dare…" Ryoma assured himself as he smashed the tennis ball against the side of the fence. If they did; they'd have more to deal with than just Ryota.

Besides that point though, he had other things that flooded his mind… starting with Syuusuke and ending with that annoying monkey-king.

xXx

**Misturugi Residence**

**Later that night**

"Okaeri,"

"Ah…" Ren and Renji muttered to their sister as they entered the house.

"Welcome back young masters," The butler said bowing to both.

"We're back," Ren said before reaching over to rub his little sister's head. This was a usual thing in the Mitsurugi household; no matter what time they walked in through the door. Ren was more than used to the butler ready to take his things to his room for him, his little sister rushing over to greet him and two lines of maids ready to bow and receive orders should he need to give it.

As usual, nothing was out of place in the household. The hallway was neatly swept and the paintings that his mother collected had been dusted and the frame polished… nothing was out of place… not even on the maids and butlers that walked around the household.

"Onii…." Ayu said following Ren towards the stairs to the upper level. "I met SamJu today…"

"Really?" Ren said looking down at her trying to concentrate on the conversation though his mind was already working out his night schedule swiftly. "It must be a coincidence since I met him as well."

"Oh!" Ayu said with a smile. "I played a match with him and he says… I have potential to grow."

"So you lost to him? HA!" Renji said moving away to go upstairs. "You're far from pro imouto!"

"You-"

"That's good Ayu-chan…" Ren said before he left and went upstairs without another word to both his siblings. He was brooding over the fact as to why he didn't take the opportunity to have a match with him either.

'I did have the chance…' Ren thought with a slight frown. He was a bit curious how well he'd fare against an ex-pro

Unknown to Ren; Ayu was sulking from the swift and quick conversation they had. She was feeling a bit neglected since her brothers and parents were so busy…. They never had more than a few words for her before rushing to other places.

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

"Oji-san…" Yuu said walking into the living room. He didn't even mind the clutter of millions of papers scattered around with different designs. He was used to his uncle and mother pouring over different designs and so forth every night and day in the cozy living room.

"Yeah?" Fuji asked looking up from where he was seated. "Is there something you needed Yuu?"

"I don't really need anything… just more like…. wondering about something small." Yuu said with a slight smile to his uncle. He was used to talking with his uncle casually though people found his uncle quite intimidating. It was this man that practically raised him after his father's death and provided a safe place for him to grow up in and a job for his mother when they were left without anything the day his father died. Instead of intimidation and fear when faced with his uncle, he was filled with ease and comfort when talking to him.

"What is bothering you… I noticed you have been thinking a lot in the past few days as well." Fuji said putting his papers away to focus on his nephew. It had become a routine to drop everything and see to his sister-in-law and nephew's needs rather than his own and work no matter how pressing each issue was…. Perhaps that's why his marriage failed and his employees were always complaining about the numerous meeting he missed when his nephew was sick.

"It's about Echizen…" Yuu said straight-forwardly. "I want to know why you are brooding over the man and your connection to him."

"Am I brooding these days?" Fuji asked.

Yuu nodded. "As am i…."

"It's nothing to worry about… I figured what I do from this point have to be done seriously and slowly if I want to achieve what I want to at this point." Fuji said with a strength Yuu hadn't seen in a while.

"So what your trying to say is Echizen somehow means a lot to you?" Yuu asked.

"He does… maybe even more." Fuji said with hesitation. If he was going to try for a chance he'd have to stop denying everything and face it full force.

"You've changed…" Yuu finally uttered out.

"Have I?" Fuji asked looking at his nephew who smiled at him.

"Aa… for the better I think." Yuu said before excusing himself to leave the room

"Thank you," Fuji said feeling a sense of freedom inside him.

xXx

**The Next Day**

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji glanced up from his thoughts to see Ryoma's daughter in front of him with a small smile.

"Oh… Kanna-chan… ohayo." Fuji said with a smile as well. He had taken his walk and yet again, ended up closer to Ryoma's home than where he should be headed. He had been contemplating how he could take step one towards Ryoma when the opportunity hit him before he knew it…. Opportunity came in the form of Kanna.

"To you as well," Kanna said with a smile.

"Headed to school?" Fuji asked.

Kanna let out a small musical laugh as she motioned for him to join her on the front steps of the Echizen house. "Of course not; is there school on Sundays now?"

"Eh? Is it Sunday?" Fuji asked with a slight chuckle.

"It is…" Kanna said with a small smile. For some reason she was always hesitant to speak too much to people but with Fuji-san she felt naturally comfortable as if he was Ryota or her father. "Would you like to see some of my horrible art?" She offered seeing his eyes on the sketchbook she held in her hands.

"I'd love to and I think it wouldn't be so horrible when a beautiful girl is drawing it." Fuji said with a smile as he accepted to book from her.

"I don't know if you'd still say that after looking at it." Kanna said with a small smile.

"I don't think my opinion will change Kanna…" Fuji said opening the first page to be introduced to Ryoma's family right off.

His eyes scanned the face of the unknown woman who loved Ryoma. It was the mother of the twins, the woman who was known as Ryoma's wife; the gentle, kind face of Echizen Lina. Kanna had captured her softness and love from the way she drew the eyes and from the way she drew Ryoma; though he held his own poker face, he looked proud of his family from the way his hands rested on his wife and son to the look in his golden eyes.

"That was before mama died…" Kanna said breaking Fuji out of his thoughts with her voice.

"Is that so?" Fuji finally said finding his own voice.

"Yes…" Kanna whispered out.

Unable to say anything more, Fuji turned the page to see Ryoma in a receiving position…turning it again there was another picture depicting a victory with Ryoma's trademark smirk… one he hadn't seen present in the Ryoma that existed now.

"Ne… wanna come in?" Kanna asked after Syuusuke flipped through her entire sketchbook… which wasn't much besides family and friends.

"I… guess?" Fuji said a bit hesitant in case he should run into Ryoma again.

"Don't worry, daddy's not home right now; he had things to do…. I want to show you the years you missed." Kanna said rushing in through the gate. "Do you want to know?"

"I do," Fuji said without a second thought. He wanted… needed to know what he missed out on… it was the only way he could understand.

xXx

**Satohashi Modeling Agency**

"The magazine was released yesterday," Sagawa informed Nakamuta as he stirred his coffee slowly.

"Oh… how was it?" Nakamuta asked. "The response for Renji, Ryota and Sakura I mean."

"The usual for Renji and Sakura…" Sagawa said looking up at Nakamuta.

"Oh… and Ryota?" Nakamuta asked. "After all… isn't the magazine released a bit early considering the fact that some of the pictures were just taken yesterday as well as the interview?"

"Hn… didn't change the fact that we've garnered over hundreds of requests to see more of him and know more about him… doesn't even change the fact that we've received overseas inquiry on Ryota as well as praise on how professional he is from his old agency… Nakamuta… you've caught a natural head-turner!"

Nakamuta laughed loudly before reaching over to pat Sagawa on the shoulders. "Who would've thought the boy was going to be right about you seeking him out for his own skills!"

"What else are you hiding from me Nakamuta Shuji?" Sagawa asked viewing the cunning old man who was not only a lucky man when finding talents but a sought-out photographer.

"Not much Segawa… I have cultivated my rose yet…"

"Rose?"Segawa asked with a lifted brow.

"Nakamuta-san… the photos…" Ayaka said walking in with a slight smile.

"Oh… thank you Ayaka…. Would you mind showing Sagawa a preview of my Rose." Nakamuta said with a small smile of his own.

"With pleasure," Ayaka said placing a photo in front of Sagawa.

Cautiously he glanced at it and saw an awkward girl posing with Renji. It was a simple pose, where Renji's intensity made the best of itself by capturing the girl's attention with only his eyes and touch. It looked like a confession scene where he placed her hand on his heart while his own covered her hands and he looked intently as her. Her face was honest with embarrassment but she had no sense of how to stand judging from how stiff she was…. Yet her face attracted the eye at the same time. She looked similar to Echizen Ryota actually….

"You consider this amateur your rose?" Sagawa asked in confusion. There were many girls prettier, cuter and more experienced than this girl.

"I do… because she is not blooming yet doesn't mean she's not a rose; it just means she's beginning." Nakamuta said with a smile. "You do not know Sagawa… but this girl you call an amateur has already drawn your attention in the photo; she is already a natural before she herself knows it, and though the thorns hides her away, I will brave it to open her true potential… which will be something like this…. Ayaka?" Nakamuta invited.

Ayaka moved forward again and placed another photo in front of Sagawa. It was the same pose… only with Ryota. The same girl was no longer the blushing, stiff girl but she was relaxed, glaring playfully at the boy…. The same pose was transformed from confession scene to a playful couple just from a different male model. Though that was amazing, it was the fact that the girl still drew the viewer's attention and her expression was one they labeled Murata Lina with. "A Thousand Faces"

She was able to draw out the situation, create the situation and with grooming… she could become the next….

"She's-"Sagawa said realizing at the moment that she could be who he was connecting her too.

"That's right… my rose is Echizen Kanna… the next sensation to hit soon."

Sagawa didn't answer as he stared at the two pictures…. As if in a trance though, he looked up and glared at Nakamuta.

"Nakamuta-sensei… you bastard!"

Nakamuta merely laughed loudly… a revolution in modeling was about to begin again!

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

**That Night**

Fuji didn't know what to say as he flipped through Echizen Lina's sketchbook. Through her drawings, he was able to relive each moment he missed in Ryoma's life…. From his piano playing to his modeling to his victories and the birth of Ryota and Kanna; he relived each moment of happiness as he etched the wondrous looks of Ryoma holding his newborn daughter and son to the challenging smirk he extended to his five year old son who stood on the opposite side of the tennis court ready to receive his first serve from his father.

"Interesting?" Kanna asked walking into the living room with more tea. "Grandma says your welcome to stay for dinner since Ryota and dad are taking forever at practice."

"What are they practicing for?" Fuji asked setting the sketchbook aside.

"Ryota's entering the tennis team at Seigaku and daddy dragged him to do warm-ups for tomorrow in case he's slacked off." Kanna said with a slight smile.

"Sounds like your daddy all right…" Fuji thought in happiness as he remembered how Ryoma's insisted on having matches at least once every other day or so just to satisfy his restlessness.

"Doesn't it?" Rinko asked coming in with snacks. "Ryoma hasn't changed much at all."

"I guess he hasn't in some ways." Fuji agreed with a smile.

"Ne okaa-san-"

Fuji froze slightly as he heard Ryoma's voice enter the hall and near the living room.

"I'm in here," Rinko said pretending not to notice the tension in Fuji as soon as her son's voice was heard. She was quite curious as to what was affecting the two of them after all this time.

"I was just wondering if-" Ryoma stopped as he focused on the person sitting between his mother and daughter. He had wondered if he dreamed their last encounter or not because he swore he broke it off… so why was it that Fuji was sitting in his house having tea with his daughter and mother as if their last meeting hadn't happen at all?

"Hi," Fuji offered first since he found his strength and resolve to settle this distance first.

It was only when Ryoma was absolutely sure that this was all real that he moved forward towards the table and asked a bit tightly to speak to Fuji privately.

Fuji didn't resist either as he followed Ryoma out of the room willingly. He knew this confrontation was bound to happen and it was better now than never so he was ready…. Hopefully.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryoma asked angrily launching right in without hesitation.

"I was having tea-"

"I know that!" Ryoma snapped.

"Then why ask?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Don't play with me Syuusuke!" Ryoma bit out. "Why are you hanging around here after I specifically told you we were over?"

"I was invited…" Fuji said trying to conceal a slimmer of happiness in him. Ryoma had converted to calling him Fuji to create distance recently but when Ryoma called him Syuusuke… he was that sure that Ryoma still held something besides hate for him.

"It doesn't matter if you were, you can refuse can't you?" Ryoma ranted out.

"I didn't want to." Fuji said truthfully. "You said that what separated us was your family and children… your obligations… well; if I can adapt to that then we can work out "us" too right?"

"Syuusuke…. Your annoying nature just doesn't change!" Ryoma said as his eyes darkened in anger at his response. After all this time he still hadn't lost the teasing, annoying, illogical reasons that makes Syuusuke… well, Syuusuke.

"Your right…" Fuji agreed cornering Ryoma against the wall as he opened his blue eyes and met Ryoma's golden ones. "So my love for you can't change either…"

"It already has," Ryoma insisted childishly.

"And that is where you're wrong…" Fuji said as he bent his head and covered Ryoma's lips with his own. Though he didn't expect a response, he wanted to know the feeling once more and he was ready to receive the result of the hasty kiss as well… whether it was Ryoma's hate or punch. To Fuji's surprise though, the lips beneath his moved against his and forced his lips to open as Ryoma's tongue invaded. The attacked was becoming the attacker, and yet both found out something.

The flames had never died; the love was still very much there to Fuji's joy and Ryoma's terror.

* * *

A/N: More to come in later chapters :)

Atobe Keigo- Heir to the Atobe empire and pops in and out to bother Ryoma.

Ayaka- A hair/make-up artist that works with Renji

Echizen Kanna- Ryoma's insecure daughter

Echizen Rinko- Ryoma's mother

Echizen Ryoma- Main character, part-time tennis instructor, living through his own scars

Echizen Ryota- Ryoma's cocky son

Fuji Chihiro- Syuusuke sister-in-law and interior decorator

Fuji Syuusuke- Main character, architect, trying to fix wrongs

Fuji Yuu- 3rd year, fukubuchou of Seigaku tennis team and Yuuta's son

Fuji Yuuta- Regular salaryman who still can't appreciate his smiling brother's presence

Hachimoto Sakura- 3rd year Hyoutei student and model

Hajime Chii- Ryota and Kanna's homeroom and English teacher

Hanasato Gin- 3rd year all rounder, generally he's quiet and doesn't say much

Hirazono Eiri- 3rd year doubles player. He's generally nice and thoughtful

Horio Heero- 2nd year student in the tennis club aiming to be a regular and dislikes Ryota

Horio Satoshi- The most annoying of the Ichinen trio who happened to reproduce

Horio Tomoka- Loud and annoying mother to Heero

Ichirou Kamui- A doctor from Fuji's past

Inui Sadaharu- Athletic advisor stationed around Tokyo

Kaidoh Kaoru- Athlete

Kawamura Takashi- Owns Kawamura sushi shop and is going to marry Sakuno

Kikumaru Eiji- works at a pt shop and bothers Ryoma periodically

Minato Sae- 3rd year president of the art club and Muroshiki Sho's girlfriend

Mitsurugi Ren- Older twin to Renji who fixes Renji's mistakes who is also the buchou of the tennis team and Student body president.

Mitsurugi Renji- 2nd year smart heartbreaker and part-time model

Mitsurugi Ayu- eight year old sister to the twins

Mitsurugi Asako- Mother to the three.

Muroshiki Sho- 3rd year doubles player who has quite an imagination and very talkative.

Momoshiro Aki-1st year student at Seigaku high

Momoshiro Ami- Momo and an's three year old daughter

Momoshiro An- Part-time worker at her husband's sports club and full time mom

Momoshiro Takeshi- Owner of a local sports club and employs Ryoma

Momoshiro Tetsuya- 2nd year tennis player siming for a regular spot. Befriends Kanna and is uaually cheerful.

Oishi Syuichiroh-Chemistry teacher at Seigaku

Oshitari Yuushi- Hangs around Atobe when he appear. The new Kabaji?

Ryuzaki Sakuno- Taka's pregnant fiancée who has grown from the blushing, stuttering student Ryoma remembers

Ryuzaki Sumire- Sakuno's grandma who has yet to give up her passion as a tennis coach.

Tezuka Azumi- Tezuka's wife who runs a restaurant/teahouse

Tezuka Kazuki- 1st year student in the tennis club. Generally not as stoic as his father but tends to keep to himself and doesn't say much unless he needs

Tezuka Kunimitsu- working as a lawyer.


	12. Step Two

A/N: Happy 4th of July!

* * *

Pri-Chan 1410 – Well, it's not going to be easy since Syuusuke going to have to fight Ryoma's defenses and that's not even counting the confrontation with Ryota yet.

Cho12801- Isn't that a bummer? I know it's not a set schedule but I'll try to make you guys not fidget too much on it before I update.

nequam-tenshi – There's no guarantee if that's what I'm going to do with Kanna but it's a good possibility.

tsub4ki- Yes, now that Syuusuke is finally back to being persistent Ryoma will have more problems than he knows on his hand. Ayu is quite adorable and we will get to see a bit more background on their family as time passes.

Yuujirou- yes I did, finally after so long because my muse held a huge club to my head telling me death or update for my anniversary.

Moonlit Crystals-  If we're lucky, I may find the inspiration by myself to continue… or maybe I may need some pushing from my muse holding the club to my head.

MARYLOVER- RenjiXKanna is still a possibility in my mind but I'm having fun playing another card as well in my head to make poor Ryoma a bit more miserable before I may make a decision of who the twins are going to be with.

lajascot - Well with me, it's always a mystery when I'll update so forgive me for the long wait!

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter XII : Step Two**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Echizen Residence**_

They didn't speak.

There was nothing to say after all. The emotions, the truth was right there… all in that kiss.

Yet Ryoma couldn't accept it. He couldn't because if he did; it'd be as if he never moved. The feelings were definitely still there and the passion… hell… that was damn right there but they weren't the same anymore. He couldn't rely on feelings anymore; he had grown since those young days and he had responsibilities as a father now. Even now as he secretly gazed at Syuusuke through his dark lashes, he was positive that he could let it all go… well almost positive. He stubbornly wasn't going to allow his heart to fall again. It had tumbled fell and broken before and he had no wish to go through all that again… despite knowing Syuusuke's side of the story, despite knowing he may be giving his second chance at happiness away, he wanted to stand on his side now… the side that was safe. He couldn't fall into those deep blue eyes anymore; he couldn't rely on those warm arms anymore. He shouldn't see a future where he could relax in that man's arms, kiss the lips that smiled those smiles, gaze into the mysterious blue eyes and touch the silky brown hair as his hands would like.

They had to get away from each other.

Fuji could only wonder what Ryoma thought of as Ryoma sat quietly across from him. After that kiss they had broken apart to do their own thinking but Fuji was sure he had no hesitation in getting back together with Ryoma. He was absolutely positive that this was where he wanted to be… he didn't want to be living anymore lies… he wanted his place next to Ryoma. He knew was going to have to be patient and not rush anything if he wanted the spot but the thought of those golden eyes on him and the mouth that nearly always was in a frown was irresistible. It was the forbidden fruit that he would always bite out of with no regrets and he wasn't afraid to say he'd give anything if only he had Ryoma. Though it had been years since they gazed upon each other's faces; he felt as if they had only misunderstood and forgotten yesterday. Ryoma hadn't seemed all that much changed. His body was still built from tennis, he'd tanned a bit from probably being in the sun too much but it didn't matter to Fuji at all. Ryoma was in his best state when he did what he loved best.

"Otou-san?"

Both snapped out of their thoughts to see Kanna staring at both a bit worriedly. It seemed they had forgotten that they left Rinko-san and Kanna-chan to wonder what was so urgent and private that they needed to speak alone.

"Yes?" Ryoma answered softening his voice. He was angry at himself more than Syuusuke but his daughter didn't need to know or take that from him. She was just… undeniably curious as her mother had always been.

"I hope you aren't scolding Fuji-san so much… It was just that I invited him in to look at some of mother's sketchbooks and grandma said it would be okay if he stayed for dinner as well." Kanna explained glancing over at Fuji momentarily before looking back at her father. "Can you please be reasonable about this… isn't he your friend?"

Ryoma bit back a 'no' as he looked at his daughter's worried face…she knew that he was much more than that to him so why was she playing ignorant now… what was she planning as well?

"Well?" Kanna questioned. If she knew her dad, he wasn't going to disappoint her with a 'no' even if he wanted to say it. Her grandma and she had naughtily peeked at their quarrel but in her own opinion; she was probably the one out of the two to blush at that intense kiss. She had seen quick pecks that her mother and father had done to slight lip-locking from friends who had boyfriends back in the state but she had never witnessed the tight embrace, heads turning, open-mouthed kissed like she had just witnessed a while ago. Just thinking about it made her slightly blush again… she didn't need anyone to tell her that there was definitely extreme chemistry between her father and Fuji-san.

"Fine…" Ryoma said bluntly before walking inside. He needed time to himself to rephrase the happenings that just happened. He couldn't just tell Kanna that he didn't want Fuji around unless he wanted to explain to his mother and Kanna why he thought Fuji should keep his distance. Things were getting more complicated and if he wasn't bound here by his mother's will to stay in Japan; he'd hitch everyone up and move back to LA where everything was good and he was sane.

"I'm sorry…"

Fuji's head snapped up to meet Echizen Kanna's golden eyes that reminded him so much of Ryoma's. Only these held a certain level of concern while Ryoma's had hardened over the years… it was to be expected after all the things he put Ryoma through after all.

"It's fine… your father and I…"

"Have quite a history I'm sure," Kanna said with a small smile. "If you don't mind…. I want to know what happened."

"I think-" Fuji started only to be cut off by Kanna's smile and mischievous eyes as she spoke quickly adding to her sentence before.

"I should know because I can help you know…. Besides it's a fair trade-off for introducing you to the years you missed from my father's life right?"

"Are you pressuring me?" Fuji asked with his own smile. He could see a degree of Ryoma's snarkiness in Kanna now… this was his daughter.

"Maybe I am…. Depends how bad you want _someone_ to understand though…" Kanna said turning to face the door as she walked towards it. She was certain he was rational enough to see who had the upper hand…

"Do you think we'd get it all in by the time your grandma has dinner ready though?" Fuji questioned following her.

"We'd get enough in and there's always another time… unless you have no plans to ever visit again." Kanna said with a smile as she led the way to a secluded place in the garden where there were benches. Taking a seat and ushering for him to join her, Kanna faced him and waited.

Fuji sighed as he stared into the distance. "I suppose we should start at the very beginning…."

[A/n: This will be told from Fuji PoV-back to the past we go!]

"_I met Ryoma in my last year of Junior high… there wasn't anyone who wasn't interested in the mysterious, cocky, little first year who challenged others so freely. To me at the time, he had been someone to amuse my time with but it became more than that… more of an obsession. By the time we conquered nationals I was sure that I was too obsessed for it to be just another passing of time… so I pursued._

"Go away Fuji-senpai…"

"But Ryo-kun-"Fuji protested with a wide smile

"Don't call me such an annoying thing!" Ryoma said cutting him off with a deep frown. "You don't hear me calling you Fuji-kun do you?"

"I wouldn't mind," Fuji offered with another smile. "Don't you think I should gain something from my persistence?"

"Not at all… I don't even know why you've been hanging around me!" Ryoma shot back.

"Isn't it obvious I like you Ryoma?" Fuji asked with a chuckle.

"Well you must like buchou too since I see you hang around him a lot." Ryoma assessed. "Why don't you go back to liking him."

"But I like you better," Fuji insisted.

_And that was the truth. Despite the many years Tezuka and I went back to; I knew nothing could amount from that since we were strictly friends… Ryoma on the other hand was a taste of the forbidden and more than anything… I loved forbidden things. Despite how trilling everyday was with him thwarting me and me countering his escapes, I wanted to be closer still. It would be another 2 years before he'd give into my chase and even then it was hard to win an inch of ground to deepen our relationship._

"Why can't you be lovable now that we're together?" Fuji questioned his boyfriend as he stalked ahead of Fuji.

"Because we aren't…" Ryoma mumbled wondering when and where did he get conned into saying yes.

"But we are… we made it very clear last week in your bedroom." Fuji stated happily raising his voice since Ryoma was trying to distance himself. It got the reaction he wanted when Ryoma froze at the statement and rushed back to his side with a glare.

"What?" Fuji asked innocently.

"You evil man!" Ryoma stated with a glare before looking around to make sure no one had heard the nonsense Fuji was spouting. "Why don't you go back to your school!" Ryoma said turning away.

"Why? Don't want people here to know that their precious buchou is mine?" Fuji asked following anyways. To be completely honest he was jealous of the junior high tennis students who worked hard to please their buchou and continue to two year legacy of holding the championship.

"Aren't you busy at all?" Ryoma asked with a frown as he stopped by a vending machine for his usual ponta before heading to tennis practice.

"Not at all… I'm a second year high school student now Ryoma… I won't have it hard till next year." Fuji said with a smile.

"Go join the tennis club!" Ryoma muttered as he bent to pick up his drink.

"I did but we have no practice today." Fuji said with a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "Isn't that great?"

"Hn…" Ryoma uttered as he concentrated on opening his ponta. Though Ryoma was very vocal about how Fuji made it obvious they were together in public; he didn't mind moments when they were alone and Fuji held him close.

"Being a third year buchou is fun ne Ryoma?" Fuji asked looking down at the cute mouth which spread into a smirk.

"Ah…." Ryoma agreed.

_We learned together and adapted to our schedules…occasionally I liked getting on his nerves just because his pouting face is too cute to resist but more than anything, I loved him more and more with each date and kiss we shared… it was getting to the point of obsession again and it was scaring us both. Still; we anticipated the day we'd get to play on the same team again and when that day did come I felt a sense of sadness as well. Each year he stepped closer to me I'd get farther. I was going to Todai but the distance was going to be bothersome… still I knew I'd make time for him… because I was surely falling more and more into the thrill._

"Will you come see me?" Ryoma asked as they stood apart from the others who were congratulating the third years for graduating.

"Of course," Fuji said with a smile as he leaned his head on the pouting boy in front of him. It was hard to believe his lover was going through his growth spurt at the moment and wasn't as short as he used to be… nonetheless he was still shorter and that made it all the better to treat him cuter in Fuji's opinion.

"The university is a ways from here though…" Ryoma reminded him. "Besides… it's not like we're together really…"

"The hell we aren't Ryoma…" Fuji said with a smile. "I'm not going to mind if I get rewarded."

"What reward?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown again. Fuji always had a way to get into his pants now that he deemed Ryoma old enough.

"You are a first year high school student now…" Fuji reminded running a hand up Ryoma's spine.

"Yeah… so…" Ryoma uttered though Fuji noticed how Ryoma had leaned into his touch willingly.

"We can do better things now…" Fuji whispered naughtily.

"Hn… it just proves your getting old and perverted…" Ryoma said bluntly with a frown.

"Aa…. For you," Fuji said stealing a kiss so everyone would know. He staked his ground clearly of who owned Ryoma but once or twice was never enough…. He was a very attractive lover after all.

"So…. Dad and you have known each other for quite a long time then… but why did you two split up then?" Kanna asked interrupting Fuji's story.

"Well that was due to an accident the autumn of my first year in Todai and your father's 2nd year in high school." Fuji said with a small smile. "It-"

"There you two are!" Rinko said walking towards them with a smile. "Dinner is ready and Ryota is coming home so come inside."

"Maybe I should-" Fuji started but felt Kanna and Rinko grab his arms with smiles on their faces.

"Stay and have dinner, I know," Both Rinko and Kanna agreed dragging him inside. Though there was so much more Kanna wanted to know she'd wait patiently. How Fuji-san described her father was telling enough to her how much he still loved her father… the hard part would be to convince Ryota and her father.

"Mama… you have to help me kay?" Kanna uttered under her breath as she took one glance at the darkening sky. Hopefully her mother still wanted the best for her father as she did.

xXx

**Satohashi Modeling Agency**

**Ryota**

"Good job Ryota," Ayaka complimented as she watched him pull his jacket on.

"Domo…"

"You compliment Sakura a lot." Ayaak added. "I haven't seen her so flustered in ages."

"Well I happen to know how girls who fall in love for the first time can look like." Ryota informed as he wondered if all the pictures turned out. He had already seen the sensation he caused in J-hype thanks to Nakamuta-san but he was now curious t o find out if he could make it on the cover solo in the time limit that bastard set him for.

"The pictures were good Ryota…"

Ryota nodded with a slight smile at how Sakura was commenting now. He felt only minor guilt that he reduced the great Sakura into a simple, shy girl when she used to be the calm and collected goddess of modeling.

"Sakura-chan…" Ryota said turning to face her. "Ayaka told me you were transferring from Hyoutei to Seigaku… why the change of heart?"

Ryota merely stared as Sakura's face lit in embarrassment. She couldn't very well tell him it's because she wanted to be closer to him than she already was but it seemed she was safe from having to tell the truth because he genuinely; despite how well he could provoke action from her during photo shoots, didn't know she liked him.

"Just felt I needed a change." Sakura said instead and like Ryota, he took that within a stride.

"Well then I hope you'll enjoy it there." Ryota said as he walked out of the studio. "See you around…"

"Aa!" Sakura said as she watched him walk out admiring his quick steps out of view.

"Don't you have to get going as well?" Ayaka asked with a smile at how dense their boy-genius was and yet how cute Sakura was acting. If she wasn't wrong, this may be the first time Sakura had fell hard for someone and the person didn't know themselves that such a pretty girl was into him.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"Okaeri," Kanna said happily opening the door for her brother.

"Un…" Ryota merely uttered as he took off his shoes.

"How was the photoshoot?" Kanna asked.

"As expected," Ryota merely said before dropping his bag in the hall to go find his father and grandmother.

"Ready for dinner?" Rinko asked looking at Ryota who had just entered the living room.

"Aa… Fuji-san aren't you?" Ryota asked glancing past his grandma to the man sitting beside her.

"Aa…" Fuji replied not knowing how to greet this smaller Ryoma. Thankfully he was Ryoma through and through, for he finished his "small" talk with Fuji and moved across the room towards his father.

"Have you figured out what team yet Ryota?" Ryoma cut in from the opposite side of the room where he had been surfing through TV channels.

"Aa… I figured I'd give tennis a go for a season." Ryota said taking a seat next to his dad. "Wanna come watch tomorrow dad?"

"Watch?" Ryoma asked glancing momentarily at his son before turning his gaze back to the program he was watching.

"Yeah… they have something called inter-rankings there." Ryota said with a shrug. "I get to play in it... If I win I get a spot… or something like that."

"So they still have that…" Ryoma uttered keeping his eyes on the television set though his eyes wanted to wander to the man who sat near the door.

"Yeah… I heard that old lady who greeted you was the tennis coach but retiring…. The new coach will be here sometime next week or so." Ryota said leaning back into the cushioned sofa as he spoke casually.

"It's abut time…." Ryoma muttered. "She's too old…."

"Back when she taught you, she was still young right?" Ryota asked turning his head to look at his dad.

"She was already old when I was your age." Ryoma stated.

"Uso!" Ryota uttered with a lifted brow.

"Really," Ryoma confirmed. "But I may drop by… if I feel like it. Don't lose miserably like you do to me though."

"I do not! You just get lucky!" Ryota shot back.

"Want to test that?" Ryoma asked looking at his son.

"I'll make you cry," Ryota promised with a slight smirk.

"After dinner!" Rinko declared walking into the room with a smile. "You may do as you please later, now join me in the dining room; you too Fuji-san."

"Thank you for inviting me," Fuji said with a smile to Rinko.

"Nonsense Fuji! It's just like old times when you used to come home with Ryoma!" Rinko scoffed out leading the way for all three males.

"Aa…" Fuji nodded though he wished it was more than just dinner he obtained tonight. He'd like a lot more time with Ryoma. He knew things couldn't end now that he knew the feelings were all still there. He just needed Ryoma to readjust into his head that things were going to go a different way than he had originally planned now.

The first part of dinner went relatively normal since everyone ate in silence unless one spoke up about one event or another. It was a bit awkward since he had no idea of these events but he was truly thankful Kanna and Rinko included him whenever they could. It made him feel as if there was someone on his side.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**Morning**

"Good Morning Kanna!" A couple friends said waving Kanna over.

"Hi!" Kanna said cheerfully side-stepping away from her brother who protected her fiercely from everything.

"Good morning Ryota-kun," The girls greeted in a more presentable tone for him and they were graced with a half smirk that left them squealing in happiness.

Ryota didn't mind though. He was used to the constant sighs and squeals by now and had officially turned off the noise in his head for good at school.

"Good morning Ren-er- Kaichou-san!" Kanna corrected as she almost ran into Ren on her way to her seat to drop off her school bag.

"Ren-kun is what we agreed on wasn't it?" Ren asked glancing down at Kanna who couldn't seem to remember or confirm that.

"Hi bunny!" Renji said cutting their time short as he reached around his brother to draw Kanna into his embrace to the protest of some girls at the door watching Renji.

"Let go," Kanna said switching from uncertainty to ferocious as she jabbed an elbow into his chest.

"My bunny bites hard ne?" Renji said with a crooked smile.

"Too bad I'm not yours!" Kanna said with a tight smile on her face at Renji.

"Anger doesn't suit your cute face Kanna…" Renji said caressing her face without a single thought to the audience watching their every move.

"You pompous ass!" Kanna muttered angrily.

"Mitsurugi? Ever think to get that dog of yours a muffler and leash?" Ryota asked Ren with a glance and indicated the "dog" with a jab of his thumb in the direction of Renji.

"You got some scores to settle with me Echizen?" Renji asked walking over to the relaxed boy.

"I believe it will be settled shortly… later today even…" Ryota smiled.

"What are you implying?" Renji asked finding Ryota's nerve a bit irritating than usual.

"It seems talk of next month J-hype cover is being talked about…. As for the main attraction…. It's leaning towards me." Ryota cockily said as if he had known it would come to this.

"You're lying!" Renji burst out with disbelief.

"I told you that Ryota-nii would pulverized you in the field… he's a professional model and pretty good actor to boot!" Kanna said with a sigh.

"Care to call the agency and find out?" Ryota challenged.

"There's no way you could end up on the cover before a month." Renji breathed out in slight challenge.

"Sorry to disappoint you because it looks like it'll be that way _amateur._"Ryota yawned out.

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

**Morning**

"Initiating step two…" Fuji whispered to his reflection as he eyed the clock beside his desk. He had been invited by Kanna after dinner last night to attend inter-ranking.

"_It may give you an edge on dad if you two were to be comfortable in what drew you both together in the first place ne?"_

Fuji sighed as he leaned against his chair. He was thankful for the chance and whatever he did from here; he knew he had to be careful. He would have to be persistent but not to the point where it would push Ryoma away.

'Hopefully this step will draw him closer to me.'

Unknown to Fuji; Chiharu watched him from where she sat sketching her drawings. He had seemed more lively yet worried since yesterday and that thrilled her. It was surely a sign that meant some ground was gain even if it was still too early to tell.

'Yuuta… you have to watch over him ne?' Chiharu thought with a soft smile as she continued to sketch.

* * *

A/N: We'll have more thrill and kids next time :]

Atobe Keigo- Heir to the Atobe empire and pops in and out to bother Ryoma.

Ayaka- A hair/make-up artist that works with Renji

Echizen Kanna- Ryoma's insecure daughter

Echizen Rinko- Ryoma's mother

Echizen Ryoma- Main character, part-time tennis instructor, living through his own scars

Echizen Ryota- Ryoma's cocky son

Fuji Chihiro- Syuusuke sister-in-law and interior decorator

Fuji Syuusuke- Main character, architect, trying to fix wrongs

Fuji Yuu- 3rd year, fukubuchou of Seigaku tennis team and Yuuta's son

Fuji Yuuta- Regular salaryman who still can't appreciate his smiling brother's presence

Hachimoto Sakura- 3rd year Hyoutei student and model

Hajime Chii- Ryota and Kanna's homeroom and English teacher

Hanasato Gin- 3rd year all rounder, generally he's quiet and doesn't say much

Hirazono Eiri- 3rd year doubles player. He's generally nice and thoughtful

Horio Heero- 2nd year student in the tennis club aiming to be a regular and dislikes Ryota

Horio Satoshi- The most annoying of the Ichinen trio who happened to reproduce

Horio Tomoka- Loud and annoying mother to Heero

Ichirou Kamui- A doctor from Fuji's past

Inui Sadaharu- Athletic advisor stationed around Tokyo

Kaidoh Kaoru- Athlete

Kawamura Takashi- Owns Kawamura sushi shop and is going to marry Sakuno

Kikumaru Eiji- works at a pet shop and bothers Ryoma periodically

Minato Sae- 3rd year president of the art club and Muroshiki Sho's girlfriend

Mitsurugi Ren- Older twin to Renji who fixes Renji's mistakes . He's also the buchou of the tennis team and Student body president.

Mitsurugi Renji- 2nd year smart heartbreaker and part-time model. Finds interest in breaking girls.

Mitsurugi Ayu- eight year old sister to the twins. Feels neglect from her siblings due to the siblings different activities.

Mitsurugi Asako- Mother to the three. She tries to balance her schedule between work and family.

Muroshiki Sho- 3rd year doubles player who has quite an imagination and very talkative.

Momoshiro Aki-1st year student at Seigaku high

Momoshiro Ami- Momo and an's three year old daughter

Momoshiro An- Part-time worker at her husband's sports club and full time mom

Momoshiro Takeshi- Owner of a local sports club and employs Ryoma

Momoshiro Tetsuya- 2nd year tennis player aiming for a regular spot. Befriends Kanna and is uaually cheerful.

Oishi Syuichiroh-Chemistry teacher at Seigaku

Oshitari Yuushi- Hangs around Atobe when he appear. The new Kabaji?

Ryuzaki Sakuno- Taka's pregnant fiancée who has grown from the blushing, stuttering student Ryoma remembers

Ryuzaki Sumire- Sakuno's grandma who has yet to give up her passion as a tennis coach.

Tezuka Azumi- Tezuka's wife who runs a restaurant/teahouse

Tezuka Kazuki- 1st year student in the tennis club. Generally not as stoic as his father but tends to keep to himself and doesn't say much unless he needs to.

Tezuka Kunimitsu- working as a lawyer.


	13. Step Two and A Half

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

Pri-Chan 1410 – Will do as soon as I can as always

queenruby987- As a rule, I try never to drop my stories so whatever may happen you won't have to fear me dropping a story as much as me losing inspiration and putting it on indefinite hiatus.

tsub4ki- Yes Ryoma needed a little double team to help him. He was good enough to ignore Syuusuke through the whole meal anyways. Ryota is his father's son so there will be similarities in how they handle situations and view certain things… such as their arrogance XD

Yuujirou- Releasing as fast as possible XD Thank you for reviewing as always to encourage me!

irishKaoru0 wouldn't you like to know? XD it will be included in this chapter.

Moonlit Crystals-  I did a bit of that too but I find I still like writing Thrill best :] But I've been shipping others in other fandoms as well XD

SaCcHaRiNeD ChIld-The problem is not everyone can connect with Kanna and that makes her find of a wallflower in the story but if you can connect with her you will see the story through her eyes and see that the story progresses with her help XD

For sure Kanna and Ryota will be developed greatly on in the story as well as the main pair.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter XIII : Step Two and a Half**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Echizen Residence**_

Ryoma put his shoes on almost unwillingly. He wanted to see his son doing well in inter-rankings but seeing the old lady who was once his own coach was going to tacke some coaching of his own to get out the door. She wasn't the first thing he wanted to see nor the last but he figured he could be nice enough to go say his goodbyes now that she was finally retiring from the tennis scene.

'Besides… I'll also get to see how well my son ranks against the people of Seigaku…' Ryoma thought in an attempt to convince himself out the door quicker. After all, school was ending in five minutes and the matches would be starting soon afterwards.

"Be nice Ryoma,"

"Usu," Ryoma said through a sigh as he raised his hand in goodbye to his mother who was seeing him out.

"Be nice to Ryota and Kanna's friends too!"

"Aa!" Ryoma shouted back as he closed the gate and took the road he remembered so well back to a school that held many memories for him. Hopefully everything would go smoothly and the only person he'd have to deal with was the old lady.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**Inter-ranking**

**After School**

Yuu frowned a bit as he noted how his senpai had a much better, though not entirely better, relationship with Ryota. Ryota couldn't even say a nice word to him without being cocky yet with Aki-sempai, he was able to smile cockily and talk normally.

"Jealousy is not like you…"Muroshiki said with a jab to Yuu's side.

"What makes you think I'm jealous Sho-kun?" Yuu asked with a renewed smile at his teammate.

"Maybe because our fukubuchou's smile disappeared and Aki-senpai seems to be the root of all the problems…. Maybe you like Ryota-kun a lot or maybe you're a but frustrated that Ren-kun put you against him when you already lost to him or maybe-"

"I could take out my problem on you?" Yuu asked Muroshiki. He liked Muroshiki but sometimes his over imaginative mind and on-going talk could get annoying…sometimes Yuu wondered how he was able to even keep his girlfriend Sae with such an imagination!

Muroshiki wandered off recognizing Yuu's sour attitude and once more Yuu wondered if he should cut into the conversation Aki-senpai was still having with Ryota and make HIS presence known.

It wasn't that he had romantic interests in his kouhai… or maybe he might because this WAS jealousy eating at him wasn't it?

"The club activities sounds fun already," Kanna said with a smile to her club's president when she felt hands snake around her waist. Jumping a bit she half-turned in wonder of who it could be and as soon as she saw who it was she wanted to kick him. Renji's smiling face stared back at her with a wicked look as he proceeded to make it look like they were a couple in front of Sae.

"Well… Renji-kun… won't your fan club be sad that you're favoring Kanna-chan?" Sae asked with a smile when she caught Kanna expression.

"But she's going to be my girlfriend so they should get used to it ne Kanna?"

"Go to hell," Kanna uttered pulling out of his embrace. "I'd rather date your brother!"

"Hey! That's a low blow!" Renji said with a frown.

"Well incurring the wrath of your fan club isn't Kanna's cup of tea either," Muroshiki said wrapping an arm around Sae with a smile at Renji. "Don't you think you should get the girl to agree before telling the rest of the world that she's going to be yours?"

"We're getting there Muroshiki-senpai… in her more agreeable mood she may even agree to marry me!" Renji said trying to put his arm around Kanna again though she was expertly dodging.

"Be careful she doesn't decide to send you flying with her super-human strength into the sky where you'll land so far from here we'll never see you again like in Love Hina…" Muroshiki said with nod.

"Senpai…" Renji said with a polite smile. "You've been watching too much anime again…"

"Those shows teach you things Renji!"

"Muroshiki-senpai… there's no sweet Kanna could ever do that to me…."

"What sweet Kanna?" Muroshiki said with a grin as Renji noticed that Kanna had already left while Renji was talking.

"Mou!"

"Sho…. Did you already have your matches?" Sae asked pressing a kiss to the side of her boyfriend's cheek."

"Yep… just one more to go." Muroshiki said with a smile. "We should go watch Horio-kun in court D against Gin though… he's determined to become a regular this year!"

"Is that so?" Sae said with her own smile and followed her boyfriend forgetting about Kanna who had wandered back to her brother's side.

XxX

Ryoma turned into the back where he could almost remember sneaking into practice when he was late in the past. Better yet, he was so pro at it, when he was buchou and others tried to be as slicjk as he was; he knew all the places to catch them. Exercising his power had been satisfying but more than that, he just enjoyed the peaceful days of competing freely…

"_You are happiest out there,"_

That was true…. He was happiest out there anticipating the other player's next move and beating everyone without having to ever touch the opponent psychically. Lina had understood that… that was why she supported him unconditionally when he had seemingly given up on tennis after breaking up with Syuusuke and even when they married and were expecting Kanna and Ryota any day then, she still hauled herself to his practices and matches as if she wasn't being weighted down.

"Here to watch as well?"

Ryoma snapped out of his memories to come face-to-face with his strongest memory. Syuusuke gave him a hesitant smile but Ryoma neither greeted nor returned it. It was dangerous to be this close again. Abruptly, Ryoma merely nodded and turned to head to the courts not caring if it seemed like he was running… they had already said all they needed to say.

"Ryoma…" Fuji started jogging a bit to catch up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma finally asked realizing Syuusuke wasn't going to let him go…just like in the past… he was annoyingly always there!

"I came to see my nephew defend his place on the team… are you here to watch Ryota complete as well?"

"Aa," Ryoma said barely glancing at Syuusuke. He spotted Ryota going against Syuusuke's nephew in Court B and unwillingly led the way there. It seemed he had to be at least tolerant that Syuusuke was going to be around…wait… why was he Syuusuke again? Wasn't he supposed to be Fuji-senpai?

XxX

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around from the crowd of girls that surrounded her and saw Renji staring at her in slight awe. It seemed he was fixated on the fact that she was in a Seigaku uniform.

"Konnichi wa Ryota." Sakura greeted as coolly as she would any other day they met at the studio.

"What are you doing here… dressed like that?"

"Oh… I transferred here and the girls are just showing me around when we noticed that there were many people watching these tennis matches." Sakura said with a slight smile.

"I see… that's kind of strange since… you know… how many people transfer in their third year to other schools?" Renji asked looking at her with a smile. "Or is it that you want me that much too?"

"Don't flatter yourself overly much Renji," Sakura said with a sigh. "I just felt a change was needed."

"Hn…"

"Sakura-san… that's Ryota… he's an awesome transfer too! That's his twin sister… lots of girls don't like her but she's okay." A girl gushed out as she pointed them out. "And that's the buchou… Ren-sama!"

Sakura blurred out the girls squeals and so forth, she recognized the girl as the one who had taken pictures with Renji and Ryota the day she met Ryota. She didn't know they were twins though…

Her eyes strayed back to Ryota and she felt captivated by his sudden smirk as he served effortlessly across from her. He was always so relaxed looking that he seemed invincible in every way… He was like a breath of fresh air she hadn't had in a while.

"Ryota…"

XxX

"Ryota's doing well," Kanna said with a smile to Her father and Fuji. Both merely nodded at her and she reminded herself to patiently let it develop though she had more than once encouraged Fuji to break through and start something.

"He is…" Ren uttered next to Kanna though. He was watching Ryota and Yuu's match quite intently since the beginning. Ryota, he had to admit was very good in tennis… but that was to be expected when your father was SamJu right? His technique was slightly a version of his father's famous play yet there was enough of "Ryota" in it to make it his own. The plays were flawless from Yuu… he knew Yuu was playing his ultimate best as well… he had warned Yuu not to slack off since he was second best on the team because the future was hazy but it seemed it would have to take the form of Ryota for Yuu to be cautious of his place again.

'National doesn't look just like a dream if he joins the team… though I would like to try my hand at Ryota…' Ren thought silently as he viewed Yuu's successful counter to Ryota's smash

Kanna didn't answer Ren back as she smiled slightly. He reminded her of her dad and Ryota when they were watching one of the Opens on TV. Thoroughly engaged in the game they'd not see past anything else…

'Ren is actually not so scary looking when he's watching a tennis game…' Kanna thought with a slight smile. She glanced to the court beside them and hoped that Tetsuya-kun was also doing well against his opponents. 'Ganbatte ne Tetsu-kun…' Kanna thought watching Tetsuya run after a cross-shot.

XxX

"Ryoma… "

"I don' want to hear it Fuji…"

"I know everything has changed since the last time we've actually been together but some things don't change Ryoma."

"I can see your persistence is still highly intact." Ryoma said with a frown.

"That is… I haven't lost that but would I be Fuji Syuusuke if that was to disappear?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma. He noted the distance that grew in Ryoma's eyes as he spoke of that time. It seemed even after all this time it would be a sensitive topic for both of them. After all, he had done unforgivable things unknowingly to Ryoma… he suppose this was all he deserved.

"There were things I did that I hadn't known better than to do Ryoma… and for that I will take responsibility because-"

"I've moved on and so should you Fuji." Ryoma cut in sharply. "It just can't be again."

"I've already tried that Ryoma… when I found out you were engaged and ready to settle across the ocean I decided to forget as well and move on… but I've realized my heart and feelings haven't moved on and they won't change." Fuji said with strongly. This was no time to back up and take the easy way out… he had to do what Chihiro said… if he wanted what he did then he'd have to fight for it.

"Fuji-senpai,"

"Can we drop the pretenses yet Ryoma?"

"I don't feel like going back," Ryoma stated.

"But I do," Fuji said

"Then stop!"

"Then I'd be lying to myself if I told you I would but really couldn't." Fuji stated holding onto Ryoma's hand a bit forcefully. "Why are you so scared to try again?"

"Because I don't want to fall that hard again!" Ryoma stated clearly with angry golden eyes.

Fuji couldn't say anything to that… he did hurt Ryoma… even if it was unintentionally.

"So you both came!"

Both turned to see Ryuzaki-sensei walking over. Walking slower than she did from memory with more wrinkles around her face her spirit still shone through her eyes.

"I see you're not even looking like you will be retiring." Ryoma stated looking at the person who had not only coached him for a time in life but his father as well.

"Talking about that; let me introduce the new tennis coach." Ryuzaki-sensei said pointing to the younger man following her. He was not bad looking. His slight smile was friendly enough and so was the way he styled his dark black hair to frame his dark brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kanata-sensei." He said and without further need for introduction, both Fuji and Ryoma smiled at how much he sounded like Tezuka-buchou from the beginning.

"Echizen Ryoma,"

"Fuji Syuusuke,"

"These are my former students… the first to take this school all the way to Nationals for the title actually." Ryuzaki-sensei said with some pride.

"So this is Samurai Nanjiroh's son?" Kanata said looking at Ryoma closely. "Do you have any children?"

"As a matter of fact, you'll most likely be the coacg over my son Ryota." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"I see… a challenge like his father perhaps."

"Che!" Ryoma said with another smirk at that. "Good enough to entertain me for a match I suppose."

"I see," Kanata said with a brief smile.

Fuji was happy to meet the new coach but really… they were disrupting his time with Ryoma, which, if he knew Ryoma, considered it a blessing.

XxX

"You did very well…." Aki complimented Ryota as he stepped out of the court victorious against the fukubuchou.

"Meh… I've been through worse in a single night," Ryota said taking his hat off to fan himself while he watched his father and sister make their way towards him.

"Perhaps I'll get a chance in the court across from you?" Aki asked looking at Ryota seriously.

"Maybe…keep practicing and I might challenge you." Ryota said cockily though he knew that Aki-senpai had been a solid regular on the Seigaku tennis team since he was a 2nd year.

"So confident…"

"Have to be in life," Ryota said accepting a water bottle from Kanna who told him he did well before greeting his dad who made sure to tell him how sloppy his play was.

"I didn't feel like humiliating him further," Ryota argued with a frown.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma merely said ruffling his son's head. The action brought many sighs from behind them as the many girls who formed Ryota's fanclub were blessed to see their idol with a cute scowl on his face as he was downgraded from hot to cute.

Through the chaos of the matches though, Kanna was able to see that Fuji had probably been dealt a harsh hand by the look of his faltering smile when he glanced at her father. She basically ignored the fact that Horio and Hanasato-senpai won from court D, Ren-san and Hirazono-senpai from Court A, Fuji-senpai and Ryota from Court B, and Muroshiki-senpai and

Tetsuya-kun from Court C. She didn't dwell on the fact that they now had their line-up for next week Preliminaries, she was much more focused on her father and Fuji-san… after all; she had yet to hear about what happened after the accident that struck.

XxX

"I'm proud that you guys fought for your positions! Congratulations to Horio, Echizen and Momoshiro-kun for joining the ranks of being Regulars. I hope to see all of you succeed in Nationals… it's been a while since we've been back there and survived the first two rounds. I hope you'll all work hard and bring the trophy back to Seigaku."

A cheer went through but Ryota was turned towards his sister since he noted how she seemed troubled by the girls that stood to one side of her. He hoped they weren't messing with Kanna because he'd give them a piece of his mind if they were.

"This is Kanata-sensei! From now on, he'll be taking charge of coaching all of you so I hope you'll all welcome him now that I'm retiring." Ryuzaki-sensei said with a smile.

"Ryoma…"

"Can you stop messing with my resolve?" Ryoma hissed back without looking at Fuji. "I've made up my mind and it's getting harder to resist because of you."

"Then stop resisting and give me a second chance!" Fuji said pulling Ryoma to face him while looking at Ryoma intently

Ryoma frowned.

XxX

"Omedetou Ryota," Sakura congratulated Ryota as she stepped up to greet him.

"Hn… the uniform looks good on you Sakura," Ryota stated not caring that they were on first name basis which his fanclub was taking into consideration.

"Thanks," Sakura said with a small smile.

"Ryota- ah!"Kanna said coming towards them only to be tripped by a small group of girls who stood not too far away.

"You guys should watch who you're tripping." Sakura said with a frown directed at the girls. "It isn't nice."

The girls merely laughed.

"Don't think you're so high and mighty just because your face is on a couple of magazines to be accusing us of doing something like that." One of the girls sneered. "We don't have time to waste on a loose girl like that anyways."

"Wanna say that again?" Ryota asked the girls with a ferocious glare of his own.

Backing down, they walked away but rolled their eyes at Sakura and Kanna.

"You shouldn't have done that Sakura-san…" Kanna said with a frown. "Now they'll pick on you too!"

"Nonsense!" Sakura said with a smile. "Girls like that only draw strength from numbers. You're a good girl Kanna and I know you aren't loose, Renji's just daring as always."

"I hate him…" Kanna muttered thinking of how this all started from that one man who was too big-headed to see past the fact that he was good-looking and could do as he pleased since his family was rich and the student body president was his brother.

XxX

**Mitsurugi Residence**

"Coming," Asako said putting down her stacks of paper she had to staple for Touya. Being her husband's secretary caused her days to be filled as well and though he insisted and got his way in giving her an assistant, she still took pride in doing the bulk of the work.

The butler had just told her that her in-laws were in the living room waiting to be greeted by her husband and her.

"Anata…" Asako said poking her head into Touya's home office. "Did-"

"He told me," Touya said pushing his file to the side. "We might as well get it over with."

Asako nodded and accepted a brief kiss from her husband as she braced herself for her mother-in-law. They had never gotten along and probably never would.

Walking into the living room they greeted the elderly pair sitting beside a younger girl who looked about Ren and Renji's age.

"What brings you two here?" Touya asked taking a seat.

"Are we not welcomed here?" The elder woman spoke glaring at Asako. She looked at Asako from beneath her upturned hose and her lips never left the tight line it was held in.

"Not at all," Asako said with a small smile. "We just weren't expecting company."

"Well a goof hostess should always be ready," She snapped brushing her short hair up with her old hands that were encrusted in gold and diamond rings. She hadn't changed from the straight-rod stance and constant frown since Asako had met her.

"Your mother and I have a request you cannot refuse." The elder man spoke for the first time. Though his young days were over, he still held his head high like nobility and looked much like Touya still with his black hair that was just beginning to gray and strong dark eyes.

"What is your request?" Touya asked grasping Asako hand. He knew the tension he brought to the family when he married his secretary but he loved Asako and his parents weren't going to get in-between that.

"This is Hanako's daughter Yuri." The elder man started. "Your sister is going through another difficult divorce right now and Yuri needs a stable place for now to attend school since-"

"She was bullied at her other school so we shall place her in your care to attend Seigaku with your children." The elder woman put in.

"Saeko-san, we would welcome Yuri in." Asako put in with a smile to the girl who didn't seem interested in the Uncle of Aunt she'd be staying with.

"Well she better be!" The elder woman said with a frown. "Right Takayuki!"

"Of course my dear!" The elder man agreed with his wife and nodded at his son briefly before getting up from his seat. "We have to get going but we'll be sure to check in once and a while on Yuri-chan."

"She better be well ans registered by tomorrow!" the woman said with another frown at her daughter-in-law.

"Of course," Asako agreed with a smile and without further ado, both elders nodded and hurried out. It seemed she'd have to tell the kids to get along with their cousin Yuri now.

* * *

A/N: We'll have more thrill and kids next time :]As well as Preliminaries

Atobe Keigo- Heir to the Atobe empire and pops in and out to bother Ryoma.

Ayaka- A hair/make-up artist that works with Renji

Echizen Kanna- Ryoma's insecure daughter

Echizen Rinko- Ryoma's mother

Echizen Ryoma- Main character, part-time tennis instructor, living through his own scars

Echizen Ryota- Ryoma's cocky son

Fuji Chihiro- Syuusuke sister-in-law and interior decorator

Fuji Syuusuke- Main character, architect, trying to fix wrongs

Fuji Yuu- 3rd year, fukubuchou of Seigaku tennis team and Yuuta's son

Hachimoto Sakura- 3rd year Hyoutei student and model

Hajime Chii- Ryota and Kanna's homeroom and English teacher

Hanasato Gin- 3rd year all rounder, generally he's quiet and doesn't say much

Hirazono Eiri- 3rd year doubles player. He's generally nice and thoughtful

Horio Heero- 2nd year student in the tennis club aiming to be a regular and dislikes Ryota

Horio Satoshi- The most annoying of the Ichinen trio who happened to reproduce

Horio Tomoka- Loud and annoying mother to Heero

Ichirou Kamui- A doctor from Fuji's past

Inui Sadaharu- Athletic advisor stationed around Tokyo

Kaidoh Kaoru- Athlete

Kawamura Takashi- Owns Kawamura sushi shop and is going to marry Sakuno

Kikumaru Eiji- works at a pet shop and bothers Ryoma periodically

Minato Sae- 3rd year president of the art club and Muroshiki Sho's girlfriend

Mitsurugi Ren- Older twin to Renji who fixes Renji's mistakes . He's also the buchou of the tennis team and Student body president.

Mitsurugi Renji- 2nd year smart heartbreaker and part-time model. Finds interest in breaking girls.

Mitsurugi Ayu- eight year old sister to the twins. Feels neglect from her siblings due to the siblings different activities.

Mitsurugi Asako- Mother to the three. She tries to balance her schedule between work and family.

Mitsurugi Touya- Father of the three who is constantly busy trying to run the company. He loves his wife and family but sometimes misses the fact that his wife and daughter is neglected.

Mitsurugi Yuri- Cousin to Ren, Renji and Ayu. The favorite granddaughter of the grandparents, therefore she gets constant attention.

Mitsurugi Saeko- Dislikes her son's wife. She had planned a girl for her son but she unfortunately got pregnant and married that man so her son married his choice. A woman from beneath him.

Mitsurugi Takayuki- Indifferent to Asako he just goes along with everything his wife says though he dotes on Ren and Renji as much as he doted on their father.

Muroshiki Sho- 3rd year doubles player who has quite an imagination and very talkative.

Momoshiro Aki-1st year student at Seigaku high

Momoshiro Ami- Momo and an's three year old daughter

Momoshiro An- Part-time worker at her husband's sports club and full time mom

Momoshiro Takeshi- Owner of a local sports club and employs Ryoma

Momoshiro Tetsuya- 2nd year tennis player aiming for a regular spot. Befriends Kanna and is uaually cheerful.

Oishi Syuichiroh-Chemistry teacher at Seigaku

Oshitari Yuushi- Hangs around Atobe when he appear. The new Kabaji?

Ryuzaki Sakuno- Taka's pregnant fiancée who has grown from the blushing, stuttering student Ryoma remembers

Ryuzaki Sumire- Sakuno's grandma who has yet to give up her passion as a tennis coach.

Tezuka Azumi- Tezuka's wife who runs a restaurant/teahouse

Tezuka Kazuki- 1st year student in the tennis club. Generally not as stoic as his father but tends to keep to himself and doesn't say much unless he needs to.


	14. Ready For A Change

A/N: Originally, this release was set for Thanksgiving but the essays and things that needed to be done for school along with work set it behind a few days, nonetheless enjoy the releases and review for me please.

* * *

tsub4ki- I wanted Ryoma to have free reign to go where he pleases without having to teach the team. I thought I'd have him wander more often without obligations. For now there will be no OC's to learn. What we have is going to stay stable to learn. There will be better detailing in on the Mitsurugi's and team members now as well as getting Kanata-sensei stabilized.

Moonlit Crystals-  I too have strayed off the path of PoT but I still return here too. Can't let go of my favorite pair for some reason XD

MARYLOVER- Syuusuke just needs to re-gain a footing. Thrill will eventually win out in the story even if it requires some meddling from girls :]

sesiruen23- Thank you for still reading it though I don't solidly update XP Hopefully in the next few chapters you'll get accustomed to all the characters and from there it'll be easier to place them.

SaCcHaRiNeD ChIld –Thank you for the encouragement to continue. When I first planned the story, I wanted to base everything and not just thrill on second chances, hence the title. Kanna plays a big part in development and my hope is that she connects the readers to the characters with her scenes and insight. Not only will Kanna develop as a character but I hope to develop the other OC's more thoroughly so everyone can enjoy their insecurities and story as well. There is no solid pairing in the story or thought of in my mind still at this point. The only solid pairing to be at the moment is Thrill though Kanna is showing signs of falling for Tetsuya. There are complications with RenjiXKanna possibly as well. Ryota can have his choice if he wants but he has a number lining up from behind including Aki, Yuu, and Sakura.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Ready For A Change**

_**Recap-**_

"Can you stop messing with my resolve?" Ryoma hissed back without looking at Fuji. "I've made up my mind and it's getting harder to resist because of you."

"Then stop resisting and give me a second chance!" Fuji said pulling Ryoma to face him while looking at Ryoma intently.

Ryoma frowned.

xXx

**Seigaku**

"I want nothing more to do with you," Ryoma said sternly as he jerked out of Fuji's grasp and turned to look for his kids. This was getting absurd! Why couldn't the man just leave him be? He'd already traveled so far down the road of life and if life wasn't throwing lemons he had no idea why such a wide path he took ended back at the crossroad with Fuji.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said anyways following.

Everything about Ryoma was radiating that he didn't want to go hand-in-hand anywhere with Fuji. Fuji knew that this wasn't going to be a simple fight but he had to make Ryoma realize that no matter where their lives strayed, Fuji had never really left his side.

"I didn't know you two came together," Kanna said hopping into the scene with a smile. She had grimaced at her father's cutting remarks and had barged in hoping to smooth some if not all the frazzled feelings in the air.

"We didn't," Ryoma corrected. "We merely ran into each other."

"Is that so?" Kanna said with a quick smile. "Ryota did good today dad."

"Che… that boy was just fooling around." Ryoma said a bit grumpily but anyone could see the smirk on his face and the slight pride underlying in his voice.

Ryoma saw an opportunity to escape the uncomfortable situation and left his daughter to the antics of his ex while he went towards his son.

"Don't push him too hard," Kanna finally said breaking the silence between Fuji and herself as they each watched Ryoma walk off. "He's still sore from mom's death and the whole change in pace."

"I know but I feel if I don't push it now, it'll stay the way it is forever."

Kanna merely nodded her understanding. Her father was like Ryota… or rather her brother was like her father. They rarely liked change unless it benefited their life and Kanna had heard the preaching from both about how tiresome and a pain in their rear end was all relationships were to them.

"You don't have to quit… just approach dad in a different manner." Kanna suggested watching how Fuji's blue eyes strayed every way her father walked.

"I won't quit Kanna-chan… ever since I've known your father he needs to be pressured into seeing." Fuji said. His eyes glued themselves to Ryoma's figure in the crowd and though his heart yearned to be beside Ryoma, he knew it was going to take more than a scene to get where he wanted to be.

"It's time I took control of the situation again." Fuji muttered.

xXx

**On the way home**

Ryoma found himself in a contemplative, quiet mood while walking with his children. They were poking and joking with each other in front of him. Something he usually joined in, but at the moment he was caught up in his own world…. One man actually… to be very exact.

He couldn't help but wonder if Fuji hit a certain point in his life where he loses a screw or two in the head from stress or god knows what he has on his mind. He was he the one freaking out for no reason? Did he really deserve to experience the rush of love and desire again just to fall to that same low when Fuji disappeared from his life?

Ryoma knew himself he never wanted to experience that lonely feeling again, or the anger and frustration when he found Fuji… not even the pain when Syuusuke chose another over him…

'Why is he Syuusuke again?' Ryoma thought angrily at himself as he shook his head slightly to rid the thoughts.

Why was he even worrying about something that didn't even involve him? He walked away from the mess so long ago so why did fate have to screw with his resolve now when he was finally getting back into a routine he was comfortable with?

Ryoma sighed as he brought up a tired hand to rub his face. The man really did lose a few screws over the years….

"Or did I?" Ryoma muttered as he watched the playful banter between his children in front of him.

xXx

**Mitsurugi Residance**

"Children?"

Ren stopped and glanced up at his mother who peeked out of the living room to see all her kids dropping book bags and tennis racquets in the entryway.

"Hi Mom!" Aya said with a smile as she hurried forward. It was rare for their mother to be home at this time of day.

"I have something to tell all of you so if you all could step into the living room," Asako said placing a soft kiss on Aya's head while throwing a ruffle to the hair for Renji.

"I've got it young master," the butler said rushing forward to collect all the things his brother and sister had left unattended as well.

"Thank you," Ren said allowing him to take everything. Stepping into his mother's embrace, he noted the slight stiffness in her spine. Something was wrong…

"Children, this is your cousin Yuri," Asako said with a small smile to her children. "She's going to be attending Seigaku with you boys so I want you guys to be nice to her."

Not one of her children spoke or greeted the girl. They merely stared at her as she did to them. Ren had a bad feeling about her though. How she stood and her expression was already telling that she was one who did as she pleased whether you liked it or not.

"Okaa," Ren started only to be cut off by his mother's swift explanation.

"Aunt Hanako is having a hard time and Yuri needs some stability." Asako explained. "You're grandparents are counting on us to make sure Yuri feels welcome here."

BINGO!

Ren nodded formally only. Anything that involved their grandparents always meant so much more than they claimed they needed.

"Whatever," Renji merely said with sarcasm. He walked out of the living room caring not for the guest or his grandparents words of law. "I'll be in my room."

"Renji, wait!" Aya said escaping as well before her mother tried to make her get along with the girl. The attitude and dress that the girl wore already specified to Aya that her dear cousin was NOT the type she lied to hang around with.

"I have things to do as well," Ren said apologetically to his mother and cousin. He had never been one to be rude straight-off but he was pretty tired from his long day to fake even the slightest interest in his cousin.

"Go on then," Asako said with a nod. "I'll have the maid's ready a room for you Yuri."

Ren merely walked out and didn't look back. Whenever his grandparents came around with their trumped-up requests, he always felt the tension in his mother rise. He didn't need to be introduced to Yuri. He had known what type she was from a long time ago… she was the type her mother was. Loose and flighty.

xXx

**Echizen Residance**

Tetsuya was what Rinko liked to think as a good distraction to the family. He was talkative and silly enough to keep the boys occupied and well… if she wasn't positive of it yet, she was now that she could almost see hearts popping out of Kanna's eyes at the young man talking about how excited he was at being picked a regular along Ryota. She wondered if Kanna realized how transparent she was yet like a boy, they were blind to the fact that there may be a girl loving them.

"It'll be great with us on the team now!" Tetsuya said enthusiastically.

"Che!" Ryota scoffed. "As if I wasn't confident I'd be picked.

"So you were confident?" Tetsuya asked.

"Of course I was," Ryota said with a smile. "What kind of man would I be if I wasn't confident in what I do?"

Rinko smiled at Ryota's comment. As much as she loved her grandson she had to admit he had a big head in everything he did. It was true whatever he pursued he succeeded in but really, her Ryota needed to learn how to be a little more humble than big-headed even if he could walk his talk.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**2 days later**

**Morning Tennis practice**

"Why can't we relax a little more since buchou's not even present?" Muroshiki groaned out as he continued to bounce his tennis ball on his racquet.

"Because who knows when Ren will be back from his meeting." Hanasato said as he watched the match between Seigau's fukubuchou and their boy-wonder.

"Oi Yuu!" Muroshiki said getting in-between the game. "Stop hogging Ryota-kun and let the rest of us have a chance at him too!"

"What was that Sho?" Yuu asked with a big smile though the aura pressing down on the people it was directed to was anything but friendly and happy.

"Nothing…" Muroshiki said turning away to go bother their new sensei instead. He'd rather not have Fuji around his business as Fuji tended to do when a person irked him.

"Play nice boys," Kanata-sensei said moving forward.

"We are," Yuu assured their instructor with a smile.

"Aren't you a little too young Kanata-sensei?" Muroshiki asked pulling the teacher's instructor back to him.

"Just because I'm only twenty- eight doesn't mean I'm too young to know," Kanata said seriously.

"Have a girlfriend then?" Muroshiki asked with a grin.

"There's more to life than a girlfriend boy," Kanata said with a smile though he shook his head.

"All talk no walk?" Hirazono said joining the talk.

"All right back to practice boys!" Kanata said with a slight frown. "I can be scarier than your buchou!"

Laughter followed him only as they turned to see once more that Yuu was being pressured more than he had ever been with anyone but Mitsurugi.

"You're about to be creamed again Yuu," Muroshiki yelled watching him struggle to reach the long cross-shot Ryota just sent.

"Is that so?" Yuu said with a smile as he tapped the call over in hopes of scoring one with a drop shot.

"Stop being so fake," Royta finally said tapping the ball back over. He had anticipated the move and really, he was through being tested by the fukubuchou for weaknesses. He didn't want to help Fuji win over his strengths by finding holes in this play style.

"This is who I am," Yuu said letting the ball drop with a renewed smile.

"Uso…" Ryota merely stated and walked off court. He had done his share of practicing for the morning.

"Ryota's very good at whatever he undertakes huh?" Sakura asked Kanna who stood beside her watching morning practice.

Kanna nodded with a smile though her gaze never strayed from her brother. She was always proud of him in whatever he did and he in turn sometimes protected her too much but showered her in his affection. She wished there was a man like that in her future that may come her way… though she doubted her brother and father would like him even if he resembled them.

"You know… I had no idea you were his sister," Sakura said cutting through her thoughts again. "Despite being dark-haired and having golden eyes, you don't carrying the confident aura."

"I know," Kanna finally said with a small smile at the beautiful girl next to her. "I lack that though my parents were filled with it."

"I think all you need is a little more confidence," Sakura said with a smile. "I have to admit as a senpai that Ryota is able to make you look really good in photos… myself too."

"He's very talented," Kanna stated with another smile as her eyes followed another boy who got on the court. He paused to wave and she waved enthusiastically back.

'And they say nice boys finish last… ' Sakura thought with a smile as she realized unlike her brother, Kanna face showed her affections more often than not. Kanna was a gem… and with proper training Sakura herself knew Kanna could give her a run for the money.

xXx

**Homeroom**

**First Period**

"You're falling so hard, it showing." Renji said with a smug smile at Kanna distress.

"I love how your brother is so caught up in his world to see the real picture." Ryota informed Ren as he glared at Renji's cheap charm.

"Can we re-focus on the discussion now?" Ren asked with a sigh. He too was tired of his brother's behavior towards Kanna but it was amusing to see his brother NOT scoring for once with his handsome face and seeing Ryota in a jealous, possessive manner.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kanna said standing to walk out. She should be used to it by now but she wasn't. She knew Renji was putting her on blast on purpose to make the other guys stay clear of her but it was also sending out very bad vibes to girls that could potentially be her friends!

Walking into the bathroom, she was glad it was empty. She was in no mood to be nice and smile to a girl who no doubt hated her guts behind the façade. Getting into a stall, she leaned against the door and wall and felt like a fool. She didn't even need to use the bathroom and here she was because she needed to escape her brother's dark glare and Renji's teasing. She felt embarrassed to be put in such a situation in front of Ren. He was so different from his play-boy brother… just like Ryota and she differed too.

Kanna stiffened slightly when voices of laughter enter the bathroom of girls also using the bathroom.

"Geez that girl is so naïve." One girl said with a giggle. "Does she really think half those girls stand with her are her friends? They really just want to be close to the Mitsurugi brothers and her brother."

"Hey!" Another voice broke out. "At least she's only a mouse and not a bitch… then we'd have to deal with that!"

Another round of laughter broke out as she heard the water turn on and off. Kanna could feel the anger burning at their laughs about her. She didn't ask anyone to cater to her or melt themselves into her side to catch a glimpse of her brother! Hearing the girls leave, she unlocked the stall door and proceeded to wash her hands though she really just wanted to cry and punch someone. Taking a deep breath as she stared at her reflection, she turned on her heel and walked out with confidence though she was sure her eyes showed no such thing.

"There you are,"

Kanna turned at the sound of someone approaching and came face-to-face with Ren.

"What took you so long?" Ren asked. Though he noted her worn down eyes, he also saw her resolve to stand firm by the way she walked and her straightened back.

"I'm sorry… did they send you after me?" Kanna asked falling in step beside him to head back to class."

"No, I decided I would after five minutes of them biting and baiting each other." Ren said with a sigh. "They are very childish together."

"They are," Kanna agreed with a slight smile and relaxed a bit. For all the tension she had with the talkative playboy of a brother Ren had, she was at ease with the seemingly uptight student body president.

Ren noted the relaxation in her stance as well and wondered if it had been the group of girls he saw coming out of the bathroom before her that had put her on defense mode. After all, girls had a hard time getting along with other girls.

xXx

**Music**

Ryota smiled as Kanna took the seat at his insistence to play a piece. Kanna, unlike him, was able to capture the best in music. What he could reproduce as someone's sound could never compare to the beauty that danced out of his sister's fingers. She was more like their mother in that aspect.

One of his fondest memories of his mother was awakening to her laughter as she played the piano in the living room in the evenings. The glow of the chandelier caressing her black hair as it leaned lovingly into his sister's while they played whatever their moods struck. It was those moments that his father and he were most proud of the women in their life. That was what Ryota sought in a future wife. The light and laughter his mother had brought into her family, he wouldn't settle for less.

"That was a beautiful piece Kanna, what was it called?" The teacher said with a wide smile.

"My Kanna…" Kanna said with a blush. "My mother composed it for me."

"She must have been a wonderful mother." The teacher complimented. "Now I want you all to listen up, today we're going to have a student teacher for the next few months. She'll be following me and teaching all of you so she can get ready to teach a class of her own in the future. Please be nice to her when she comes in tomorrow okay?"

"Aa!" the class echoed.

The teacher clapped to gain their attention as she started lining up everyone to sing once more. Though everyone complained, Kanna had to say this was one of her favorite classes. She had two genuine friends in here that already had boyfriends and their boyfriends were well acquainted with Ryota too.

"Stand by us Kanna," they invited. Kanna nodded and moved forward to join her friends.

xXx

**Ryoma**

Ryoma groaned as An handed him Ami after she had again disobeyed her mom and went straight for the door.

"I was through with this when Ryota and Kanna grew up." Ryoma said with a slight frown though he didn't make a move to remove the black haired girl with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah? Well this may be the last one as well." An said with a sigh as she continued to count inventory and double check everything.

"Done with this too huh?" Ryoma said poking at Ami's nose. She seemed perfectly content with being the center of Ryoma's attention at the moment.

"More than done," An said with a laugh. "Whoever said girls were less active than boys was lying. She has more energy than any of my older two."

"So what made you decide to have another after ten years after your last?" Ryoma asked watching Ami watch him. It seems every kid he saw was interested in him.

"I wanted a girl," An said honestly.

"Sou…" Ryoma murmured as he lowered his head and pressed a kiss onto Ami's forehead.

Holding Ami brought him memories of when Ryota and Kanna were born.

"_How do you feel?"_

"_Done"_

"_Done?"_

"_Aa… one for you and one for me."_

Ryoma smiled at the memory of his wife lying on the white hospital bed with a small smile on her lips.

Suddenly the thoughts broke and he wondered how coming back to Japan had re-connected him with a lot of people but the only one he couldn't pretend to be okay with was Fuji.

"Perhaps it's because I entrusted my heart to him at one time…" Ryoma whispered to Ami.

Cute little girl that she was merely smiled and shrugged.

Seemed he was going to have to finish Fuji and come to some sort of agreement. He was ready for a change from all this pushing and pulling.

* * *

A/N: not much to say but review please

Atobe Keigo- Heir to the Atobe empire and pops in and out to bother Ryoma.

Ayaka- A hair/make-up artist that works with Renji

Echizen Kanna- Ryoma's insecure daughter

Echizen Rinko- Ryoma's mother

Echizen Ryoma- Main character, part-time tennis instructor, living through his own scars

Echizen Ryota- Ryoma's cocky son

Fuji Chihiro- Syuusuke sister-in-law and interior decorator

Fuji Syuusuke- Main character, architect, trying to fix wrongs

Fuji Yuu- 3rd year, fukubuchou of Seigaku tennis team and Yuuta's son

Hachimoto Sakura- 3rd year Hyoutei student and model

Hajime Chii- Ryota and Kanna's homeroom and English teacher

Hanasato Gin- 3rd year all rounder, generally he's quiet and doesn't say much

Hirazono Eiri- 3rd year doubles player. He's generally nice and thoughtful

Horio Heero- 2nd year student in the tennis club aiming to be a regular and dislikes Ryota

Horio Satoshi- The most annoying of the Ichinen trio who happened to reproduce

Horio Tomoka- Loud and annoying mother to Heero

Ichirou Kamui- A doctor from Fuji's past

Inui Sadaharu- Athletic advisor stationed around Tokyo

Kaidoh Kaoru- Athlete

Kawamura Takashi- Owns Kawamura sushi shop and is going to marry Sakuno

Kikumaru Eiji- works at a pet shop and bothers Ryoma periodically

Minato Sae- 3rd year president of the art club and Muroshiki Sho's girlfriend

Mitsurugi Ren- Older twin to Renji who fixes Renji's mistakes . He's also the buchou of the tennis team and Student body president.

Mitsurugi Renji- 2nd year smart heartbreaker and part-time model. Finds interest in breaking girls.

Mitsurugi Ayu- eight year old sister to the twins. Feels neglect from her siblings due to the siblings different activities.

Mitsurugi Asako- Mother to the three. She tries to balance her schedule between work and family.

Muroshiki Sho- 3rd year doubles player who has quite an imagination and very talkative.

Momoshiro Aki-1st year student at Seigaku high

Momoshiro Ami- Momo and an's three year old daughter

Momoshiro An- Part-time worker at her husband's sports club and full time mom

Momoshiro Takeshi- Owner of a local sports club and employs Ryoma

Momoshiro Tetsuya- 2nd year tennis player aiming for a regular spot. Befriends Kanna and is usually cheerful.

Oishi Syuichiroh-Chemistry teacher at Seigaku

Oshitari Yuushi- Hangs around Atobe when he appear. The new Kabaji?

Ryuzaki Sakuno- Taka's pregnant fiancée who has grown from the blushing, stuttering student Ryoma remembers

Ryuzaki Sumire- Sakuno's grandma who has yet to give up her passion as a tennis coach.

Tezuka Azumi- Tezuka's wife who runs a restaurant/teahouse

Tezuka Kazuki- 1st year student in the tennis club. Generally not as stoic as his father but tends to keep to himself and doesn't say much unless he needs to.


	15. Falling Once More

A/N: Happy Easter! Enjoy this mini release from me! Review and hopefully I'll have more chapters coming towards all of you.

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter XV: Falling Once More **

_**Recap-**_

Seemed he was going to have to finish Fuji and come to some sort of agreement. He was ready for a change from all this pushing and pulling.

* * *

**Seigaku**

Ren sighed as the team seemed more relax than serious about the upcoming preliminaries for the district tennis tournament. They seemed not in the least worried that this was a big thing if they wanted to even set foot in the perfectual finals. He supposed it was because Seigaku always came out in the top three no matter what or it could be that the team was appreciative of Ryota's skills.

"I've done many official matches and I always give my all." Ryota said with a sigh. "To not, is to not be serious about what I chose to do."

Ren had to agree with Ryota on that. Though he sometimes came off as lazy at practice, when he was in a match he was serious and preformed well under every pressure. Yuu certainly exerted enough pressure each time they battled it out on the courts. Nonetheless the more experienced one, in this case Ryota would always win and make Yuu strive harder to top him.

"Ne Echizen, you're so not cute as a kouhai," Hirazono said with a sigh.

"You're not such a great senpai either." Ryota shocked back with a smug smirk.

"Eh? So disrespectful!" Muroshiki said with a frown. "You should be picking up balls with the first years!"

"But it's just too bad I'm a regular ne Sen-pai?" Ryota emphasized with a smile.

"You cheeky little second year!" Muroshiki spat out with a grin as he reached over to get Ryota into a headlock. Sadly he missed as Ryota ducked and moved swiftly to the side.

"You think I'd fall for that when I've had worse?" Ryota said with a smile. "Kikumaru-san actually cuts my-"

"O-chibi chibi!" Kikumaru yelled out glomping Ryota into a passion filled hug. "I got you!"

"Not fast enough for Kikumaru-san though huh?" Hanasato said with a slow smile before turning away.

Everyone smiled at their cheeky wonder boy. Each wondered how far they could climb this year with such a boy by their side.

xXx

**Art Club**

Kanna mind was always at peace when she painted. There were no problems, no hate, just herself and what she saw.

"What is that suppose to be?" A girl interrupted her as she looked at Kanna's drawing.

"It's a picture of my garden." Kanna informed her.

"Amateur…" The girl tittered out before turning away in disinterest.

It wasn't anything new to Kanna. After all, most girls in the school treated her as if she was below dirt and in the club, only Minato-senpai was nice to her. Though it was only pettiness like that and Kanna told herself constantly to be the better person and ignore it, the toll was stress.

"Very pretty Kanna-chan," Minato said walking by with a smile. "You paint and draw very well."

"Thank you senpai," Kanna said with a smile and looked out the window that overlooked the tennis courts. It seemed the team was practicing hard and the girls that continually seem to grow in Kanna's eyes as fans had doubled since the last time she looked out. Her eyes caught Tetsuya's form as he stooped to try to bounce over a drop shot from another member. Kanna smiled as he missed and still was able to smile about it. So carefree.

xXx

**Satohashi Modeling Agency**

Nakamuta smiled as he thumbed through the latest photos of ryota. He had thought it was a blessing when he had Sakura and Renji for they brought decent exposure to him but Ryota… he was god-sent for sure. There was no flaw to the perfection that boy brought. He had inherited his mother's skills and honed it to perfection. The profits were already pouring in and Ayaka had just told him that there were directors interested in giving him a good amount of time on their dramas and movies.

Leaning back slightly, Nakamuta shifted his gaze to a picture of Kanna who had been caught unaware by the camera. She had accompanied her brother to his photo shoot and while they had been playing off set, Nakamuta snapped it. Her beauty and skills were like a rough diamond just waiting for the right person to hone and bring out. If only she would let him cultivate her… he'd have the most powerful models.

xXx

**Gym**

Kanna bit her lip in frustration as the ball danced out of the basket once more. At the rate she was going, the other team would only be benefiting from all her re-bounds. Kanna grumbled as she jogged lightly to go grab the basketball that had flown out. She wished her brother would help her try to improve her shots but he was at the moment busy playing one-on-one with Renji and the girls were enthusiastically watching and becoming pro cheerleaders for their benefit. Meanwhile she sat on the other end wishing she could fall sick so she wouldn't have to play in the match tomorrow.

"Put more strength into it by using your wrist."

Kanna turned and flushed in embarrassment as Ren came over to where she was.

"I just…"

"Not a sports person." Ren said with a slight smile.

Kanna nodded and hung her head in despair.

"It's not the end of the world." Ren assured her as he dribbled once and shot it cleanly through the basket without even hitting the rim.

"It's impossible…" Kanna said glumly as she positioned herself at the free-throw line. "I simply can't play."

Kanna eyes widened when she suddenly felt hands cover her own and adjust the basketball she held.

"Don't slouch…" Ren said as he stood behind her and patiently corrected her stance. "Do you not play any sports?"

"I know basic tennis but I can't play a high-level game." Kanna admitted as she allowed him to adjust her positioning.

"Shoot," Ren said and she tried as he suggested. Kanna's eyes widened as it sailed through the air; hit the rim a bit but nonetheless went into the basket scoring her a point.

"I did it!" Kanna said with an incredulous expression as she faced Ren.

He smirked slightly but nodded at her enthusiasm. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"Un!" Kanna agreed and raced to get the ball so Ren could continue to correct her. Little did she know the girls that gazed at her from around the room with envy-filled eyes were quickly narrowing their eyes in hate at how easily she attracted the handsome men around them.

"Mitsurugi-kun should correct me too!" A girl said coming over with her own basketball in hand. She wasn't exactly Kanna's friend but she wasn't cruel either.

"Aa," Ren agreed not wanting to be rude and refuse when he had helped Kanna. As he fixed both Kanna and her friend, his gaze strayed to Ryota in slight boredom. He had already noted that Ryota was pretty strong in the basketball field when he went one-on-one with Renji earlier last week. Today was no different. He was able to use his strong points in the game to continually gain the upper hand on Renji but Renji was too distracted to note that Ryota was playing on his temper more than his skills. It made Ren want to play against Ryota even more than usual. Funny to think that school had started up not too long ago where he had responsibilities to bear but everything was fine… then SamJu's son comes and disrupts them all…even Ren was starting to see bit and pieces of the real Renji again.

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

Chihiro nodded as she listened to the latest development in her brother-in-law's plight to save an old relationship. She was somewhat jealous of him as he talked of the man he was immersed with. She felt foolish sometimes to still be so attached to her dead husband instead of being more like other women who would've by now started dating again. But there was something about her first love and the man she chose to spend the rest of her life with that she didn't want to let go. There wasn't many women out there who could say that they married and lasted till death did they part with their first love.

"Are you okay Chi-chan?" Fuji asked with a slight frown when he noted the distant look in her eyes as opposed to the smile on her lips.

Chihiro nodded and shook her head a bit. "Sorry, I got preoccupied with my own thoughts for a bit there."

"I should've asked you instead if there was something bothering you instead of laying on my own problems." Fuji said apologetically.

"It's nothing," Chihiro said with a wave of her hand to deny being the center of Fuji's attention. "I was just reminiscing…"

Fuji nodded slightly and understood her immediately. When Yuuta had first left them, Chihiro was in such a state that she couldn't do anything for herself. She had come a long way since then but Fuji knew how much she missed his brother… he missed his cute brother too but Fuji knew that Yuuta would never forgive him if he allowed Chihiro to sulk on like this years after his death.

'I said I'd care for them,' Fuji reminded himself as he pulled Chihiro into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead in comfort.

"Syuu-"

"I miss him too," Fuji said cutting her off instead. There was no need to hide what was quite obvious that Yuuta's death had hurt them all.

"Something I miss?"

Fuji glanced up to see Yuu at the doorway into the living room with a slight curious look.

"Not much," Fuji said as Chihiro broke away and walked towards her son with a smile. "Just thinking of your dad."

"How was school?" Chihiro asked her son dropping a slight kiss on Yuu's cheek.

"Same, tennis team is going out for dinner with the new coach to get better acquainted, wanna come?" Yuu asked.

"Well…" Chihiro paused but Fuji answered.

"I have work to catch up on but take your mother with you, she needs to relax a little." Fuji said with a smile.

"Do I get a choice or no?" Chihiro asked with a smile. "It seems you guys are just making decisions for me."

"Must run in the Fuji genes," Yuu said with a smile at his mom before dropping his school bag on the chair.

"Well your father never made a decision for me, he always asked." Chihiro informed the two smiling demons.

"He was a recessive," Fuji informed with a chuckle and waved them on their way to get ready for their dinner while settling on the sofa to pick up his accounting again. He had been looking it over when Chihiro came home and started in on him about Ryoma. Fuji sighed a bit as he thought of Ryoma. There was a fear and stubbornness he couldn't break through in Ryoma and even he who seemed most confident that his feelings would get through started to fear that Ryoma was a lot stronger to his pull than before.

xXx

**Kawamura Sushi**

"Can you please go away?"

"After all the rudeness you're going to be nice Kohai?" Yuu said with a smile.

"I wasn't being nice, I was just trying a different approach," Ryota muttered as he turned away from his annoying senpai in hoped that the man would leave him alone. He was definitely irked that since entering Seigaku, this senpai tended to bother him as part of his day schedule.

"Leave him alone Yuu," Hanasato said concentrating more on pouring himself some more tea then the ruckus of the group.

"Why should I Gin?" Yuu asked with a smile.

"Because I can only take so much of you bullying the kohai," Hanasoto said bluntly.

Ryota was very thankful someone told him to back off though. Though he had only been in the team for a few weeks he had already established that he like Hanasoto-senpai because he minded his own business and only spoke when he needed to. He also liked the buchou to a certain degree though he had never seen him practice seriously with the team or play a match yet. It was probably the way he carried himself and the aura he exhibited. Everyone else he tended to ignore or avoid. That included the self-absorbed reserve eighth player Horio, the talkative senpai Muroshiki, the always so helpful senpai Hirazono, the friendly Momoshiro, and the ever annoying Fuji-senpai.

"We've got to be friendly with each other now," Fuji stated poking Ryota on the cheek slightly with a "bright" smile. "So why don't you try to get along ne?"

"I would do so much better if there wasn't a senpai like you," Ryota sassed back with a frown. "I'm going to go hang out at Buchou's table."

In honesty, Ryota just wanted to leave this so called "bonding" dinner and do a set with his dad instead. Sadly as part of the "team" spirit of getting to know the new coach he was being subjected to monstrous exposure of how this team was.

Sitting beside Ren, Ryota turned his attention to Fuji's mother who was talking with the coach. It seemed they were hitting it off quite well as opposed to how Ryota felt about his time with the team.

"Not enjoying the food Echizen junior?" Kawamura asked coming over with another tray of sushi and sake for the teacher and Fuji's mom.

"Loved it, just tired." Ryota said grabbing a couple more of his favorites from the tray Kawamura just brought out.

"Good!" Kawamura said with a renewed smile. He had been worried it had been his service or food for a second there. "You're like your father in many ways."

"I hear that a lot," Ryota admitted chewing his sushi.

"Are you really that similar though? I wonder." Ren said turning his gaze to the young Echizen.

"Quite," Ryota acknowledged. "Even Kanna says so."

Ren studied the conversations around him and wondered how such different people came together. Before him, it had been rare for a second year to be buchou but they knew he had the qualities and Ryuzaki-sensei had entrusted him the team. He still felt the doubt creep into his mind every once in a while when he saw someone who was good as Ryota. It reminded him that in the world, someone was always better and though he lacked that confidence that Renji had, he felt it was a good quality to be humble as well. This year was hard for Ren since he lost strong combinations of the third years that graduated and left earlier in the year. Now with the leftovers he had to form good combinations for the upcoming matches…and to be honest, he was relieved for Ryota's appearance yet worried. He was still searching the skills of his players, still unsure of the new coach and lost on how to handle his team. Bearing the title buchou put a lot of weight on his shoulders but it seemed he had a liking to weight on his shoulders since he sought out those positions and never refused them.

Drowning in his own thoughts, he took note of his obligations and schedule mentally as he sorted through priorities in life silently.

Chihiro laughed as she trailed a finger around the top of her tea cup absentmindedly while she talked to Yuu's coach. He was quite interesting with a quick wit and fast smile. It had been a while since she was able to enjoy herself without restraint. She knew it was a bad thing that he was quite her type and her son's coach but she knew nothing could come out of a little flirting with the coach. After all, he was younger than her and she was a responsible adult and mother who knew where the fine line was. Just a little fun in her life wasn't going to change anything… right?

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"I don't even want to hear the excuse," Ryoma said and closed his magazine. He had been perfectly fine to enjoy an evening flipping through his pro-tennis magazine but his mother and Kanna had thought differently… hence the reason why the one person he hadn't wanted to see was in front of him unannounced.

"Then I won't say," Fuji said with a smile as he took a seat across from Ryoma.

"If you're here for my soul, you may have it when I die," Ryoma snapped out with a flash of irritation across his eyes and a frown on his face.

"Did you know lines around the face come from doing things too much? Like frowning will create-"

"I know what it'll create!" Ryoma said interrupting. He closed his eyes and breathed as calmly as he could to try to hold his patience…. Yet in the back of his head he wanted to laugh. He knew what Fuji was doing… buying time till his anger left him… just like in the old days when he would never let up till they fell in bed wrapped in too much passion instead of hate.

"You realized it… didn't you?" Fuji said with a slight smile at how Ryoma's frown was quirking up in amusement in the slightest twitch. It was a habit it seemed Ryoma still had that was engraved in his memories of their happiness together.

"I did," Ryoma let out with a breath as he rubbed his face to hide a smile that found its way onto his lips.

"Then can I hope that you'll play a one point match with me before I leave today?" Fuji asked. If there were common grounds to meet, it'd be through the length of tennis court. He could only hope Ryoma would take the condition.

"Why not?" Ryoma said standing with a small smirk in agreement. "My son's not home tonight to suffer defeat so you can in his place."

Fuji stood as well. Hopefully with the way it's been breezing by, getting Ryoma back on his side wouldn't be so hard either.

xXx

**Mitsurugi Residence**

Yuri laughed slightly as she felt the smallest flicker of his tongue against her ear. It was quite amusing what a boy thought he could get away with when a girl was seemingly "willing".

Pushing herself into his body, she bathed in the glory of knowing that this boy was another who could not resist her perfect body molding against his.

"Could you not show how loose you are in front of the house?" Ayu said bitingly as she weaved passed the two to the door.

Yuri merely smiled at her new boy toy and pulled his lips back onto hers so he'd forget that there had been a mild distraction from a brat.

Ayu on the other hand, handed her things over to her maid and made her way to her brother's room. She missed her onii's and with so much stress in her life she liked talking to them.

"Onii?" Ayu said with a slight knock before entering his room. Peeking in she saw her brother seated at his desk as he usually was pouring over homework and papers.

"Okaeri Ayu," Ren said with a slight smile before bending his head back to his work. "What is it?"

"That girl is making a scene in the front," Ayu said disgustedly.

"Okaa said try to be nice." Ren reminded her though she could tell he was not happy with their cousin either.

"Easy for her to say when Otou and she are barely home." Ayu said with a pout as she sat on her brother's bed. "Onii, I'm-"

"Is it important Ayu?" Ren asked turning to face his sister now. "Because if it isn't I have to finish this for tomorrow and review a couple of things before bed."

"It's nothing much," Ayu said with a slight smile as she stood. "I'll just go tell Renji."

Ren nodded and leaned sideways to kiss his sister's head goodnight and settled back to his work. "I'll listen later okay?"

Ayu nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She knew her onii was busy but sometimes she wished she meant a little bit more than his work and he could play with her first.

Turning down the hall, Ayu was just about to knock at Renji's door when the door opened for her and Renji came out on the phone as usual. It seemed he was flirting with another girl as usual so he merely reached out and ruffled her hair lovingly before wandering downstairs.

Ayu sighed as she watched her brother descend and swallowed her loneliness. She missed her brothers undivided attention that they use to give her before they both became too caught up in their lives. When she didn't have her parents to go to her brothers had made up for it but in the last two years Ayu felt the pressure of being alone.

"Ojou-chan… are you okay?" The butler asked coming out of a room to see her staring off in the middle of the hall.

Ayu nodded and placed a polite, hollow smile on her face. "Fine,"

Though she had said that and turned towards her own room, the butler knew better. He had seen her raised to this age and he knew she was struggling with her pride to not show unnecessary emotions for petty things. She was longing for attention from someone in her family but it seemed, no one had time for the young mistress anymore.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"Sugoi" Ryota said with a small smirk. It was rare for a non professional player to be able to last this long with his father playing only one game. Despite the guy's look, the man playing was skilled and Ryota keenly knew where Yuu-senpai got his technique from. Still, it was better to see the original person who thought out the moves perform them. They were flawless with little to no holes unlike Yuu-senpai's.

"Otou's going all out too," Kanna said with a smile as she watched the fierce rally for the point between her father and his lover. She wondered if this was how they were back then when they were still together as she sketched quickly. Both didn't give an inch and neither gave an inch if they could help it at this point. They didn't even realize at this point that Ryota and she were watching them. Kanna smiled slightly as she glanced at her sketching of her father's face. It was his real smile in there. In that game, he was enjoying every moment and reaction he got from Fuji-san and Kanna knew from the look of Fuji that he was also enjoying the carefree look her father was giving. He was fighting to reach for her father. The one he knew and Kanna was starting to think, the one playing this match with him was not her cocky, father; but the pure one before she was even born and thought of. The one before who hadn't yet met her mom and was reeling in a love for Fuji-san and living a life revolved solely on that and tennis.

"Awwww!" Ryota exhaled out with a smile as he saw his father miss the shot barely. Fuji-san had caught up and they were forty-all right now into the game.

"And that's enough!" Rinko said with a shout and smile. "You four are going to die in the cold! Come eat right now or I'm locking all of you out for the night!"

Kanna smiled and shut her sketch book. She took the hand her brother offered to help get up and she headed back first as Ryota decided to give his father hell for missing that last shot. She walked over to Fuji instead and waited for him.

"Kanna-chan…" Fuji said with a smile.

"That was what you wanted huh?"Kanna asked with a smile. "That was the daddy YOU knew huh?"

Fuji nodded and stepped into stride with Kanna. "That was Ryoma all right, everything into a tennis match."

"So you gave it your all too." Kanna said glancing up at Fuji.

"He deserves nothing but my best." Fuji confirmed glancing away to look at Ryoma who currently had Ryota in a headlock.

Kanna grinned and continued to walk swiftly towards the house. Her daddy was a lot happier today then he had been in some time.

'Mama… you're going to have to help me on this one!' Kanna thought with looking up into the dark sky quickly before ducking into the house.

Ryoma pushed his son into the house. Though he didn't like it, the situation was that he missed and loved playing with Syuusuke. Besides Syuusuke, only a few others could excite Ryoma and gloat him at the same time to play a good match. As much as Ryoma hated to admit it, Syuusuke tactic was working… he was falling once more.

xXx

**Seigaku**

Kanna heart jumped as she saw the stairs rising to swallow her up. She let her books fall from her hands as she started to squint her eyes close at the upcoming impact. Her arms rising to cover her face as she tried to brace herself for the inevitable.

The inevitable never came.

She felt her head hit a dull thud against a chest and arms wrap tightly around her as her body landed against a hard one.

"You okay Kanna-chan?"

Kanna opened her eyes and stared into Yuu-senpai's blue worried ones.

"Yuu-senpai?"Kanna whispered out though her heartbeat was still beating fast from fear.

" You were pushed… if Ryota-"

"Don't tell him!" Kanna said straightening from his embrace. "If he finds out he'll make a scene and I can't have anymore hate then I already do!"

"Okay…" Yuu said with sigh as he saw the defiant look he saw many times in Ryota's face rise in Kanna's. So the soft Echizen did have a backbone when it suited her!

"But Kanna-chan?" Yuu asked helping to gather her books that he hadn't bothered to save early.

"Hm?"

"It's getting dangerous; you need to tell him soon." Yuu said.

"I want to solve it as well but Ryota…. Makes it worse."Kanna said with a small smile.

Yuu nodded and looked around. He had seen a group push her but had been too caught up in saving Kanna rather than looking at her perpetrators. Ha had a good idea who they might be though. The men around her had very big fanclubs… he did as well but his girlfriend was respected so he didn't have to deal with such problems. Single guys like Ryota and Renji were fine targets for the girls so it'd definitely be someone from their fanclubs.

Little did both of them know that Ren had been coming back from the teacher's lounge when he had witnessed the group as well? He was too far to have saved Kanna but he had seen a good enough look at a girl's face and he'd do a little talking to her. Really, the petty ways of girls jealousy didn't bother him too much but this was no small matter anymore. He knew Kanna didn't want her brother knowing but that didn't mean he couldn't interfere.

xXx

Yuri sighed as she sat in the teacher's lounge in punishment waiting for either her uncle of aunt.. or maybe both. She couldn't believe that this two-bit school was so super strict about everything that they called the guardians or parents of student who gets caught smoking! It wasn't as if she was fucking a guy in the school sheesh!

To make it worse, her cousin, the student body president had to come and give her a lecture as well. She never asked for him to bow his head in apology to the teacher who caught her smoking at school nor did she ask him to come prancing in acting like his godforsaken parents either! She hoped someone would just come so she could get out of the teacher's lounge. Turning her head, she saw a first year math teacher seated at his desk glancing her way. She smiled slightly as she realized where his eyes were directed. Perhaps she could play her cards right and turn a pretty profit from this turn of events.

She'd just have to tattle on her aunt and uncle to her precious grandparents if they decided to show and lecture her on her conduct at school. To hell with this school anyways! Just cuz their goody-goody son was student body president and their model son was sex god didn't mean anything to Yuri. She'd rule this school her own way as she's always done.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**Gym**

Kanna didn't want to admit it but she was having fun. Playing two-on-two with the other class was fun and thought Renji was a bastard, he knew how to score.

"You're not too bad," Renji said ruffling Kanna's hair with a smile. "You'll be awesome with private lessons from me."

"Leave me alone!" Kanna hissed back with a frown as she walked away. They had won their match and it was time for another group to play.

"She only let Renji do all the work!"

"Yeah! Mitsurugi-senpai was working so hard!" girls jeered out as Kanna walked by. Each fan girl fawned on Renji as he walked by but then purposely making a big deal out of Kanna's uselessness. Though she did make a few shots as well and defended well.

"Kanna!"

She turned and ran into Renji as he pressed a kiss to her cheek almost mischievously.

"You-" Kanna started as a flush climbed her neck up.

"Did well!" Renji said and led the girls away as they complained about Renji never giving them kisses while other girls hung back and glared at Kanna.

"Good defense," Ren said bringing Kanna'a attention back to him instead. He looked at the girls glaring and they had no choice but to leave the scene. Glancing back at Kanna she frowned slightly at Ren when she realizes what he had saved her from.

"Yeah… your throw was good too, I didn't know you were that good at basketball, I thought you just sucked all around." Ryota commented as well walking forwards to where they stood.

"Well sorry I'm not mister I'm- jack-of-all-trades!" Kanna mocked with a frown at her brother.

"Who taught you?" Ryota asked poking Kanna on the forehead.

"Ren-er. Mitsurugi-kun." Kanna said looking at Ren. "Thank you by the way."

Ren nodded with a slight smile and Kanna felt a flush climb again. She really needed to stop over-reacting with all of them!

xXx

**After school**

Kanna sighed as she continued to sketch her work while glancing periodically at the tennis courts to see the team practicing. Everyone hadn't shown but her and the president and the president had to leave early so she was to lock up after he was done then leave. Since it seemed they were still practicing she was going to continue to work on her project till Ryota was ready to leave but she found she couldn't concentrate at all. Setting her work aside, Kanna begin to think of the night before when Fuji-san had come over.

She had peeked in on their goodbye and found that her dad did have more than lingering feelings for Fuji-san. It was still all too there. The look that her father had was one she'd seen many times between her parents when they were going their separate ways for the day. A look that spoke of love that didn't need to be said.

'When will I get something like that?'

…

A/N:

Wahhh! I know it's been too long since the last update but I'll do my best to update again soon.


	16. The Start

A/N: It's my 7th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual! It took a lot to bring this all to you so give me a little feedback

* * *

**MARYLOVER-** There's no certainty where I will lean with her as of yet but he is a major runner I have going for her. The next few chapters will either break or make your decision for him though XD

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter XVI: The Start **

_**Recap-**_

As much as Ryoma hated to admit it, Syuusuke tactic was working… he was falling once more.

xXx

**Mitsurugi Residence**

Renji laughed as he draped his arms across the shoulders of the two girls holding his waist. "Why don't we have a study session then ne?" Renji said leading them up the stairs to the house.

"Let's!" The girls squealed enjoying the fact that they were getting to go to Renji's house. Smiles and all the door opened to reveal a blank-faced butler as he moved out of the way and greeted Renji accordingly but lowly.

"What's going on Tsumoku?" Renji questioned.

"Your grandparents are over." The butler said with a slight bow.

Renji nodded and decided he was just going to pretend that they weren't even here. The grandparents were cranky, old and set in their ways. They didn't approve of him flaunting himself on magazines as they liked to say nor did they think it very lady-like that Ayu played tennis. One thing or another they continuously found ways to spit their criticism although it was quite obvious to Renji now that they were only doing so because they couldn't get over the fact that their precious son married someone he loved and not one they chose for him.

"This is as much my mother's house as my father's and you have no right to insult and spit accusations to them. It is the fault of the one you brought into our house!"

"You!"

SLAP

Renji reacted immediately as he let go of his two girls and pushed open the double doors that led to the living room. He glared fiercely at his grandmother who looked superior at the moment as he hurried to his sister's side to check on the damage.

"Enough!" Renji said looking at how his mother was bent in submission to his grandparents to Ayu's glare to them.

"How dare you… all you children are just like your low-born mother!" his grandmother barked out in anger.

"If we are than stop putting your gold-plated foot into this house and property," Renji said coldly. "You're worthless to us anyways."

"Renji!" Asako gasped out. "Please forgive him-"

"Enough of your petty excuses!" She cut in angrily. "If I hear another complaint from my precious granddaughter I'll shove all of you to the place where you came from!"

"You're precious is a slut and her mother's a no-good loser who still needs her mother to take care of her mistakes so it's no wonder you have my father working so hard to cover yours and her mistakes." Renji said in a low tone but with as much anger as if he had yelled.

She glared at Renji but didn't say anything else as she turned to leave and her husband followed closely behind.

There was no mistake that tension radiated in the room even though the virus had already left.

"Thank you," Ayu said hugging her brother.

"You two should know better than to say such things to your grandmother," Asako chided.

"If you grow a backbone to those two, you should've defended your daughter." Renji said with a frown to his mother before leaving the room. Steeping into the hall where the girls were waiting, he escorted them out telling them they should go out instead of staying here. Both obliged without questions leaving Ayu with her mother.

"Ayu… what you said-" Asako started

"Don't start mama!" Ayu said with her own frown at her mother. "I was getting sick and tired of how she stepped all over you as if you were no better than her doormat."

"That's my problem not yours."

"Of course it's your problem!" Ayu said with conviction now. "You can't take care of it so I will."

"Go to your room!" Asako said rougher than she actually meant. She had been under immense stress before her in-laws came and now everything was taking its toll on her.

Ayu merely glared at her mother and left the room. She was NOT going to her room! She was leaving!

xXx

**Momoshiro Sports club**

Ryoma sighed as he placed his towel around his neck and started packing up. He had taught three classes today and just got out of his shower. He was finally headed home and hopefully the kids would be home from their after school activities by the time he got home.

"Ja Senpai," Ryoma said passing Momoshiro who grinned and waved. As usual he was full of energy and Ryoma would prefer NOT to know him when he was waving so idiotically.

Turning the corner towards the front, Ryoma exited the door with a wave to An and headed down the stairs. He was going on his way wondering why the sun was already setting when he still wanted to have a match with Ryota when he noticed a girl sitting on the bench near the tennis courts staring off into the distance. As he neared her, he realized who it was and frowned.

"Ayu-chan… isn't it a bit late to be here?" Ryoma asked with a frown. He had kids too so he knew how it was when one didn't show up on time or at least near it. Elementary kids should already be home by now even with after school activities.

"I'm not going home," Ayu said with a slight lift her chin in defiance.

Ryoma noted that look and knew it was the same kind Kanna gave him when she wasn't about to disclose what was bothering her right away. He wondered if girls knew how frustrating it was when they did that.

"Come on…" Ryoma said adjusting his tennis bag slightly as he started to walk again.

"I'm not going home!" Ayu reminded him stubbornly.

"Then you better go home with me because it's going to be a long, cold, dangerous night for you out here." Ryoma stated.

Ayu thought about what he said and like he knew kids would most likely do, she followed obediently behind.

xXx

**Seigaku**

Kanna snapped out of her daydream as she heard Ren's call for tennis practice to come to an end. She started to pack up as she wanted to be down there in time to meet her brother and Tetsuya. Pushing the last of her things into her bag, she straightened her appearance and walked quickly to the classroom door and pulled it open. Kanna fell to her side as she realized it wasn't opening. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she pulled her hardest and the top slid open a bit but the bottom held fast. Someone had propped something against the door to trap her inside.

'Give me a break!' Kanna thought as she dropped her bag and ran to the window to see if anyone else was still there. She didn't want to have to call Ryota and see him get all angry about the bullying she was receiving again. She needed someone else! Seeing Ren just leaving, she opened the window and shouted for him.

"Mitsurugi-kun!"

Ren glanced up to see Kanna waving him over. Jogging over in curiosity, he looked up at her and asked, "What is it?"

"Could you come open the door for me?" Kanna asked craning her neck as she leaned out in search for her brother.

"I'll get your brother and-"

"DON'T!" Kanna let out. "I mean… just you is fine, I'm sure something just fell and blocked my way out… no need to tell Ryota."

Ren didn't comment as he jogged over to the entrance. Shutting the window Kanna waited patiently to be saved. As much as she hated to ask for help, there was nothing she could do save crashing open the door… which wouldn't sit well with the school faculty she was sure.

"Kanna?"

"In here!" Kanna called out hopping from the desk she had been sitting on. Shaking the door a bit she heard a shuffle for a minute then the door slid open.

"You okay?" Ren asked

"Yeah, nothing broken," Kanna assured.

"You know if this keeps up your brother's going-"

"I don't want him to ever know because he'll make it a huge deal." Kanna said with a sigh. She reached down to pick up her bag and looked at him with a slight frown. "You know, where I come from before, people actually liked me."

"Really?" Ren said with a slight smile.

Kanna nodded and looked at her feet until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Kanna looked up and saw Ren looking uncomfortably away but she knew what he was trying to do. Her brother and father was quite the same way when trying to cheer her up.

Kanna knew how men were and she appreciated the few males who couldn't find the words but still stayed. She leaned against him and closed her eyes as she let all the bad thoughts and frustration leave her.

"Shall we head down?" Ren finally asked after what seemed minutes since they had been standing halfway in and out of the art room.

Kanna nodded dumbly and followed him down the hall. "Thank you…"

"It was nothing compared to other things you've been through here." Ren said not bothering to look back at her as he walked. She realized he was walking slower than usual and taking shorter steps so she could catch up so she sped to walk beside him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanna asked pretending indifference.

"The shoes, the words, the fall… I can't protect you from all that…" Ren said with a sigh. "No matter what position I hold, if I show any favoritism towards you the attacks get worse."

"Ren-san… you've done more than enough for me," Kanna said with a strong smile. "I'm just glad to know that you worry as well so I'll do my best to not fall for their petty tricks."

Ren shifted his dark eyes to look down at her. He slightly nodded in understanding and both did not talk again till they reached the clubroom door where Tetsuya, Renji and Ryota were waiting.

"Where were you?" Renji and Ryota demanded at the same time though it was for a different person.

Kanna looked at Ren quickly trying to think of a reason but he effectively took over in a stride.

"What's the problem?"Ren asked directing a question instead of answering the pending question.

"You didn't pick up," Renji said with a slight scowl. "Ayu disappeared."

"What happened?" Ren asked slightly alarmed now by the way his dark eyes darkened in worry and a frown crossed his face.

"The grandparents were over and there was an argument." Renji admitted. "I might have upset mom and that may have affected the runaway."

Ren nodded silently but turned to go change. Despite how little emotion he may show every once in a while, Kanna could tell he cared deeply for whomever they had been speaking of.

"Oi… let's go home." Ryota said poking Kanna on the shoulder lightly.

"Aa… Ren-kun… I hope you find her." Kanna said stopping Ren from advancing into the clubroom. She gave a quick bow and followed Ryota who seemed disinterested in Tetsuya's tennis techniques he was currently talking about.

"Ne Ren," Renji said suddenly after his brother emerged from the clubroom dressed and ready to go.

"Hm?"

"I won't forgive you if you date Kanna," Renji said looking at his brother. The other two may be oblivious to the fact that they came from the same building together and when asked where they had been, they had evaded the question. But, Renji noted the panic in Kanna's stance and how Ren covered smoothly as always when backed into a corner.

"We're not dating." Ren stated coolly as he looked at his brother. "We'll cover more ground if we split and look. I'll head to the park and you head to the tennis center."

Renji frowned as his brother walked away and almost wanted to push the fact that his brother didn't outright deny any type of attraction to Kanna or whatsoever. Shaking his head from the thoughts he looked at the darkening sky and hurried to the Tennis Club that Ayu takes classes at. Knowing his sister she'd head somewhere where she could think clear-headedly but the weather was already sprinkling rain… hopefully she had enough sense to not be outside and catch a cold now.

xXx

**Echizen Residance**

"Okaeri!" Rinko called cheerfully out as she opened the door for her two grandchildren who were nearly soaked.

"Aa!" both echoed though only Kanna was enthusiastic.

"Let me get towels for both of you!" Rinko said hurrying away.

"You got lucky today Ryota," Ryoma said from the door of the living room where he was leaning against.

"Che! YOU got lucky." Ryota boasted. "The rain timed itself to save your humiliation today."

"Hn… such big talk for someone who can't best me yet," Ryoma said coming over to ruffle Ryota's head right after Ryota hung his hat on the rack.

"Mou!" Ryota said with a frown as he pushed his dad's hands away lightly. "I'm about to die because of Kanna."

"I didn't ask you to offer your jacket!" Kanna complained hanging both their wet school jackets. "I could've just soaked."

"Despite how your brother is, he is a gentleman." Rinko said handing towels to both of them. "Why don't you guys go change and I'll have tea in the living room ready for the both of you with Ayu."

"Ayu?" Kanna asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, she's a student of your father's whose staying over." Rinko said with a smile. "She's a sweet girl."

Kanna turned to head into the living room to see a girl settled very lady-like on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand contently watching a tennis game on TV.

"Mitsurugi Ayu?" Kanna questioned.

"Yes?" Ayu asked turning her dark eyes to look at Kanna.

"I can't believe it! Your brother's are looking for you still in this downpour! Do you think you could give me Ren-san's number to inform him that you are safe?"

"They are?" Ayu asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, Ren-kun was really worried!" Kanna said with a nod.

"Will you make up your mind how to address him?"Ryota said annoyed by how Kanna kept switching from Mitsurugi-san to Ren-kun to Ren-san.

"Shut it Ryota!" Kanna said with a frown as she dug for her phone. She noted the slight hesitance as Ayu didn't immediately tell her the number but debated.

"We won't force you to go home if you don't want to yet." Ryoma said cutting in to assure Ayu that this wasn't a way to throw her back to where she didn't want to be.

Ayu nodded and took the cell phone from Kanna's hand and dialed the number before handing it back to Kanna.

Kanna smiled and accepted the phone before she headed upstairs to change into dry clothes as her grandmother had suggested earlier while waiting for Ren to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ren-san?"

"Whose this?"

"It's Kanna,"

"Kanna…"

"Un," Kanna said opening her bedroom door. "I found your sister."

"You did? Where?" Ren asked a little more insistent now.

"I had no idea she knew my father but she's here at my house now but she doesn't want to go home so if there's anyway-"

"What's your address?"

Kanna recited it before even thinking about what she was doing then stopped. "Ren-"

"I'll see you in a few!"

The phone call ended right afterwards and Kanna sighed. She hadn't even explained that a girl needs space sometimes to think things through. Tossing her phone onto the bed, she searched for something comfortable so she can go downstairs and get acquainted with Ayu. She missed talking to a girl who'd understand.

xXx

"I insist!" Ryoma said even though Ren had bowed his head and thanked them for watching Ayu with the intent on returning home.

"We can always call home for a chauffeur."Ren said.

"Stay," Kanna said as well as she gripped Ayu's hand. They had become fast friends and Kanna had been craving for something like that lately. "Please Ren?"

Ren sighed as he looked out the window. "The rain has stopped-"

"But its dark buchou," Ryota said finally speaking up. "There's a game I want to play with you and I want to try right away."

Ren stared at Ryota and lifted a brow.

"I too want to see what kind of style Seigaku's buchou plays." Ryoma voiced as well. "I've heard you're not too bad from Ayu."

"Onii is the best!" Ayu said with a smile to her brother.

"Why not…" Ren said with a sigh after seeing how many people were being so insistent.

"Look whose here!" Rinko said walking in with a smile on her face.

Fuji walked into view and Kanna ran over to hug Fuji while Ryonma and Ryota frowned. Ren was a bit surprised Yuu's uncle was the mystery person. He had no idea that the Echizen's were a lot closer to him than he originally thought whit The SamJu being Ayu's instructor and Yuu's Uncle being an acquaintance.

"Ryoma," Fuji greeted

"Why not play some?" Ryoma merely asked instead turning on a set of lights on the wall while grabbing the tennis racquet leaning against the wall.

"Let's," Fuji agreed knowing this was where they connected the most anyways. If it was going to break ground then he'd play a hundred games.

"Come one Buchou… this might teach you something and maybe I'll teach you how to be buchou too." Ryota said cockily.

"You'll eat your words," Ren said dropping his school bag beside the sofa but carried his racquets out to the patio as well.

"Shall we go see?" Kanna asked Ayu who seemed, with all her heart, wanting to see the match up as well.

"Un!" Ayu said excitedly as she swopped to grab her own racquet and head out as well. Kanna smiled at the enthusiasm and looked for her sketch book as well. She might as well get some good poses from all of them.

"Coming Obaa?"

"I'll be right out after I grab some water for all of them. If we know your father and brother, they'll work those two out."

Kanna laughed and nodded her understanding as she headed out after Ayu. Ryota and her father tended to do that to everyone.

xXx

"Thank you for playing with me," Ryoma said sitting down on the sofa beside Fuji.

"I wanted to," Fuji said with a smile as he watched Ryoma's profile form the side. He loved the way Ryoma moved and how everything was so perfect… his eyes couldn't seem to tear away from the delicate collarbone that peeked out from beneath his shirt.

"Ne Syuusuke… shall we start as friends again?" Ryoma asked looking out the window to the darkend sky. The kids had already climbed up to bed and his mother had already retired for the night as well.

"Yes… I want to if that's the start." Fuji said looking straight at Ryoma to capture his gaze now.

Ryoma nodded and wondered if this was okay… or if it was even right to do this. He was slowly falling for Syuusuke again and that was dangerous.

"Ryoma…" Fuji started then stopped. He had no idea what to say… so he reached up and brushed a dark green lock to the side of Ryoma's face gently…. GOD he wanted to touch Ryoma.

Ryoma unconsciously leaned into the caress as he shut his eyes letting the touch travel his whole body He was drowning he realized when he opened his eyes and realized Fuji's eyes never left his. The blue stared seriously and deeply into his own eyes. Before they both realized it, they were unconsciously moving towards each other and when their lips touch, the insecurities and warnings all disappeared leaving only their love that was igniting as if it always been there.

xXx

**park**

**A week later**

"He's good… your son." Fuji stated watching Ryota win his game without having to break a real sweat like last week when his father had played him.

"He's getting there," Ryoma said lightly but it was obvious from his smirk and eyes that he was a proud papa. That was what Fuji loved about Ryoma as well. He tried not to show too much but his pride always revealed his inner thoughts easily enough.

Fuji reached over to hold Ryoma's hand and surprisingly Ryoma let him and even gave a squeeze back. He was happy that they were already back to this point. He wanted to do everything right again… and forget that he ever forgot this man that he loved so very much. But it was too late for If only's… he wanted to live for right here and now and he hoped that Ryoma would accompany him.

"Don't push it!" Ryoma said annoyingly to Fuji after Fuji leaned over to nuzzle his ear a bit. Fuji chuckled lightly and though Ryoma had threatened that, he had a smile inching on his face as well. Ah Ryoma… so sweet.

Kanna bit her lip as she saw the slight flirting that her father and Fuji-san was doing towards the side. She had come along to Ryota's game to cheer him on and promised Ayu that she could come as well so they could hang out since they were getting along so well. Both had vouched to sit with the team while her father and Fuji-san had walked towards a side view where her father insisted had a better view. Fuji-san hadn't compained so off they went while Ayu and she talked to Yuu-senpai and Tetsuya-kun.

"Watch me win ne Kanna-chan?" Tetsuya said standing to go since Ryota had finished up with his opponent. Seigaku needed only one more win before they completely dominated preliminaries. Then they'd be headed to perfectuals and that was where it got harder.

"Un! Ganbatte Tetsu-kun!" Kanna said with a wide smile.

"Aa!" He said reaching out to brush his knuckle lightly on the side of her cheek. Kanna flushed a bit as she watched him walk out as he was called for. She really did like how he was so carefree and lovable.

Ayu on the other hand, watched with slight interest. She could see that Kanna really liked that talkative boy but she also knew the boy didn't seem to know about Kanna's feelings either. Rather he was kind of oblivious to the whole ordeal.

Really, Ayu wanted him to continue like that because she saw much better potential if Kanna was to hook up with one of her brother's. She liked how Ren and Kanna interacted kind of shyly and subtly but she also saw flares of emotion with Renji and Kanna as well when they fought… though that could be more from hate since Kanna seemed to dislike Renji a lot. But more than that, she really just wanted Kanna as a sister.

xXx

**Seigaku**

"You all shouldn't get too big-headed," Aki warned. "That's how we lost at Kantou."

"Can't help it when HE makes it seem so easy for us," Muroshiki said looking at Ryota from where he stood with Aki and Yuu.

"He does…" Yuu agreed. "Pretty strong if you think of buchou and him."

"Hn…" Aki said with a smile and walked away. Yuu almost followed but he saw his girlfriend headed his way so he stopped and tried to concentrate on her. As he hugged her tightly He felt a grip of jealousy as Aki went to talk to Ryota.

"Congrats Ryota… I heard it was a flawless win like my brother's." Aki said

"Hn… it wasn't too hard." Ryota said with a smile and shrug. "It should get harder says everyone else."

"It does… don't underestimate the people in the region." Aki warned with a slight smile.

"Aa…" Ryota said with a smirk.

"Omedetou Ryota!"

"Sakura-san…" Ryota said as he pulled her over for an impromptu hug.

"Mou Ryota!" Sakura said with a huff.

"I like the element of not being expected." Ryota said remembering that Sakura had told him he didn't look too approachable.

Sakura laughed and asked if he was going to work because she was as well.

"We should go together," Ryota suggested and both zoned out Aki who sat on the sidelines and listened. He didn't know why but Yuu and this girl made him feel almost jealous as they seem to eat up Ryota's world from him. There was something he liked about Ryota and he wasn't up to sharing until he was able to distinguish what it was that this kid was doing to his rational mind.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

Ryoma felt torn as he sat down on the sofa in thought. He had said he wanted to be friends again with Fuji but the things they did was not things friends would do… it was more like things a dating couple would do…. Including what just transpired a few minutes ago in his room.

"What the hell do I tell the kids?" Ryoma uttered aloud at the ceiling.

"Let's try… the truth?"

Ryoma looked up to see his mother leaning against the door.

"Okaa-san…"

* * *

A/N: RAWRS! Finally getting things together more now. Do review and the next update might be in the horizon if I can just not sleep and continue to grind type away. XD


	17. The Start, One More Time

A/N: Geez, this is more than expected from me! Sorry for the long wait and do review so I can start working my butt off again with encouragement. I've been lagging with no inspiration lately but hopefully this means my muse is back.

* * *

MARYLOVER- You may rest assured that I love Renji. I always feel that challenges are good for Ryoma and his family. Ayu will now be eyes with Rinko at the happenings in the story as well now so there will be more opportunity to see Kanna's interactions as well since she hasn't done anything hugely worth noting as well. More thrill is only bound to happen from here on out.

Sesiruen- Thank you for still being here and reading actually. People like you are the reason I'm still here.

Yes, I'm quite focused for the most part on the children because it's their generation but I also want to focus on Thrill learning how to trust and love each other again after a rocky ending on their part. I also wanted to show how easy it can be for one to accept but another to reject a relationship. Yuri was brought in as a troublemaker, not just for the family but for the school, for everyone she meets actually gets pulled in.

Remember Ryota is like his father, oblivious to feelings. He'll get his turn soon and Kanna will have her relationship set in front of her since she's not making any moves.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter XVII: The Start, One More Time **

_**Recap-**_

"What the hell do I tell the kids?" Ryoma uttered aloud at the ceiling.

"Let's try… the truth?"

Ryoma looked up to see his mother leaning against the door.

"Okaa-san…"

xXx

**Satohashi Modeling Agency**

Nakamuta smiled as he noted the person behind his number one. If there was anything more exciting than being the envy of all the other agencies, it was discovering a blooming rose and getting to cultivate and bloom it yourself. It was easy to see that Ryota was cultivated and had picked and chose what advice he was going to keep at this point to further his career but Kanna was still untainted by anything.

"Kanna-chan?" Nakamuta said suddenly breaking her away from her book that she was reading while waiting for Ryota to finish dressing for his shoot.

"Yes?" Kanna asked turning her golden eyes to focus on the chief photographer.

"We have a model who couldn't make it today to be Sakura's partner, would you mind if we used you as a stand-in since the deadline is so tight?" Nakamuta fibbed as he tried to look earnest.

"I'm not much of a model if you'll remember." Kanna said with a small smile.

"Nonsense," Nakamuta scoffed. "You do very well when you're relaxed."

"But that's the point Nakamuta-san," Kanna said with a cringe. "I'm never relaxed when put on the spot."

"You must try," Nakamuta insisted. "It'll help me out and everyone would appreciate not having to be here till late tomorrow if this goes smoothly."

"Well…" Kanna said looking away trying to wiggle her way out of it but her conscience was a torn thing. It always fell more towards the sympathetic side than selfish and before Kanna even knew it herself, she was sitting in front of Ayaka.

"It'll be fun," Sakura said with a smile as she turned like a lady while people fussed over the outfit she wore.

"I hope so…" Kanna said nervously as Ayaka moved her face left and right while applying what felt like a million cosmetic products on her face.

"You're already so beautiful like Sakura-chan that not much work is needed." Ayaka praised.

"Really?" Kanna said with a slight smile."I felt like a million things landed on my face though."

"That was just products to enhance what you already have Kanna-chan." Ayaka said with a smile as she stepped back and viewed her handiwork. "You look beautiful you know."

Kanna merely smiled but she turned towards the mirror to see herself and her breath caught. She looked very much like her beautiful mother at the moment… with her father's eyes but nonetheless she could see the similarities between her mother and herself now.

"You look a lot like you mother in her younger years." Ayaka said with a smile. "I always admired your mother's works, whether it was through her modeling or music."

"Thank you…" Kanna said softly still entranced by her appearance.

"Shall we get going then?" Ayaka asked the girls.

"Un!" both chorused and got up to follow Ayaka out.

xXx

"If you didn't look worthy to be next to me before, you surely look the part today," Renji said with a slow smile as he looked her up and down.

"I don't need to measure myself to your standards." Kanna stated and looked away from him.

She knew that modeling required a professional attitude and that's what she was going to try to do today. She watched Ryota go buddy-buddy with Renji on photos and then back to spiting each other off stage.

"Kanna?"

She turned her head towards the photographer when he called for her and he waved her over.

"What is it?" Kanna asked a bit worried since they haven't even started shooting yet.

"How would you feel if I offered you a contract as well after this?

Kanna eyes widened slightly. She didn't have any experience and was too shy and they were going to offer HER a contract?

xXx

**Fuji Design Inc.**

"He did?" Chihiro said turning to look at Fuji in slight surprise.

"HE did," Fuji confirmed with a soft smile. "We can start over and this time for sure I won't make the same mistake."

"How do you keep such feelings for so long?" Chihiro asked curiously now.

"I don't know." Fuji admitted. "I feel like I've always loved him. The feeling just never faded and every time I see him, my heart starts to beat as fast as it used to."

"Sou…" Chihiro said standing from where she had been sitting and trying to work. "Then I'm proud of your perseverance and strength to get here."

"You make it sound as if I'm getting a promotion." Fuji teased puling Chihiro into a hug.

"It is a promotion." Chihiro said tightening her arms around him. "A promotion into his heart."

"Aa…" Fuji whispered.

"You have to find happiness… after all you've done for Yuu and me." Chihiro whispered into his shoulder.

"Yuuta would've wanted me to be there for the both of you." Fuji said pulling away to smile at his sister-in-law. "Besides, he would've wanted you to have moved on and be happy."Chihiro smiled a bit sadly and shut her eyes. "I'm perfectly happy with just my son and his memories by my side. I won't falter and fall for such words spoken by other men towards me."

Fuji lifted a brow in slight curiosity to what she was exactly referring to. She had been in and out of daydreams ever since she came back from

xXx

**Mitsurugi Residence**

"I can't have you doing that under my roof or property." Asako explained calmly to Yuri as she waved the butler to escort the young man that Yuri had been fondling against the front door away.

"Don't you mean my uncle's property?" Yuri asked with a sneer. "You're just the trashy bitch he picked up after all."

"I'll throw you out if I hear another derogatory remark from your mouth young lady."

Both turned to see a tight-lipped Touya enter the room. It seemed he had just returned from his meeting and had overheard the talk as he was walking by the living room.

"Why don't you say that to your parents face?" Yuri challenged not willing to bend to her uncle or aunt's will.

"If you cannot respect my wife or me in our house then you may live with your grandparents. Asako felt sorry for the instability in your life and welcomed you in but I can throw you out so fast so you can experience where little sluts belong, on the streets!"

"Anata!" Asako said softly as she placed a hand over his.

Yuri merely flaunted out of the room and slammed the door.

That was the least of Asako's worry as she felt this was becoming a lot worse than she had originally intended if Yuri did go to her grandparents… they would blame her as usual.

xXx

**Satohashi Modeling Agency**

Renji frowned as he observed the magazine cover and though he hated to admit it, he had to acknowledge the boy could talk and walk. Then again, it could just be luck that he ended up on J-hype.

"I'm waiting," Ryota reminded Renji.

"For what?" Renji asked turning a curious eye to Ryota. He was NOT a person to apologize.

"Fine," Ryota said with a shrug. "I know your pride won't allow you to admit that I bested you so easily but it is what it is."

"Don't get cocky just form one win Echizen!" Renji said with a frown.

"I bested you many times over if you would care to remember in homeroom, basketball,-"

"I get it!" Renji bit out with a glare.

"You two are just so funny together sometimes," Sakura said with a slight smile.

"It'd be better if we weren't even near each other," Ryota said through a sigh.

"Ryota!"

All three turned to see a grinning Nakamuta coming forward towards them.

"Nakamuta-san," Ryota greeted.

"This poll I' holding shows you're very popular with high school girls!"

"They're pedophiles," Renji said with a smirk.

"I'm not that young," Ryota said with a smile to Sakura. I'm fourteen so I'm really only varying from a year to four years younger than they are."

"In other words you like older girls," Renji clarified with a slight raised brow.

"I like Sakura," Ryota said pressing his head against Sakura who was standing beside him.

Renji merely frowned at Ryota's boldness and Sakura's flush. What was up with that? She was supposed to be HIS partner!

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"Hey,"

"Hey," Ryoma answered looking up to see Fuji at the gate.

"What are you up to?" Fuji asked walking through the gate and into the front garden.

"I'm weeding the garden for my mother."Ryoma explained as he stood up."You?"

"I missed you," Fuji replied honestly.

Ryoma sighed and looked at him with a half-smile without saying anything.

"What?" Fuji questioned.

"You're impossible." Ryoma said.

"How?" Fuji asked with a smile of his own.

"We saw each other yesterday." Ryoma pointed out. "Over attachment is a turn-off."

"I can't help but be attracted to you though," Fuji uttered looking at Ryoma intently now.

"Baka! To still act like a child though it has been so many years already." Ryoma chided.

"To still be this embarrassed when I'm telling you how much you mean to me…" Fuji whispered as he closed the distance in-between them and leaned closer.

"Mou!" Ryoma let out under breath as he pushed his hand between them and Fuji's lips touched his hand instead of his lips. "Do you realize we are outside?"

"It never mattered before," Fuji reminded him of their teenage escapades between practice and home.

"We're supposed to be more mature now," Ryoma said with a frown.

"Saa…" Fuji muttered and moved back a fraction. He hadn't realized it till now but Ryoma had gotten taller and he no longer had to bend to kiss his cute Ryoma. He shifted his gaze back to Ryoma and noted that he was staring back at him in such a suspicious way that it seduced him unknowingly. Those golden eyes probed a lot more than it should at the moment and that wonderful mouth was dying to open under his and lose the frown that was currently creasing it.

'Oh what the hell…' Fuji thought as he tossed caution to the wind and bent to cover Ryoma's mouth possessively. A jolt of excitement trailed through him and he felt Ryoma's defiance at first contact but he softened his invasion and felt Ryoma's will losing to the fire between them. There was nothing that held them back after the first breath and Fuji knew. This was where he always belonged and where Ryoma needed to always be. In his arms knowing that he loved him more than the very breath he breathed.

Rinko smiled a bit as she shut the door softly and allowed her son and his "friend" their privacy. The other day when Ryoma contemplated his happiness aloud and she had answered she had already braced herself for seeing such affection. She had always wished her son happiness no matter what he did in life. Even as he contemplated his children before his own happiness, she wished he would understand what she had meant that night.

"_Children should never be used as a shield against life."_

xXx

**Mitsurugi Residence**

Ren smiled as he corrected his sister's grip on receiving a crossover. She was excited and enthusiastic as she did her best to perfect her style. Echizen-san had been right when he had told him that he needs to make more time for Ayu. He had forgotten that he needed to spend as much time with his family as he spent on his school duties.

"Aniki?"

"Hm?" Ren said turning back to his sister's enquiring look.

"Did you need to work on homework?" Ayu asked with a slight frown. "You've gone into your student body president brooding mode."

Ren smiled and bent to ruffle his sister's hair a bit as he leaned against her forehead to look her in the eyes.

"Gomen…"

"Un…" Ayu said with a shake of her head. "You do what you need to do too. I'm happy you spent time with me." Ayu said with a smile. She started to pack her racquets and told her brother to go in before her since she would clean up and then get started on her homework.

Ren wandered in and headed to his room. Closing the door behind him, He approached his desk and stared at the paper in front of him. Working with Hyoutei was absolutely tiring since they wanted to spare no expense but he understood the public schools plight as well. They didn't have as much money at their disposal and a matter of pride was at stake so he worked twice as hard to make a balance and ensure everyone would get some if not all of what was requested. Because of all the disagreements Ren had made it clear that Seigaku would host this year's Spring festival. Hyoutei demanded they get the say on decorations to represent Tokyo and Ren left it to the public schools to help out where they can with public announcement to schools in other districts and food.

Ren groaned as he stared at how much he still had to do till the dreaded festival would be done and over with. There was still the matter that Seigaku as host would have to provide entertainment and each class was suppose to do something to attract new students and showcase how prestigious Seigaku was.

'Too much trouble….' Ren thought as he read through each of the first year's proposal to have contests and haunted houses and plays. He hadn't even thought of what his homeroom would be doing. Flipping through his stack to find his homeroom's plan, He realized they had already voted today while he was not in class so whatever turned in at the end of the day was what they would be doing. Looking at the sheet Ren's eye twitched slightly and he wondered just why he wanted to complicate his life by being a buchou and the student body president when he wasn't even a third year yet.

It seemed the loving class had voted to pull a host/hostess styled café together to challenge the first years and third year's cafés.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

Kanna groaned as she looked at the pile of homework on her desk to the pile of clothes lying on her bed in a big lump. She got politely bullied into handling the outfits for the class and though the class supplied all the fabric for twelve girls and boys, it was still tiresome. She regretted saying she was handy with a needle now since she had to put the outfits together then spend time adjusting it to everyone's size. She had drew out the essential of the outfit for both boys and girls and they had loved it but there had been the trouble that no one could get it done within a two week period and she had wanted to help. Then again, Kanna should've asked other girls who were familiar with a needle to help as well.

Kanna walked out of the room and wandered through the house wondering what Ryota was doing. She eventually found him practicing against the back wall on his swings and watched as she usually would. Watching her father and Ryota play matches or just practice always calmed and relaxed her no matter how bad her day was.

"What do you need?" Ryota asked catching the ball with his racquet when he turned to face her.

"Oh… I just wanted to start on our outfits for the spring festival first so that means your measurements." Kanna said with a small smile.

"I can't believe I don't show up for one period and you get sucked into doing a truckload of work." Ryota growled out.

"Well, everyone is doing a part and-"

"You're too nice!" Ryota countered with a dark look now. "You know I hate participation of that kind and yet you didn't mention it to the class?"

"It wouldn't have mattered either way since the majority wanted to," Kanna uttered.

"Don't blame Kanna," Rinko said.

Both turned to see their grandmother with a handful of groceries coming up the path. Ryota set his racquet down and rushed to help his grandmother while Kanna followed.

"So you have to do all the outfits?" Rinko asked as she walked beside Kanna.

"Aa… all twenty-four uniforms…" Kanna said with a small laugh.

"How long do you have?" Rinko asked with a smile.

"Two weeks roughly." Kanna said through a sigh. "If I work hard at it and finish three a day it'll only be about eight days till I can make final adjustments for everyone."

"Then grandma will help take make it because it is possible to finish it within the two weeks." Rinko said pressing a kiss onto her granddaughter's head. To this day, Rinko wondered where Kanna got her personality from since her father didn't have a timid bone in him nor her mother.

"Thank you grandma!" Kanna said excitedly.

"Why don't we start with Ryota's and yours first." Rinko suggested as she entered the house with her two grandkids.

"Aa!" Kanna said happily as she set the bag of grocery down and ran upstairs to show her grandma her design and the fabric the students had chosen.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**3 days later**

"Oi Kanna-chan!" Tetsuya said racing up to her with a smile.

"Yeah?" Kanna said with a bright smile of her own. "Heard you guys were putting a café together."

"Un!" Kanna nodded. "And your class?"

"We'll be doing takoyaki." Tetsuya said with a small grin. "How old are you again?"

"Almost fourteen." Kanna replied.

"Wow, not yet huh!" Tetsuya said with a chuckle. "Some of the guys wanted to know."

"Oh…" Kanna said losing her smile. She had thought he was genuinely curious for himself.

"Anyways, during the two day festival," Tetsuya started. "Did you want to hang out with me and my two friends?"

"Mou… I'd like to but I have to be at the café serving and attracting attention." Kanna said a bit sadly. "We have to do better than the first and third years because we have Ren-san, Renji-kun, and Ryota."

"Awww! Well I'll drop by for some coffee so you make sure to make it extra good for me kay?" Tetsuya said renewing his smile as he reached over to grasp her hand in slight comfort.

"Ah..un!" Kanna agreed tightening her hand around his as well. As embarrassed as she was, the happiness filled her at his promise and she felt more than ever that she could tell Tetsuya how she felt about him soon and he'd be okay with it.

xXx

**Music**

Kanna was amused.

Scratch that! She was in awe that her perfect, blunt, handsome brother was actually struck dumb when the old music teacher introduced the student teacher who would be helping them out for the rest of the year.

Sure she was a looker but Kanna had never seen her brother actually stare and forget he was outright staring. It didn't matter that all the other boys were also excited, it only mattered that RYOTA, the one who never was flustered, was seemingly into this young teacher.

"Konnichi wa, I'm Oshitari-san." She introduced with a quick bow and smile. "I look forward to spending my time getting to know all of you and learning more before I can become a solid music teacher for myself."

She was going to have fun teasing Ryota later.

It wasn't that he was captivated; it was that there was something about her. Yes… that was it!

He had worked and seen twice as beautiful girls in his short lifetime and there were plenty of others who had prettier smiles and better voices but there was something about the way she moved, the way her voice was slightly husky and her eyes crinkled in a smile that stopped all his thoughts processing through.

Ryota was sure once he figured out her motives and she lost her appeal to his senses, she'd be out of his blood and thoughts.

xXx

**After school**

"Kanna, Make sure you take this to Mitsurugi-kun before you head home." The teacher said handing her the sheet that had their costs for the café theme to her.

"Okay," Kanna said with a smile. She was just about to head to the tennis courts to sit and sew while Ryota had practice but she was sure Ren would be there as well. Gathering her stuff she headed out that way and noted that everyone was already practicing and stretching.

"Ne, Yuu-senpai!" Kanna called out when he was passing by.

"What is it Kanna-chan?" Yuu asked turning to face her with a smile.

"DO you knew where Ren-san could be?" Kanna asked. "I'm suppose to give him this paper from the teacher about the festival."

"He should be in the student council room so why don't you run up there." Yuu suggested.

"Thank you," Kanna said with a smile as she set her stuff near the bench where Yuu was sitting. "Could you watch my stuff?"

Yuu nodded and waved her off on her way as his gaze shifted away and onto the match that Ryota was having with another member of the tennis club.

Running into the building with the sheet, she ran up the side stairs and towards the student council room.

"Excuse me." Kanna said to a group of girls passing by from the student council room. "Do you happen to know if Ren-san is still in there?"

"Yeah," They said and continued on their way while Kanna thanked them quickly before rushing to the door as well. She entered the room but didn't see anybody in the room though it seemed they council had just finished since papers were still on the desks and chairs around the desks were pushed out as if they had just rose and left. Kanna walked further in when she realized there was an adjacent room and peeked in when the door shut behind her abruptly and she jumped visibly. Turning back she tried to open the door but it held fast and she cursed softly as she wondered when these petty people would ever get tired of locking her in rooms.

"Well this is perfect…"

Kanna whipped around to see Renji step from the adjacent room looking as if he had just finished his nap.

"We're locked in," Kanna explained.

"It's okay…" Renji said with a slow smile as he closed the distance between them. "I don't mind being locked in with you."

"I mind though," Kanna said moving back. She was starting to understand his motive and she didn't like it.

"Why were you here in the first place anyways?" Renji asked rounding the table towards the door to go see if it really was locked.

"To- to see Ren-san…" Kanna admitted.

"What is it with my brother and you?" Renji asked changing paths to head towards her instead now.

"There's nothing!" Kanna said with a frown. "He's not like you!"

"He has a girlfriend so stay away from him!" Renji said darkly. Kanna had no time to react since he moved so fast and before she knew it, she was being pulled towards him from a hand he had slipped behind her neck. Renji's lips crushed into hers as she felt his other hand settle on her leg and move upward under her skirt.

Kanna twisted her head away and struggled. "Stop!"

Renji seemed possessed with continuing though. He disregarded her struggle and pushed her onto the desk forcing her down as he covered her to stop her from getting up. He held her hand in place with his own as he started placing rough kisses onto her neck.

"Stop it!" Kanna said once more as she fought the growing anger in her and the angry tears threatening to spill. She got one good kick on his leg and as he moved to rub it, she rolled off the table ignoring the pain that pulsed through her back and the knee she landed on. She distantly heard a rip but ignored it as she screamed and tried to elbow Renji when he grabbed her arm from behind.

"Dammit MIKA!" Renji uttered against her ear.

"I'm not her!" Kanna screamed as she continued to struggle.

Kanna shut her eyes as she felt another pull and she knew she was more than scared now. She was shaking and terrified of what he could do to her… he was so strong.

"Please stop! I'm scared…" Kanna uttered in terror as she felt her tears that had been building from before surrender down her cheek.

"Kanna…"

Kanna glanced up and saw Ren standing at the door to the hall with a look of concern in his dark eyes before a look of fury darkened his eyes at spotting the perpetrator and recognized him. He looked utterly calm but he moved quickly and before Renji could fully turn, Ren rammed his fist into his brother's cheek.

"Fuck!" Renji curse aloud as he crashed against the desk and pushed it farther while two chairs overturned from impact.

Ren didn't seem like he was done as he advanced again but Kanna grabbed at his leg since she hadn't found the strength to stand yet through her ordeal. She found no words as he looked down at her, she merely shook her head through her tears and knew he understood.

Bending to her level, Ren pulled her against him without saying a word. He merely handed her a napkin that he pulled from his pocket and stared at his brother. Kanna was afraid he'd attack Renji again who was now groaning from pain and swearing continuously from the pain. Ren stance was still tense and Kanna held onto him in slight fear that this situation could become worse.

"Fuck Ren!" Renji scowled out. "What the hell? I have a shoot after this and I was just messing around-"

"Leave," Ren managed to say and Renji did as he suggested due to the fact that he knew when his brother was at the brink of destruction. If there was one thing he wanted to avoid, it was an unleashed Ren.

xXx

**Satohashi Modeling Agency**

"Sumane (I'm sorry)" Renji said as Nakamuta continued his tirade on Renji being late and showing up with a swollen cheek.

"Just go home for the day Mitsurugi and reflect on the trouble you bring sometimes." Nakamuta finished with a shake of his head. It seemed his former number one was conflicted in many things at the moment and he wasn't going to be able to focus unless Nakamuta was pulling the boss card.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

Fuji watched Ryoma slightly as they walked beside each other through the garden. He knew it was hard and he was asking a lot from Ryoma but he didn't want to back down either. Though their past had been stained with pain and distance, Fuji wanted more than anything to be able to move on from the spot he knew they were still standing at.

He wished it was as simple as saying sorry for that moment he turned his back on Ryoma and went to that doctor's side instead but it wasn't. There was so much more to do and no matter what he was prepared to do it all if it guaranteed that Ryoma would be the one he was with him in the end.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked finally getting irritated that Fuji had been staring this long at him and was still continuing to.

He knew that man knew he could feel his stare so was this what he wanted?

"Nothing…" Fuji admitted slipping his hand into Ryoma's. "I'm just admitting I'm a lucky guy."

"Che…" Ryoma uttered but he felt his heart soar. That was one thing about Fuji… always making him feel things he never wanted to feel. He fought a smile off his lips and continued to walk beside Fuji.

* * *

A/N: Slowly they are patching up with small things but we're finally getting a good move on them. As for the children; it seems their lives are just escalating.


	18. Stand By Me?

A/N: So here we are with another chapter! Please read and review! Happy holiday!

* * *

MARYLOVER- Don't worry, I still love Renji too but he's a proud person. He's not the type to apologize so maybe it'll be a while before he can even face that with her. Kanna is slow at growing but not everyone is a superstar so she'll grow and develop in her own way. Still have no heading with these characters on solid pairings so I'll continue to play pairings until I get it right. Thrill on the other hand, still has a ways to go to heal as well, they haven't really addressed their past yet so we will have to cross that bridge when we get there in order to have a future.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: Stand By Me? **

_**Recap-**_

"Nothing…" Fuji admitted slipping his hand into Ryoma's. "I'm just admitting I'm a lucky guy."

"Che…" Ryoma uttered but he felt his heart soar. That was one thing about Fuji… always making him feel things he never wanted to feel. He fought a smile off his lips and continued to walk beside Fuji.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**Spring Festival Set-up**

Kanna sighed as she walked beside Ren. They had been setting up the café and overseeing to all the other minor detail that needed to done before the big day tomorrow. She had worked hard and tried her best to be nice but still the girls outside her class insisted that she was a loose whore who had a new man each day.

'It could be worse' Kanna reminded herself. At least the girls in her class knew and stood by her while the rest of the school despised her.

"Really?" Ryota voice sounded through her thoughts.

Kanna glanced up to see why her brother was agitated so early in the morning since it WAS only morning and his irritated tone was that of one through with the day already.

"Really," Yuu said with confirmation.

"So where in BOTH of your minds do you THINK you can control who I interact with?" Ryota asked.

"Yuu-senpai!" Kanna cut in as she hurried over to the commotion her brother was causing."What's going on?"

"Nothing too interesting Kanna-chan," Yuu said with a smile. "I was just telling A stray high-school boy that he needs to hurry on to where he belongs because he is a distraction at its worst."

"I believe I was not disturbing in the least for everyone," Aki said with a frown. "I was merely asking Ryota what he was doing before this boy decided to create a scene."

Ryota sighed and looked to Ren to try to make sense of the two in front of him before he murdered both and was done with the whole thing.

"Aki, shouldn't you be on the other side of the fence? Yuu, what are you doing here?" Ren asked intervening for the sake of everyone.

"I was walking by," Both sounded at once before frowning at one another.

"I fail to realize how either of you could just be walking by," Ren said through a sigh. "The third year hall doesn't even intersect this hall and why did you even enter the building Aki-senpai?"

Both didn't answer, they both merely broke apart and went their separate ways. Kanna sighed and shrugged at Ren who shook his head.

"Ryota?" Kanna questioned seeing her brother step out of the class.

"Promised Sakuya I'd go check out her class's bakery shop," Ryota explained and disappeared.

"Mou…" Kanna uttered under her breath before she turned to find more stuff to do. She didn't get guys sometimes.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

Ryoma smiled as he felt the full exhilaration that he used to as she swung and hit the tennis ball deep into the baseline on Fuji's side. It had been a long time since he had been able to let go and just play without any other thought… not even playing with Ryota had been able to release his so fully as this moment.

Ryoma shifted slightly as he swung his racquet to his right hand to rally the flying ball back at Fuji. This was why he liked playing with Fuji. There was always a touch of competition, passion and challenge that he couldn't get with anyone else.

"Shall we stop?" Ryoma asked seeing Fuji pause to wipe a layer of sweat off his forehead briefly after backhanding it back to him.

"Never," Fuji said though he knew himself that he was the one struggling out of practice while Ryoma was boundless in energy.

Ryoma caught the tennis ball instead of sending it back and walked off the court towards him.

"Giving up Ryoma?" Fuji asked with a raised brow.

"I can tell you won't last a minute longer." Ryoma said a bit haughty.

"I-" Fuji started but knew Ryoma was right. He would've overexerted himself. Nonetheless he smiled and watched Ryoma fume by himself by the wall as he hit the tennis ball against it to cool down in his own way.

Ryoma was still thoughtful as usual and that made Fuji have hope that they would be able to go back to their happier days. He had been blunt and evasive but he cared where it counted and that was all Fuji could ask from him after all the hurt.

"You okay?" Ryoma asked holding out a water bottle to Fuji who had been sitting idly on the bench lost in his thoughts.

"Un," Fuji said with a nod as he accepted the water from Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't say anything as he sat beside Fuji and placed his hand over Fuji's on the bench. He looked away but when he felt Fuji's hand turn and entwine his own fingers through his; the feeling was mutual. They just wanted to touch one another and know that they were here for one another… nothing more, nothing less at the moment.

"Yuu told me that we should attend their spring festival tomorrow…" Fuji uttered breaking the silence between them.

"Why not," Royma agreed. His kids would probably appreciate him showing up to support them as well.

xXx

**Mitsurugi Residence**

"Okaa-san…" Asu said coming into her mother's office space.

"What is it Asu?" Asako asked turning to face her daughter. She had made it a rule to herself that she'd never be too busy for her children even if her husband was.

"Will you take me to Nii-chan's festival tomorrow?" Asu asked. Kanna had invited her but since her disappearing act she couldn't step out without an escort.

Asako nodded with a smile. "Why not… we'll take Yuri as well."

Asu frowned slightly and looked at her mother. "Do we have to?"

Asako sighed and waved her daughter closer. When Aasu complied she wrapped her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her daughter's hairline. "We have to try… "

"Can daddy come then?" Asu asked knowing that if Yuri feared anyone, it was her daddy.

"I'll ask him tonight." Asako agreed.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**Spring Festival **

"Kanna!"

Kanna turned around and smiled brightly as Tetsuya made his way over to her.

"Tetsu-kun!" She greeted brightly. "Do you want something from the café?"

"Actually I was just dropping by to introduce you to my two friends." Tetsuya said with a grin. "This is Kazu, the best basketball player on the whole team and this is Umeko. They are my childhood friends." Tetsuya said brightly.

"Nice to meet both of you," Kanna said with a smile to both. She liked how Umeko was a bit shy but so cute with her hair styled perfectly and a bubbly looking smile despite her shy demeanor. Kazu looked more confident and he was as tall as Tetsuya. He fell more into the category of Renji though if Kanna really thought about it since he flirted at her with his eyes when she looked at him in friendliness.

"Do you think you could catch a break with us?" Tetsuya asked looking at the packed café behind her.

"Sorry," Kanna said with a glance as well. "I'm on duty right now."

"It's fine," Tetsuya said with a grin and a ruffle to her hair.

"My hair!" Kanna complained with a small pout.

"You still look cute anyways," Tetsuya teased before he waved goodbye and walked off with his friends. Kanna looked on with a small smile as she wondered when she'd get the chance to tell him she really liked him. Then they could be closer and she'd know his friends and he could come over and-

"Kanna-chan."

Kanna glanced up before another smile graced her lips. "Yuu-senpai!"

"Hi," Yuu greeted as he pulled a girl forward.

"Who is this?" Kanna asked looking at the smiling girl next to him.

"This is my girlfriend Nami."Yuu introduced. "I thought I'd come show her off to Ryota and you since I've had so much to say on the both of you but Nami had no idea who you both were."

"He does speak of you two often," Nami agreed pushing an arm through his loosely.

"This is my mother, Chihiro." Yuu said directing her attention to the woman following. "I don't know if you remember her."

"I do…" Kanna said with a polite smile to Yuu's mother before directing Yuu towards where Ryota appeared heading to a table full of girls waiting for him.

Kanna watched them carefully and thought how sweet it was to be able to have a boyfriend to hold your hand or guide you to different places.

"Ryota…" Yuu interrupted. "I want you to meet Nami, my girlfriend."

"Thank God you exist; I was beginning to think senpai was forever alone with too much time on his hands." Ryota said immediately eyeing her.

"What do you mean by that?"Nami asked.

"He was constantly hounding me." Ryota said with a small smile to her. "Keep him busy sometimes."

"Your son makes a very good couple with Nami-senpai."Kanna said to Chihiro so she wouldn't be so lonely waiting for Yuu and Nami to come back out.

"He does…" Chihiro agreed with a smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm suppose to encourage the students to come in," Kanna admitted. "Though I'm much better at not doing it."

"Nonsense!" Chihiro scoffed. "I'm sure the majority of these guys are trailing in because of you and your beautiful smile."

"Thank you," Kanna said with a beaming smile. "I had almost forgotten how wonderful it is to hear it said form someone near my mother's age."

Chihiro's smiled faded as a sympathetic one replaced her happy one. "I'm sorry about that…"

Kann shook her head with a smile. "I'm sure everything happens for a reason and daddy is looking much happier with Fuji-san."

Chihiro smiled and held Kanna's hand briefly. "I don't think you know how happy I am that Syuusuke is smiling and enjoying life again. He's suffered so much and deserves some happiness."

"I-" Kanna started then realized someone was standing on the other side of them. "Kanata-sensei!"

Kanna looked a bit confused as Yuu's mother's hand tightened slightly around hers before she let go and turned a bit frightened towards the new gym teacher and tennis coach.

"Kanna-chan," He greeted with a smile. "Chihiro-san."

Kanna eyebrow quirked at him using Yuu-senpai's mother's name so freely but she didn't comment on it. It seemed something was going on between them and Yuu's mother was a bit jumpy with him…almost as if they were dating or something…

"Kanna-chan,"

Kanna whirled around and noted Ren coming towards her.

"Yes Ren… ah…er…Mitsurugi-san," Kanna stumbled out.

"I thought we agreed on Ren-san at the least," Ren said with a sigh.

"We did, I'm sorry," Kanna said with a flush. "My mind just ceased thinking when you approached me."

Ren lips twitched to the side in a ghost of a smile before he glanced at his paper again.

"We've done well and it's almost time to rotate so if you can get ready to head inside and serve soon."

"Okay," Kanna said brightly before reaching up to adjust the tie on Ren's host suit.

"You did well on the outfits," Ren said after he let her fuss over the minor detail.

"Thank you," Kanna said with a slight flush. "My grandmother helped a lot."

"Well then," Ren said moving out of the way as students filed out. "Shall we get back to work?"

Kanna nodded and waited for him to go in but he paused and smiled over her head. She turned her head to see Asu and a pretty woman walking over. Getting the notion that it was for him, Kanna excused herself after a quick wave to Asu and moved to go in when her eyes scrunched close in reaction to a swift movement in front of her. The girls had gotten up and one of them had a cup of tea in her hand as she whirled around spilling it across Kanna's white apron.

"Oh i'm sorry," The girl gasped out in horror. "Let me help-"

Kanna shook her head "No thanks, I-"

She stopped mid sentence as she felt a slice of cake land on shoulder and the side of her face.

"Oh dear… your just so clumsy getting in the way, making us ladies spill everything." Another said with a slight shake of her head as if Kanna was impossible. "Really shouldn't serve or walk if you're going to be THAT clumsy."

"Geez Kanna, run into the food?" Renji asked as he walked by escorting a few girls out. He laughed at her mess and continued on his way as he listened to what the girls were saying.

"I'll have to ask that you all leave," A guy in the Kanna's said helping her to the side with a frown to the grup of girls.

They merely shrugged and turned to leave as Kanna ran the bigger pieces of crumbs off of her hair.

"Did it burn you?"

Kanna turned to see Ren pushing through with worried eyes.

"I'm fine… just-"Kanna ushered to her appearance which looked as if half of her rolled in tea and cakes.

"I'll get a spare outfit for you," Ren said grabbing napkins from other boys and girls in their class to help Kanna clean up.

"Thank you," Kanna said with a small smile. "It's too much trouble for all of you to go through when-"

"Are they bullying you?" Asu asked pushing her way through the crowd with a fierce frown at the girls still standing right outside the door seeing the commotion.

"Why don't you deal with the rest of the customers and mom will take care of this," Asako said taking Ren's napkins from his hands where he had been trying to get cream out of Kanna's hair.

"I-"

Asako waved him off with a smile. "We girls know best how to clean up."

"She's not dying from cake is she?" Renji asked amused by the fuss.

"We'll talk about that attitude later mister," Asako said as she accepted the spare uniform one of the girls ran to the back to get and tugged Kanna to follow her to the restroom.

"Mitsurugi-san, I can take care of it by myself." Kanna protested. If everyone saw this, they'd think even worse of her!

"It's no trouble at all right Asu?" Asako asked her daughter who trailed behind.

"Or course not!" Asu said with a smile.

Asako was by far more than amused by her oldest son's actions though. As much of a gentleman as she raised him to be and he was; never had she seen him jump to help so fast before. His face held true concern and he practically shoved everyone out of the way in his haste to reach this girl.

**Seigaku**

Ryoma smiled as he watched the students walk and mill around at different booths. It had been a long time since he could be that carefree and just worry about the day rather than what lay ahead.

"What are you thinking of?" Fuji asked seeing Ryoma smile.

"About how they trick us into growing up just to shoulder debts and struggle through life," Ryoma said turning to Fuji.

"Well, for the most part," Fuji agreed slipping his hand into Ryoma's briefly.

Ryoma paused slightly as he watched some members of the tennis club hitting a few balls and allowing amateurs try their hand at it.

"Shall we find your kids?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma nodded trying to remember what his mother had said about the festival.

'What was it that their class was doing?'

xXx

**Cafe**

Kanna flushed as Ren's mom continued to fuss over her though they had already washed out her hair and got her into her new outfit. Asako continued to talk as Kanna served her and Asu.

"Sorry mom's going on and on," Asu whispered over when her mother took a break to check her phone.

"It's fine," Kanna said with a smile.

"How are all of you doing?" Ren asked approaching them.

"Fine Onii," Asu said with a smile. "Okaa's just can't quit telling Kanna all about Renji and you."

"Well I never expected to see my son dressed as a host."

"Anata!" Asako said with a fond smile.

"Otou," Ren greeted.

Kanna watched as an older version of Ren bent down to hug his daughter, place a kiss on his wife's lips and poke his son's head in a teasing motion in less than a minute. Judging from his conduct, she could only assume that he was used to being sort on time and doing everything in the least amount of time that he could.

"Anata," Asako said with a smile, "This is Ren's friend, Kanna."

Kanna greeted him politely and looked over at Ren.

"Perhaps you should go grab Renji?" Kanna suggested.

"You could always grab him Kanna," Asu suggested eyeing Kanna to see her reaction.

"I will," Ren said with finality. "Kanna has others to get to."

Asu merely nodded and turned towards her parents after Kanna and Ren left the table. "What do you two think of Kanna?"

"Is there something I should think of this?" Touya asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"It's just Ren is quite protective over Kanna," Asako hedged in with a smile. "Did you ever think to see our serious little boy in such attire?"

"No… but it suits him just fine as well." Touya said with a slight smile. "They do have my looks… and it seems my taste as well."

"Really?" Asako asked with a raised brow.

"My son has good taste like his father." Touya declared with a boyish grin.

Ayu merely smiled and got up to go wander.

"You have a tendency to get lost so sit down."

Ayu glanced up to see Ryota staring at her with a frown.

"Do not!" Ayu defended. "How come you're not working?"

"It's called break brat," Ryota said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall.

"Why don't we have a match to decide who can dictate to whom," Ayu said with sass. Ever since she saw her brother go head-to-head with Ryota she had wanted to know how far she could go with him.

"You'll regret it," Ryota said though he moved towards the door in compliance.

"You sure you want to get dirty?" Asu asked with a smirk at his nice host outfit as she followed him out. "I can't promise you'll walk away unscathed."

"I can promise I'll win," Ryota said with a smug smile before holding the door open for Ayu out of the building. "After you Milady…"

Ayu rolled her eyes though a smile graced her lips and she slipped through.

xXx

"You lost," Ryota said with a grin as he hopped over the net to Ayu's side.

"Only because you said it was a one-point match." Ayu justified.

"Mada mada," Ryota merely said as he bent down to look at her. "How long are you going to sit there hime(princess)?"

Ayu merely looked up with a frown as she rubbed her knee she fell on.

Ryota sighed and held a hand out for hers. When she finally placed her hand in his, he pulled her up and looked at her knee.

"You'll be okay," Ryota said with a smile before rubbing her head affectionately.

"Mou!" Ayu said with a pout. "You ruined my hair."

"Che!" Ryota said and walked away.

"Ryota-kun!" Ayu said amazed that he would just walk without helping her.

"You'll survive." Ryota said continuing to walk.

Ayu growled under her breath and picked up the tennis ball near her feet along with her tennis racquet. Throwing the ball, she served it dead center for his head.

Ayu smiled as it neared his head only to be disappointed when he blocked with his racquet and it came flying back to hit her on the forehead.

"Itai!(ouch)" Ayu said rubbing her forehead.

"Geez, so troublesome," Ryota said and walked back towards her. Before she could retort, he swept her into his arms and carried her towards the building.

"Ryota?"

Ryota turned and spotted his father and his Yuu's uncle staring at him.

"Don't mind me dad, just sweeping woman off their feet as usual." Ryota said with a sigh.

Ryoma merely shook his head with a smirk and Fuji let out a chuckle.

Life was starting to look better already.

xXx

Ren approached Renji's table and excused himself to get the table's attention.

"If you ladies don't mind me borrowing my brother…"

"Go ahead Mitsurugi-kun," They said with a smile.

"Since you all have given me away for the time being then I will strive to return as soon as possible to your side." Renji said with an elaborated bow and smile to the girls before turning to his brother.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"Otou and Okaa is here and wanted to see us." Ren explained bluntly.

"I guess so," Renji said and followed. "Oi,"

"What?" Ren asked pausing to look back at his brother.

"The other day… I deserved that but next time, aim for my middle." Renji said not fully addressing the problem. "The agency was mad as fuck."

"Next time, think about whom you're attacking and then maybe I'll take the time to think about where I'm hitting." Ren said calmly.

"Shit Ren that isn't good enough." Renji complained.

"Neither was yours," Ren said back.

xXx

Yuri smiled as let out a tiny moan into Eiri's ear. She was seated on his lap facing him while he was grinding against her and sucking on her neck softly.

"Hirazono-kun…"

"Call me Eiri," he uttered as he held a groan when she rubbed insistently on him. Yuri didn't say anything as she recaptured his mouth and rubbed her tongue's against his. If there was one thing she liked about nice boys, they satisfied her by following her directions to the bone.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**Next day**

Kanna glanced up as her hand continued to move, sketching in the movement of Yuu-senpai going against her brother. Sometimes she just enjoyed doodling with people she wanted to remember and today, as she waited for her brother's practice to be over was just one of those days. She was adjusting slowly to the fact that she would always have people who were going to bully her just because they felt like it. She was just thankful her class liked her just fine, the tennis team treated her kindly, her senpai in the art club was nice and that should be enough as her grandmother told her constantly.

Kanna started to hum as she continued on her sketch of the layout. Slowly she started to sketch out Tetsuya who was standing on the sideline watching the match with a silly grin plastered on his face as usual and beside him, she sketched Ren-san who watched the match silently. She had just gotten the right look in Ren's eyes when a voice jarred her out of her drawing.

"Stop wasting your time with him."

Kanna glanced up and stared silently at Renji who stood beside her with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shirt tails hanging out of his pants. He pushed his layered hair out of his face though the volume of his hair merely moved it back to frame his face.

"He has a girl he's eyeing you know." Renji said bluntly.

"You don't even-"

"Tetsuya…" Renji clarified. "You make it obvious."

"I-"

"Or maybe I'm just very good with observing girl's behaviors." Renji said looking down at her now.

"Just keep your mind off my life and get help with yours!" Kanna said crossly. "You have some serious problems to deal with."

"I do not," Renji said brushing it off.

"I don't think you have it together when every girl to you is Mika!" Kanna said firmly.

"Don't speak of her!" Renji said with a deadly tone.

"There's your problem," Kanna said with a hard stare as she slammed her sketchbook closed and picked up her stuff to move closer to the courts. She didn't want to be alone with him ever again.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

**That Night**

"So we'll do it tonight," Fuji said with a smile to Ryoma.

He nodded and returned the smile. It felt right… right to be with Syuusuke so hopefully everything would fall into place.

"You'll stand by me?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji nodded. "You know I will."

Little did both know that Rinko was outside the door listening. She had thought to bring them some tea but had stopped to listen to their conversation instead. She wondered if it was her husband or Lina that had something to do with this…

* * *

A/N: And we get closer to Ryoma telling his kids about his past with Syuusuke! Do review!


	19. Love For Me

A/N: Here We go!

* * *

MARYLOVER- She actually hasn't been mentioned until now in detail so you didn't miss anything.

MissyKristy-I must seriously cut that out but I do love to create the next generation XD I have to get on track and do regular releases as well so all of you won't have to re-read everything again and again too.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

* * *

**Chapter XIX: Love For Me **

_**Recap-**_

"You'll stand by me?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji nodded. "You know I will."

Little did both know that Rinko was outside the door listening. She had thought to bring them some tea but had stopped to listen to their conversation instead. She wondered if it was her husband or Lina that had something to do with this…

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"You're pretty close to my dad," Ryota said glancing at Fuji as he took a seat at the dining table.

"How did you know?" Fuji asked looking at the younger version of Ryoma. There was hardly a difference from the one which he went to school with besides the son was taller than his father at that age.

"Because you keep coming over," Ryota said with a sigh. "Dad's more like me who doesn't like troublesome people so you must be the exception."

"I want to think I am," Fuji agreed with a smile to the boy.

"Which brings me to my point," Ryoma said taking a seat at the table as well.

"What is it dad?" Kanna asked coming into the dining room with her grandmother.

"I just wanted to tell you kids that it's been a while since your mother has past on." Ryoma started softly.

Kanna nodded slowly. "We know that Dad."

"And I have been dragging my feet through the mud since then." Ryoma said with a slight smile to his daughter. "I'm ready to move on."

Ryota lifted a brow at his dad and stared at him for a long time. Kanna gasped in slight happiness though, she was more perceptive and glanced at her grandma's smile to Fuji's soft one. She reached over to grip her father's hand in happiness.

"So… you're ready to date again?" Ryota summed up seeing the smiles and the way his sister was reacting.

Ryoma nodded with a smile. "I am."

"Mom would be proud of you," Kanna said with a smile to her father.

"It's about time." Ryota merely said.

"But there's one thing I need both of your approval on," Ryoma said more seriously now looking at both his children.

Ryota and Kanna both looked expectantly at him and he glanced towards Fuji. He felt the tightening of his chest at having to tell both of them but a stronger hand gripped his under the table. Retuning the grip, Ryoma smiled at Fuji and spoke.

"I'm going to be dating Fuji,"

Kanna laughed and nodded her approval but Ryota remained still. He frowned and stared at his father trying to distinguish if this was a joke or was it something his father actually wanted. He glanced at Fuji-san and felt strange that his father would date a man like that… if he was anything like his nephew it'd be a nightmare… wouldn't it?

"Ryota?" Ryoma asked looking at his son seriously.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Ryota asked glancing at each of them as he spoke. He had known woman didn't impress his father much but he never once suspected his father was gay. That his dad liked men and now it freaked him out. What the hell…

"Are you okay with this?" Ryoma asked glancing from Fuji to his son. More than anything, he wanted his children to know and accept it. BUT, if they didn't then-

"Would you please consider it?" Fuji asked tightening his hold on Ryoma. He understood best that they could never move forward if Ryoma's children didn't want to. He was so close and if there was a God, he prayed both would understand the love that he had for Ryoma.

Ryota sighed and looked away. He shook his head slightly and took a moment before he turned back to stare at his father's face to the man beside him who looked determined to be with his father. He wanted to say no. He didn't want to believe his father had another side to him than the one they lived their whole lives with but it was also true that over the last few days, his father was starting to let go of a shadow that hung over them since their mother's death. If Ryota was honest, he could say he merely pushed away the thought that his father wasn't truly happy but even still, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"You don't like it do you?" Ryoma said softly. If there was one thing he knew about his son, it was the fact that they shared a lot of characteristics and reactions to most things. The way it was leaning was towards no and Ryoma knew why… Ryota was having just a hard time as he was when he first found out he liked Syuusuke.

"I find it disturbing dad." Ryota said with a frown.

"I do too…" Ryoma admitted. "Well I did when I was your age and Syuusuke and I started a relationship."

Ryota eyes widened as he turned to look at Fuji. "You and he-"

"We dated in my last year of middle school seriously." Ryoma admitted to his son. "I was confused and disturbing but-"

"You were happy," Ryota said softly. He too understood his father best.

"I was," Ryoma agreed with a nod.

"Like I said," Ryota said turning away from his father and his lover. "I don't like it but it's not my happiness so you can go all out with it but don't expect me to get all lovey dovey over the idea immediately."

"Thank you Ryota," Ryoma said with a soft smile.

"You owe me a match," Ryota merely pushed off as he grabbed his chopsticks and got ready to eat. "I'm hungry."

Ryoma laughed and Fuji held him close in happiness.

Kanna smiled from where she sat and picked up her own chopsticks. Everything was working out, her father was truly happy, her brother was steadily becoming accepting of the idea and she… she could confess her love soon.

xXx

**Seigaku**

"You should Kanna," Sae said with a smile. "I'm sure whomever you like can't help but like you as well.

"I don't know about that Minato-senpai…" Kanna said with a slight cringe that the majority of the school still didn't like her.

"You need a little courage in your life Kanna-chan." Sae said with a slight frown. "I'm sure you'll succeed if you just attempt it!"

"My troubles would end if I could just do as you said!" Kanna said with a smile now.

"Or if Renji-kun stops messing with you," Sae said with a sigh. "That boy has been like that every since Mika…"

"Mika…." Kanna proclaimed remembering the name that kept coming up. She had been really curious about whom this mysterious woman was and now was the perfect time to ask. "Who is Mika?"

xXx

Ren apologized once more to the principal for Yuri's escapade before the principal waved him out. He took a look at Yuri and sighed softly under his breath. Even the principal couldn't explain how they were even related after all the trouble she was able to cause by seducing a teacher, smoking on the roof and beating up a girl for bumping into her.

"Spare me the lecture Ren," Yuri said walking off with a flounce. "It's so old."

"You had better start conducting yourself better if you want a place here or at home for this matter." Ren said harshly.

Yuri didn't say anything as she turned the corner in anger. If there was anything she actually feared; it was her Uncle Touya and Ren. They had the same deadly look even though they spoke easily without shouting. She hated it here, she hated her whole damn life and her obligations.

xXx

Renji smiled slightly as he waved the girl he had been messing with away from his sight in the library. He had figured out a way to have Kanna for himself and the only way for that to happen was for him to eliminate the opposition for her… starting with her target.

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

Chiharu laughed and flicked her brother-in-law lightly across the forehead and tried to look angry.

"What?" Fuji asked though a smile touched his face as well.

"As happy as I am that it's working in the right directions for you there is still work to do you know."

"I know," Fuji said glancing back at the papers propped in front of him. "But do you remember the anxious feelings and attachment you have to the person you're infatuated with? I'm feeling all that all over again."

"Geez Syuusuke…" Chiharu said with a fond smile. "You're acting like a teenager again!"

"I know…" Fuji sighed as he rubbed his face. "I can't believe I'm acting this way… I'm even nervous about this whole thing."

"But I'm sure you don't show it." Chiharu said with a slight smile.

"I try not too… if we can be comfortable with one another then it's fine right?" Fuji asked with a look to Chiharu.

She nodded and turned back to her own work.

"You looked troubled…" Fuji said with a frown as he stood. "I've been so into my own happiness that I failed to see how-"

"No no!" Chiharu insisted with a shake of her head. "It's just that lately Yuu's coach has been bothering me."

"Bothering? I can talk to him and get him to back off is he's-"

"It's not like that," Chiharu said with a sigh. "It's just… he thinks I need to pick up and move on."

Fuji stared at Chiharu and wondered how exactly HE felt about that. He had been protecting his nephew and sister-in-law for a very long time and he never thought twice about it. Still… he had never thought of the possibility that one day she might want to get married again, have another life because he had selfishly thought they would remain under his protection and he would protect them for Yuuta.

"It's not a problem you need to deal with." Chiharu insisted with a small smile. "It's me who can't-"

"Go for it," Fuji said rounding his desk to hold her hand. "Ryoma had a hard time letting go too but I think happiness allows us many chances if we would just give in."

"I can't find it yet in me to date my son's coach…" Chiharu said with a pained smile.

"Saying it like that tells me you do like him." Fuji said with a smile. "So why not give it a try? It wouldn't hurt."

"I just…" Chiharu sighed and stared out the window. "Feel slightly uncomfortable about my feelings and position."

"What do you mean by that?" Fuji asked

"Kanata-kun was Yuuta's kohai years ago…" Chiharu said with a small smile. "I don't know how I can feel about that. Love isn't just for me anymore Syuusuke."

xXx

**Seigaku**

**Lunch**

Ryota growled under his breath as he continued trying to write to essay for English. He couldn't have a second of peace as he sat on the bench in fornt of the art building trying to do his work while Kanna finished up her work. The fan girls were too loud in their admiring, the gifts kept appearing next to him from the corner of his eye and the boys were being extremely rowdy at soccer from the other side of him.

"What is it that you are doing during lunch?"

"Go away," Ryota snapped out recognizing Yuu's voice before he could say more or look up.

"That's rude of you Ryota-kun." Yuu chuckled out. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"You're annoying, they're annoying, and I'm pissed." Ryota summed up shutting his notebook. There was no way he could continue trying to concentrate as he waited for Kanna.

"Are you waiting for Kanna-chan before you both have lunch?" Yuu asked not caring if Ryota was irritated or not. It seemed when he was irritated, it only upped Yuu's energy to see more.

"None of your business," Ryota said bluntly pulling his cap lower over his head.

"Against school regulations to-"

"It's lunch as you mentioned." Ryota cut through Yuu's speech on his hat.

"Still, you look so adorable today with such a fierce scowl Ryota-kun."

"Stop flirting with me." Ryota bit out with a glare. "I don't like it."

"But you're just so cute and I want to eat you up…" Yuu said softly getting closer to Ryota.

"Leave me alone senpai or else I'll steal that pretty girlfriend of yours from under you." Ryota merely said grabbing his bag when he saw Kanna coming their way.

"Why don't you?" Yuu asked tempting Ryota to do as he threatened to.

"That's a cruel way to let your girl suffer senpai," Ryota said with anger-filled golden eyes now. "Don't play with a girl's heart if you're not serious."

xXx

**Seigaku**

**Gym**

Kanna hated it.

If there was something she could honestly say she was more than below average with was sports. She had no idea how she was the sister to an all-rounder in sports brother and the daughter to, god knew how many times, champion Echizen Ryoma.

It just happened to be her luck that for Physical Education today they would be playing co-ed basketball in front of the whole class. She was only thankful that she was thrown into a group with Ren, two other nice guys and a nice girl.

"I hope you learned something," One of the girls from the opposite team said to her with a smirk. They were playing against Renji, three girls that teased her all the time and a guy that hung out sometimes with Ryota and her in class.

"Get ready to lose Aniki (big brother)," Renji said dribbling expertly between and around his legs as if it was second nature. "You're in my territory now."

"Last time I checked, you didn't play any sports for the school." Ren said easily and got ready to play.

Renji merely let out a Ryota-like 'che' and got into his position as well.

The whistle to commence the game disrupted Kanna's thoughts as the ball shot towards their end and one of the girls on the opposite side caught it before passing it with ease to Renji.

"Go Renji!" So many girls cheered.

"Nice pass, Saya!"

"Back! Defense!" One of the guys on Kanna's team said.

Kanna backed towards the basket with her team to stop the fast break they were attempting.

"Whoa!" the people on the sidelines yelled out as it seemed Ren had blocked his brother's break and it was now brother versus brother. Kanna mind drifted slightly as she itched to sketch the intensity of the match to their perseverance to not let up on their guard.

"Saya!" Renji said quickly doing a backdoor pass to her. She caught the ball and was able to score with a basic lay-up causing Kanna's team to lose the first points due to in-attention.

Kanna sighed as her team headed the opposite way and she was lagging in the back. Her eyes trailed through the people on the sideline and noted they were all focused on the brothers playing against one another but Ryota's was on her.

He frowned and indicated with a tap to his head to tell her to focus and stop wandering. Kanna nods a bit unwillingly and attempted to be of some help to her team.

"Kanna!" Ren said making her snap to attention.

Fear coursed through her as he passed back to her where she stood near the three point line. Holding the ball in a daze, she managed to remember to dribble and a harsh look from Ryota on the sideline sent her to action with trying to get rid of the heavy ball in her hands.

'Be confident!' Kanna chided herself as she braced herself when the defensive team came flooding towards her and she had no way to make a clear pass at anyone though she could see through the sea of heads that Ren was trying to get to her.

"Kanna!" Her team screamed but she couldn't find herself able to unglue herself and stop dribbling in the same spot.

"Shoot!" Ryota said loud and tersely.

So she did. Kanna raised her hands up with the ball, took one look at the basket, closed her eyes and put her strength into it like Ren taught her.

A cheer rose up seconds afterwards and her teammate hugged her tightly.

"You did it!" The girls squealed before Ren's voice cut through.

"Defense!"

Kanna felt relief flood through her as she numbly jogged back to the other side and defend. Her eyes roamed to her brother and he smiled slightly making her smile back.

She could do it if she had the confidence.

XxX

"You're not too bad Kanna," Some of the girls finally said as they changed back into uniform.

"Ren did most of the work," Kanna said with a slight smile.

"But you helped out a lot with us too!" the girl on her team said with a small pat to Kanna's back. "Doesn't matter that we lost by two measly points."

"Renji is good," The other girls gushed out with love-struck smiles. "I wonder why he won't play for the school!"

"He used to play tennis with his brother back in first year."

"Why'd he quit?" Kanna asked. First her senpai had mentioned "Mika" but didn't know much on it and now he used to play tennis but quit? What was wrong with this guy?

"He quit because his brother stole his girlfriend I heard." One girl said. "My sister was a third year on the girl's tennis team with Mika, the girlfriend."

Kanna eyes widened slightly. Ren did not seem like one to do such things.

xXx

**Satohashi Modeling Agency**

**After School**

Ryota smiled as he stepped off the pseudo- stage and took the water bottle from Sakura's hand.

"Domo (thanks)" Ryota said taking a seat and drink beside her.

"You have amazing presence," Sakura complimented.

"So does that guy…" Ryota referred to Renji's picture hanging on the wall. "Difference between us is experience and technique." Ryota finished with a smile.

"Well… better than me I would say." Sakura said with small smile.

"Why are you here anyways?" Ryota asked with a look to her. "You don't have any appointments here today."

"I don't," Sakura admitted. "I came to learn."

"Sou…" Ryota said setting his water down as he leaned towards her provocatively. "You might as well be the girlfriend who takes care of me ne?"

Sakura flushed slightly and waved off the notion. "You like older womans."

"How would you know?" Ryota asked.

"You do that freeze up in front of the music teacher at school… Oshitari-sensei is beautiful." Sakura said bluntly. "Besides, I only became a model on a spur because my parents were well off, I had a nice figure and face and liked the attention. Now I'm actually feeling motivation to do better because you always end up teaching me something."

"Then please do your best now that you found some motivation," Ryota said softly as he stood in front of her and bent his head to rest on hers. "Besides… if I like older woman, you're older than me, remember?"

Sakura flushed again. She had no idea how to deal with this type.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**After School**

Kanna skipped around the building in her haste to get to the front of the building. She was going to go home with Tetsuya today because Ryota had a photo shoot earlier. She had decided that she was going to tell Tetsuya how she felt since the opportunity presented itself.

"Ganbatte!" Kanna said under her breath as she continued around a couple students. She had spent a little time in the bathroom trying to look prettier but she ended up only wasting time and now was running five minutes later than she said she would to Tetsuya.

"Eh?" Kanna breathed out as she almost tripped on someone's book bag.

"At least watch where you're going,"

Kanna looked up to see Renji pull his book bag closer to the bench he was seated in with some girl hanging on him.

"Perhaps I wouldn't have so much trouble if you placed your bag in a better place," Kanna snapped at him and looked up to see Tetsuya seated beside his friend Umeko by themselves in an alcove. They were probably waiting for her and wondering where she was.

Kanna was about to start off again in a fast pace but paused when Renji spoke.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you," Renji warned.

"Why not? They are waiting-"

"More like they are busy…" Renji started.

Kanna didn't say more as she continued closer to them without a thought to Renji. That guy was always trying to disrupt her pace and she was going to ignore that. As she neared, Kanna placed her smile back on her face and started closer but stopped in her tracks when she heard Tetsuya speaking.

"-I like you Umeko… will you go out with me?"

Kanna felt frozen as those words sank into her system. If felt like she had turned to stone but her mind functioned enough to walk away and give them privacy as her world fell apart. Renji hadn't lied… he did have someone he was eyeing, she was just the admirer.

Little did she know that Renji was smiling from where he sat as well.

* * *

A/N: There's much more to happen now that we have thrill together and the kids acting up.


	20. There's Always A First

A/N: Suddenly we are back here and already it's my 8th anniversary. To celebrate I have new stories started as I usually do and will continue to release the rest tomorrow.

Thank you so much to all the critics, Lurkers, reviewers, and loyal followers. Without all of you, there would never have been eight years of Thrill from this Authoress. Thank you so much for putting up with fickle dates of updating and Thank you for always reviewing and being persistent with PM's to get me to update. THAT is what makes me work my butt off to bring you these.

* * *

MARYLOVER- I had decided that Ryota would be more practical and have a more Ryoma reaction than embracing it as his sister did. Thus it does begin a sense of Kanna and the brothers from here on out a bit.

YukinaKisaYanaseLVR – She is but life is that way a lot of times. Not everyone gets what they originally want.

Pri-Chan 1410 – Well, perhaps when we delve deeper into Mika and his relationship, or his side of the story, you may start to like him more.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_After 15 years away, Ryoma is finally returning to Japan with his 2 kids to take care of his mother after his father's death. Although the place brought back painful memories, he never thought he would meet his old flame there again. Is there a chance they could rebuild what they once had?_

**Chapter XX: There's Always A First **

_**Recap-**_

"-I like you Umeko… will you go out with me?"

Kanna felt frozen as those words sank into her system. If felt like she had turned to stone but her mind functioned enough to walk away and give them privacy as her world fell apart. Renji hadn't lied… he did have someone he was eyeing, she was just the admirer.

Little did she know that Renji was smiling from where he sat as well.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

Ryota was slightly suspicious as to why Kanna was playing the "I'm not feeling well" card to avoid his official first match at prefectural when she had been the most enthusiastic not too long ago. He knew that his sister sulked more than the usual girl and was even less confident than that but something was off. She had been all smiles yesterday but after getting home yesterday she had no appetite and barely talked to any of them.

"Otou-san…" Ryota said rounding into his father's room.

"Hm?"

"Kanna doesn't want to go," Ryota said sitting on his father's bed.

"Why?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown. He had been slightly concerned yesterday that she hadn't been as bubbly as usual but he thought she would just sleep it off like her mother did.

"Says she's not feeling well but there are no signs of a fever or cold setting in." Ryota said with a slightly annoyed voice. "There's a reason why she doesn't want to go."

"You just haven't figured it out yet…" Ryoma finished with a slight smirk at his son. For all the ways Ryota was like him, he had a bit of his mother's nosiness in him as well when it came to people he truly cared about.

"Maybe," Ryota said with a careless shrug.

"If you care that she's not going just say so," Ryoma teased his son ruffling his son's head in amusement.

"I don't," Ryota said swatting his father's hand off of his head in annoyance.

"I'll go see what's up." Ryoma said with a grin and headed off.

xXx

Kanna kept her eyes glued to the text of her book but nothing was processing. She couldn't sleep because she kept seeing the same scene again and again… she didn't want to see him today because she had been a coward yesterday and walked home alone so she wouldn't have to cry in front of him.

"You're nothing but a big crybaby," Kanna chided herself as a stray tear crawled its way down her face.

"But why are you crying?"

Kanna glanced up abruptly and saw her father leaning against the door frame studying her face intently.

"Daddy…" Kanna started.

"Why?" He merely questioned walking into the room to sit beside her on her bed.

"The story…" Kanna fibbed lifting her book to indicate the reason. "I'm too soft-hearted."

Ryoma didn't say anything as he pulled his daughter into his embrace and kissed her head. There was something wrong but it seemed she wasn't ready to tell him and he would wait until after Ryota's matches to pry it out of her. She may not know it but her book she was crying over was a math book and her identical sulk was his style.

"I just want to stay home with Obaa and draw." Kanna said finally understanding that her father was trying to comfort her in his own way.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked letting her past with that for now.

Kanna placed a smile on her face and nodded. "You go fuss over Ryota and Fuji-san today dad."

Ryoma nodded and stood to leave but he was not going to let it rest tonight.

xXx

**Park**

"6-0"

Ren nodded to his opponent and shook his hand. He turned to his team with a nod and they smiled back at him. His match had been swift and flawlessly executed. He walked over and accepted a drink from his sister who held it out to him.

"Not bad Mitsurugi," Ryoma said from where he sat.

"Domo," Ren said before he took a drink.

"Though that laziness halfway through could use a little work," Ryoma said with a grin.

"I have to agree," Kanata-sensei said with a grin of his own. "It wouldn't do for the team to think they can slack since their buchou is."

Ren merely sighed earning laughter from everyone as Ryota prepared to go out and finish the last line-up between the two schools.

Fuji was quiet though as he observed the coach from the sidelines. As the coach settled back on his bench, Fuji wondered if he really was as forceful as Chiharu made him seem. He seemed like a nice enough guy who laughed and played easily.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryoma asked noting his look.

"I'm just thinking if the coach is any good compared to Ryuzaki-sensei." Fuji said with a smile to Ryoma. Placing his hand over Ryoma's, he turned back to the match and asked Ryoma how well he thought his son was going to do.

"Very well," Ryoma said with a proud smile. "He is my son."

Fuji chuckled at the pride Ryoma had and wondered how he could've ever let this person go… whether he remembered or not at that time.

"0-15!" The umpire called out amidst the cheers and Fuji jerked his thoughts back to the match. As he thought Ryota was looking confident and if Fuji was to be honest, the one he saw out there was Ryoma. The resemblance was uncanny and though Ryota was taller than Ryoma at that age, he saw the person he loved in the boy.

xXx

Renji left satisfied from the park that Kanna had done what he expected and stayed home. This would give him the time he needed to place his move in and kick Tetsuya out of the picture. Girls would be easier to handle that way. They needed a shoulder and a prince when everything in their world seemingly was heading downhill.

"Echizen household," Renju intoned to his driver.

"Of course," the chauffeur said and started to pull out.

"You've got this Renji…" Renji whispered to himself with a smile as he stared out the window contemplating what he should do for brownie points.

xXx

Asu kept her eyes on Ryota as she tried to keep some of his moves in mind when she got her revenge against him. Just because she lost once didn't mean she was going to lose again.

Still, her thoughts distracted her from concentrating since she was worried about Kanna.

Coach Echizen had said Kanna wasn't feeling too well but she wondered if one of her brothers was to blame because the last talk she had with Kanna, she had said she'd come even if she was sick.

So conflicted, Asu realized the match was done only after her brother had stood to leave her side. She hadn't learned much at all and though she could hear Fuji-san teasing Ryoma about Ryota purposely beating his opponent in less time than Ren she was angry that she hadn't paid any attention.

"Shall we go have lunch?" Ryoma asked looking at Ryota and Fuji.

"Un," Fuji agreed while Ryota wordlessly packed his racquet.

Asu bit her bottom lip as she debated what to tell Ryota before he left. She could see her brother packing up his stuff as well from the corner of her eye and frustration was building up inside of her because this would've been much easier if Kanna had decided to come because then it wouldn't be strange and-

"You can come too," Fuji said nudging her forward to walk with them.

"But-" Asu started startled that she had walked a distance with them as well like a little stalker. Her brother and the rest of the team were still behind them.

"Are you coming or what?" Ryota asked a bit annoyed that she was being indecisive when she had been the one to follow after.

Fuji merely smiled and continued pushing her along as he aligned himself next to Ryoma. Despite what Asu had not yet said, Fuji knew better for her. She had a crush on Ryota and despite her harsh words and cross attitude towards Ryota; she secretly adored him since her eyes were all on him.

Fuji chuckled slightly as he thought of how heartbroken all the fan girls would be to see Asu with the man of their dreams. Sadly, it seemed Ryota was only treating her like a little sister.

xXx

Ren looked up and realized only after talking with his team that Ryota and Asu had disappeared. Ren sighed as he dug in his bag for his cell phone to call her since she seem to have forgotten that she had a brother who was supposed to be watching her.

"We'll get farther this year ne?"

Ren looked up to see Yuu looking at him.

"We will have a good chance of advancing further if we can match our skill level to Ryota." Ren added.

"Well it's expected that he's better than us." Yuu said walking with Ren. "He's trained every day and for many more years than we have in that matter."

"True," Ren agreed before stopping.

"What is it?" Yuu asked seeing that Ren had stopped to look for his phone again.

"I have to find Asu," Ren said with a slight frown.

"I know where she is." Yuu said pulling Ren along. "Uncle Syuu said she went to lunch with them so we can meet them there."

"I don't want to intrude and-"

"You were invited." Yuu insisted with a smile. "They insisted I drag you along."

Ren sighed but he made no move to refuse again. He knew better than to try to back out of something with Yuu as the person.

xXx

**Mitsurugi Residence**

Asako bowed her head and stayed silent as she quietly took the criticism as usual. Her mother-in-law had come to visit Yuri but she hadn't come home yesterday and none of the servants had seen her so she had told her mother-in-la w the truth that Yuri wasn't home and she had no idea where the girl could be. Sadly that meant taking criticism for not being a responsible housewife who should know where all her children are and the people in her house.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my son was having an affair in front of you since you're too blind to be able to even see what this problem could develop into." She intoned roughly to Asako.

"I'm sorry no one enquired but my children usually tell me where they'll be but Yuri-"

"Are you trying to blame Yuri for your mistake?" she asked in dismay.

"I-"

"Silence! " She said loudly as her lips curly in distaste for her daughter-in-law. "You were the absolute worse of my son's mistakes and the biggest misfortune on this family! I cannot believe after all this time that he would choose a mouse like you when he had a beauty waiting patiently for him to offer."

"If you don't have anything worth to say to my wife instead of belittling her then you should leave and not visit people who offend you."

Asako looked up to see her husband coming into the room with an emotionless face except for his eyes which narrowed in anger.

"Anata…"

"Hmph!" his mother let out before she gave Asako one last glare and flounced out in anger.

"Aisai… how many time do I have to tell you not to let my mother bully you?" Touya asked bending his head to place a kiss on her forehead.

"But I told you I'd bear anything to be with you so here I am bearing it all." Asako said with a smile.

"Still, you shouldn't let her walk all over you." Touya chided with a sigh.

Asako nodded in agreement and asked why he was home at such a weird hour anyways.

"I forgot some paperwork I needed and thank god I did or else you would've continued to let that old bat rant at you."

"You shouldn't call your mother that." Asako chided though a smile threatened to wipe her stern look off her face.

"Well that's how she was acting." Touya uttered and walked out the door telling her to stay home and take the rest of the day off.

Asako agreed as she walked him to the study, kissed him goodbye at the front door and started to head to her room to relax as her husband suggested.

"Mitsurugi-san…"

"Yes?" Asako asked turning to face the butler who stood at the doorway of her husband and her room.

"Mistress Yuri is home and she's brought friends."

Asako sighed. Could she continue to deal with this?

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"Mitsurugi right?" Rinko asked as she opened the door for Renji.

"Right," Renji agreed with a warm smile. "Is Kanna home? I was worried as to why she didn't show up at the match and thought I'd just drop by to see her."

"How kind of you," Rinko said with a beaming smile. She ushered him in and told him to go right on up to see Kanna. "Her room is the second door to the right."

"If you don't mind…" Renji said with another charming smile.

"Not at all," Rinko said with her own wide smile. "I'm sure you'll act accordingly."

"I will," Renji promised and made his way up as he observed Rinko head back to where she probably was before he dropped in.

Following the directions Rinko gave him, Renji opened the door without announcing himself and had to admit he was slightly disappointed when all she was doing was sketching.

"What are you-"

"Come on," Renji said pulling her up from the bed. "We're going out."

"I don't want to," Kanna said with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kidnap you so you'll forget about your broken heart." Renji said with a softer smile. "Can I?"

Kanna's expression changed as she considered what he just said and while she was still thinking it over, Renji had already coaxed her downstairs. He took the liberty of telling Rinko his intentions of taking her out and whisked her away to begin phase one of his plan.

XxX

**Mitsurugi Residence**

"Wait why are we at your house?" Kanna asked looking in wonder at the huge house that they were pulling up in front.

"Because you said you didn't want to go to Shibuya dressed like that." Renji reminded her. "So we can relax here without feeling constricted."

"In other words," Kanna said dryly, "You won't feel constricted or threatened should my father or Ryota come home."

Renji smiled and pulled her out of the car. "Come on…I'll give you a tour."

Kanna sighed and followed him in. She had no other choice now that she was here anyways. Looking around, she noted that it was more western style in their house unlike her grandma's house.

"Welcome back handsome!"

Kanna turned to the voices as well and noted that a group of girls were standing by the sitting room door looking at both of them.

"Hi girls," Renji said with a smile as he walked forward pulling Kanna by her hand forward as well.

"Kanna, this is my cousin Yuri." Renji said good naturedly though it seemed he hadn't wanted to acknowledge the connection. "These must be her friends."

"How very smart," one of them coed out with a smile towards Renji. "We were just looking at your handsome picture and was bugging Yuri to let us at you."

"I'm afraid I bite," Renji said with a smile as he reached out to caress the nearest girl playfully. "I'm not the type to just play."

"I like…" Another girl purred with a smile.

"I'll leave all of you to get friendly while I change." Renji said with a smile and pushed Kanna in. If there was one thing he learned, the way to make friends was to just jump in.

As soon as Renji was out the door and upstairs, Kanna felt five pair of eyes land on her in a scrutinizing manner.

"What does this mouse have that we don't?" one of the girls asked with a frown not finding a single thing that stood out in Kanna. Sure she had flawless skin, even shaped golden eyes and straight black hair… so typically wallflower material.

"Perhaps he pities her?" One suggested as if Kanna herself wasn't standing in front of them. She colored slightly in embarrassment at having her features picked apart in front of her. The longer they tried to find a reason of why she was here with an "amazingly handsome" man the more she wanted to melt and just leave.

"I'm back!" Renji announced coming into the room.

"About time," Yuri said with a sigh that he had brought a mouse she would have to stand for in the house now. She had just got permission from her aunt to throw this party and had been going over the guest list with her friends when Renji unceremoniously dropped in with the whore of the school. Despite all the things her friends said correctly about the girl in front of her, she still couldn't believe this girl was one of the most hated by the girl population at Seigaku.

"Why don't you come to Yuri's party that her aunt and uncle are throwing for her next week anyways." One of the girls said with a shrug and cute half smile. "It'll be elegant with formal dancing, fancy snacks and lots of cool people."

"I can't," Kanna declined immediately. "I can't formally dance or anything."

Renji busted out laughing as he draped an arm around one of the girls in mirth. "You can't dance!"

"Well I can't." Kanna said a bit irritated now that he was helping to encourage these girls to look down on her.

"What part of America do you come from again?" Renji asked with a grin. "Haven't you ever been to a cocktail type of party?"

"No I haven't." Kanna admitted as she straightened her shoulders. She had her pride and didn't care much for them trampling on her feelings since she already got that yesterday.

"That is so sad," one of the girls giggled out. "I guess it'll be your first."

"So what if it's her first?"

All the occupants turned to see Asu standing by the sitting room door looking at all of them. "Kanna is a lady and whether it's her first or fiftieth, she'll do well." Asu defended with a cutting look at all of them.

"Asu," Kanna uttered with a smile. She felt the pressure and hate dissipate after seeing Asu be so strong against people who were he senpai by many years.

"Where were you today?" Asu asked ushering her to follow.

"I decided to stay home." Kanna admitted with a small smile for Asu's sake.

"Despite that, you will come won't you?" Asu asked with a frown.

"Come?" Kanna asked lost at what she was asking now.

"To her birthday," Asu said with a crinkle of her nose towards the sitting room.

"I don't think so even if they invited me because-"

"Don't be such a coward!" Asu said with an accusing look at Kanna.

"But I don't know how to dance!" Kanna emphasized.

"Ren-Nii can help." Asu said with a smile. "Or Renji-nii can as well."

"I don't think-"

"I don't see why not."

Kanna whipped around to see Ren coming downstairs with comfortable loose clothes on. Kanna flushed a bit as she glimpsed a peek at his collar bone since she was so used to seeing him in uniform or his tennis uniform only.

"I know nothing of that type of party too," Kanna said quickly. "So it's best I don't go at all."

"Psh!" Asu said dragging Kanna into the library. "I can teach you the basic manners you need to know and Ren-nii will show you how to dance."

"There's always a first for everything Kanna," Ren said standing in front of her.

Kanna hesitated as she looked at Asu who smile warmly now to Ren who held a hand out expectantly.

Kanna sighed but she placed her hand into Ren's. She did want to change so she was going to have to take chances.

She followed Ren to the middle of the library and stood there awkwardly waiting to be told what to do.

"Come closer," Ren said with a slight smile at the distance she insisted on keeping between them.

Kanna nodded dumbly and moved a fraction closer to him.

Instead of waiting to see it she'd ever inch closer than the fraction she had moved already, Ren took the liberty of scooting towards her.

"Ah… un" Kanna started to push her hands between them.

"Your hands go here." Ren instructed lifting her hands that protested the closeness of their bodies to his shoulders. "Most basic dance is slow dancing which is just swaying and I'll teach you the waltz."

"Do I follow?" Kanna asked looking down.

"The man usually leads," Ren said with a slight smile.

Little did they know Asako peeked in and was quite pleased to see her oldest attempting to teach a girl to dance. She had been worried that he was becoming too responsible and uptight these last few years but it seemed she was wrong.

xXx

**Thrill**

"Che" Ryoma uttered after Fuji leaned over to tell him that they could always ditch his nephew with Ryota for the match they were itching for and disappear for a while.

"Is that a yes?" Fuji asked trailing his lips down Ryoma's ear purposely with promise of much more if he agreed.

"Baka…" Ryoma whispered though his hand tightened in Fuji's. If there was one thing he enjoyed immensely was the stolen moments they could find for themselves and though he was disapproving of this, his first instinct was to disappear.

"Welcome home boys," Rinko said opening the gate for them all.

"You heard us Obaa?" Ryota asked stepping in.

"Aa… how was your match?" Rinko asked with a smile.

"As expected," Ryota said with a smile. "Where's Kanna?"

"Oh…" Rinko said with a slight smile towards Ryoma. "Mitsurugi-kun dropped by earlier to see her and they went out. She's not back yet."

Ryoma's face darkened and he ordered Ryota to call his sister.

"I'm afraid I already tried." Rinko said with a smile. "She left it in her room."

"She's probably at their place!" Ryota said feeling the same protectiveness as his father for his sister.

"Shall I take you there?" Fuji asked taking the chance to offer his service as well as spend a little more time with Ryoma.

"Let's go." Ryota said inviting himself as well. He took off towards the car they had just come from and Fuji looked at Yuu.

"I suppose I should show you where buchou lives?" Yuu asked with a smile to his uncle as he watched Ryoma rush right behind his son to the car as well.

Fuji nodded and told Rinko they'd be back.

She merely waved them both off.

"Hurry up," Ryota said with a frown at Yuu's and Fuji's casual walk to the car.

"Well isn't someone a little too young to be playing dad?" Yuu teased Ryota.

"I don't trust him," Ryota said stubbornly. "How dare he sneak here and steal her!"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't kidnap her if your grandmother knows." Yuu pointed out.

"I just hope she's there." Ryoma said placing a hand over Fuji's.

Fuji nodded and started the engine.

* * *

A/N: There will be more Thrill interactions then the children in the next chapter as they face the pending idea of how to approach their next step.s


End file.
